Phantom Hearts
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Just one-shots featuring Danny and other cartoon girls. Mostly fluff, humor and little action. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the story! Title changed.
1. Danny x Mary Test

**Someone I a review told me to do some Danny Phantom crossover one-shots. I forgot who reviewed and where the review is, but the idea hadn't left my head and since I'm a little stress, this will be my stress relief. So, here you go, one chapter fluffiness with girls from different shows! Be warned, this one will just be girls from the cartoon shows, not anime. Also, this is my 20** **th** **story, so hurrah!**

 **So enjoy the first one-shot, featuring Mary Test!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Johnny Test. They belong to their respective creators.**

A thirteen year old girl with long, curly red hair with a moon shaped beret and teal colored eyes behind her glasses. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a crescent moon on with, baggy jeans and a pair of olive green sneakers with the crescent moon on it. Her most noticeable clothing was her lab coat.

She looked around block, hoping that her twin sister and little brother didn't follow her. She did managed to give them the split. She complimented herself for being smart enough to get away from them. Now she was waiting for someone to see her.

Unknown to Mary, her siblings, and pet dog, managed to find her and were hiding behind a corner, using some kind of super binoculars.

"Target sighted," another thirteen year old girl with red hair said. She looked just like the girl, except her hair was straight with a star beret, her glasses square and eyes blue and she was wearing a black skirt, black shoes and a blue shirt with a blue star.

"Uh…tell me again why we're following Mary?" an eleven year old boy with flaming colored hair with blue eyes wearing a nlack shirt with a hazard symbol on it under a blue jacket, green pants, a watch and a pair of black sneakers.

"Mary's been acting weird these past couple of weeks," Susan explained, remembering how her sister acted weird. "She keeps staring out into space and when _Gil Nexdor took his shirt off,_ " she said the name with a dreamy expression, "she didn't even look at him!"

"And that's bad because?" Dukey the dog asked, drinking a cup of coffee.

"If Mary ignored a shirtless Gil, then something is wrong," Susan explained. Since they were kids, Gil was always there main objective, and to see her own sister not drooling at the sight of shirtless Gil was very worrying.

"And this is my problem because?" Johnny asked with a bored expression.

"Because she's your family, and family should watch out for each other," Susan said in a dramatic fashion. When she saw the bored look on Johnny's face. "And because without her, we can't make cool inventions for you to test out."

"Okay, I'm in," Johnny said.

"But I'm out," Dukey said. "And there is no way you'll convince me otherwise."

Johnny and Susan gave him a deadpanned look before Johnny pulled out a steak from somewhere. Dukey stared at the stake with wide eyes before he grabbed it and ate it in one bite. "I'm in."

Suddenly, the binoculars started beeping, getting the three's attention. They all looked backed to where Mary was and saw that she was no longer alone.

It was a boy who appeared to be a year older than her, with messy black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red circle on the chest, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," the boy said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, Danny," Mary said in a tone that she only used for Gil. "I just got here."

Danny offered his arm, which Mary eagerly took. As the two walked away, they did not noticed the disbelief look of three people following them.

"Is she…on a date?" Susan asked in shock.

"Who was that guy?" Dukey asked, never seeing that guy before.

"He's Danny Fenton, our new classmate," Susan replied, recognizing the black haired boy. "He moved in Porkbelly months ago."

"There, we know what's wrong with her. Can we go now?" Johnny asked.

"No, we have to follow them," Susan said before she grabbed Johnny by the arm and dragged him with Dukey following them.

The three followed Danny and Mary through their date. First, the couple shared a banana split with them feeding each other, much to Johnny's disgust. After that, the two went to see 'Mushy, Mushy, Kissy, Kissy Romance' and Johnny was forced to watch the movie with Susan, who was still following the couple.

After the movies, they followed the couple to the amusement park. It was there that Johnny actually enjoyed following the two. The couple rode the roller coaster, the Ferris Wheel, the Tunnel of Love (which made Johnny gross), and then they played a few game booths, where Danny won Mary a big bunny.

"Do we still need to follow them?" Dukey asked, eating his tenth chili dog. "I'm tired."

"And bored," Johnny said with a groan, eating some cheesy nachos.

"We need to keep Mary safe, okay?" Susan said with an annoyed sigh. "What happens if this Danny is actually a super villain?"

"So? I'll just kick his butt as Johnny X," Johnny said with a shrug. "What could go wrong?" Suddenly, a gold plane embedded with diamonds appeared on top of them. Without warning, a giant tentacle came and grabbed Susan and carried her away.

"Susan Test!" someone from the ship exclaimed. In the pilot's seat was a pudgy boy with brown hair wearing expensive clothes and jewelry, especially a bling bling of two letter B's. "You will mine!"

"Woah…didn't see that coming," Johnny admitted before he and Dukey were swatted aside by the tentacle. As Bling Bling Boy flew away with Susan, Mary and Danny looked at the commotion.

"Susan!?" Mary exclaimed in shock as she saw her twin, yet younger, sister being carried away.

"I got this!" Danny told her as he ran behind a tree. "Goin' Ghost!" With a flash of light, Danny changed his appearance, turning into Danny Phantom. It was a good thing he told Mary about his secret.

Danny flew after the gold plane, grab Susan by the arm, turned intangible and slipped her out of the tentacle. Confused, Susan looked and saw Danny carrying her to safety.

"Wow…thanks," Susan said as Danny put her to the ground.

"No problem," Danny said before he looked and saw the gold airplane pointing guns, blasters and missiles at him.

"I will not have my love for Susan Test be stopped!" Bling Bling Boy exclaimed. "Surrender, white haired boy!"

"Or how about you chill out, Eugene," Danny said before firing a blue ray at the plane. In a flash, the plane, weapons and Eugene were trapped in solid ice. "Well, my job here is done! Um…stay in school!"

He then disappeared in front of the crowd as Johnny and Dukey came in. When he was far enough, Danny transformed back to his human half, where he was hugged by Mary.

"That was so brave of you, Danny," Mary commented to the blushing boy.

"It was nothing," Danny said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I fought meatloaf tougher than him."

Soon, it was time to take Mary home. Holding her hand, Danny led his date back to the Test House. He led her to the door before letting go.

"I had a really great time, Danny," Mary said with a blush and small smile.

"Me too, Mary," Danny said with a blush. "If you want, we ca do this again sometimes."

"I would like that," Mary said. Before Danny could react, Mary leaned forward and pecked him in the lips. She then opened the door and went in, leaving a frozen Danny outside. A second later, Danny cheered before back flipping to the sidewalk.

Mary giggled as she walked to her room. She didn't even cringed when her dad said that dinner would be ready in half an hour, and they're having meatloaf, again.

As she entered her room, she was suddenly tackled by Susan, Johnny and Dukey.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Mary asked, confused to what they were doing.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Mary Test?" Johnny interrogated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mary asked as she pushed them off her.

"They were wondering why you were going out with that Fenton boy," Dukey explained.

"Oh, that?" Mary said with a smile. "Why didn't you say so?"

"So why were you going out with him?" Susan asked, looking at her twin, yet older, sister.

"Well, it started about three weeks ago," Mar said as she remembered how she and Danny met.

 _Flashback…_

Mary was carrying a lot of books as she walked through the hallway. Susan was sick because Eugene tried to use a super chemical chocolate to make her fall in love with him, but it gave her food poisoning.

She walked towards the stairs, not seeing a water bottle on the ground. She stepped out on it, causing her trip down the stairs. She yelp as she dropped the books and fell. Before she painfully hit the ground, she felt someone caught her.

"You should watch your step there," a voice said that got her attention. She looked up and saw Danny carrying her in a princess carry.

"Oh…um…thanks…" Mary said with a smile and a blush.

"No problem," Danny said as she put her down. "You want help carrying those books?"

"I'd like that, thanks," Mary said as the two picked the books up.

 _Flashback End…_

"And after that, we just hang out a lot," Mary said with a shrug as she walked towards her bed and placed the stuff bunny on her pillow, pushing the framed picture of Gil off. "You should see the stuff he made. He's a genius."

Before they could respond to that, the doorbell rang.

"Can someone get that?" their dad called from downstairs. He was busy preparing another meatloaf terror.

The group walked downstairs and Mary opened the door. They were surprised to see Gil Nexdor in front of their door, his grin in place.

" _Gil Nexdor…_ " Susan said dreamily with heart-shaped eyes. Mary just gave Gil a disinterested stare.

"Hey there, Mary," Gil said, looking at Mary with a grin that made his teeth shine. "I was wondering if you wanna chill out sometimes."

Susan, Johnny and Dukey were shocked that Gil would ask Mary out on a date. But when they looked at Mary, they were even more shocked when they saw that Mary was not interested.

"No thanks," Mary said with a shrug. "I'm pretty busy."

Gil looked surprised that he got rejected.

"Okay…well…" he said awkwardly. "If you wanna hang out, call me sometimes, kay?"

"Whatever," Mary said before walking back in the house.

"0kay, did that just happen?" Johnny asked to Dukey, who also looked shock.

"Um…Gil, I'm not busy," Susan said, getting Gil's attention.

"Uh…Have I seen you before?" Gil asked with a confused expression, much to Susan's dismay. "Later Johnny-bro! Mary! Girl I Never Meet Before!"

When Gil left, Johnny closed the door and they all looked at Mary, who was sighing as she looked at a holographic picture of Danny Fenton.

" _Danny,_ " she said dreamily.

 **And there! My first romance one-shot. I hope I got everyone's characters correctly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on who you want Danny to be paired next. If I know who it is, I might do it. Be aware that the girl has to be in a cartoon, not a book, movie or anime.**

 **Also, there is no story here, just one-shots. Also, updates will be random, unlike my other stories. Well, see you later!**


	2. Danny x Harleen Quinzel

**Wow, this story got a lot of good reviews and good ideas. Glad people like it. Anyway, this story has been on my mind for a long time ever since I watched how Harley Quinn became the Joker's lackey. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Danny Phantom. They belong to the world, but they really belong to their creators.**

Harleen Quinzel, a woman in her young twenties, was walking to the 'special' rooms of Arkham. She wasn't so bad to look at; a heart-shaped face, blond hair tied to a bun, blue eyes behind glasses and she was dressed in a red shirt and skirt under a white coat.

She was a recent college graduate who wanted to study the minds of the criminally insane, who she viewed as fascinating. So when she got this job, she was happy and excited. To study minds of the insane and find out how they view life.

She was here for almost three months and was assigned to one of the most mysterious patients in Arkham. Though it wasn't the infamous Joker, much to her disappointment, but she was happy to the patient she was assigned to.

"Hey there, Harley!" a voice exclaimed that caught her attention. She looked and smiled. "How are you?"

Her patient, a man named Daniel Fenton, aka, Danny Phantom, the lost Ghost Boy. He was a little pale with long, shaggy, black hair, blue eyes and a scraggy beard. Like all patients in Arkham, Danny was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, the code on his chest was 'A-13' and has an inhibitor collar on his neck.

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in his cell. In his room was just a simple bed, a table, a bookshelf full of books and a sketching pad.

"I'm fine, Danny," Harleen said with a smile as she grabbed the wooden chair and sat on it.

The first time she met him, she thought he was just an ordinary crazy man. But the more she talked to him, she discovered how mysterious he was. He was born in a family of geniuses and inventors in Amity Park, the most haunting place in the world.

She learned that he was one of the longest patients in Arkham since he was in the building for six years, after the 'Nasty Burger' incident. She was saddened when she heard that he lost his family in the incident.

What she found fascinating was that he placed himself in Arkham, confessing that it was his fault the explosion happened. Many thought that he was delusional, so they brought him in. Despite being the most best behaved in the asylum, he refused to be released.

She found that to be interesting. Even though he seemed normal, the guards could hear him talking to himself at night, saying that he was sorry and promised to never become him, whoever 'him' is.

When she first talked to him, she asked him some questions. Some were normal while others were personal, but he didn't seemed to mind. From what Harleen could tell, Danny felt guilty for the death of his friends and family. Even after all these years, he was still in grief.

Harleen helped him as the two continued talking. She managed to break the armor around him and turned him into a cheerful person than he was before. She also enjoyed their talks. Soon, her visits were now friendly than business.

"So how are you?" Danny asked as he sat on his chair and leaned on it.

"It's been good," Harleen said as she removed her glasses and smiled at Danny. "Have you been good?"

"Good as a cucumber," Danny said with a grin. "It's boring here without you. I miss you."

Harleen blushed before coughing to calm down. The two then just spent the hour talking and telling stories. Harleen laughed as Danny told her a joke.

For the past week, Harleen has developed feelings for her patient. She has never been close to a man before, since she was more focused on her studies. She felt lonely and she knew Danny felt lonely as well.

To her, he was her kindred spirit, someone who understood her and she understood him.

When their session was over, Danny gestured her to be quiet. He then clasped his hands before white mist appeared. Her eyes widened when Danny opened his hands, revealing a ghost-shaped crystal the size of his palm that had a happy face on it.

"You have so much free time in this place that you could almost do anything," Danny explained as he saw her shocked face. He then gave the small ghost to Harleen, who smiled at the gift. "See you tomorrow."

Harleen looked at the ghost crystal before she hugged it as she walked out the room.

 _One Week Later…_

Harleen sighed as she walked towards a different room. Just yesterday, the Warden said that since they were impress with Danny's progress, they reassigned her to their most difficult patient, the Joker.

In the past, she would have been excited, but then this means that she won't meet with Danny again. With a sigh, she entered the room and there she saw the infamous man in Gotham. Green hair slicked back, pasty white skin, yellow deranged eyes and a smile so big it would hurt. He was also dressed in a straightjacket.

"Why hello there!" Joker said as he spotted Harleen. "Are you the new doctor?"

"Yes," Harleen said in a professional tone. "I am Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

"Harleen Quinzel…Hahahaha!" Joker said with a sudden laugh. "If you tweak them about, your name would be Harley Quinn!"

"Yes, my friend said the same joke," Harleen said as she remembered how Danny commented on her name when they first met.

"So whaddya want to know about me?" Joker asked as he laid on the recliner. "My birthday? Favorite drinks? Hobbies? Color of underwear I'm wearing? What kind of underwear I'm wearing?"

Harleen sighed, wishing that she was Danny's doctor again.

For the entire hour, which felt so much longer, all Harleen could listen to was Joker's sick sense of humor. How his goal was to spread smile and laughs. This would have been an admirable goal, if it wasn't for the things she heard about Joker's laughing gas, a poisonous chemical that could kill people.

And from what she can gather, the man was obsessed with the Batman, claiming that the Bat's was the only one who could understand him.

She learned that he started out as a small town thief called the Red Hood, which Batman chased to a chemical factory. That chase made Red Hood fall down a vat of chemicals, which burned his skin white and ruined his psyche. Since then, the Joker was born and spread chaos wherever he goes.

Compared to Danny, Joker seems seriously messed up. Joker seemed to only care about causing chaos and mayhem. And she knew that he was beyond help.

"Well that was fun!" Joker said with a grin. "I can't wait for tomorrow! Though I don't think we'll have time tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Harleen asked, confused.

"It's a surprise!" Joker said with a laugh.

Worried, Harleen quickly left the room as Joker kept laughing. As soon as she was out of sight, she quickly went to the Warden. When she saw him, Harleen immediately told what Joker said about tomorrow.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Dr. Quinzel," the Warden said offhandedly.

"But he sounded so sure," Harleen said in a worried tone.

"He's insane," Warden said. "You're just too tired, so go home and relax."

"…Alright," she said reluctantly. Just as she was about to leave, she suddenly stopped at the door. "Um…How is Mr. Fenton?"

"A-13? He's fine," Warden said. "He seemed disappointed on having a different doctor, but he doesn't complain about it."

Harleen nodded before exiting the room. She was happy that Danny missed her, she missed him too. Conversations with him was better than studying the Joker's mind.

 _The Next Day…_

It was chaos.

In the middle of the day, during lunch, the unthinkable happened: Arkham has been taken over by the inmates. It happened so suddenly that it took everyone by surprise. The Joker somehow managed to sabotage Arkham's security and opened all rooms and deactivated the inhibitor collars. The guards were easily overpowered and the inmates were running the building now.

Harleen was running as fast as her legs can carry her. Three inmates were behind her, all crazy. The Joker ordered the inmates to capture all the doctors, guards and the Warden, so that's why they were chasing her.

Harleen tripped as her high heels broke. She groaned before she saw that she was surrounded. With a roar, the three inmates pounced at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. Instead, she heard grunts of pain.

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Danny in front of her, knocking down the three inmates. When he turned to look at her, Harleen could see the worry in his eyes.

"You okay Harley?" Danny said as he kneeled next to the blond. "I've been looking everywhere for you. This place has gone mad."

"Yes, it has," Harleen said as she stood up. "How did the Joker did this?"

"Who knows," Danny said before grabbing her hand and leading her through the hallway. "We better get you out of here."

"Me? What about you?" Harleen asked as she kept up with Danny's pace.

"Someone's gotta take this guys back in their cells," Danny said. Harleen suddenly stopped running, causing Danny to look at her.

"I won't leave you here alone," she said as she looked at Danny. "I'm staying here."

"It's too dangerous," Danny said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't leave you here alone," Harleen said with a determined look.

"…You're so stubborn," Danny said with a sigh. "Let's go and help the hostages first."

"They're in the Medical Bay," Harleen said as she remembered where the hostages were being taken.

"Then let's go," Danny said before the two ran to the direction of the Medical Bay.

 _Later…_

"Wow, you're crazier than the rumors say," Danny said as he looked at the mysterious vigilante.

Said man just glared at him, leaving the inmates hanging on their feet. He was dressed like a giant bat. Harleen stared at the man with wide eyes as she knew who this man was.

"So, there anything I can do to help?" Danny asked, looking at the Batman.

"You can help by telling me where the Joker is," Batman said with a glare that didn't made Danny flinch.

 _Later…_

"Let her go, Joker!" Danny ordered to the deranged lunatic, who was holding Harleen as a hostage. He was just foiled by Danny and Batman, but he didn't want to admit defeat. He sucker punched Batman to unconsciousness with a crowbar.

"Why should I, Freak?" Joker said as she held the knife closer to Harleen, who was struggling to free herself.

"Because if you won't, I'll hurt you, very badly," Danny threatened, his eyes turning green.

"Ha! Like you have the guts to have that kind of fun. You wouldn't even take down Croc after trying to eat you," Joker taunted before looking at Harleen. "You know, she won't look half bad with a Harley Quinn theme outfit. Don't you think so?"

"I'm going to ask you again," Danny said slowly. "Let her go, or else."

"Or what? You'll make me a crystal necklace?" Joker taunted. He didn't noticed Harleen before it was too late. "Agh!"

He held his elbowed gut as Harleen tried to get away. Joker managed to grab her by the arm and roughly pull her back. Before he could do anything, a green beam blasted him off his feet. He slammed on a wall and fell unconscious.

"I tried to warn you," Danny said to the Joker before rushing towards Harleen. "Are you okay, Harley?"

He was surprised when Harleen suddenly wrapped her arms around him, sobbing on shoulder. He patted her on the back, whispering soothing words.

A half hour later, Batman woke up and saw the Joker trapped in a block of ice. He then saw Danny and Harleen fixing the security system.

"It's about time you woke up," Danny commented as Batman stood up.

"What happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

 _A Week Later…_

"Are you sure you want to quit?" the Warden asked to Harleen, who nodded.

"This job is too exciting for me," Harleen said, her hair now in a ponytail and was not wearing her white coat and glasses while wearing the crystal Danny gave her. She was also carrying a box full of her stuff. "Maybe being an Arkham doctor isn't for me."

"If you're sure," Warden said with a sigh. Harleen was one of the youngest genius this asylum ever had, so it was a shame to see her leave.

With that, Harleen walked out the asylum. She waited by the door until she heard it open. She turned and smiled as she saw Danny, who was carrying a knapsack and was wearing clean clothes. His hair was combed and his face was cleanly shaved.

Danny took a deep breath and exhaled. He gave Harleen a smile before the two kissed.

"Ready to go?" Harleen asked with a smile as the kiss ended.

"You bet," Danny said before the two walked towards her red convertible. "It feels good to be out in the open again. Thanks, Harley."

Harley gave him a grin before she drove away from Arkham, ready to start a new life, with her new boyfriend.

 **So there you go. I used the TAS version on how Harley met the Joker. I think the only reason she even fell in love with the Joker was she was really lonely and was manipulated. So I thought that if a less crazy and nicer inmate befriended her first, she'll fall in love with him. So I made Danny the nice and kinda crazy, talking to yourself does make you sound insane.**

 **This also happened years after TUE, six to be exact. So a grief-filled Danny and a therapist working in an asylum seems like a perfect match, to me at least.**

 **Also, I'm in a slump due to school work, so I'm gonna use the one-shots to try and get out of my slump. Hope you guys like this one-shot. Next cartoon girl will be Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien! See you later!**

 **Edit: I meant Alien Force. That was really embarrassing. Sorry about that!**


	3. Danny x Gwen Tennyson

**If you didn't see that edit, I meant Alien Force, not Ultimate Alien. Like I said, I am in a slump. Anyway, the girl will be Gwen Tennyson, the half alien heroine. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10. If I do, I would be a genius.**

It was night time and everything was quiet. In the middle of a train yard, three people were hiding behind a train cab. The first one was a fifteen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt under a green jacket with a ten on his left chest, a pair of jeans and sneakers. On his right wrist was a bulky, black watch.

The second person was a girl about sixteen with long orange hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a blue shirt over a white shirt, black skirt and black shoes.

The last person was something dressed in white, high-tech armor and had a helmet filled with water. His appearance was also like a wrinkly fish with yellow eyes.

Ben, Gwen and Magister were in the train yard, waiting for the illegal trade off between the DNAliens and Forever Knights. It's been years since Ben has used the Omnitrix, but his Grandpa Max was missing and the DNAliens were his only lead.

"How much longer?" Ben asked to the Magister.

"Won't be long now," Magister said, readying his gun. "My source tells me the exchange will happen any second now."

As soon as he said that, they heard some cars coming towards them. They quieted down as the four cars stopped. A second later, another four cars appeared and stopped opposite to the cars. People emerged from the cars; the Forever Knights dressed in armor while carrying black suitcases and some normal looking men carrying large, metallic cases.

Soon, there was a loud rumbling noise. The three looked and saw someone on a black and silver motorcycle, his head covered by a helmet and was wearing a black trench coat. The person put the motorcycle on stand and walked towards the two groups.

"Who's that?" Ben asked to the two, who didn't know.

"Is the trade ready?" he asked, his voice disfigured by the helmet. Both parties showed their suitcases and opened it. He walked towards the knights and checked the contents. He pulled out a wad of cash and checked it. "Cash seems real."

He placed the wad of cash back in the case before walking to the strangers. They opened the silver cases and the guy picked up a lance-looking laser. "Laser Lances; level 5 alien tech. Can penetrate through solid steel."

He demonstrated that by firing at a train cab. A red laser erupted from the lance and it hit it, causing it to explode.

"I'm guessing we have a deal?" the guy said as he turned to the Forever Knights.

"Level 5 alien tech?" Magister said in an outraged tone. "That's illegal to a level 2 planet like Earth!"

"Guess that's our que," Ben said before they jumped in. Everyone all looked at the three, surprised to be discovered. "All right, put your hands in the air and…uh…surrender!"

"By the order of the Plumbers, you are all under arrest," Magister said, showing his Plumber badge.

Without warning, the mysterious men suddenly removed their faces, revealing aliens with one eyes, brain from their head and yellow skin. They then spat out green globs that looked like boogers. Gwen, with her hands glowing with pink energy, created a shield that protected them from the slime.

"This is a good time to go hero!" she exclaimed, looking at Ben, who nodded.

As Ben fiddled with the Omnitrix, the Forever Knights were about to grab the money and weapons. Just as they were about to escape, the guy with the helmet got in their way.

"Out of our way," the Forever Knight ordered as he went to push him away. He was shocked when his hand went through the guy.

"Like Magister said," the man said before his hands glowed green. "You're under arrest."

He blasted two knights off their feet before he attacked the rest of the knights. He punched, kicked and blasted the knights that tried to get away. He heard a slight humming and immediately ducked as a red beam was fired towards him. He turned and saw three knights pointing the lances at him.

"Hey! You forgot to pay for that," the guy said before he run towards the knights, dodging the lasers. He kicked the guy in the middle before blasting the other two.

Meanwhile, Ben was still trying to figure out the Omnitrix, wondering why it wouldn't fix. Suddenly, the Omnitrix glowed green before it changed size, shape and color.

"Whoa," he said as he turned the dial. Holograms of aliens he didn't remember. "Never seen these guys before, but seeing the circumstance…this one will do!" he picked a plant alien with a fire-shaped head. When he slammed the dial, his entire body changed until he turned into the alien. "Swampfire!"

Meanwhile, Gwen was blocking the goo, not noticing the DNAliens sneaking behind her. Before the aliens could fire goo on her, they were blasted by the guy. Gwen and Magister turned as the guy fired past them, blasting the aliens off their feet.

"Uh…thanks," Gwen said to the guy. The guy then removed his helmet, causing Gwen to blush. Black hair and blue eyes on a handsome face.

The guy than turned to Magister before he saluted.

"Status report, soldier," Magister said to the guy as he fired at the aliens.

"Sir, seems like these aliens aren't the only supplier the Forever Knights have," the guy said with a salute. "I discovered that their weapons are from various species. All above level 2."

"I see," Magister said with narrowed eyes. "Good work, soldier."

Soon, they managed to stop the aliens and knights, but some still got away with the tech and money. As Swampfire turned back to Ben, he didn't noticed one knight on the ground, reaching for a lance. When he finally got it, he turned the power to maximum and aimed at Ben's back.

The guy, who noticed the knight, quickly pointed a finger and fired, causing Ben to jump aside as the green beam hit the lance just as the knight fired it. The Laser Lance glowed bright before it disintegrated, taking the knight with it.

"And that's why Level 5 tech is illegal," Magister said, looking at the place where the knight was.

"Thanks," Ben said to the guy, who nodded. "I'm-."

"Ben Ten," the guy said as he looked at him. "Everyone who studied at Plumber Academy heard of you."

"Well, you know me, who are you?" Ben asked to the guy.

"Danny Fenton," the guy said with a grin. "Nice to meet you."

 _One Year Later…_

"Well that ended well," Danny said in his Ghost Form, his Hazmat suit torn and burned. Next to him was Gwen and Ben, who also looked tired and beat up, but happy nonetheless.

They just ended a war that could have destroyed the Earth, but thanks to Ben, he managed to convince the Highbreed to spare the Earth.

"Yeah, we saved the world and convinced the Highbreed to stop destroying planets," Ben said with a smile.

"The only downside is that Darkstar managed to slip away," Gwen said with a frown.

"We can always just catch him again," Danny said with a reassuring grin as he turned back to human. He then looked and sighed sadly as he saw his bike trashed and in pieces. "I'm gonna miss that bike."

"If you want, we can go look of a motorcycle tomorrow," Gwen said, getting Danny's attention.

"You like motorcycles?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. Gwen smiled before pecking him on the cheek.

"I like you," she said as she looked at the surprised look on Danny's face. He grinned before offering an arm to Gwen, who took it. The two then walked away, leaving Ben, who was talking to Julie.

For a year, he had developed a crush on the orange-haired girl. She was smart, tough and could lend an ear whenever he has a problem. And he has a lot of them. She also helped him through after Magister Labrid's death, who was his partner.

 _The Next Day…_

Danny and Gwen were walking through the different models of motorcycles being displayed. Though Danny was more focus on Gwen than on the bikes. He listened as she talked about going to college early, something that didn't really surprise him.

After all, she was the second smarted young woman he met.

Once they were finished with the motorcycles, they started doing what couples would do at dates. They went to grab some burgers and milkshakes. Then they went to the park and just walked around. I was a nice change of pace after fighting aliens all the time.

"So this college you're going too, do you think I can go with you?" Danny asked as they sat down on a bench.

"Can you handle it?" Gwen said with a smirk.

"I graduated top honors at Plumber Academy," Danny said with a slightly smug tone. "I think I can handle college…unless it's Math."

Gwen laughed, so did Danny. The two then just became quiet, enjoying their moment together. Danny placed his arm over her shoulder.

"Gwen…thanks," Danny whispered. Gwen looked at Danny and just gave a smile. She suddenly cupped his cheeks and made him look at her before she leaned and kissed him. Danny was slightly surprised before he returned the kiss.

The two then ended and Danny had a daze look on his face that made Gwen giggle.

"Wow…I should thank you more often," Danny said to Gwen. The girl smiled before the two stood up and walked through the park, holding hands.

 **Well, there you go. Danny x Gwen. Have to say, this would make an interesting story. With Danny being a Plumber and replacing Kevin. Don't get me wrong, I like Kevin Levin, one of my favorite characters, but this is a fanfic, so anything is possible.**

 **If any of you guys are interested in using one of my one-shots for story ideas, then go ahead. It would be great to see stories inspired by these one-shots. Also, I'm almost out of my slump, just needed to finish some papers for college before I start writing my other chapters for other stories.**

 **Anyway, next chapter…Wasp from the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which in my opinion, is the best version of Avengers ever in cartoon. See you later!**


	4. Danny x Janet van Dyne

**Hello and welcome back to another One-shot. Our next heroine, is Wasp from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. She was my favorite heroine in that show, though I think there were like five of them. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. If I do, they would still be showing.**

Janet van Dyne, a petite woman in her twenties, sighed as she exited the taxi. She has auburn hair, blue eyes and snow-colored skin, dressed in a yellow top and blue tight pants. She looked around the place and felt nostalgia coursing through her.

"Amity Park," she said. This was the place she grew up in, along with two friends she hasn't seen in five years. "I wonder how he's doing."

As if to answer her question, she heard some people screaming. Janet quickly ran towards the sound and saw some civilians running away from a green, see-through creature with bullhorns and massive arms, smashing the ground and car.

She was about to help when she remembered that she left her Wasp outfit in New York. She looked around and saw a piece of concrete on the ground. She picked it up and threw it at the Ghost, which sailed harmlessly through its head, but that got its attention.

The Ghost snarled as it glared at Janet, who tried to look threatening.

"Okay ugly!" she exclaimed as the Ghost stood in front of her. "You better stop this, or else!"

The Ghost roared and was about to smash Janet on the ground when a black and white blur slammed on the Ghost. Janet watched as the blur punched the Ghost into the air before pulling out a thermos and pointed at the Ghost.

In a bright beam of light, the thermos suck the Ghost in. Janet watched as the black and white figure turned and looked at her, a flash of recognition appearing on his face.

"Jan?" the person in front of her asked with a slight echo on his voice. He was about the same age as Janet, only a foot taller and has a swimmer's build. He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. He was dressed in a black and white hazmat suit with a white, ghostly 'D' with a 'P' inside, a black and white cape and a silver belt with some gadgets attached to it.

"Danny," Janet said with a smile, happy to see her old friend.

 _Later…_

"So what brings you back in Amity Park?" Danny Fenton asked, looking at his old friend. "Got tired living in the big city?"

The two were currently in the Nasty Burgers, catching up on old times. Janet smiled, happy to see an old face. It was nice to see a friendly face after what happened between her and Hank.

"Just wanted to come and say hi," Janet said with a small smile. "It's been five years since I was here."

"Yeah," Danny said with a small smile. "It's been quite dull without you, except for the Ghost attacks every day."

And what he said was true. With Tucker, his other best friend, being mayor and all, and with Janet gone, Danny had no one to hang out with, except his family.

"I thought you and Valerie were going out?" Janet said, hiding a frown on her face. She noticed Danny cringing a bit.

"We…kinda had a falling out," he said with a sheepish grin and shrug.

"What? When?" Janet asked.

"About a year after you left."

"Why?" Janet asked, surprised on her face.

"Well, we just couldn't work it out, with me being a halfa and her being a Ghost Hunter and keeping the secrets," Danny explained. "We're still friends, just not, you know, a thing."

"I see," Janet said, not knowing what to feel.

"What about you and Hank?" Danny asked after a few seconds of silence. "Haven't seen him since you left."

It was Janet's turn to cringe before she looked away, causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Janet looked at him sadly.

"…It's a long story," she said as she looked at the crowd. Danny noticed this and decided to take her to Fenton Works, away from prying eyes.

Once the two were there, they made their way to the lab downstairs. Janet felt nostalgic as she looked at the lab. It changed a lot, with better equipment and more space. She then noticed the Fenton's crowning achievement: the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Janet smiled as she stared at the closed portal. She remembered that day where her Ghostly adventures began with Danny and Tucker.

 _Flashback…_

"Say cheese!" a fourteen year old Janet said as she pointed a camera at a fourteen year old Danny, who was holding a white Hazmat suit.

"Okay," Danny said as he blinked the stars out of his eyes. "I showed you guys the portal. Can we go now? My parents could be home any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work."

"Oh come on Danny!" Janet exclaimed as she started at the big hole on the wall. "A Ghost Portal? How cool is that! You have got to check it up!"

"You know…you're right," Danny said with an excited smile as he looked at the Ghost Portal. "Who knows what super cool things exist on the other side."

"Then go on," Janet encouraged with a smile. With a nod, Danny put on the protective Hazmat suit and zipped it on. He was about to walk in when Janet spotted something. "Hang on!"

Danny looked at her and watched her ripped off the sticker on the suit's chest, a sticker of his dad's grinning face.

"You can't go walking around with that on," Janet said as she threw the sticker away.

Danny then took a deep breath before he entered the portal. It was dark and a lot of wires on the ground. He placed a hand on a wall to keep himself balance, not noticing the switch on the wall. In a flash of green light, Danny Fenton's life changed forever.

"Danny!"

 _Flashback End…_

"So," Danny said, waking Janet from her flashback. "What happened?"

Janet looked down a bit before she sighed and told her what happened to Hank, the reason she was back in Amity Park, to get a breather. Danny just sat there and listened, his expression from curious to shock before anger.

"Hank Pym, the pacifist, hit you?" Danny said in anger.

"He wasn't himself," Janet said, trying to defend her ex. "He was…going through stress."

"Where is he know?" Danny asked as he leaned on the wall next to Janet.

"I don't know," Janet said with a sigh. "I came here to clear my head, you know, go to happy places."

"You know Amity Park is anything but happy, right?" Danny said in a deadpanned tone. Janet gave a smirk, missing Danny's sense of humor. "But it would be nice to have you back. I miss you."

Janet blushed a bit with a bashful expression as Danny finally realized what he said.

"A-and Tucker! And Jazz! And Dani! Dani miss you the most!" Danny said in a frantic tone, a blush on his face.

Janet just smiled at the flustered Ghost Boy. Before she left Amity Park with Hank, she had a crush on the halfa. The two grew up together and she was always there when Danny needed help and vice versa. Sure she was annoyed at him sometimes, but he was a true friend.

She was sad when he started going out with Valerie, but she wanted him happy. It was the same time she met Hank and she thought she could work things with him.

But they wanted different things. He was a man of science and negotiations, at least he used to. She was a girl of action. Guess she got that trait from Danny.

After their break up, Janet started thinking on her first love, so she decided to take a little vacation and went back to her hometown. She wanted to talk to Danny, thinking he could help her. And now she learned that he's single.

" _No! I won't use him like a rebound guy,"_ she thought as she shook her head.

" _Janet's not seeing Hank anymore,"_ Danny thought as he peeked at Janet at the corner of his eyes. _"But she's probably hurting, and it would be rude of me to start flirting at her. Besides, she's my best friend."_

"So…wanna go see Tucker? I bet the youngest mayor of Amity Park would like to see his old friends again," Danny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure," Janet said with a shrug. "It would be nice to see him again. Did he ever get that 'Miniskirt Monday' idea happen?"

"After ten tries, he's still trying," Danny said with a smirk as they exited the lab.

 _A Week Later…_

For seven whole days, all Janet did was hang out with Danny. Sure she hang out with Tucker, Jazz and Dani, but mostly with Danny. She felt something she hadn't felt in years. It was something she felt when she and Hank first had their kiss, but this feeling was stronger.

Danny was also feeling the same thing she was feeling. He was greatly saddened when Janet left with Hank, but he wanted her happy.

Now then, it was time for her to go. They were in front of the Fenton Works, with Janet carrying her small bag. Danny was with her, saying goodbye.

"So…this is goodbye, again," Janet said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, New York is probably missing their spunky, smarter Avenger."

The two laugh a bit before they became silent again. Janet's taxi stopped in front of them. Danny and Janet gave one more hug before Janet entered the taxi. Danny watched as the taxi drove away, looking at the back of Janet's head. He then walked back to his room.

Just like before, she was leaving him. This last week, his feelings for Janet resurfaced and now, he couldn't tell her. He gave a sad sigh as he looked at the sky, wondering what he should do.

"Go after her," a voice said behind him, causing him to turn and see his older, orange-haired sister. Next to her was his little sister/clone, Dani.

"W-what?" Danny stammered. "W-why should I go after her?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be making the same mistake again," Dani said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Remember the last time she left? You were all mopey and grumpy for weeks!"

"…But this town needs me," Danny said as he looked at Amity Park.

"And you need her," Jazz said as she placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Besides, this town isn't defenseless."

"Yeah! I'm here!" Dani said proudly. "And Mom and Dad are more than enough to handle these Ghosts."

Jazz looked at her before coughing.

"Oh, and Jazz is…very helpful," Dani said, causing Jazz to glare at him.

"…Are you guys sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Jazz said as she and Dani gave a supporting smile. "So go and get her already."

"Okay!" Danny said with a smile. He was about to grab his stuff when Jazz tossed him a small, metallic cube. He recognized this, it was his PDB (Personal Dimension Box).

"I'll tell Mom and Dad what happened," Jazz said with a smile.

Danny gave his two sisters a big hug before getting his jacket and gone Ghost. He then flew through the roof and then to where the airport was. As he flew, he looked down to Amity Park. He was going to miss this place, but he's not going to mess up this second chance.

When he reached the airport, he hid behind a corner and turned back to his human form. He then started looking for Janet. After a few minutes, he saw her walking away from the ticket booth.

"Jan!" he exclaimed, getting her attention. She turned and her eyes widened as Danny ran towards her.

"Danny?" she asked as she waited for her friend to reach her. "What are you-?"

She stopped talking when Danny grabbed her shoulders and went in for a kiss. She was surprised by first, but then she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

After a few minutes, the two ended the kiss and Janet gave a smile.

"What brought this up?" she asked as she looked at the smiling Danny.

"I decided not to make the same mistake," Danny said as he cupped Janet's face. "I will follow you for the rest of my life, and after life."

"I could live with that," Janet said as she kissed Danny, ignoring the people around them. "Besides, we could use a Ghost in the team."

"Hm…the Phantom Avenger…that's a nice ring to it," Danny said as Janet smiled widely. After years of waiting, they finally got the courage to be together.

 **And there you go. In this story, Janet replaces Sam and Hank is crazy. I have to be honest with you guys, I like Hank Pym better when he was Ant Man/Giant Man. Yellow Jacket is a jerk. Also, in the comics, Hank did hit Janet, so I used that idea on this story. If I ever make an Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Danny Phantom crossover, I'm gonna use this idea. Hope you guys like it.**

 **So for the next chapter, the girl will be…beep…beep…beep…BEEP! Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo! See you later!**


	5. Danny x Daphne Blake

**Me back, and like I said, Daphne Blake from Scooby, dooby Doo! Where are you! Seriously, where is he? All the good Scooby Doo shows are gone, replace with another rip off. Where do all the good shows go? Oh well, that's why we have fanfiction, to remember what once was. I don't know where that reference is from, I just know that I heard it from somewhere.**

 **Anyway, enjoy another love story. Also, changed the title into something more suitable. Thanks, JP-Ryder!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Scooby Doo. I'm not worthy of owning them.**

Daphne Blake, a beautiful, seventeen year old girl with long, orange hair and green eyes, humming happily as she brushed her hair. She was dressed in her see through nightdress as she looked at her reflection.

She didn't think it would be possible, but she finally moved on from Fred Jones, her ex-boyfriend. She was upset when he left her alone, to go find his biological parents. She offered to go with him, but he rejected her offer.

She had enough of his addiction to mysteries, playing detective to explain the unexplainable and various traps. For years, she tried to make him see her more than friend, and when she succeeded, he decided to leave.

A week after he left, her parents encouraged her to see other people. She tried of course, and most of the men she met were snobbish, arrogant, dimwitted jerks. Worse of all was Baylor Hotner, a muscle-head that kidnapped her to get her family's fortune.

But then again, if it wasn't for that incident, she wouldn't have met her current boyfriend.

 _Flashback…_

Daphne was tied up on a coach, which was floating on a pool full of mossy water. She was currently in an abandoned school building, kidnapped by one of her rejected suitors.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just accepted my advances," a voice said as she looked at the side. Walking towards the pool was a muscular, brown-haired guy who was wearing a muscle t-shirt.

Daphne glared at the guy. She would have said some choice words, but her mouth was tied up by a white cloth.

"Don't worry, Daphne baby," Baylor said with a toothy grin. "Once I got the money, we'll be out of this dump."

"I don't think so," a voice said, surprising the two.

'Who's there?" Baylor exclaimed angrily. "Show yourself!"

"No thanks. I'm shy," the voice said, echoing through the empty room.

"You either show yourself or I hurt this girl!" Baylor exclaimed, pointing at Daphne.

"How? She's floating on the pool," the voice asked.

"…I'll…uh…throw this rock!" Baylor declared as he spotted a rock and picked it up.

"Like this?" the voice exclaimed before a rock was thrown to Baylor, hitting his forehead.

"Ow!" Baylor exclaimed as he rubbed his head. Another rock was thrown towards his stomach, the back of his head, his butt. "Cut that out!"

"Cut that out!" the voice said in a mocking voice.

"What was that?!"

"Whad wad thad?" the voice said in a mocking voice.

"Stop mocking me!"

"Stupidsaidwhat!"

"What!?" Baylor exclaimed, causing the voice to laugh. Baylor growled as he looked around the room. "Where are you!?"

"Look up!"

Baylor looked up and saw a sneaker on his face before he passed out. Daphne looked at the guy who just knocked out her kidnapper. He looked about the same age as her, with messy black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white shirt, red jacket, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"It's fun to mess with dummies," he said before looking at Daphne.

He took off his jacket and shoes before jumping in the mossy water and swam towards the couch. He pushed the couch towards the edge of the pool before climbing out. Daphne fought a blush as she saw through his wet shirt, and saw that he was lean and muscular, like a swimmer's build.

"You okay there?" the guy asked as he helped her off the couch and freed her.

"I'm fine," Daphne said, rubbing her wrists. "Why are you here?"

"I saw this guy walk in the abandon school," the guy said, pointing at the unconscious Baylor. "I was curious so I followed him. Why are you here?"

"…"

"Right…" the guy said awkwardly. "Well, let's get you out of here."

"What about him?" Daphne asked, pointing distastefully at Baylor.

The guy grinned at Daphne. A minute later, Daphne had to stifle her giggles as the guy placed Baylor on the couch, which was now back in the middle of the pool. His legs were tied together, to prevent him from escaping.

The guy grinned as he grabbed a small pebble and threw it at Baylor's forehead, causing him to wake up. The guy woke up startled before he tried to stand up, only to fell in the water. He gasped in surprise before he climb back on the couch, now covered in moss and water.

Daphne and the guy laughed as Baylor spat out some moss. The two then left Baylor alone, walking out the gym. Daphne, who had her cellphone, called the police and the two just waited.

"Aren't you cold?" Daphne asked the guy, noticing his damp clothes.

"I'm fine," the guy said with a grin, his jacket over his shoulder, He then offered a hand. "I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Fenton."

"Daphne Blake," Daphne said with a smile as she shook his hand. "And thank you for saving me."

The two just kept talking until they heard sirens and some blaring red and blue lights.

 _Flashback End…_

After that, she started hanging out with Danny and found his company fun, with all his jokes and inventions. As it turn out, Danny was the heir of Fenton Works, a company that develops futuristic technology.

She meet his family and they were nice people, though a little eccentric. His parents wore some sort of jumpsuit and wondered if they had any other clothes, his big sister, Jazz, was very helpful and smart, but a little overprotective. His little sister, Dani, was adorable, so she got along with her.

Whenever the two were together, his attention wasn't on work, but on her, something that made Daphne feel happy inside.

She smiled as she picked up a picture of Danny on the table before kissing it. She then walked towards her big bed. She turned off her lamp light, covered herself with her blanket and placed her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Tomorrow, Danny had a surprise for her, and she can't wait for it.

 _Later…_

Daphne's eyelids fluttered as she felt something on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she saw a small crab, which ran off her. Surprised, she looked and saw that she, and her bed, was on the beach, the moonlight reflected by the sea.

She started panicking, wondering if another of her rejected suitors kidnapped her. Suddenly, a familiar face walked towards her, a face she hasn't seen in a long time. Blonde hair, black eyes, dressed in a white shirt, an orange necktie, blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes.

"Fred!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Surprised?" Fred asked with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked as she climbed out of bed. She then saw a crane, which was attached to the bed by a rope. She briefly wondered why none of her security guards noticed this, and how Fred managed to kidnap her from her mansion with a crane.

Fred gestured at the beach and Daphne saw a blanket on the sand, with some lighted candlesticks, a bottle of grape juice and a fruit basket.

"Surprise!" Fred said with a hopeful smile on his face. "I did this for you. It's what you wanted right? Very romantic, huh?"

A year ago, she would have been happy about this. But she's happy now with Danny. Besides, she's given Fred a lot of chances before, and he blew it. She was not going to give him another chance.

"Look Fred, it's too late," Daphne said as she looked straight at Fred. "I'm seeing someone, Danny Fenton. Him and me, we're serious. I moved on, Fred. You should do the same."

With that, she walked away from Fred, ignoring his calls for her to come back. As she walked off the beach, she shivered from the wind.

"I should have brought the blanket," she said as she used her arms for warmth.

"Daphne?" a voice said. Surprised, she looked and saw Danny holding a flashlight and walking towards her.

"Danny? Why are you here?" Daphne asked her boyfriend.

"I was preparing for that surprise," Danny said as he removed his jacket and gave it to Daphne, who gratefully took it and put it on. "Couldn't wait for it?"

"No," Daphne said as she zipped the jacket. "My ex kidnapped me."

"Baylor?" Danny said incredulously.

"No, my other ex," Daphne said with a sigh. "Fred Jones."

"How?" Danny asked as he led her girlfriend to his car.

"He used a crane and lifted my bed out of my room," Daphne said as she got in shotgun.

"…Doesn't your house have security?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "And how did he managed to get the bed out of your room with no one knowing."

Daphne just shrugged, feeling warmer with the car's heater and Danny's jacket. The two were flying back to Daphne's house.

"…Hang on," Danny suddenly said as he looked at his girlfriend. "He kidnapped you while you were half naked?"

Daphne froze when she heard that and started blushing, feeling very self-conscious.

"If you want, Jazz can help Fred out," Danny said after an awkward silence. "She is a therapist."

"Alright," Daphne said. "Right after I beat Fred up!"

"No need to get violent," Danny said with a chuckle.

"…So what were you doing in the beach?" Daphne asked as they neared her house.

"You know, a day at the beach with just you, me, the sand and the sea," Danny said with a grin. "Though now it's no longer a surprise…maybe I should take a page out of that guy's book and kidnap you in your sleep."

Daphne glared a bit before they stopped in front of her gate, where a guard stopped them.

"State your name and business," the guard demanded.

"Daphne Blake, just getting home from getting kidnapped," she said with a glare as the guard paled a bit.

"Seriously, you need to find better guards," Danny said as the flustered guard let them in.

"I'll keep that in mind," Daphne said as they stopped in front of her house. "Well, see you later."

"Later, Daphne," Danny said with a smile. The two kissed for a few seconds before Daphne got off his car, where a couple of guards were waiting for her, forming a circle to protect her, much to her annoyance.

"Maybe we do need new guards," she muttered as they walked back to her house, trapped by a group of bulky men.

 _A Year Later…_

Daphne and Danny were walking on the beach, holding hands. It's been a year and their relationship grew. Fred was a bit of a problem, but with Jazz's help, he managed to move on and start focusing on more important things and less obsessive with the mysteries.

Though Danny did help him with one mystery: his parents.

What was supposed to be a happy reunion turned into a bitter disappointment to Fred as he learned his biological parents were working for Dr. Pericles. With Danny's help, the Mystery Incorporated managed to stop Pericles from unleashing the Evil Entity, saving the universe.

Fred would have gone to depression, but with Jazz's help, he managed to get over it. In fact, he started seeing Jazz more often. He disbanded Mystery Incorporated and started a new life being an intern for the Fentons.

Shaggy followed his passion and started starring his own cooking show, which was a big success. He also started dating Velma for real again, not before asking Scooby about it. Speaking of Velma, she won many awards for winning in science contests and debates. Scooby would have been bored, but met a nice Labrador that moved in the neighborhood.

As for Danny, he was still working some new inventions for the company and managed to create an alternative, waste reducing power source. With his invention, he won the Noble Prize award and changed the world.

But he never forgot his girlfriend, and that's why he was here in the beach.

"Daphne," Danny said as he looked at her girlfriend's eyes. "There's something I need to ask."

"What is it?" Daphne asked with a curious expression.

"Well, we've been going out for almost two years," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And…well…"

"Are…are you breaking up with me?" Daphne asked, feeling afraid.

"The opposite, actually," Danny said as he grabbed something in his pocket. "I want to get to know you even more and spend the best days of my life with you. Daphne Blake, would you marry me?"

He kneeled down on one knee and opened the small box, revealing a diamond ring. Daphne gasped as she covered her mouth before she smiled happily.

"Oh Danny, yes!" she exclaimed happily as she went and wrap her arms around Danny. "I will marry you!"

Danny grinned as he took her hand and placed the ring in her ring finger. Daphne looked at the ring before at her fiancé's face. She then cupped his face with her hands and gave a kiss full of love. Danny closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

 **And there you go. I know winning the Noble Prize and creating an alternative power source seems impossible, but so is an Evil Entity and getting sent to an alternative universe, as well as a talking dog and evil owl. Also, I was really confused on how a rich girl like Daphne could get kidnapped with her giant bed with a crane with no one noticing. Also, she was half naked, so very weird.**

 **Hope you like it, fun twist, Danny is not a halfa; he's just a normal guy who can invent some future things.**

 **Next chapter: It's time for DP to meet KP! Also, if you want to thank someone for this one-shot series, give your thanks to JP-Ryder, who I just realized changed his name a bit. I was reading some old story reviews and saw that it was JP-Ryder who suggested the one-shots. Thanks a lot!**


	6. Danny x Kim Possible

**Alright, just like I promised, two of fictional history's popular teen heroes, together. And don't worry, I won't bash Ron, I actually like the guy, a funny and sometimes dependable sidekick.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible. I have to be a super genius to ever own these two shows.**

A black-haired boy groaned as he opened his blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and cargo pants. He looked around and saw that he was in a storage room filled with some Bueno Nacho merchandise.

"My head," he moaned. His name was Danny Fenton, a fifteen year old boy, who was currently tied up to a taco. He looked around the room and saw an unconscious girl with long, orange hair, wearing a blue and white power suit that covered her entire body. "Kim!"

The girl opened her eyes, revealing green eyes. She groaned before looking around. She then remembered what happened.

"I was so stupid!" she exclaimed to herself. "The perfect boyfriend! I can't believe I fell for that!"

"It's not your fault, Kim," Danny said, trying to calm his best friend down. "I mean, he was a convincing syntho….Ew! You kissed a synthodrone!"

"I didn't," Kim said. That made Danny happy a bit. "But I wanted too."

That made his smile turn into a frown. The two, along with their other friend, Ron Stoppable, were a team, saving the world or babysitting. Danny and Kim met when they were in preschool and became friends after Kim defended him from some bullies.

The two were inseparable since then, they were like peanut butter and jelly. They met Ron in middle school and befriended him. At their second year in middle school, they did their first job as a team, which was caused by a typo.

Since then, they were Team Possible, led by Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything. For years, they saved the world from Dr. Drakken and Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Senior Senior Senior and Senior Senior Junior, etc.

But everything changed when Danny parents, who were Ghost Hunters, showed them their greatest creation, the Ghost Portal. They explained that it was used to open a door to the Ghost Zone, a world made from ectoplasm.

But when they pressed the on button, it didn't work, much to their disappointment.

When Danny showed Kim and Ron the portal, they were really impressed. Ron kept saying that Danny should check it out. After some encouragement, Danny relented, putting on his parents' protective hazmat suit and walking in the portal.

While he was inside, Ron noticed that it was unplug, so he plugged it. The portal activated with Danny inside, electrocuting him with ectoplasm. When he stumbled out the portal, his hair changed from black to white, his eyes neon green and his white hazmat suit turned black.

From that day on, Danny Fenton became half-ghost. He named himself Danny Phantom and together with Kim and Ron, hunt Ghosts who were trying to cause havoc in their little town. With his parents' help, Danny managed to gain mastery over his powers and stop the Ghosts.

With Kim Possible and Danny Phantom, along with their Monkey Fu-powered Ron, Rufus his pet naked mole rat and Wade their tech genius, the world was safe from their enemies, both human and Ghost.

But now, it seemed like Drakken would win. Ron was in prom with Monique, so at least he was safe. Kim and Danny were beaten by Eric, a synthodrone that could hurt Ghosts. He was also pretending to be Kim's boyfriend.

"So," Danny said as he noticed his restraints were Ghost proof. "What's the plan, Fearless Leader?"

"I…I got nothing," Kim said in defeat.

"Hey! That's quitter's talk," Danny said. "Only Ron can talk like that!"

"Drakken's finally won," Kim said in a depressed tone. "He's finally beaten me."

"We haven't lose yet, Kim," Danny said.

"Yes we have," Kim said. "I mean, all he needed was a fake boy to beat me…I guess that's the only boy who could like me."

"That's not true, Kim," Danny said strongly. "There are boys who really like you!"

"Really?" Kim said, looking sadly at Danny.

"Yes," Danny said. "Out there…maybe…in here…" he said with a blush.

"Oh…" Kim said, her eyes widening a bit.

Danny look on the ground, hiding his blushing face. Ever since Kim started going out with Eric, he felt jealous. Ever since middle school, Danny developed a crush on his best friend. He wanted to tell how he feels towards her, but he was afraid of losing that friendship.

But for the past weeks, he felt that he and Kim were drifting apart when she started dating Eric. And with Ron going out with Monique, he felt lonely.

"Look Kim," Danny said, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. "There's somebody out there that likes you. Someone close to you…someone lik- Rufus?"

"Rufus?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow, only to see Rufus on Danny's shoulder. "How?"

"Ron must have asked him to tag along," Danny said as Rufus nodded. "He can help us!"

Rufus dashed towards Danny's restraints and tried to chew it off, but it was too tough for him the chew.

"My purse!" Kim exclaimed, seeing her purse on the ground. Rufus jumped off Danny and ran towards the purse and went inside.

"Get the lipstick," Danny said. Rufus came out, wearing lipstick.

"The other lipstick," Kim said with a sigh. Rufus grabbed the correct one and freed them. Once he was free, Danny transformed, letting the white rings travel across his body. He was wearing a black hazmat suit, white gloves and boots, a belt with some gadgets attached and on his chest was a ghostly 'D' with a 'P' inside, a symbol Kim made as a birthday present.

Kim landed on a crouch before she grabbed her purse and pulled out a gun that looked like a toy. It was a signal disruptor that Wade made, to take down the robots Drakken made.

"Let's end this," Kim said as she attached the gun to her belt.

Danny picked up Rufus and put him in his belt pocket. He then grabbed Kim's hand and flew through the ceiling.

In the boss's office, Dr. Drakken, a mad scientist with blue skin, black hair tied to a ponytail, a scar under his left eye, was gloating. Finally, after so many frustrating defeat, he has defeated Kim Possible and her sidekick, well one of them.

"At last, I finally defeated Kim Possible!" he declared to his subordinates: Shego and Eric. Eric was wearing a red and black suit, tanned skin, a muscular frame, brown hair and a handsome face. Shego was a pretty woman with pale skin, black hair that reached her back and green eyes. She was wearing a green and black suit. "Give me five!"

Eric gave a high five that almost broke Drakken's hand.

"I still can't believe it," Shego said with a shake of her head.

"Well believe it, sister!" Drakken said, trying to sound hip. "All those time researching paid off!"

"Listening to boy bands and reading romance novels is research?" Shego said in disbelief.

"But I did discover Kim Possible's weakness: Boys, boys, boys!" Drakken exclaimed he changed his voice. "Who should I go out with? Who's the perfect boy?"

He spun around like a girl and bowed, and saw a fist clenching near his face. He slowly looked up and saw Kim smiling, her eyes filled with anger.

"You're right, Drakken," she said as Drakken backed away. "Boys are so hard. But this is easy!"

She punched Drakken at the face, sending him to his desk. Danny then flew towards Eric, grabbed his shirt and threw him through the window.

"I've been dying to do that," Danny said as Kim threw Shego to a shelf, breaking it and the contents. Danny then grabbed Kim and flew through the ceiling, where the giant beacon was. "Time to shut this toys down!"

Kim grabbed the gun and aimed at the satellite, only to have the ground in front of her explode, and Shego appearing, kicking the gun off her hand. She then tackled Kim and the two started fighting. Danny saw the gun and flew towards it.

Just as he was about to grab the gun, he got kick on the face. He landed on his butt and looked and saw Eric sneering at him.

"Nice try, freak," he said before he noticed Rufus on the ground. "Too bad your buffoon friend isn't here, I wanted to tell him that naked mole rats are stupid."

"Okay pretty boy, no one makes fun of Rufus!" Danny exclaimed as he fired at Eric, sending him on the other side of the roof. "No one but me!"

"Yeah!" Rufus exclaimed with a nod. Eric stood up and just cracked his neck. He then charged at Danny, who raised his glowing fists. The two started trading blows, and even though Danny was good, Eric was programmed to beat him.

Danny skidded on the floor, groaning. He looked at his side and saw the gun. When Eric jumped towards him, Danny used his feet to propel Eric to the air before he grabbed the gun.

"Kim, dig fast!" Danny shouted as Kim knocked Shego out. He threw the gun at Kim, who caught it and aimed at the satellite. Drakken came running from the door, looking panicked.

"Noooo!" he exclaimed as Kim fired. They watched as the small, plunger like bullet flew towards the satellite. Just as it was about to hit it, a hand snatched it from the air.

"Aw, so close Kimmie," Eric said with a sneer as Drakken sighed in release.

"You know, Rufus didn't like being called stupid," Kim said with a smirk.

"Better watch out," Danny said with a grin.

Rufus, who was holding on to Eric's leg, went and bit his foot, making a hole that released all the green goop that kept Eric alive.

"No!" Eric exclaimed as he started shriveling. "Noooo!"

As he fell, the bullet he was holding hit the metal floor and the entire satellite was shut down. All the giant Diablo Robots around the world started shrinking, turning back to little toys. Kim was standing on the edge of the building, smirking at her victory as the toys fell from the sky.

"Well…maybe she is all that," Drakken said as he saw his greatest plan ruined. She tried to sneak out, but Danny was blocking his way, his arms crossed.

"Don't even think about, Drew," Danny said as he kicked Drakken's legs, sending him to the ground.

Some minutes later, the police came and took the villains to jail. Shego, the fat sumo ninja, the henchmen and Drakken, who was being pushed in.

"No! It can't be over!" Drakken exclaimed as he was pushed in. "It can't be over!"

"It's over," Danny, in his human form, said as he and Kim closed the doors. "Live with it."

Danny, Kim and Rufus watched the police drive away, sirens and all. As Danny and Rufus watched them go, Kim was looking at her best friend. He was always supportive of her, always helping her, being by her side.

And truth be told, it's not like she hasn't thought of him as more than just a friend from time to time. She did admit that he was cute.

"So, Danny," Kim said with half-lidded eyes, getting Danny's attention. "I guess we have something else to take care of."

Danny looked at Rufus with a confused expression, but the mole rat just shrugged.

"What is it?" Danny asked. Kim just smiled and grabbed his hand, running back to Danny's bike.

"Just wait and see," Kim said to the confused boy.

 _Middleton High…_

The students who were in prom watched from the janitor's small T.V. about the news and saw that Kim and Danny won. Everyone, except Paulina and Bonnie, cheered as their two classmates won and saved the day again.

"Alright! They did it!" Brick Flagg, a nice, bulky blond guy, said as he held his hand high to his date, Bonnie, who just stared at it.

"They sure did!" Valerie, a black skinned girl with curly hair, agreed as she gave Brick the high five.

"Excuse me!" Bonnie said in an annoyed voice, looking at her date.

"You're excuse," Brick said with a smile, thinking his date was sick. "Maybe while you're away, I'll hang out with Valerie."

"I don't mind," Valerie said, smirking at Bonnie.

They all stopped when the two doors of the gym opened and came the heroes. Kim had her hair done in a ponytail, wearing a light blue dress that was a bit burned from the hems. Danny was wearing a black suit and had a dead flower pinned on his chest. Rufus, who was hiding in Danny's pants pocket, looked at Ron and gave the blond a thumbs up, something Ron returned.

"I can't believe it," Bonnie said.

"It's finally happened," Paulina agreed, grinning. "Kim Possible and Danny Fenton are dating!"

The two mean girls started laughing, thinking that the students would follow their lead. Instead, they cheered for the new couple, much to their shock.

Once everything calmed down, the lights dimmed, the music started and colorful lights circled around the room. The couples started dancing the slow music, but Danny and Kim just looked at each other, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

Rufus, who was starting to get tired of the new couple's hesitation, decided to help them. He jumped out of Danny's pocket and started pushing against the boy's leg, and somehow managed to push him closer to Kim. Rufus did the same thing to Kim, pushing her closer to Danny.

Danny just gave a small smile to Kim, which she returned, and took her hand. He led her to the dance floor and placed his right hand on her shoulder and his left hand on her hips. Kim placed her hands around Danny's shoulders. The two then danced to the tune of the music.

" _I know we've been, friends forever, but now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new._

 _And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, now I see, you were always with me!"_

Danny started remembering all the laughs, tears and things they shared, and the first time he had feelings for Kim, on their first mission, the way she got through those security lasers.

Kim was also thinking the same, and the time she started having feelings for Danny. Whenever some girl got close to him, she felt jealous. It was then she realized that she always had a thing for Danny, she just didn't noticed it until now.

Kim then hugged Danny closer to her, causing the boy to wrap his arms around her waist. He smiled as the two spun around, enjoying the warmth he was feeling. On the sidelines, Monique, Ron and Rufus, who was on Ron's shoulder, smile at the scene of their friends being happy together.

" _Could it be, you and I, never imagined? Could it, suddenly, I'm falling for you?_

 _(I am falling!)_

 _Could it be? You were right there beside me, and I never knew?"_

Kim moved her head so she could look at Danny. She then smiled, causing the boy to smile as well. They lean their heads together, feeling closer than ever. Danny then felt Kim leaning closer, closing her eyes. Knowing what she wanted, Danny closed his eyes and leaned forward as well.

The two then kissed, ignoring everything around them and just focusing on one another.

" _Could it be, that it's true, that it's you?"_

The two then danced the night away, not as friends, but as a couple.

 **And there! I used the Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama. Truth be told, I cried at the ending. Such a happy ending. I also like the song, still do. So meaningful and fitting to the end of the movie. As you may have guessed, Sam and Tucker are replaced by Kim and Ron, and Ron is the cause of Danny's accident. I mean, it just seemed so Ron. Danny's parents also know his secret, and actually helped him.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to fav, follow or review to suggest a girl. Next chapter, someone you did not expect. You know her! You love her! And if you love ninja with noodles, this girl is someone you'll like. Pucca! That adorable girl with noodles. See you later!**


	7. Danny x Pucca

**I am back, and with a new laptop. It's gonna take time to get used to it, but I like the sound it makes every time I type. It sounds like a typewriter. Anyway, hope you enjoy another fluffy fic, and with the adorable noodle girl!**

It was a peaceful day in Sooga Village. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and the people were all enjoying the nice day, talking about the weather. In the center of the village was the noodle shop, the village's main attraction for their incredible noodles.

The doors burst open as a cute girl with black hair tied to two buns, wearing black shorts and a red dress, riding a scooter, holding some boxes of noodles.

This girl was Pucca, the cutest girl in the village, and the strongest. She could break a mountain just by tapping it lightly. She sped through the forest to where the quiet ninja boy was. Garu, the Fire Wasp Ninja.

She saw said boy sparring with Abyo, a Bruce Lee rip off. Both boys had black hair and black eyes. Garu had his hair done in pigtails and he was wearing a black body suit with a red heart, black boots and red gloves. He was also using a ninja sword. Abyo had tanned skin, his hair done in a bowl-style and had his shirt off, due to him having a weird habit of ripping his shirt. He was a Martial Artist, so he was using his fists.

Garu looked at her direction when he heard her scooter and he paled. Ever since he met her, all she ever did to him hug, cuddle and kiss him. It was humiliating!

He closed his eyes in fear as he waited for Pucca's deathly hug and kiss.

He waited. And waited. And waited…

He opened his eyes and saw the box of noodles on his feet. Confused, he looked behind him and saw the scooter going away.

He blinked, thinking that something weird just happened.

"Did that just happened?" Abyo said loudly before looking at the noodles. "Are you gonna eat that?"

Garu held the food away from him, frowning. He then looked to where Pucca went. Could this be a trap to make him lower his guard. With narrowed eyes, he ran after her, jumping on the trees.

"Hey! At least leave the noodles!" Abyo exclaimed indignantly.

Garu jumped from tree to tree, quieter than a mouse. He saw Pucca drive through the forest, on a route that he wasn't familiar with. After a few minutes of following, Pucca finally stopped. Garu stopped behind a bush and watched as Pucca eagerly got off her scooter, holding a box with hearts drawn on it.

Garu then looked at the house and it was like a UFO. It was metallic and had some satellites, antennae and a work sign that said 'Fenton Works."

Pucca skipped to the door, hearts floating behind her. She knocked on the door, which was the only normal thing in the UFO. After a few seconds, the door opened. Garu saw a boy about their age, wearing a white shirt under a lab coat, blue jeans, sneakers and a pair of goggles resting on his head. He had spikey black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Pucca!" the boy said with a grin. Pucca handed the decorated box to the boy. "Thanks. Do you want to come in and rest a bit?"

Pucca nodded, smiling widely. She entered the metal house and the boy closed the door. Curious, Garu dashed to the house and peeked through the window. He was surprised on how normal the house looked.

He saw Pucca sitting on the living room as the boy walked towards her, holding two cans of ninja juice. He gave one to Pucca, who nodded in thanks. Lying on their feet was a glowing, green puppy, sleeping peacefully.

"So how are you doing?" the boy asked as he sat next to the girl, giving a shy smile.

Instead of answering, she just hugged the boy and started cuddling with him, causing the boy to turn red. Garu was shocked, never seeing Pucca hug another boy, except for him, before. He watched as Pucca started kissing the boy, leaving lipstick marks on his face.

Garu expected the boy to be disgusted, but the boy just blushed before he returned the gesture, causing Pucca to smile very widely.

Garu ducked, processing what he just saw. One thing came to his mind: Pucca has a boyfriend.

Pucca.

Has.

A boyfriend!

His eyes grew wide, so did his smile. With one strong leap, he was in the sky. He then started jumping back home, cheering loudly in his mind.

After years of torment from Pucca, she finally found someone who she like. No more will he hide in fear! No more will he suffer her painful hugs! No more will he be humiliated by Pucca! And no more kissing!

Meanwhile, Pucca finished making out with her new boyfriend. She watched as he fixed his lab coat, his face red like a tomato. He was cute when he was shy.

Pucca still remembered how they met, months ago.

 _Flashback…_

Pucca was walking through the forest, rain clouds on her head. She planned to give Garu plenty of hugs and kisses, but he left on a fishing trip, without her knowing! He's getting better at avoiding her. She wasn't stupid. She knew Garu doesn't like her like she like him.

Why was he being so difficult? All she wanted was for him to be her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask? Maybe she should go find a different boy. But who was as cool as Garu?

She sighed as she kept walking through the forest when some rustling in the woods got her attention. Curious, she walked towards the woods before she jumped away, avoiding a giant, green claw. Startled, she looked up and saw a glowing, green grizzly with red eyes and sharp fangs.

The grizzly roared at her and swung its sharp claws to Pucca, who jumped away. The girl kept dodging until one claw hit her dress. Pucca looked at her red dress and glared at the monster. This was her favorite dress!

Pucca jumped towards the bear and aimed a punch on the head, only for her to pass through the head harmlessly. She landed on the ground, surprised at what happened. She jumped to the side, narrowing missing the claws.

She couldn't hit this thing, but it could hit her. How was that fair?

Pucca kept dodging the claws and managed not to get maimed. As she landed, she stepped on some mud and slipped. That was enough for the bear to finally hit her. Pucca was sent through ten trees before hitting a mountain.

She groaned in pain. This was the first time something hit her so hard. The last time she felt something this painful was…never.

She tried to stand up, but that one hit really did a number on her. The bear was now in front of her, the claws getting longer. The girl just closed her eyes, waiting for her end.

The only regret she had now was never having an official boyfriend.

"Hiyah!" a voice exclaimed. The bear was suddenly kicked away by a blur. Pucca looked and saw a boy standing protectively in front of her. The boy was holding a glowing, green staff, twirling it around.

"Heel!" the boy exclaimed, pointing the staff at the bear. "Go back to the Ghost Zone already!"

The bear just snarled and charged at the boy. Pucca wanted to push the boy away, but her body won't listen to her. All she could do was watch helplessly.

The boy deflected the claws with his staff and jabbed the bear on the gut before kicking him on the chin. The bear stumbled back as the boy grabbed something in his pocket. It was disc shaped device. The thing glowed before the bear was sucked in, disappearing from sight.

"Cool, it worked!" the boy said as he picked the disk up. "I can't believe it worked. Can't wait to tell Cujo."

A groaned caught his attention. He turned and saw Pucca on the ground, barely conscious.

"Oh, right," the boy said in a sheepish tone. He walked towards the girl and picked her up. "Don't worry, I'll get you patch up."

Pucca looked at the boy who was carrying her, feeling how warm he was. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

When she woke up, she was lying on a soft bed, her torso in bandages. She looked at the room she was currently in and saw that it was a normal room with a T.V., a bookshelf, some posters about space and spaceships and some spaceships models.

Where was she? All she remembered was getting beaten by a bear. Then she remembered that mysterious boy that saved her.

The door suddenly opened, surprising her. Pucca looked at the door and saw a glowing green puppy entering the room. The puppy looked at her with a curious look before walking towards her. Pucca was tense, since this dog was the same as that bear that beaten her earlier.

The puppy climbed up her bed and sat down, looking at Pucca. Pucca tilted her head, the puppy tilted its head. The girl slowly placed her hand to the puppy, who sniffed it before giving it a small lick.

Pucca smiled a little before she petted the puppy. She had to admit, the puppy was cute. She started scratching behind the puppy's ears, causing it to move its hind legs.

"Cujo likes you," a voice said from the door. Pucca looked at the door and saw the boy who saved her, holding a bowl of hot soup. "He rarely lets anyone else scratch his ears."

Pucca blushed a bit, noticing how bright his blue eyes were. He walked towards her and gave her the soup.

"Careful, it's hot," the guy said with a smile that made her blush a bit.

Garu never smiled at her like that.

"I'm Danny, by the way," the boy introduced himself as Cujo jumped on his lap. "What's yours?"

Once Pucca introduced herself, she spent the week in his house, getting her wounds tended. The two talked and Pucca learned that Danny moved in the forest a month ago, since he detected some ghostly activity in the forest.

Ghosts. To think she was injured by ghosts. She's met a lot of ghosts, but never met one that could swat her through ten trees.

Danny said that he was a Ghost Hunter, hunting Ghosts and taking them back to the Ghost Zone, where the Ghosts live.

All the two did all week was talk. Sometimes, Danny would show her some of his inventions and how they worked. She would sometimes stifle her laughter as one of his inventions would backfire on him, like how her got tied up or got covered in green goop.

When she got better, Danny escorted her back to her home. She had to admit, his motorcycle was awesome. It would have been an intimidating vehicle, if it wasn't for the small basket on top of the handle bars, something Cujo could sit on. He replaced his lab coat with a trench coat and handed a helmet to Pucca, for safety reasons.

As Danny drove the motorcycle through the forest, Pucca felt like holding on his waist. She gave a small smile as they drove towards the village. She could see the confused look on everyone's face as they saw Pucca riding on a stranger's motorcycle.

They stopped in front of the noodle shop and Pucca got off and gave the helmet back to Danny.

"I guess I'll see you sometime," Danny said as he was about to start his motor, until Pucca stopped him. Danny looked at her and saw that she was pointing at the restaurant. "Hm…I was planning on trying out their noodles."

Pucca smiled as she took Danny's arm and dragged him to the restaurant, Cujo right at their heels.

Her uncles were really surprised when they saw her with a different boy, but once she explained what happened, they welcomed him and gave him one free bowl.

Pucca sat next to Danny, laughing a bit as they shared some stories. Once Danny was done, he bid Pucca goodbye, promising to visit soon.

 _Flashback End…_

Since then, Pucca has been seeing Danny every day, either to hang out, have lunch or fight Ghosts. Not once has Garu entered her mind when she was with Danny. She couldn't help but compare Danny to Garu.

Danny was fun, Garu was serious. Danny was conversational, Garu was silent. Danny was warm, Garu was cold.

It was only last week that the two started going out. Pucca felt something similar to what she felt towards Garu, only bigger. In fact, it was Danny who kissed her first. She found it cute on how shy Danny was after the kiss.

She even changed her room, all her Garu posters and dolls were donated and she replaced them with a picture of her and Danny on their first date.

Pucca smiled as she hugged Danny's arm, causing the boy to blush a bit and give her a smile. He then leaned forward and gave her a kiss, something she eagerly returned.

Yup, life was good for her.

Meanwhile, Garu was on the ground, Tobi on top him, laughing victoriously. His legion of ninjas was around him, celebrating.

Garu didn't see it coming. He was busy celebrating his freedom when Tobi and his ninjas ambushed him. He managed to beat some of the ninjas, but he was soon overcome by their numbers, restraining his arms and legs. Tobi then took this chance to attack, punching and kicking Garu until he fell to the ground.

"So…Garu," Tobi said in a mocking voice. "Without your…little girlfriend…nothing can save you…from my vengeance! Bwua….haha…haha!"

Garu tried to stand up, but Tobi just picked him up and started using him as a volleyball, the ninjas playing along. All Garu could hear was the laughter of Tobi and his ninjas.

It was there that he realized that Pucca was always there to help him in his time of need. He needed her back.

He promised to get her back, once he got out the hole Tobi buried him in.

 _The Next Day…_

Pucca was waiting on some tables, carrying some orders. Just as she was about to grab the dirty dishes on an empty table, the doors burst open. Everyone looked at the entrance and saw Garu, who had some bandages covering half his face.

Garu spotted Pucca and jumped towards her, doing some flips and spins before landing in front of her. He then grabbed something from his back and handed it to Pucca. The girl blinked as a bouquet were shoved near her face.

She then looked at Garu, who was kneeling in front of her, waiting for the flowers to be taken.

His plan was simple: woo Pucca to start liking him again so he can defeat Tobi. And what does girls love more than flowers?

He looked up, expecting Pucca to be all lovey-dovey, only to see her walking away, carrying the dirty plates.

The customers watched as Pucca picked up the dirty dishes, ignoring Garu, who had tried to get her attention by trying to give her chocolates, jewelries, stuff animals, every romantic gift girls should love, but Pucca only gave him the cold shoulder.

Amusing on how their roles have reversed.

The sound of a motorcycle caught Pucca's attention. With a smile, Pucca ran to the kitchen, drop the dirty dishes to the washing bin, and then ran out to the restaurant, leaving Garu, who was playing a guitar.

Garu followed her and watched from the door. He saw Pucca hug Danny before she climbed up on his motorcycle, which had Cujo in the basket. Garu frowned before he jumped towards them.

Danny was about to start the engine when he suddenly ducked, avoiding a kick. He looked and saw Garu in a fighting stance, glaring at him.

"Uh…can I help you?" Danny asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Garu just drew his sword and pointed it at Danny.

Pucca glared at Garu, wondering what was up with him. She finally found someone that she could be happy with, and here he is, trying to get her back by challenging her boyfriend.

It would have been romantic if it wasn't for the fact that she was over him.

She was about to get up from her sit when Danny stopped her. He got up and walked towards Garu, who was ready to fight.

"Look, let's talk about this," Danny said, holding his hand up in peace.

Garu replied by swinging his sword towards Danny. Garu's sword got block by a staff that appeared out of nowhere.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," Danny warned, his blue eyes becoming cold. "I just want to go on a picnic with Pucca."

Garu growled before attacking again, swinging and stabbing. Danny just dodged and blocked the sword. Soon, a crowd gathered around them, watching the two boys fight for Pucca.

"Garu and that new boy are fighting over you," Ching, a cute girl wearing pink clothes with a chicken on her head said to Pucca, sighing a bit. "How romantic!"

"I wanna fight!" Abyo exclaimed before grabbing his shirt and ripping it in two.

"Will you stop trying to cut me!" Danny exclaimed as he blocked another slash. "I just wanna spend time with my girlfriend!"

Garu growled before he did a sweep kick that knocked Danny off his feet. Garu was about to stab Danny before two ninjas attacked him.

"Attack!" Tobi exclaimed as the ninjas appeared everywhere. The civilians started running in terror as the two ninjas started beating up Garu.

Suddenly, the two ninjas were whack by Danny, who swung his staff at them.

"Don't you know that ganging up on someone is poor sportsmanship?" Danny asked as he pointed his staff at Tobi.

"The only sport I care about is beating up Garu," Tobi said as he pointed his sword at Danny.

"You need a hobby," Danny said before charging at Tobi. Meanwhile, Abyo, Ching, Garu and Pucca were beating the ninjas as Danny engaged Tobi to a fight.

Tobi slashed and slashed, but Danny was faster than him. When Tobi over swung, Danny jabbed him hard on the gut with his staff. Tobi gasped as he held his gut, glaring at Danny.

"Give up," Danny said as the ninjas regrouped. Behind him, the others were ready to fight.

"Or what?" Tobi said as he grabbed his second sword.

"I sick Cujo on you," Danny said as the green puppy walked towards him.

Tobi looked at the puppy before he started laughing, with the other ninjas following his example.

"What's that runt going to do? Play fetch?" Tobi said as he wiped the tears away.

"That's not a bad idea," Danny said before looking at Cujo. "Cujo, play."

In a blink of an eye, the green puppy glowed brightly before it was replaced by a 6 foot, snarling dog with red eyes, glaring at the ninjas.

Tobi dropped his sword as he and his ninjas wet their pants.

"Ninjas, retreat!" Tobi ordered as he and the ninjas ran as fast as they can. Danny smirked before he reached up and scratch Cujo's chin. The dog wagged his tail before he shrunk back to his puppy size.

He then turned and walked towards Pucca, who smiled at him. He offered her his arm, which she took. They walked back to his motorcycle, Cujo right at their heels.

Garu glared at Danny, but he was too tired to do anything.

As Danny drove his motorcycle through the forest, Pucca held him tightly before leaning to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered. She couldn't see it, but she knew Danny was smiling.

"Love you too."

 **And there you go! New chapter done! Now let's be honest, Pucca was half the reason why Garu always won against Tobi. The first quarter is his skills, and the second quarter reason is the ninjas aren't that smart, but it was mostly the first reason.**

 **Besides, Garu suddenly being interested in Pucca after she lost interest is actually psychological. I know I read it somewhere before that if a boy/girl stopped showing interest in someone, that someone will started noticing the boy/girl.**

 **Also, it was said that Pucca could talk, but choose not to to become closer to Garu, so I had her talking in this story, or at least, talk at the very end.**

 **Well, hope you like this chapter. Next time, a married woman who deserves better than what she married to. Debbie Turnbull! See you later!**


	8. Danny x Debbie Turnbull

**We are back, and with a new romance story. In this story, Debbie Turnbull, that hot mom in Robot Boy, is going to get something better than being married to that jerk who favors a bully. And I don't like bullies. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Robot Boy. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this disclaimer.**

The sun was shining through the window and the light was hitting the face a sleeping woman with orange hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she woke up. She yawned as she sat up, letting the blanket fall. She was an attractive woman in her forties with a very attractive figure.

Her name was Debbie Fenton, formerly Debbie Turnbull. It's been twenty years since she divorced her other husband and remarried her childhood sweetheart, and she's never been happier.

" _Good morning, Mrs. Fenton,"_ a robotic female voice said from the room. _"Did you had a good sleep?"_

"I did, Ai," Debbie said as she smiled at the wall. Ai, the computer maid of the house. Her new husband was a genius in robotics, being the one responsible for building the technology for tomorrow. Ai has one of his greatest invention, an artificial intelligence that would assist him and others.

As she stood up from her bed, she looked at a picture on her dresser. It was of her, her new husband and their children. She smiled as she remembered how it happened.

 _Flashback…_

Debbie sighed tiredly as she finished cleaning the living room. After six hours, she finally finished cleaning her room, her older son's room, the front yard, backyard, kitchen, basement, attic, hallway and living room.

She didn't clean Tommy's room because he was always neat. She was at least thankful to have one responsible family member in the house.

Just as she was about to put the vacuum cleaner away, she heard a noise upstairs, followed by yelling. Debbie quickly ran upstairs and saw her ten-year old son getting picked on by her older and least favorite son.

Donnie Turnbull was a bald, ugly looking big boy who was a bad egg. The big bully was making Tommy jump up for his toy, the Human Fist. Donnie laughed, making him jump for it.

Tommy looked more like her, blond hair and black eyes. Unlike his brother, Tommy was nice and smart, something she was proud of.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, crossing her arms as she glared at Donnie, who tried to look innocent.

"We're just playing, mom," Donnie said with an innocent voice, hiding the toy behind him. He gave Tommy a threatening look, causing the boy to cringe.

"Well knock it off," she said in a no nonsense tone. Donnie gave the toy back to Tommy before walking back to his room. She sighed, thinking that her no-good husband has spoiled that brat rotten.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Speak of the devil.

Debbie walked down the stairs and saw her husband, a balding guy with a pot belly sticking out of his shirt. On his hands was a box labeled 'Videogame X-treme.'

"You see where Donnie is? I got a surprise for him!" he exclaimed with a grin as he showed the box.

"How much did you pay for that?" Debbie asked with a glare. Dwight didn't notice the glare, still smiling.

"Just five hundred dollars," he answered.

"Five hundred?!" Debbie exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"

"I know," Dwight said with a nod. "I should have bought something more expensive. But this is all they got."

Before Debbie could say more, Dwight walked passed her, going to Donnie's room. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, counting to ten. She should have listened to her mother about marrying that guy. But she was young and full of dreams of love and adventure, and Dwight had been so romantic when they met.

Now, she was full of regret. She lived with a neglectful husband and a bully for a son, does all the chores and make sure they had food on the table. The only happy thing she had in this family of hers was Tommy.

She sighed as she walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge to grab something to drink, and saw that they needed to do the groceries.

Another thing on her list of chores.

She sighed as she grabbed her purse and car keys. Maybe grocery would help her relax and forget about her problems…that sounded sad.

Just as she was about to exit, Tommy ran towards her and asked if he could come with her. She smiled and the two exited the house.

Once they arrived at the supermarket, they started piling the things they would need. Meat, fruits and veggies.

"Hey Mom, can I go grab some cereal?" Tommy asked as Debbie took the half-priced salmon.

"Okay, sweetie," Debbie said. Tommy cheered and ran towards the cereal section. Debbie smiled at her son and pushed the cart. She didn't look in front of her and accidentally bump into someone.

"Whoa!" the person in front of her exclaimed. "I'm sorry about that!"

"No, it was my fault!" Debbie exclaimed as she looked at the person. Her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar look. Black, shaggy hair and blue eyes staring at her with wide eyes.

"Danny?" she said in shock.

"Debs?" Danny said before he broke into a grin. "It's been so long!"

The two hugged before they separated. Debbie stared at her first love. They grew up together in their hometown, Amity Park, but in their high school days, she suddenly had to move. She hasn't seen him for years.

"How are you?" Debbie asked.

"I've been good," Danny said with a grin. "You know, building and inventing. What about you? How are you?"

"Oh you know, taking care of the house and kids," Debbie said with a chuckle.

"I hear that," Danny said with a smile. "It's hard taking care of a kid."

"You're…married?" Debbie asked, feeling sad for some reason.

"Divorced," Danny said with a sad smile. "Sam and I…weren't working out…"

"I see…" Debbie said. Soon, it was awkward.

"Dad!" a voice exclaimed, getting their attention. They turned and saw a black haired and blue eyed, five-year old girl in pigtails, wearing a blue dress and a white back pack. She was carrying a box of Fruity Oats, with a wacky dog on the cover.

"Lilith," Danny said with a smile as he scoops up the little girl. The girl cheered as she was placed in the cart. Lilith then looked at Debbie with a curious look. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is an old friend of Daddy's," Danny replied with a smile. "Now say hello."

"Hello!" the girl greeted with a smile. Debbie smiled to the little girl.

"Hello there," she greeted. "How old are you. Lilith?"

"Five!" Lilith exclaimed with a big smile.

"My, you're such a big girl!" Debbie said with her hand covering her mouth to hide an amused smile. She was just cute.

"Mom!" Debbie turned and saw Tommy running towards her, holding the cereal box. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw Danny. "Wow! You're Danny Fenton!"

"You know him, Tommy?" Debbie asked in a surprise tone as her son looked at Danny with amazed eyes.

"Yeah! He's the leading inventor to robotics and technology for the new age!" Tommy said with an excited grin.

"How did you know that?" Debbie asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"I've read it in Robotic Weekly!" Tommy said with a big smile.

"You interested in robotics, kid?" Danny said with a curious look. When Tommy nodded, he grinned. "How about you visit my lab sometimes."

He handed Tommy the address, which he took reverently. He started cheering happily, jumping up and down. Debbie smiled before looking at Danny.

"That's one smart kid you got there," Danny said with a grin.

"Yes, he is," Debbie said with a hint of pride.

 _Flashback End…_

After that, Tommy visited Danny every weekend. Every once in a while, she would join him and her eyes widened at the different things Danny made. A cleaning robot, a suitcase that could shrink into the size of a penny, a talking computer program that does his taxes and an all-terrain vehicle.

But his most impressive creation was Robot Boy, a small, super-powered robot that was supposed to be a playmate for his daughter.

 _Flashback…_

"Wow…what is it?" Tommy asked as he stared at a small, silver colored robot with blue arms, legs and two cylinders for horns sitting on a table.

"He's Robot Boy," Danny said with a smile as he stared at the robot. "He's gonna be a friend for Lilith. Wanna say hi?"

He picked up a remote and pressed the blue button. Robot Boy suddenly opened his eyes, blinked a few times before he stood up. He looked around the room before he saw Danny.

"Hi Prof. Fenton!" he said in a robotic voice, smiling a bit. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Robot Boy," Danny said with a smile. He then gestured at Tommy, who was staring at Robot Boy with big eyes filled with awe. "This is Tommy Turnbull. Say hi."

Robot Boy looked at the first human boy he ever saw. He stood from the table and walked towards Tommy, waving his metallic hand.

"Hi, Tommy!"

 _Flashback End…_

Seeing how close Tommy and Robot Boy become, Danny decided to let Robot Boy live with Tommy, to learn from him so he could feel and act like a real boy.

Meanwhile, Debbie was having strange feelings in her chest. Ever since she saw Danny again, a familiar feeling bloomed in her chest. A feeling stronger than when she met Dwight. After all, before they were separated, she had a crush on Danny, and meeting him again made the feelings she had resurfaced.

Dwight, on the other hand, has been very neglectful lately. He's been sleeping on the coach with the TV on, going to ridiculous events that caused money, eat at fast food places instead of eating her home cooked meals and goes out drinking that he sleeps at the bar, making her pick him up.

And Donnie was becoming more violent, picking on the neighboring kids. She has been getting an earful from parents and guardians because of their kids getting beat up by Donnie. She scolded the boy and grounded him, but he wasn't changing. In fact, his father even approved on how he hurt the neighborhood kids, calling it being a man.

If she ever wanted to talk to someone, she would go visit Danny, sometimes taking Tommy with him. She enjoyed his company and loves Lilith, the adorable girl. She couldn't understand how Sam, his ex-wife, would divorced Danny. He was kind, thoughtful, eccentric, funny and caring. So different from Dwight.

She's been spending so much time with Danny that she started neglecting her duties at home: no clean clothes, no cooked food, no clean house, no clean yards and no money.

Then, she had the big fight.

 _Flashback…_

"You've been seeing who?" Dwight exclaimed as he stared at Debbie, who was glaring at him.

"Danny Fenton, an old friend of mine," Debbie said with a huff.

"Danny Fenton? Sounds like a wimp," Dwight said with a snort. "I forbid you from ever seeing him again!"

"What!? You can't do that!" Debbie exclaimed as she poked his chest.

"I'm your husband, so I can," Dwight said with arrogant voice. "Now go make supper! I haven't eaten since last week!"

Debbie glared at her husband, feeling all the pent up frustration she has been holding. He ignored her, neglected her, neglected his young son, spoiled and approved his bully of a son, squander their money and now he's forbidding her from seeing her best friend.

"You know what, make it yourself," she said before stomping away.

"What?" Dwight said with a stupid look in his face as Debbie stomped to their room. She grabbed a case and started piling her clothes and stuff in. She turned when she heard a sound, seeing Tommy holding a deactivated Robot Boy.

"Mom?"

"Tommy, go and pack your stuff," she said with a gentle tone. She was not leaving him in this family. "We're leaving."

Tommy nodded before going to his room. A few minutes later, Debbie was leading Tommy to the car, carrying everything she owned. Tommy didn't have a lot of stuff, holding one duffel bag and wearing a backpack that Danny made, to put Robot Boy in.

"Very funny, Debbie," Dwight said with a laugh, leaning on the door. "Now stop playing and get back inside. We're hungry."

Debbie ignored him as she placed all their stuff in the car before going in with Tommy seating shotgun. She ignited the car and drove off.

"You'll be back!" Dwight exclaimed, getting the neighbor's attention, everyone watching and looking through the window. "You'll be crawling right back to me! You have nowhere to go!"

 _Flashback End…_

Her original idea was to sleep in a motel, but her car broke down in the middle of the street. Luckily, they were saved when Danny, who was coming home from eating out with his daughter, saw them and quickly helped them, offering them a place to stay in his home.

She didn't want to impose, saying it wasn't necessary, but he insisted, saying his home had some extra rooms, and that he was happy to have some company. Lilith's big, puppy eyes seemed to persuade her.

Since then, they lived together in Danny's home. Thanks to him being rich due to his inventions, they didn't have much problems. Debbie didn't want to trouble Danny, so she got a new job in the department store, selling clothes and perfumes to ladies.

As they spend together, she and Danny were becoming closer, like they used to be. She would smile and laugh more with Danny, not feeling worried. She saw Tommy look up to Danny like a father-figure, something he never did with Dwight.

Speaking of Dwight, he and Donnie were not doing well ever since she and Tommy left. When they met, it was in the supermarket when she, Danny, Tommy and Lilith were shopping for food. He and Donnie were trying to steal food. Everyone watched as the two were grabbed by the guards and escorted out.

Dwight saw Debbie and his eyes widened. He called out to her, shouting his name. She pretended that she didn't know him and grabbed Danny by the arm and going to the dairy section, taking the kids with them. When Dwight saw that, he went mad and tried to go after them. That ended up with him getting shocked by the guards' Taser.

Soon, Debbie fell in love with Danny. She confessed her feelings, and to her delight, he felt the same thing. With his help, she managed to file a divorce without her husband's knowledge, and half a year later, they were married.

She and Tommy changed their names from Turnbull to Fenton. She became Lilith's new stepmom, something the little girl was happy for. She even became a mother figure to Robot Boy, something that made the small robot happy.

She got pregnant again and had a baby son they named Jack, after Danny's father. She has never been happy ever since then.

Danny became more successful with his inventions, winning the Noble Price for his new invention, the Energy Converter that makes everyday trash into an energy source. He was also helpful to other people by donating to charities, and becoming a superhero under the guise of the Phantom, wearing a stealth armor he made, stopping villains and saving lives.

Twenty years, the Fenton Family lived in peace and happiness. Tommy grew to be a smart and successful young man, who travels the world to help people with his new inventions, alongside Lola Mbola, his girlfriend, and Robot Boy, his official partner.

Lilith grew to be a wonderful young lady, who used her influence to protect forests and endangered animals. Danny supported her, even though that was what Sam used to do. He made her a new friend named Robot Girl, who was a female version of Robot Boy.

Jack became the heir of FentonWorks, who was as smart as his father. He became a handsome young man with his father's eyes and his mother's hair. Though he was smarter than most kids his age, he wasn't arrogant. He was hardworking, like his parents. At the age of twenty, he worked as his father's right hand man, making decisions to help FentonWorks while his dad was saving the world.

Debbie supported Danny through the years, like a good wife should. Though she lived in a life of luxury, she was still a hardworking and kind woman.

The last she heard of Dwight and Donnie, they were jobless and penniless. Donnie became a criminal and was sentenced twenty years without parole for attempting a bank heist. Dwight, who still didn't know about the divorce and marriage, went crazy and started living in an illusion, talking to a mannequin like it was Debbie.

They started calling Dwight, 'Crazy Old Dwight,' the man with a mannequin wife. Everyone stayed away from him, too afraid to get near the unstable man. Debbie didn't care and didn't bother to see him or Donnie again.

As Debbie walked to the kitchen, she saw her husband reading the tablet for the news. He became older, with his hair graying a bit and a few wrinkles on his face, but he was still handsome. She smiled as she sneaked behind him, covering his eyes.

"Guess who," she whispered in his ear. Danny smiled before she took the hands and turned his head, staring at his wife's beautiful face. Even with all the wrinkles and graying hair, she was still a goddess in his eyes.

"Good morning, Honey," Danny said as he kissed his wife, something she returned. "I heard Tommy and Lilith will be coming back for Christmas this week. And Jack's gonna take the month off."

"Wonderful," Debbie said with a happy smile. It's going to be great to see her kids again. "Will Tommy bring Lola with him?"

Danny nodded with a grin that matched his wife. It would be great to see Tommy, Lilith, Jack, Robot Boy and Robot Girl again. It's been a year since they were together.

Danny and Debbie then spend the rest of the day with each other's company, with no world threatening danger for once. After marrying to wrong person, they finally found the right one. And they were never going to let them go again.

 **And there you go! It was hard trying to write this one. In this chapter, Danny created Robot Boy and Robot Girl, not Professor Moshimo. Danny is also like Tony Stark, a genius, millionaire and philanthropist, but not a playboy. And as you can see, I did not like Dwight and Donnie. And if you've watched the show, you can see why. Both Danny and Debbie are divorced from two separate marriages and were childhood friends.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but it's been rough. Also, I said that I'll only do cartoon girls, but I didn't see the X-over option. I'm gonna change that. So any girl from any movie, books, anime, manga and cartoons, suggest them. And if I know them, I'll do it. If I don't, I'll just research and do it if I can.**

 **Next chapter, the Princess of Hoenn and one of Ash's traveling friends, whose bike he fried, May from Pokemon! See you later, and Happy Holiday!**


	9. Danny x May

**Here's another romantic story for you romance types! We will see May, one of the favorite girls in Pokémon! In this story, I'm gonna use the Pokémon I used in my old GBA. Good times. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokémon. I wish I did.**

A white haired, green eyed, thirteen-year old boy was walking through the forest, whistling happily. He was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black pants, white running shoes, white, fingerless gloves and a black headband with a half Pokéball logo. Walking next to him was a quadruped Pokémon, with orange fur with black stripes and cream colored fur on its tail, belly and head. Round ears and a black nose. Its most unique feature were its red eyes. There was another Pokémon behind them. It was like a floating head with two scary looking hands. It was purple and had two scary eyes and a mouth.

"Hoenn sure is different from Kanto," the boy commented to his companion. "You agree, right Cujo, Youngblood."

Cujo barked and Youngblood nodded nodded. Danny just grinned before petting the Growlithe. He just moved here from Kanto, and just started his journey three weeks ago. With Cujo and Youngblood at his side, he plans to become the Champion of Hoenn.

He already had a Pokedex from Professor Birch and his Trainer Id before leaving Kanto. He should have started his journey there, but they moved before he could. Now all he needed were a team. Ten should be enough for him.

"Help!" a voice exclaimed from somewhere in the forest. Danny, Cujo and Youngblood stopped when they heard the scream. It sounded like it came from inside the forest.

"Let's check it out," Danny said to his Pokémon, who nodded.

They ran through the trees and bushes, towards the direction of the scream. When they got there, they saw a little boy with blue hair and glasses, crawling away from a Seviper, a purple snake Pokémon with, sharp teeth, a sharp tail and red eyes.

"Cujo, Ember," Danny ordered. Cujo ran forward and shot small fireballs towards the snake. It hit the snake, causing it to stop going after the boy. Seviper turned to look at their direction, glaring. The kid was still on the ground, staring at them with big eyes. "You should get away from there, kid. It's gonna get a little hot."

The boy quickly stood up and ran just far enough not to get caught in the fight. Danny looked at the Seviper, analyzing. He then sighed, shaking his head.

"You're not good enough," he said. "Cujo, Explosive Tackle."

Cujo suddenly had his hunches up and his body started glowing with orange energy. Seviper suddenly charged, its tail glowing purple and swinging towards Cujo.

"Look out!" the boy exclaimed as the tail almost hit Cujo. The Growlithe suddenly leapt forward, dodging the tail. When Cujo tackled Seviper, there was an explosion of fire. When the explosion disappeared, an unconscious Seviper was on the ground, covered in burns. Cujo was unharmed before walking back to Danny.

The boy was staring at Danny, Youngblood and Cujo with wide eyes. He never saw or heard of that move before, but it looked super strong.

"You okay there, kid?" Danny said as he suddenly appeared in front of the boy, surprising him. "What's a kid like you doing here all alone?"

"That was awesome!" the kid exclaimed excitedly, shocking the guy who saved him. "How did you do that? Where'd you get that Growlithe? Is that a Haunter? What was that move called?"

"Well, you seemed to be okay," Danny said with a grin as the boy became quiet, looking embarrassed. "I'm Danny and this are Cujo and Youngblood. What's your name?"

"Max," Max said, introducing himself.

"So Max, why are all alone in the forest?" Danny asked again. Max suddenly looked down, remembering what happened.

"I was with my sister…then we got separated when some Seviper attacked us," he said sadly.

"Well then, we better find your sister," Danny said as he looked at the forest. "I'll help you."

"Really?" Max asked as he looked at the guy who he just met only seconds ago.

"Why not?" Danny said with a shrug. "What direction did you come from, anyway?"

"Um…that way," Max said, pointing straight at the forest.

"Let's go then," Danny said with Cujo Youngblood leading the way. Max followed him closely, looking a bit afraid. This was his first time to be in a forest without his family with him. "So Max, you plan on becoming a Trainer, right?"

"Yeah," Max nodded.

"You have a Pokémon yet?" Danny asked again, looking at the blue haired boy.

"I'm too young to have a Pokémon," Max said with a sad smile.

"No you're not," Danny said as he looked at Cujo and Youngblood, with the Haunter laughing at a joke it just said. "I had these two when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a fond smile. "Me and them have been training ever since we decided to become a Pokémon Champion."

"A Pokémon Champion?" Max said with a bit of awe. He knows about the Champions, who were said to be the strongest Trainers ever, so strong that not ever his dad, who was the Petalburg Gym Leader, can be a match to them.

"Yup," Danny said with a grin. "We've been training for seven years."

"What other Pokémon do you have?" Max asked with a bit of excitement.

"Just these two," Danny said with a grin. "I plan to catch the rest of my team here, in Hoenn."

Suddenly, a strange Pokémon appeared in front of them. It was bipedal, green with a red mark around its belly and yellow markings on its face. It also has a spiral tail.

"Wow, it's a Kecleon," Max said in awe as Danny pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon,"_ a mechanical voice said. _"It changes body color to blend in with its surroundings. It also changes color if it is happy or sad."_

"Hm…this could be a work of fate," Danny said before turning to Max. "Hey, you wanna catch that Pokémon?"

"What? But I don't have a Pokémon," Max said as he looked at Danny.

"Youngblood," Danny said, turning to the Haunter. "Lend your strength."

Youngblood smiled widely before going to Max, who was a little surprised.

"This is gonna be your first lesson, Max," Danny said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, three, plus one Pokémon, were in the forest, looking for their missing friend. One of them was a fifteen-year-old boy with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue hoodie, black, fingerless gloves, jeans, a pair of sneakers, a green backpack and a red hat with a yellow mouse-like Pokémon on his shoulder, with red cheeks, black eyes, black tips on its tail and ears, and a lightning bolt tail.

With them was an older teen with brown skin, brown spikey hair and squinty eyes, wearing a brown jacket over a green shirt, brown jeans and sneakers. Their last companion was a girl about thirteen years old, with brown hair tied with a red bandana, and blue eyes. She was dressed with a red shirt, white skirt and black biker shorts, a pair of red running shoes, white, fingerless gloves and a fanny pack on her waist. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Max! Where are you!?" she exclaimed in worry. "Do you think he's alright, you guys?"

"Don't worry, May," the older teen said, trying to look convincing. "I'm sure Max is alright."

"Brock's right, May," the other boy said with a smile. "We'll find Max, don't worry."

May looked at her two traveling companions and gave a small smile. She started her journey about a month ago and passed by Rustburo City, but it was thanks to Ash that she managed to make it this far. Her brother just joined their journey yesterday, where they met Brock last night.

But now, her brother got separated from their group after a surprised attack from those terrifying Seviper. Max may be annoying, but he was still her little brother, and it was her duty to protect him.

Suddenly, they heard some sounds nearby. They looked at the direction and saw some flashing lights. Looking worried, they ran towards the ruckus. When they got there, they saw Max throwing a Pokéball towards a Kecleon. Behind him was a white haired boy with a red eyed Growlithe and a Haunter.

The Pokéball hit the Kecleon and it went inside it in a flash of light. Max tensed as he waited for the Pokéball to clicked. After what seemed like an eternity for him, the device clicked and stopped shaking.

"Alright!" Max cheered as he jumped to the air. "I did it, Danny!"

"Good job," Danny said with a grin as Max went to pick up the Pokéball, which he lent to him.

"Max!" a voice exclaimed. They turned and saw May run towards Max with a smile.

"May!" Max said with a smile before running to his sister. The two hugged as Brock and Ash walked forward with a smile.

"See Max," Danny said with a grin. "You got your first Pokémon and found your sister. Fate is smiling at you today."

"Thank you," May said with a smile as she stopped hugging Max.

"No problem," Danny said. "It was fate that brought us together. I'm Danny, these are Cujo and Youngblood."

"I'm May, Max's sister," May greeted.

"I'm Brock," Brock said.

"And I'm Ash," Ash said before pointing at Pikachu. "And this is my pal, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" the Pokémon greeted.

"Well, since we're all here, we might as well have dinner," Danny said with a grin. May blushed when she saw him grin like that.

 _Time Skip…_

"You're leaving already?" Max said with a sad face. Standing next to him was his Kecleon. They've been traveling with Danny for the past three days, but they all became good friends with him, especially May.

"Yup," Danny said, Cujo beside him and Youngblood near his shoulder. "It's time for me to get going. Don't worry, we'll meet again."

Danny was about to leave when May suddenly stopped him.

"Wait!" May exclaimed, getting Danny's attention. The white haired boy turned to look at her with a curious look. May looked down with an embarrassed look in her face. "Um…well…in Slateport City…I'll have my first contest there…and I was hoping you'd be there to watch."

"Slateport, huh?" Danny mused. "I'll be there. Promise. My fate will let it happen."

"Hey, Danny," Ash called, getting Danny's attention. "Why do you keep talking about fate?"

"Because my mentor told me that I can only follow my fate if I create it," Danny said with a grin. "My fate is mine to make."

With that, Danny walked away, waving as he left his new friends. They were great people, and he really liked that May girl. Maybe he was like his dad that way, having a thing for brunettes.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny and his team were resting on the sandy shores of Slateport City. He just won his second badge a week ago, and met three new friends who joined his team. One was an Aron, a Pokemon with four, stubby legs, a large head with gray armor covering its head and body. He named that one Ron. Another was a Poochyena, another four-legged canine with gray fur and black fur on its face, belly and paws. It had yellow sclera and red eyes. He named that one Shadow. The last one was a Ralts, a small, two-legged Pokemon with a white body that looks like a gown and a green hair styled to a bowl cut that covers most of its face, and two flat, red horns on its head. He called that one Spectra.

Danny was now waiting for the Pokémon Contest to happen. That was the entire reason he was still here, to fulfill a promise he made to May.

Suddenly, something was shadowing over him. Danny opened his eyes and saw a Beautifly, a bug-type Pokémon with beautiful wings. It was staring at Danny with big, blue eyes and sounded happy.

"Hey there," Danny greeted with a smile as he held his arm out for it, causing the Beautifly to land on his arm. "Aren't you a pretty sight. Do you have a Trainer?"

"Beautifly!" a voice exclaimed. Danny looked and was surprised to see May running towards them. The brunette stopped when her eyes widened in surprised. "Danny?"

"So I guess this is your Beautifly then?" Danny said with a smile as Beautifly flew off his arm and landed on May's head. "Must be fate for us to meet today."

"Are you here for the contest?" May asked, a blush on her face.

"Yup," Danny said with a smile. "I promised, didn't I?"

May's blush deepened as she smiled. She's actually been hoping to see Danny again after he left. He was different to all the other guys who tried to ask her out. They only asked her out because her dad was the Gym Leader or because of her looks.

But Danny said he liked her because of her hair. That was actually a nice compliment to her. Since then, she's been taking care of her hair, while also coming up with strategies for the contests.

"Danny!" a voice exclaimed, getting their attention. Max, Ash and Brock were walking towards them, grinning and smiling as Pikachu and Kecleon next to them.

 _Time Skip…_

"Congrats, May," Danny said with a grin as May showed him her first ribbon. He was impressed by how she defeated that green-haired pretty boy. "You should be proud. You've earned it."

"Thanks," May said with a smile, twirling her hair with her finger. "But it was only because you gave me good tip."

"Excuse me, May," a voice said behind her. May turned around and saw a rose near her face. Kneeling in front of her with a smug face was Drew, flicking his green hair. "I just wanted to give you this rose as a congratulation for winning the contest."

He looked up, expecting to see a blushing May, but instead he saw May and Danny walking away from him and making other people look at him with a weird expression.

"Mommy, what's that guy doing?"

"Just ignore him, Sweetie."

"He got dumped."

"Loser."

The people around him started snickering and chuckling as Drew stood up and started walking away, trying to stop the blush creeping on his face.

Meanwhile, Danny and May were taking a walk, eating some ice cream while they talk about some things.

 _Time Skip…_

"A PokéNAV?" May asked as she held the device Danny gave her. It looked just like her brother's, except it was in red, matching her outfit.

"Yeah," Danny said as he held his own PokéNAV, which was dark blue. "Trainers can contact each other with these. I already put your number on mine."

"Great!" May said happily as she held the device. She was sad that Danny was leaving again, but with this, she has a way to contact him.

"May's got a boyfriend!" Max teased from a distance, grinning a bit.

May blushed a deep red before she glared at her brother, who kept chuckling.

"Well…I don't mind being your boyfriend," Danny said with a light blush while rubbing the back of his head. May turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide. "Well, later you guys!"

"B-bye!" May stuttered as Danny, along with his team, walked away. She noticed that they were never in their Pokéballs.

"May and Danny kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Max suddenly sang. May jumped before she started chasing him around, shouting while her face was red.

 _Time Skip…_

They were in trouble.

May was holding her Combusken, who got beaten by a Team Aqua grunt. They didn't know what happened. They were just in Rustboro City, heading back to Petalburg City, when she and her friends were caught in a gang war between Team Aqua and Team Magma, two of Hoenn's biggest crime gangs.

They were trying to protect Joseph Stone, the president of Devon Corporation, who they helped before. She, Ash, Brock and even Max tried to fight them, but they were too strong.

A group of Mightyena were growling at them as the Team Aqua Grunts sneered at them.

"You should have stayed out of this, brats," he said with a sneer. "Time to finish you off!"

May held Combusken tightly as she closed her eyes. She prayed that someone would save them. Suddenly, that someone became Danny. She prayed all her heart that Danny would be here, to save them.

"Good bye, brats!"

"Danny! Help!"

"Razor Flames!"

May felt the wind move and an intense heat coming from behind them. She looked and saw a strong fire attack going towards the Mightyena. In a bright flash, the group of Pokémon were taken down. May looked behind her and cried tears of relief as she saw him.

"It's a good thing that the fate's led me here just in time," he said as he walked in front of his friends. Next to him was an intimidating team; Cujo the Arcanine, Sol the Absol, Ron the Lairon, Spectra the Kirlia, Youngblood the Haunter and Desiree the Milotic.

"Who is that brat!?" one of the grunts exclaimed as he grabbed another Pokéball.

"I recognize him! It's the Phantom!" another grunt exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Team Attack," Danny said with a grin. "Six Star Jackpot!"

With that, his team suddenly released their strongest attacks together towards the grunts, who yelled and tried to get out of the way. There was an explosion and the grunts were on the ground, beaten.

Danny suddenly turned and grinned at May, who wiped the tears off her face. Somewhere in her heart, she didn't doubt that her prayer would come true.

"You okay, May?" Danny asked when May suddenly hugged him. Danny blushed but returned the hug.

"Hate to break this moment, but the fight's not over yet," Ash said as he pointed at the incoming grunts. Danny ended the hug and faced the grunts with a smirk.

"I guess fate gave them a bad hand," he said as his team stood ready. "All-out attack, everyone!"

His team shouted before charging at the grunts. May stood there and watched with awe as Danny swept through the grunts like a hurricane in a forest. Her heart went 'doki-doki' as she remembered the hug.

"Come on, May!" Max exclaimed, grabbing her sister. "We need to help him!"

"R-right!" May exclaimed, shaking the blush off her face.

 _Time Skip…_

"I approve, May," her mother said with a smile as they ate outside.

"Mom!" May exclaimed with a blush as Danny talked to Ash about their battles with Norman.

"Danny," a voice called behind him. He turned and saw Norman, May's dad.

"Yes, Norman?" Danny asked politely as he turned to face him.

"I want to talk to you about something," Norman said as he put his arms around Danny's shoulders. "Let's go and take a walk."

"Okay…" Danny said as he followed Norman. Max was a little worried and went to tell May what their dad was doing.

They stopped inside Norman's garden, which he used to put all his Pokémon so they can relax. Danny had to admit that the place had a sense of peace. Norman then faced Danny, who was giving him a stern look.

"I see my daughter likes you, Danny," Norman suddenly said. "I never saw her so close to a boy before."

"Well…" Danny said with an embarrassed look, rubbing the back of his neck. "I like her too."

"I know you're a good kid, Danny," Norman said. "But if you make May sad, I will hurt you."

"I'll never make May sad," Danny declared seriously, looking at Norman's eyes. "That's my fate."

Norman and Danny stared at each other before the father broke into a smile. The kid got good eyes. Kinda reminds him of himself when he started being a Trainer. He led Danny towards the door when it was suddenly opened by May, hitting Norman in the stomach with the door knob.

"Dad! What are you doing!?" May exclaimed in a panic before she saw her dad kneeling on the ground, holding his stomach. "Ah! Dad! I'm sorry!"

"That looked like it hurts," Danny commented as he and May helped Norman out the garden.

 _Time Skip…_

"You're good, May," Solidad said, looking at May, who's score was a quarter away from being zero. "And I'm impressed, but you're still young."

"You're right," May said as she looked at Combusken and Beautifly, two of her oldest Pokémon. "But it's my fate that decides whether I win or lose! Silver Flames!"

Beautifly's wings turned silver before she flapped her wings, releasing a gust of silver wind. Combusken jumped to the air before he blew a Flamethrower. The two attacks combined and became an inferno of silver flames.

"That attack…" Max said in awe. "It's like…Danny's attacks."

"Amazing," Ash said as Pikachu stared at the pretty flames is awe.

Solidad stared at the combination attack with awe before she turned to her Milotic and Altaria.

"Milotic, Surf! Altaria, Whirlwind!" she exclaimed. Her two Pokémon did what she ordered, in order to block the silver flames. The attacks collided, creating a massive explosion that showered the entire stadium with silver sparkles.

"Time's up!" Lilian exclaimed when there was the buzzer. "The winner and advancing to the finals…Solidad!"

The audience cheered as Solidad's picture appeared on the big screen. May looked at the screen and gave a sad smile. She returned her Pokémon in their Pokéballs, thanking them for their hard work. Solidad walked towards her, offering a hand for such a great match, which May accept.

With that done, she started walking towards the halls that went to their dressing rooms. As she walked, people started applauding for her, saying she was amazing.

As she walked through the halls, she saw a familiar face leaning on the wall.

"Silver Flames…" Danny mused as he looked at the ceiling. "That was an awesome move. You really are an amazing person, May."

"Danny…"

"You may have lost today, May, but there's still tomorrow," Danny said as he looked at May with a smile. "Remember, you make your own fate."

Tears started appearing in May's eyes as she cried. Danny smiled gently as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug.

Behind them, Ash, Brock, Max and Pikachu watched from a distance, smiling at the scene. They went there to give support to May, but it seems Danny got to them first.

 _Time Skip…_

It was time for the finals, the biggest moment Danny's been waiting for. If he managed to win this, he could finally have a shot to face the Elite Four, the four Strongest Trainers in the region, and after that, the Hoenn League Champion.

But it won't be easy. His opponent would be his rival, Valerie Grey, the Huntress. She was one of the three Trainers that could beat him.

"Hey," a voice said that caused him to turn his head. He saw May giving a smile. "You feeling alright?"

"Just nervous," Danny admitted with a smile. "And a little excited. This is will give me a step closer on becoming the Pokémon Champion."

"Yeah," May said, having experienced the same thing before her semifinals. "I know you'll win this, Danny. It's your fate to win it."

"My fate," Danny repeated with a smile. His mentor, Clockwork, always told him that his fate was his to control, even when others say he couldn't do it. He suddenly gave May a smile. "Thanks, May."

May suddenly looked embarrassed as she looked at Danny. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and gave Danny a peck at the cheek. The white-haired boy turned red as he turned to May with wide eyes.

"That's for good luck," May said as she looked bashfully to the ground before giving Danny a smile. "Win, okay?"

Danny held his cheek as May was about to walk away. He felt his heart beat and his face turning red.

"May!" he called, causing the girl to stop at look at him. "If I win this…will…you go on a d-d-d-date with me?"

May looked shocked before she smiled widely. "Of course!"

Danny gave her a grin, feeling more confident now. He then stood up and walked towards the stadium. What greeted him were the cheers of thousands of people. On the opposite side of the field was Valerie, who looked pretty excited.

"I will win," Danny whispered to himself as he walked forward.

 _Later…_

The battlefield was in ruins. The audience were in awe of the battle that happened. Danny used Desiree the Milotic to battle Valerie's Masquerain, with Desiree as the winner. Then she lost when Valerie used her Seviper, which Danny countered with Skulker the Zangoose.

Then Valerie used her Vigoroth, which was a match for Skulker. The two Pokémon knocked each other out. Valerie then called Dusclops, with Danny calling Youngblood the Haunter. Youngblood fought valiantly, but Dusclops was stronger. But it was beaten by Ron the Aggron. Then it became a match of strength when Valerie called out her Hariyama. Their battle shook the ground. In the end, Hariyama proved to be Ron's match.

Danny then called forth Dora the Salamence, which blew away Hariyama with one attack. Valerie then called her last Pokémon, Blaziken. To everyone's surprise, Blaziken actually defeated Dora.

Then it came to Danny's last Pokémon, Cujo the Arcanine. It was a battle of fire and speed. Cujo was faster, but Blaziken countered with his strength. Soon, the deciding factors were their endurance and flames.

Both fire Pokémon were panting, looking like they were on their last legs. Even their Trainers were feeling tired.

"Guess this is it, huh, Huntress," Danny said with a grin.

"Guess it is, Phantom," Valerie said with a similar grin. "I have to say, this was a great fight."

"Yeah, it is," Danny said. "Kinda sad to see this end. But it's fate."

Valerie smirked before she looked at Blaziken. "Blaziken, use the Fire-Type Ultimate Move: Blast Burn!"

"Cujo, our strongest Special Attack: Supernova Charge!" Danny shouted.

Everyone watched as Blaziken started glowing brighter, a fire ring surrounding him. Cujo was also charging up all the fire it could muster, until he was glowing orange. He was radiating so much heat the ground he was standing on started melting.

"We will be winning this, Phantom," Valerie said with a smirk.

"My fate will decide who will win this, Huntress," Danny said with a smile.

"GO!" Valerie and Danny shouted, causing their partners to release their attacks. Blaziken released rings of fire from his body as Cujo's body was surrounded by a small sun before charging at Blaziken. The Fire and Fighting type Pokémon raised his fist and punched at the charging Cujo.

When they met, there was an explosion the shook the entire stadium. When the light died, everyone had their jaws on the ground as the battle field was nothing more than a blackened with field with flicks of fire on it. On the center of that battle field were Blaziken and Cujo, both looking beaten and burned. Cujo was kneeling on all fours while Blaziken remained standing.

The Arcanine suddenly grinned, which Blaziken returned. Suddenly, Blaziken fell backward to the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"B-B-Blaziken is down!" the announcer exclaimed after getting over the shock. "After such an intense battle, Blaziken is down! The winner is Cujo the Arcanine! Which means the winner of the Pokémon Hoenn League is Danny Fenton of Littleroot town!"

After a moment of silence, the air was suddenly filled with cheers. Danny and Valerie quickly ran to their Pokemon, who were now on the ground.

"Blaziken!" Valerie exclaimed in worry. When Blaziken opened his eyes, Valerie smiled before hugging her friend. "You were amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you, Cujo," Danny said with a smile as he kneeled next to his Arcanine, who just licked his cheek. "We finally did it."

"Congrats…Danny," Valerie asked as she helped her Blaziken up. "But I'll beat you next time."

"I'll be waiting, Valerie," Danny said with a smile as he and Cujo turned around and walked back to the lockers. "But until then," he looked to the stands and saw a happy May looking at him, "I got a date to prepare for."

 _Time Skip…_

"You're going to the Kanto Region?" the young winner of the Hoenn League asked his girlfriend.

"Yes," May nodded as she looked at the sky. They were in Petalburg City, relaxing for a bit before planning on what to do. "There are now Pokémon Contests there, and I want to enter."

"I guess it was fate, because I'm going there, too," Danny said, surprising May. "A guy named Scott gave me an invitation to challenge something called the Battle Frontier. And it's in Kanto! It seemed like good training for me before I go and challenge the Elite Four."

May actually looked happy before she hugged and gave Danny a kiss. The couple enjoyed their alone time together, unaware that they were being watched by a curious mother, an over protective father and bored brother.

 _Time Skip…_

"Come on, Dad!" a blue eyed, white-haired girl shouted as she pulled a twenty-seven-year old Danny's arms. "The contest is about to begin!"

"Okay, Sapphire," Danny laughed to his five-year-old daughter. Beside them was Cujo, who had a one-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes riding on his back.

Around him, a lot of people were looking at him with awe, pointing and whispering as the current Champion of Hoenn was here. Sapphire seemed curious, so she asked her daddy why the people were looking at them. Danny smiled and answered because they were at awe on how cute his daughter was. Sapphire smiled widely and just kept pulling her father towards the stadium.

Danny smiled as they entered the stage. It was a big deal because this was going to be his wife's last contest, who became known as the Princess of Hoenn. This was why he took a break from his duties, to see his wife's last performance.

They went to the VIP booth and waited for the contests to begin. A lot of people suddenly cheered loudly as May stepped forward. She looked beautiful, wearing that blue dress. She looked more mature and graceful, even her hair was longer and shinier.

Danny smiled as his wife threw her Pokéball in the air, releasing Beautifly. Even after eight years of marriage, she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Hey Dad," Sapphire said, turning to look at her father. "How did you and Mom meet?"

Danny looked at his daughter and smiled as he ruffled her hair. "It was fate, Sapphire. Fate brought your mother and I together."

 **And there! Danny x May! I might make another Danny Phantom x Pokémon story with this idea. Who knows. Well, hope you liked it. Fate, it was something that brought people together, so I used that idea here. Also, I don't like Drew, so he had a small, bashing scene. I hope you liked Danny's Pokémon, at least, the ones I showed.**

 **Well, next chapter, an old and very much requested pairing, Raven of the Teen Titans! See you later!**


	10. Danny x Raven

**Now it's time for the pairing you've all been waiting for! DannyXRaven, the most popular pairing in the DP Crossover world. And this is my tenth chapter, so it's kind of a big deal. So enjoy some romance. Also, for some reason, you guys want me to bash Robin, Beastboy and Malchior. Well, I'll try.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. That is all.**

It was silent in Jump City, home of the Teen Titans. It was so peaceful, with everyone sleeping from their tired day.

Everyone, except one.

A girl about seventeen was flying in the dark sky, towards the bad part of town. She had gray skin, short, purple hair, purple eyes and a black bindi. She was dressed in a black leotard and a gold belt that that was hidden under a purple cloak, purple boots and a gem that held the cloak.

She was Raven, a member of the Teen Titans. She was the quiet one, always reading or meditating. Sure she talks to her teammates, like Starfire and Cyborg, but sometimes, they just got under her skin, like Beastboy's obnoxiousness and Robin's no-nonsense attitude.

So sometimes, she would fly around the city without telling her team. It gave her peace to fly around the city, feeling the cool air caressing her face.

Then she met him that faithful night.

A petty thief who was a thorn on the Titans' side, stealing food, clothes and money. No matter how many times they cornered him, he always manages to get away from them. That made Robin mad that a criminal manages to outsmart them and escape justice.

Raven got tired from his rant about constant vigilance, so she sneaked away and flew off from the Tower to do her daily flying. As she decided to explore the bad side of the city, she was surprised to see their thief in the streets, sneaking in house to house, thinking that he was robbing them.

With narrowed eyes, she flew towards him as he entered another house. She through the window, a spell ready in her mouth, when she saw the thief and a poor family looking at her in shock. Raven saw that all the clothes and food he stole was being given to the poor family.

"Well look who it is," a voice said that surprised her out of her flashback. She looked and saw a guy about her age, wearing a trench coat, black shirt, worn jeans and worn pair of sneakers. He had black hair, blue eyes and a smirk that made her feel weird. "You just can't stand being away from me, can you?"

"No, it's just I can't stand being near my teammates," Raven said with a huff. After that faithful meeting, she got to understand the thief better. She learned that he was an orphan who ran to Jump City to avoid a certain person. He was then taken care of by the people in the poor neighborhood, who founded him dead tired in their streets.

Feeling grateful to them, he decided to help them. He tried to get a job, but it wasn't enough, so he resorted to stealing. He only stole the necessary things, like food, clothes, medicine and money so they could pay their bills.

Raven, being the hero that she is, was supposed to bring Danny to the authorities, but seeing that he was only stealing to help people, she decided not to. Besides, he wasn't hurting people and he didn't too much.

Danny grinned at her before he stood up and started running. He turned to look at her, gesturing for her to follow him. Shrugging, Raven flew after him. She watched him run through the rooftops, jumping through obstacles, running like a stray cat.

Raven followed Danny, and just as she was about to ask where they were going, he stopped. He turned to her and grinned.

Raven stopped next to him and looked down. She was surprised to see that below that was the park, which were full of people, looking like they were getting ready for a party.

"Come on," Danny said as he grabbed Raven's hand and jumped down off the building. Raven's eyes widened as the two fell, hearing Danny laughing as the wind rush pass them. She was about to cast a spell to stop them from falling when they landed on something that wasn't hard.

Raven looked and saw that they landed on a dumpster that had an old mattress in it.

"You okay there?" Danny asked as he helped Raven up. He was suddenly whacked on the top of his head.

"Don't do that, again," Raven said with a glare that promises pain before putting her hood back on.

"Didn't know the big bad superhero gets scared," Danny teased. Raven turned her head to him, her cloak billowing threateningly, her eyes glowing. Danny sweated a bit, chuckling nervously. The two then jumped off the mattress and walked towards the park. "Come on."

Raven looked around the park. Despite being part of the bad part of town, it was a very clean and nice park. On the center of the park was the biggest pot she's ever seen. It was as big as a bus. A lot of people were gathered around the park, cutting some meat, vegetables and putting them on the pot. From the smell of it, it was good. There were also people on a makeshift stage, playing instruments, filling the air with music.

"What is this?" Raven asked as she looked around the place.

"Every last Friday, the people would gather around the big pot, bringing any ingredients they want," Danny explained, leading her through the park. "It's kinda like a celebration for this neighborhood."

Raven nodded, understanding a bit. She then noticed how the people were pointing at her, whispering. None of them were negative, so she was okay by it. Most of the people happily greeted Danny, which he returned with a smile and wave.

"So why did you take me here?" Raven asked as they leaned on the tree, watching the people enjoy themselves as they placed the cut ingredients and seasonings in the pot. They had to use a ladder to put the recipe to the pot.

"Well, you just happened to stop by when this was happening," Danny said with a shrug. "So I decided to take you along. Besides, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends…" Raven mused as she looked at the dancing people.

She didn't have a lot of people to consider friends. The only people she considered friends were Cyborg and Starfire, and she barely spent time with them. She didn't considered Danny a friend before, more like an acquaintance, despite being a wanted in the Titans' list.

But she did enjoy spending time with him. She knew him better than she did her friends. She found his company pleasant, despite his teasing, and she wouldn't admit it him, but he was amusing to her.

"Yes," Raven said with a nod. "We're friends…"

"You don't sound sure," Danny said, looking at the girl. His eyes started glinting mischievously. "You want to be something else? Like a couple?"

Raven blushed a bit before she used her hood to hide her face. Danny chuckled good heartedly. Even with her glare, he didn't stop. She raised her hands, ready to cast a spell at him when someone suddenly shouted that the stew was finish.

"Stew's done," Danny said, not knowing he was saved by the bell. "Let's go."

Raven followed him as the people started handing out the stew. It seems like every person in the neighborhood was there. A little girl suddenly walked up to her, carrying a small bowl. The girl gave her a small smile, handing her the bowl.

Raven looked at her with a surprise look before she gave a small smile, accepting the bowl. Using the spoon, she scooped up the stew, blew it before she took a bit. It was surprisingly delicious, considering there were a mix of different food.

Danny smiled as he ate the stew, not using a spoon, noticing that Raven was enjoying herself.

"Good, huh?" Danny said as with a grin as they walked through the neighborhood, relaxing a bit. The party ended and the two decided to take a walk, enjoying the cool air.

"Yes, it was," Raven said. "I was surprised how delicious it was."

"That's what I thought, too," Danny said with a chuckle, remembering his first stew. "It's amazing how tea leaves taste in a stew."

"Tea leaves?" Raven said in a surprise tone. Now that she thought about it, there was a familiar flavor in the stew.

"Yeah, I put some there," Danny said with a grin.

"I didn't know you like tea," Raven said with a surprise expression. To her, Danny seemed like the guy who would choose cola over tea.

"It helps me relax," Danny said with a grin. "It stops the adrenaline I feel every time I…do my job. You like tea, too?"

"I do," Raven said with a nod, somehow feeling happy about that information.

"We should drink tea together sometimes," Danny said before he yawned. "Well, it's getting late for me. I'll see you tomorrow, Raven."

"Sure," Raven said, feeling a little tired as well, after getting a belly full. "Good night, Danny."

She then started flying to the night sky, going back to her room.

"Raven!" Danny called from below. Surprised, she looked down to Danny, who was smiling at her. "You should smile more often. It's cute."

Raven's face turned red, her heart beating wildly.

"Idiot!" Raven exclaimed before shooting back towards the direction of the tower. She felt both embarrassed and happy from that compliment.

Danny gave a small smile as he watched her disappear in the night before going back to his hideout, which was just a rundown apartment.

Back with Raven, she was lying on her bed, her cloak on the ground. She was tired a while ago, but now she couldn't sleep.

" _It's cute,"_ Danny's voice rang in her head. Her face turned red again before she grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it.

"Idiot," she whispered, blaming the weird feeling towards her friend.

 _Three Months Later…_

Raven was on the ground, pinned by a dragon's black claw. She glared at the dragon weakly, which earned an amuse chuckle. The rest of the Titans were scattered around, trying their hardest to stand up.

"Is this all you got, _Dear_ Raven?" the dragon said in a cruel voice. Raven intensified her glare, but it was effective as a fly landing on his snout. Never had Raven ever felt so stupid before as she stared into the cold eyes of Malchior.

It happened ever since she found the book where he was imprisoned. When she read the stories about how a wizard named Malchior saved the world from an evil dragon named Rorek. The adventures were so fascinating that she finds herself reading the book nonstop. Even when there was a mission, she would hurriedly finish it just to go back to her room to read it again.

She was also avoiding the bad neighborhood, ever since Danny called her cute. That made her feel weird. She was used to him teasing her, but this felt different. It made her heart beat, gave her stomach butterflies and made all the blood rush to her face.

She was afraid to go out and see him, so she decided to stay and immerse herself in the book.

Then, just as she finished the book, Malchior spoke to her. He then started telling her how she had the potential to be strong and free him from his prison. Wanting to help this hero, she started training under him, learning his every spell and magic.

As they work, Malchior started flirting with Raven, showering her with compliments. She was flattered, but didn't feel the same way, she just wanted to help the poor guy.

Soon enough, Beastboy, being the obnoxious idiot, spied her because he was curious to what she was doing all locked up in her room, not valuing her privacy. He told the others about Malchior, and they all wanted to meet him.

Robin was paranoid about Malchior and wanted her room to be under 24/7 surveillance, which she angrily denied. Even though he was correct this time, it was still violating her privacy.

After two months of learning, she discovered that Malchior was teaching her dark magic, a dangerous, uncontrollable form of magic. She almost killed an innocent child because of it. She angrily demanded why he was using dark magic, he answered that people are afraid of the magic because it was too strong for the weak.

Not liking his answer, Raven decided to free him with all the lessons he thought her so he can finally leave. But that was a mistake. The moment Raven released Malchior, his true face appeared. As it turns out, Malchior was the evil wizard, not Rorek, who was imprisoned in the book for thousands of years.

With him released, he turned into a black-scaled, purple-eyed dragon that destroyed their tower in half. The Titans tried to stop him, but he was too powerful for them. Even with all of Raven's magic, he was unstoppable.

"Now then, _Dear_ Raven," Malchior said as he raised his other claw. "Let me thank you by sending you to the other side. It'll be better than seeing what I'm going to do to this world!"

Raven lost hope as she stared at the claws aimed at her. She closed her eyes as she waited for her death. In her final moments, her thoughts went to that admirable thief that she befriended. Someone she quickly got close too.

"Say hello for Rorek for me!" Malchior exclaimed as he swung his claws towards Raven.

" _Help, Danny!"_ she prayed in her mind as she thought about the guy that made her heart skip a beat.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted as she watched the claw hit the ground. Everyone's eyes were wide as plates as they watched the dust cloud surround where Raven's body was. Malchior started laughing insanely, his voice shaking the tower.

"So that's why you haven't been visiting lately," a voice said that made them stop. They all looked to the side and saw a guy carrying Raven in a princess carry. "You've been seeing another guy. It makes me really jealous, Raven."

"Danny…" Raven whispered, surprised to see him here. She noticed that he looked different. His smile and eyes were cold, something that actually scared Raven.

"It's him," Robin said with narrow eyes, recognizing their thief. "What's he doing here?"

"Who are you, human?" Malchior spat in distaste, sneering at Danny. "Get lost!"

He swung his giant tail towards Danny. He was shocked when the tail actually went through Danny and Raven. Everyone, even Raven, were surprised, since they didn't see him move. Danny then put Raven down before walking towards Malchior, the smile now gone.

"What are you doing?!" Cyborg exclaimed, trying hard to stand up. "Get out of there!"

Malchior was staring at Danny and didn't like the look the human was giving him. Those cold eyes were making him think that Danny viewed him as an inferior insect beneath his foot. With a growl, he took a deep breath and spew out a torrent of fire towards Danny.

He watched with sick satisfaction as the fire engulfed Danny's body. The Titans watch in horror as the flames disappeared, with Danny nowhere in sight. Raven felt tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the scorch mark where Danny was.

"Take that, you pathetic insect!" Malchior laughed sadistically. "Not even ashes remained! This is what happens when you look down on me!"

"What were you aiming at?" a voice said behind him. With wide eyes, Malchior looked behind him and saw Danny with his arms crossed, not a scratch on him. Raven had a look of relief in her face as she saw Danny still alive while the Titans were shocked.

"You!" Malchior exclaimed angrily as he was about to release another stream of fire. He stopped when Danny suddenly appeared in front of him, a fist raised.

Before Malchior could react, he was knocked off his feet, feeling great pain on his snout. The Titans were dumbfounded by what they just witnessed. All five of them couldn't even touch Malchior, no matter what they do. But this low-time thief actually knocked the monster off his feet.

"It's been awhile since I've used my powers," Danny said as he cracked his knuckles. His eyes were giving an unnatural green glow. "This could be fun."

"Don't get cocky for getting a lucky hit, human," Malchior said in a deadly voice, standing back on his feet. "I will burn you that not even your ashes remain."

He was about to fire again when Danny suddenly appeared in front of him again, his hands raised. The dragon watched as the hands started glowing green. He was suddenly blasted by a green blast, sending him to the sky.

Before Malchior could react, Danny appeared in front of him again, his leg raised. He kicked the dragon in the gut with his heel, sending him crashing to the ground. Malchior couldn't breath as pain erupted in his body. The Titans were too shock to breath from what they just saw.

"Who is this guy?" Beastboy said in a frightful tone. The animal inside him was saying to run away as far away as possible, to escape this stranger.

He wasn't the only one feeling that. Malchior, for the first time after being sealed in the book, felt great fear. The glowing eyes of Danny was making his heart grip in fear.

"W-w-what are you?" Malchior said in a shaky tone, turning back to his mummy version.

"I'm just a low-time thief," Danny said with a grin that made him look scary. He took a step towards Malchior, who hurriedly back away.

"Stay back!" he exclaimed in fear.

"Cute, you're scared of me," Danny said with a smirk. "But I'm not the one you should be afraid of. Right, Raven?"

Malchior's eyes widened as he turned and saw Raven behind him, her cloak moving with her magic, the book in her hands. With her glowing eyes glaring coldly at the trembling Malchior. Chanting an incantation, chains erupted from the book and wrapped around Malchior before dragging him towards the book.

With a shout, he clawed on the ground in desperation, not wanting to return to his prison. The paper around his body was slowly turning to pieces of paper and merging in the book. Once the last piece of paper was inside the book, Raven closed the book with a large thud.

Once Malchior was trapped, the skies that were turned purple were back to normal. Feeling a wave of exhaustion, Raven stumbled a bit. Danny quickly caught her.

"Danny…" Raven said as she stared at Danny, whose warmth has returned in his eyes.

"To think you were seeing that wimp behind my back," Danny said with an amused grin. "Didn't know you like the scrawny types."

"Shut up," Raven said with an annoyed looked. Though she did miss this kind of interactions.

Danny blinked when he heard something behind him. He looked and saw Robin struggling to stand up, holding his Bo Staff and glaring at Danny. Everyone stared at their leader as he pointed at Danny.

"Step away from Raven," Robin declared. "You're under arrest."

"Really?" Danny said with a deadpanned expression. "You just got your butt kicked and you're barely standing. Let's just call it a day."

"Unless you're running from the other side of the law, then I'll never let you go," Robin said as he stumbled a bit.

"Well that's your opinion," Danny said as he let Raven go and started walking away. "You should be more worried about your friends and tower. I'll see you guys around."

They watched as Danny jumped off the tower. With eyes wide, Raven rushed to the side of the tower and looked down, only to see him gone without a trace.

" _Danny…who are you?"_ Raven asked as she looked at the horizon. Deep down, she knew Danny was special. She suddenly turned to the tower, which really need some repairs. She then noticed the look Robin was giving her. She sighed, thinking that this was going to be a long night.

 _Time Skip…_

"Why didn't you tell us, Raven?" Robin asked again with a frown. Raven frowned back at him, crossing her arms. The others were busy repairing the tower, so Robin decided to attack her with his paranoia.

"Because it's my business," Raven said with an annoyed tone.

"He's a criminal, Raven," Robin said. "Not only that, but his dangerous. You saw how he defeated Malchior!"

"And how he saved us," Raven countered. "How about you thank him instead of trying to arrest him?"

"He's a thief," Robin said like it was the most important info in the world.

"So?"

"He's a threat, Raven!" Robin exclaimed as he threw his arms up. "He could be using you to gather information on us!"

"He hadn't asked me about you guys," Raven said, and it was the truth. "All we did was talk about other things."

"After what happened, I can't take your word for it," Robin said as he stood up. "As of right now, you're grounded."

"What!?" Raven exclaimed, accidentally causing the windows to break. "You can't ground me!"

"I can and I did," Robin said as he started walking away. "You're not allowed to leave the Tower until I say so."

Just as he was about to exit the room, Raven used her magic on him. He suddenly slipped and fell face first to the door, which suddenly opened, sending him crashing to the ground. Raven teleported back to her room, fuming mad. Who does that traffic light color themed, scrawny, paranoid, unsocial jerk think he is?

And why was she listening to him? She was older than him, so he can't ground her. She put her hood on, put her communicator on her bed so Robin won't follow her, and teleported away. She reappeared just outside the bad neighborhood.

"Now where are you?" Raven said as she started concentrating. Since she didn't know where Danny lives, she decided to find him using her magic. She finally detected him and started flying towards it. When she reached his place, it was just a rundown apartment with only one light open. She could feel that there was only one person there.

She flew through the window, and saw that it was a normal room with one mattress on the ground. There was a scent of herbal tea in the room, which meant that he probably drank some just now. As she landed on the ground, she blinked when she noticed the clothes scattered on the ground.

"That was a good bath!" a voice exclaimed as a door on the side suddenly opened, letting the steam go in. She watched with wide eyes as Danny entered his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another towel.

He suddenly noticed Raven, who was staring at him with wide eyes, her face turning red. Time seemed to freeze as the two stared at each other with shock expression.

"Raven!" Danny exclaimed in panic before he entered the bathroom, peeking through the door.

"S-sorry!" Raven exclaimed as she turned around, her face red and heart beating. "I didn't know you were occupied!"

After everything calmed down, Danny was fully dressed and giving Raven some tea. She took the cup, but was too flustered to drink.

"So, what brings you here?" Danny asked as he poured himself a cup, looking at Raven.

"I had a little fight with my teammate," Raven said with a sigh. She told Danny what happened after he left the tower, which made him laugh. "What's so funny?"

"He grounded you!" Danny laughed as he held his sides. "What is he? Forty?"

"He thinks he is," Raven said with a huff as Danny calmed down.

"So, you ran away from home because you got grounded?" Danny said. When Raven looked down and didn't answer, he assumed that was right. "Guess you're not as mature as you thought."

"Shut up," Raven said with an embarrassed look in her face.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as a long as you like," Danny said with a smile, causing Raven to look at him.

"Really?" she said.

"Sure," Danny said with a grin. "I don't mind. Besides, you're my friend."

Raven gave a small smile towards Danny. She knew there was a reason she went to him. She could always count on him when she needed help.

"…Thank you, Danny," she said as she took a gulp of tea. Danny looked at her and gave a smile. He knew she wasn't just thanking him for the room.

"No problem," Danny said with a grin.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny gave a bored look as the GiW surrounded him, pointing guns at him. They were currently in the middle of Jump City at night. He noticed Robin, who he just fought, looking a little beaten. The bird boy fought him using Ghost hunting equipment, which surprised Danny a bit.

With the new tech, Robin managed to corner Danny and fight him on even grounds. Danny had a hard time, but he managed to beat Robin. But as it turns out, he was just used by the GiW as bait and to hold Danny until they got there.

With him weakened, the GiW cornered him with their guns aimed at him.

"Danny Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom," the leader of GiW said through the megaphone. "You have the right to remain silent. Under the orders of director Masters, give yourself up or we will use force."

Danny snorted distastefully as he heard Vlad's name. He wasn't surprised that a man like Vlad would get the GiW under his feet. For a half Ghost to support an anti-Ghost government, it was a disgrace.

Vlad has been a pest to Danny for a long time. Ever since his family's death, he tried to get Danny to join his side. That's why Danny ran away and went to Jump City, to be inconspicuous. Maybe showing his powers in front of the Titans was a bad idea.

Danny suddenly smirked before spitting on the ground, right in front of the leader's foot. The leader frowned before he gestured at the people behind him.

Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the immense pain. There was no way he was going to escape this one. He had a good run and he helped a lot of people. He was just worried how they'll live without him now.

He also wondered about what will happen to his best friend. She might go back to the Titans or maybe stay at the bad neighborhood and help them. He gave a small smile as he remembered the times he teased her, making her blush. Sometimes she would hit him, but it was worth it.

" _I'm gonna miss you, Raven,"_ he thought melancholy as he heard the leader gave the order.

He heard the sound of triggers being pulled and blasters blasting. He waited for the pain, but he didn't feel anything. Thinking that he might have fully died, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Raven standing protectively in front of him. Covering them was a black dome, protecting them from the blasters.

"Raven!?" Robin exclaimed, shock to see his missing teammate helping a criminal.

Raven rushed to Danny's side, grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulder. The dome shrunk and disappeared, taking the two with it. The leader was shocked before he threw the megaphone to the ground, breaking it to pieces. Robin was shocked to see that one of his teammates would help a convict escape. He growled, clenching his fists.

Meanwhile, Raven appeared in Danny's room, carrying the hurt boy towards the bed. She placed him on the bed and started healing his injuries.

"Thanks, Rae," Danny said with a grin, wincing a bit from the pain.

"Just stay still," Raven said. Though Danny tried to hide it, the injuries were bad. Danny watched as Raven worked with an intense yet caring expression on her face. He blushed a bit, thinking how cute she looked.

"Raven," he said, getting the girl's attention. "You're so cute."

Raven blushed with a surprised expression before she grabbed a pillow and smacked Danny on the face.

"Be quiet and heal, you idiot!" Raven exclaimed as she kept smacking Danny on the face. Danny just laughed as the pillow hit his face. Growling, Raven went and poked Danny's injuries. The laughter turned to a yelp of pain as Danny held his ribs. Raven then continued healing Danny's injuries, mirth shining in her eyes.

"There," she said once all the injuries were healed. "Just get plenty of rest. I'll go get some tea."

Danny watched her go to the kitchen before he smiled and rested his head, staring at the ceiling.

When Raven came back with to mugs of tea, she saw Danny sleeping, snoring lightly. Raven gave a small smile before placing the two mugs on a nearby table and walked towards Danny. She started playing with his black locks twirling them on her finger.

"He looks so peaceful," she said with a smile as she stared at Danny's sleeping expression. Her attention suddenly went to his parting lips. She became mesmerized by how they move as he breathed. She didn't notice that she was leaning towards his face, closing her eyes.

Her lips were just a hair length away before a sudden noise startled her. She turned and saw a small mouse scuttling across the floor and towards a hole on a wall. Raven suddenly realized what she almost did and blushed. She quickly stood up, took her mug and left the room in a rush, trying to control her heartbeat.

She didn't notice the smirk Danny had on his face as she walked through the doorway.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny and Raven stood in front of a beaten Vlad Plasmius. Raven looked at Danny's new form, his hair white, eyes green and wearing a black jacket white shirt, black pants, white belt, white boots and white gloves. She was surprised that he could change his form and become more powerful.

The two, with the help of Cyborg and Starfire, managed to stop Vlad from taking over Jump City, which was a stepping stone to his idea of world conquest. Robin and Beastboy was tricked by Vlad into helping him. They tried to talk them, but they wouldn't listen, so they had no choice but to fight them.

Starfire, Cyborg and even Raven had trouble fighting them, but Danny didn't.

"That was a hard fight," Cyborg said with a sigh.

"Indeed," Starfire said tiredly. "The Guys who are White and Vlad the Plasmius is finally defeated…but I wish we did not have to fight Robin and Beastboy."

As the two lamented, Danny and Raven were staring at Vlad Plasmius, who was groaning and covered in bruises.

"Finally, it's over," Danny said as he turned back to his human form.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Raven asked, looking at her friend.

"Who knows," Danny said with a smirk. "But there is one thing I'm going to do."

Before Raven could react, Danny grabbed her chin and suddenly kissed Raven, surprising the girl. Electricity traveled through her body as she felt his lips. When the kiss ended, she gave Danny a surprised and flustered look.

"W-w-what was that for?" Raven asked, hiding her red face.

"I'm a thief," he said with a grin. "And I just stole what I want. Want me to steal another one?"

Raven answered him by grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. She smashed her lips into his. Danny quickly replied by returning the kiss, placing his hands on her hips. The two forgot about the other heroes as Raven's cloak wrapped around her and Danny before disappearing.

"Guess Raven found her new home," Cyborg said with a smile. "Let's go back."

Starfire nodded as she went to pick up Vlad, so he can be taken by the authorities.

 _Time Skip…_

"Good evening, Mayor Fenton!" the people shouted as a twenty-four-old Danny walked through the streets.

"Evening!" Danny said with a grin. As the three-time elected mayor of Jump City, he changed the city. He helped the people in the bad neighborhood, removing the 'bad' part. Now, thanks to him, the people that had no job were now employed so they can support themselves and their families.

Crime rate has also decreased after he set up the 'Villain Reformation Project', where all the villains were sent to get reformed. It was hard work, but after Danny talked to them, and by 'talk' it was actually him beating them up, and the villains were forced to work and reform. After seeing how they could be helpful and the people actually thanking them, they actually changed their ways, though some of them were stubborn and refused to change.

Still, because of all the things he did to change Jump City, the people elected him for mayor. Though because of the great decrease of crime, the Teen Titans was forced to move out the city, since they were no longer needed. It was there that the Titans disbanded, despite Robin's protest.

Starfire went to join the amazons in Themyscira and Cyborg became a member of the Justice League. Beastboy tried to go solo, but he always ended up getting kick around by the bad guys. Now, he's a one-man freak show, using the cage to keep the bad people away.

Robin became obsessed of Danny, thinking he was planning some kind of hostile world domination plan. He soon became recluse, staying in the abandoned Titan's Tower, mumbling to himself. His friends tried to get him out of there, but he ignored them. He was still lurking in the tower, waiting for Danny to 'show his true colors'.

Danny was walking to his home after a hard day of work. Usually, there would be a car or limousine, but he was more comfortable walking on the streets. Besides, it's not like he's defenseless. He finally made it to his home, which was the old apartment building. It's been given some repairs and upgrades, so now it's livable.

"I'm home!" he greeted as he entered the apartment, removing his coat and tie.

"Dad!" a voice exclaimed. He smiled as he saw a four-year-old boy with purple hair and blue eyes running towards him. He scooped the boy up and lifted him to the air.

"Who are you?" Danny said with a smile. "And where's my son?"

"I'm your son!" the boy shouted gleefully.

"What? But you're so big!" Danny exclaimed as he spins around.

"Aren't you going to greet us?" a voice said that made Danny look at the room. He smiled as he saw his wife carrying a two-year-old girl with black hair done in pigtails, holding a stuff bear.

Raven looked different than before. Her hair grew longer and she no longer wears her cloak and leotard after her retirement. Now, she wears a black shirt and tight jeans and her hair done in a ponytail.

"How's my two favorite girls?" Danny asked as he put his son down and went to hug his wife and daughter.

"They're doing great," Raven said with a smile before she gave her husband a kiss. "Welcome home, Danny."

Danny gave her a grin, the same grin he had all those years ago. Raven was happy that Danny was still the same guy she fell for all those years ago.

And now she can enjoy that grin without any troubles.

 **And done! Sorry for the wait. Hope this idea's new to you guys. I was planning on a 'Danny is Red X' thing, but that's already been done, so I did a simple 'Robin Hood' themed thief who lives in the bad part of the city. And since you guys wanted to bash Robin, Beastboy and Malchior, and so I did. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter, my favorite girl in the books, Hermione Granger! Enjoy yourselves, and see you later!**


	11. Danny x Hermione Granger

**To celebrate this happy, yet so sad, occasion, I present you with this new chapter between two people from two different houses who hates each other. A magical version of Romeo and Juliet, except there won't be any dead people that will be mentioned. Also, if you're wondering if I'm going to bash Ron, then you are correct. Hahahahaa!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**

It was bizarre for him as he walked through the streets filled with magic. He watched as witches with pointy hats walk carrying small, black cauldrons and broomsticks, children looking at a window with a broomstick displayed on it. Strange animals flying through the air and strange displays on the windows.

He was an eleven-year-old boy with shaggy black hair and blue eyes walking alone through the streets. His hair was sticking out a bit after the wild rollercoaster ride he had from the bank.

"So where am I going next?" he said as he looked around the shops. "I already got my money, so I guess I should go get my robes."

He walked away the wizarding bank, money from his mother's father's side in his pockets. It came to a shock to him that he was a wizard. Even his sister was shocked by that, but his parents weren't. As it turns out, his mother knew that she had magical blood in her veins, but it was dormant.

Since she was labeled as a Squib, someone with magical parents but no magical abilities. She was shunned in the magical world, but didn't care since she was gifted with a brilliant mind. She married his father and then had them.

When he was six, he used his magic by accident when he tried to save his sister from an out-of-control car. He thought that was just nothing, but ever since then, he noticed that weird things kept happening whenever he felt angry, annoyed, happy or worried, like bullies suddenly hanging on flagpole by their underwear or suddenly able to talk to a snake that saved him from a wild dog.

When he asked his parents about all of that, it was his mother that told him everything, at least everything she knew about the Wizarding World. That she had magical blood in her veins, but couldn't use magic.

At first, he thought that his mother was playing a trick on him, saying that he couldn't be a wizard. But after thinking about it, he couldn't deny the proof. After he accepted the fact that he was a wizard, he managed to control his magic, at least, he didn't cause any magical accidents.

When he turned eleven, he received his letter from a weird school named Hogwarts. From what his mother said, Hogwarts was a famous school for witchcraft and wizardry. Hearing that he was accepted to such a great school, she was proud of him.

And now here he was, alone in Diagon Alley since his parents and sister were busy and couldn't come with him to England. Though they gave him their support and his mom gave him a key from her grandfather, who actually loved her and wanted to give some kind of gift to her.

"Madam Malkin's Robe For All Occasions," he read aloud in front of a store where robes were on display. With a shrug, he entered the store.

"Hello, dear," a kind-looking woman said. "Hogwarts? First year?"

"Uh…yes ma'am," he said to the woman.

"Come with me, then," the woman said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stool. "We have another new student as well."

Danny stood on a stool, next to a young girl with bushy, brown hair and brown eyes. The woman had him lift his arms sideways before she pulled out a measuring tape, which started moving on its own.

"Hello," the girl said in an English Accent, smiling a bit. She looked a bit shy. "Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yup," he said with a nod. "Name's Danny Fenton. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," the girl said with a smile that showed large front teeth. "I'm sorry for asking, but are you American? You sound like one."

"Yup," Danny said with a grin. "I'm American. Are you shopping alone?"

"No, my parents went to explore Diagon Alley," Hermione said. "What about you?"

"All alone," Danny said as the tape measure wrapped around his waist. "My family was too busy. Their inventors."

"Really?" Hermione said with a fascinated tone. "What kind of inventions?"

Danny started telling Hermione about his parents' invention, which was said to bring the age of technology to its golden age. Hermione was fascinated by all the things he said, about flying cars and self-regenerating energy. He said that it was still experimental, but it was almost done.

The two were engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realized that their robes were done. Once they paid for it, the two just waited outside the shop and talked. Hermione was surprised to hear that his mother was a Squib, someone who was born with magical parents but didn't have magical abilities. Danny was surprised that she didn't have magical parents but had magical abilities, which was the opposite of his mother.

"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed. The two turned and saw two adults walking towards them. They looked so weird compare to Diagon Alley.

"Mom! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed as her parents walked towards them.

"Oh, who is this?" her mother asked as she noticed Danny.

"Hello there," Danny said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm Danny Fenton."

 _Time Skip…_

"Wow," Danny said as he looked around the Hogwarts Express, where many Hogwarts' students from ages eleven to seventeen or older were saying goodbye to families and hellos to friends. "If my parents figure out how to do this, they'll flip."

He had to ran pass the wall that was between platform 9 and 10 to get to platform 9 ¾, a place only those with magical blood could go.

"Danny!" a voice exclaimed that got his attention. He turned and saw Hermione walking towards him, pulling a luggage similar to his, except she didn't have an owl cage.

Danny and Hermione became good friends after they spent time in Diagon Alley to get the rest of their stuff. Danny found out that Hermione was a bookworm since she didn't have any friends. Danny told her that he kids avoided him since they found him weird, so they had something in common.

When she and her parents left Diagon Alley, she asked him if they could meet again at the train station and he said yes. Her parents also seemed to take a liking to him, probably because she was the first kid that she talked to.

"Did you get through the barrier without trouble?" Hermione asked as the two walked passed the crowd of witches and wizards. They even heard about a giant spider.

"Yup," Danny said as his owl hooted in agreement. A black owl with a gray belly, he named the owl Midnight because of her night-like color. "You?"

"It was frightening, but I managed to get through the barrier alright," Hermione said with a small smile. The two boarded the train, struggling a bit with their luggage. The two walked through the corridor, looking for a vacant compartment. It was hard to walk through the students crowding the place.

The two finally found an empty compartment and sat in it, putting their luggage next to them. Danny took the cage and opened it. Midnight flew out her cage, hooting a bit before landing on Danny's head.

"So, how are you doing?" Danny asked as the two got comfortable.

"I'm doing great, to be honest," Hermione said with a smile. "I've finish reading all the books."

"Really?" Danny said in shock. He remembered that she brought a lot of books from Flourish and Blotts. "Did you memorize everything?"

"I did," Hermione said with a nod.

"Okay? Then who are the four founders of Hogwarts?" Danny asked.

"Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin," Hermione answered easily.

"Where can you find a bezoar and what is it used for?"

"It can be found in the stomach of a goat and it's used to cure most poisons."

"Who said 'a dream is a wish your heart makes'?" Danny asked.

"Hm…Hey, that's' from Cinderella!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at Danny.

"Darn, I thought you'd fell for it," Danny said with a chuckle. "But still, you actually memorized our textbooks is impressive. Heck, you might be smarter than my big sister."

"What's your sister like?" Hermione asked in a curious tone.

"She's kinda like you, actually," Danny said as he petted the owl on his head. "Smart, reads a lot, though she's kinda bossy sometimes."

The two kept talking as the train kept moving. When it was lunch time, the two heard the door open and a portly woman pushing a cart filled with food appeared.

"Anything from the cart, dearies?" she said in a kindly tone.

Danny suddenly heard his stomach growl. Hermione heard it too, since she stifled a giggle. Blushing a bit, Danny stood from his seat and stared at the assortment of treats on the trolley. He knew there wouldn't be any of the snacks he was used too, so he chooses the ones that sounded normal, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands. Hermione bought the same thing, for the beans. Danny also brought some owl treats and water for midnight.

"Every Flavour?" Danny asked as he stared at the box, chewing on the Licorice Wand. Midnight was nipping on her treats as Hermione ate her cake.

"I've heard about those," Hermione said as she wiped her mouth after eating the Cauldron Cake. "They say that you should be careful about those, since they mean _every_ flavor. Like liver and onions."

"Sounds interesting," Danny said as he picked up a black bean and popped it in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprised before he grinned. "It taste like beef steak!"

The two had fun trying out the different flavors. Danny got some spinach, earwax and lobster while Hermione got chocolate, garlic and barbeque. Danny then picked up the Chocolate Frog box and looked at it.

"Do you think they're real frogs?" Danny asked Hermione, who was making a face after eating a sock-flavored bean.

"Hopefully not," Hermione said. "Maybe they're just shaped as frogs."

"Or maybe they're frogs turn into chocolate," Danny said as he ripped the box open. He was surprised when a frog-shaped chocolate jumped off the box. Danny caught it before it hit his face and looked at it. "Frog shapes. They're frog shapes."

He bit the head off and ripped it with his teeth. He chewed and tasted nothing strange. He then noticed something inside the frog. Blinking, he pulled it out and saw that it was a card with a moving picture in it.

"That's a Chocolate Frog Card," Hermione replied as she took a card from her Chocolate Frog. "They're collectibles and there are a hundred and one of them."

Danny looked at his card and saw that it was a purple hooded man with red eyes and a scar on his left eye. He looked serious, yet he was smiling at Danny, like he knew him.

"Clockwork, the Oldest Wizard in existence," Danny read aloud. "Said to have witness the beginning of magic, the teacher of Merlin and traveled through time. Not much is known about him."

"I didn't know such a wizard exist," Hermione said in awe as she put her card away.

"He seems so…familiar," Danny said before putting the card away and saw another card on the wrapper. "This one is about Albus Dumbledore…isn't he the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"He is," Hermione said with a nod. She suddenly fell silent. Danny noticed her being quiet, which didn't seem like her.

"Something wrong," he asked as he out the card away.

"I'm just a little worried," Hermione admitted.

"About what? About the frogs?" Danny said as he looked at the box. "Don't worry, they're not real."

"No, not that," Hermione said as she looked at Danny. "I'm worried that we might not be in the same House."

"House?" Danny asked before his eyes widened in understanding. "You mean those four houses thing? Don't worry about that. I'm sure we'll get in the same House."

"But-."

"And even if we don't," Danny said, interrupting her. "It doesn't matter. We'll still be friends."

Hermione looked at him before she suddenly smiled. She was afraid that if Danny was in a different House from her, then he might not want to be friends were her. But hearing him say that they'll still be friends, despite being in different Houses, reassured her.

Suddenly, their compartment door opened and a round-headed boy nervously peeked through the room.

"Um…have you seen a toad here?" he asked nervously. "I lost mine."

 _Time Skip…_

Danny and Hermione, along with the First-year students, waited for their turn to try on the Sorting Hat. When Danny learned that the very important test was trying on a hat, he joked to Hermione that saying he hoped that all tests were like this.

After a few of the First Years were sorted, Danny noticed how tense Hermione was, so he put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned her head to look at him and saw him smiling assuredly.

"Fenton, Danny!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Danny nodded at Hermione, who nodded back, before walking towards the stool. He picked up the tatty hat and put it on his head as he sat down the stool.

" _My, what a curious boy I have here,"_ a voice said in his head. _"So full of wonder, yet sly and cunning. And what's this, you seemed to be related to such strong people. You're going to be a very powerful wizard. Now where to put you? Hm…yes, that might be the perfect House for you. You might even bring change to this world…it better be_ SLYTHERIN!"

Danny removed the hat and placed it back on the stool before going towards the table that was clad in green and silver. He noticed that his uniform suddenly had a Slytherin logo on the chest, wondering how it got there.

He sat down on one of the empty seats, away from the mean-looking students. He turned his head and saw Hermione looking at him. He gave her a smile, something she returned before turning her attention back to the sorting.

After seeing Hermione get sorted to Gryffindor, he noticed most of his housemates sneering at her. He glared at them, getting their attention. He also saw Harry Potter, who didn't look that impressive. He didn't know why the people were so fascinated by him.

When it was time to eat, he was astonished by how much delicious food appeared. As he piled his plate with food, he turned his attention to Hermione's table and suddenly turned green as he saw a red haired boy grabbing the food with his bare hands, stuffing his mouth without manners.

He suddenly felt bad for his friend.

 _Time Skip…_

"See? That's how you do it," Danny said as he and Hermione did their Potions homework in the library. It's been two weeks since school started, and it's been tough on him. Mosy of his Housemates were hostile towards him after they found out his parentage, and most of his classmates were hostile towards him because of his being on Slytherin. The most hostile was a red-headed boy with freckles over his face.

The only ones who weren't hostile towards him were Hermione, Neville Longbottom and his Housemates, Daphne Greengrass, Zabini Blaise and Tracey Davis. He was glad that he had most of his class with Hermione, so he has someone he could sit with. Hermione was happy as well to have some to talk to in and after class.

The two would often do homework together in the library, the only place where they could hang out without trouble. Hermione would lend him a hand in Transfiguration and History of Magic, while Danny would help her with Potions and Astronomy.

"I see," Hermione said as they wrote about the potion Professor Snape assigned them.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow's Flying lessons?" Danny asked as they left the library and walked through the halls.

"Not really," Hermione said as she lowered her head. "I don't think reading will get me to fly."

"Well I can't wait for it," Danny said with a grin. "I always wanted to fly. Maybe I can be like Superman."

Hermione giggled as Danny ran around her, doing a Superman flying pose. Hermione was happy that Danny wasn't acting differently in front of her.

"Danny," Hermione said, causing Danny to stop and turn to look at her. "Will you help me tomorrow, with Flying lessons?"

"Sure," Danny said with a grin.

 _Time Skip…_

Hermione was crying her eyes out in the girl's restroom. It was Halloween and she should have been in the Halloween Feast, but she's been in the restroom since morning, after Charms classes. She was only trying to help, but the way Weasley said how she didn't have any friends hurt her very much.

"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed, startling her. "Are you in there!?"

"Danny?" she said in surprise as she sniffled a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you," Danny said from outside the restroom. "Come out, Hermione."

"Go away!" she exclaimed as she wiped her eyes.

"No," Danny said as he sat on the ground, facing the door. "I'm staying here until you feel better."

"Why?" Hermione asked while hiccupping.

"Because you're my friend," Danny replied. "My best friend."

"R-really?" Hermione said in shock.

"Really," Danny said with a smile. "Look, that red-headed jerk can say all those mean stuff to you, but what does he know? All that guy's good at is stuffing his face! You're better than him. Even if he tries to read the entire library, you'll still be smarter than him."

"Danny…" Hermione said in a quiet tone. She was feeling very happy from what he said.

"Now come on out of there," Danny said kindly. "There might be some food left."

Danny waited for a few minutes before Hermione walked out the restroom, looking puffy eyed and her hair was shriveled, but she was smiling. She went and hugged Danny, something he returned. Danny then grabbed her hand and started walking.

The two suddenly stopped as they saw a giant, gray troll wearing a loincloth and carrying a club walking towards them. The troll saw them and roared, running towards them. Danny pulled Hermione with him and ran as fast as he can.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Danny exclaimed as they ran.

"That's a troll!" Hermione exclaimed in shock and fear. "But how did it get in the castle?"

"Let's worry about not getting killed first!" Danny exclaimed as they turned a corner. He spotted a door and rushed towards it. He opened it and was thankful that it was really a classroom. He then pushed Hermione in it.

"Danny?" she asked as Danny closed the door.

"Stay there until it's safe!" Danny exclaimed as he pulled out his wand, using a trick he used for pranking to glue the door shut.

"Danny!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to open the door. Danny turned and saw the troll looking at him.

"Over here, butt ugly!" Danny exclaimed, waving his arms around to get the troll's attention. It worked as the troll chased after him, ignoring Hermione's calls from the classroom.

Danny kept running until he was faced with a dead end. He tried to run back, but the troll blocked his path. Seeing no other way out, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the troll. The troll lumbered towards him, carrying the club over his head.

In his panicking mind, he remembered their lesson in Charms earlier, the levitating spell. He looked at the club and pointed his wand at it, just as the troll was in front of him.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he shouted with a squish and flick from his wand. The troll was about to smash Danny with the club when it felt the club leave its hands. Looking at its meaty hands, it didn't notice the club floating over its head. It then looked up and was fascinated by the floating club, until Danny ended the spell.

With a painful thud, the troll started swaying and falling towards Danny, who quickly ran between its legs as it hit the ground, shaking the floor a bit.

Danny sighed in relief as he looked at the troll before he stood up and ran towards the classroom where Hermione was. But he was stopped when Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Harry, Hermione and the red haired idiot rushed by the corner.

Hermione looked relieved as she ran towards Danny and hugged him. Danny grinned a bit as he patted the girl on the back as the professors looked at the knocked out troll.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the group of children.

"How about you asked freckles over there," Danny said, glaring at Ron, who was suddenly the attention of the teachers.

 _Time Skip…_

"How's your arm?" Hermione asked as she and Danny left the Hospital Wing. It was after their Care for the Magical Creatures class, and Danny did something both brave and stupid; he pushed Malfoy away from an angry Hippogriff, getting his arm slashed by those razor-sharp talons.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix," Danny said as he moved his right arm around. "I feel like I can arm wrestle Hagrid."

"Please don't," Hermione said as the two made their way to the Great Hall. Once there, Danny was bombarded by his friends, who were worried for him.

Danny was actually the most well-liked Slytherin in the school, which was a first, since he has friends in all four Houses, which has never happened in Hogwarts history. Sure, he had troubles last year after he talked to a snake that almost bit of Justin's head off, but he managed to clear his name, with the help from Harry, who also talked to the snake.

Though there were a few people that didn't like him, Like Malfoy and his cronies, and Ron the mouth-stuffing idiot. Malfoy hated Danny for taking all the attention and respect, and Ron blamed Danny for getting Harry Potter to unfriend him.

"It's alright, you guys," Danny said with a reassured grin as he flexed his arm around. "As you can see, my arm is as sturdy tree."

"Maybe you wouldn't be in any trouble if you weren't so stupid, Fenton," a drawly voice said. Danny turned and saw Malfoy and his two cronies walking towards him, sneering at him.

"Buzz off, Malfoy," Harry said, glaring at the blond student.

"I'm not talking to you, Potter," Malfoy said, glaring at Danny. "I'm talking to the Mudblood here."

"Actually, it's Half-blood," Danny corrected, not really sounding offended. "And is that the way you should talk to me, Malfoy? After all, you do owe me."

"What? No I don't!" Malfoy exclaimed indignantly. "If anything, you owe me since I contacted father into getting the bloody oaf fired."

"Can't let you do that, Malfoy," Danny said with a grin. "Since I basically saved your life, you owe me, which means you're indebted to me. And I want you to leave Hagrid and Buckbeak alone and don't get your daddy involve."

"What!? You can't make me do that!" Malfoy exclaimed angrily.

"So I guess the Malfoys don't honor their life debts then," Danny said loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, including the teachers. "Wonder what other people would think once they hear about this? It would be so…scandalous."

Malfoy glared at him and Danny smirked back. After a few seconds, Malfoy looked away angrily, stomping like a child as his two bodyguards lumbered after him. Danny then grinned at his friends, who looked at him with an impressive look.

"Impressive," Tracey said with a smirk. "You really are Slytherin's heir."

"Thanks," Danny said with a grin. Hermione looked at the grin and blushed a bit. Danny noticed her and blinked. "You okay, Hermione? You're looking a little red."

"I-I'm fine," Hermione stammered, trying to control her blush. "It's just a little warm in here."

"Okay," Danny said before the teacher disbanded the group. Hermione sighed deeply, looking as her crush walked to the Slytherin table, trying to make Zabini break his cold expression. She sighed as she walked towards the Gryffindor table, be sure to sit away from Ron.

 _Time Skip…_

"The Goblet of Fire," Hermione said in awe as she and Danny stared at the burning goblet that stood in the center of the Great Hall. "It's so fascinating."

"Seems kinda boring," Danny said before he looked at the Age Line. "I bet you I can enter the tournament."

"It's impossible," Hermione said to her friend. "Professor Dumbledore himself casted that Age Line and there is no one who can get past it."

"All it takes is some Fenton ingenuity," Danny said as he picked up a parchment, his pen and wrote his name and school. He then ran out the Great Hall and returned holding a small rock. Hermione watched with a confused expression as Danny covered the rock with the parchment.

He then looked at the goblet and threw the rock towards it, watching it sail through the air. He cheered when the rock entered the goblet, the fire suddenly flaring greatly before calming down.

"Told you I can do it," Danny said with a grin to the dumbfounded Hermione. The other people who were present were also staring at him in shock. Suddenly a lot of young students started running out the Great Hall, maybe to get a rock. "What was that about?"

Danny was suddenly grabbed by Hermione by the front of his shirt, shaking him around.

"Now see what you did!" Hermione exclaimed as Danny was being shaken like a ragdoll. "Now everyone's gonna enter the contest!"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Danny said, a little dizzy from the shake. "I'm sure the goblet thing wouldn't choose someone who would die easily…I mean, look at that guy."

He pointed behind Hermione, who turned and saw Ron Weasley carrying a rock the size of the goblet. On top of the rock was a parchment, with his name messily written on it. He was red face as he carried the rock, hoping that it would help him get in the Tri Wizard Games and earn a thousand galleon and eternal glory.

He suddenly dropped the rock and hit his foot. With a painful howl, he got his foot out the rock and started hopping on one foot before he fell on his back.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the students throwing parchment-covered stones towards the gauntlets. He looked at the students who looked like a kid with their hand in a cookie jar.

After they said how Danny entered the gauntlet, Dumbledore stared at the black-haired wizard, who was chuckling sheepishly.

"I must say, Mr. Fenton, that is quite impressive," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Quite ingenious, yet simple."

"Uh…thanks?" Danny said.

Dumbledore waved his wand and aimed at the goblet, which was suddenly surrounded by a transparent dome.

"There," he said in satisfaction. "Now your little trick won't work anymore."

The students groan before they walked away from the goblet. Dumbledore looked at Danny one more time before walking towards the Head Table.

"You better pray that you won't be chosen as Hogwarts' Champion," Hermione said as she glared at her friend.

"Don't worry about it," Danny said with a grin. "I mean, there are older and smarter students entering in that tournament. Besides, I just wanted to see the disbelief in your face."

"Really," Hermione said as she shook her head. She really hoped that Danny wasn't chosen as a champion. She heard that the people who participated died, so she didn't want him to get hurt from the tournament.

 _Time Skip…_

"This thing is heavier than it looks," Danny said as he and Hermione walked through the school grounds, all bundled up. Danny was showing her the Golden Egg that he took from his dragon. Midnight was perched on Danny's head, her eyes closed. "Wonder what the clue is?"

"Guess we just have to do research," Hermione said as she looked at the egg. "If the egg is the clue, then what does that wail mean?"

"Fight a banshee?" Danny said as with a skeptical look. "Or do bad karaoke? By the way, heard about the Yule Ball thing?"

"I did," Hermione said with a nod.

"Did someone asked you yet?" Danny asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked, looking away to hide the anticipating expression.

"Well…I was wondering if…you'd like to go with me, as friends!" Danny said in a hurried tone. "But if someone already asked you, then I'll look for someone else!"

"Of course," Hermione said, stopping Danny from his rant. Danny looked at Hermione, who was smiling at him. Her front teeth were no longer large, due to an incident that happened with Malfoy. "I'd be happy to be your date for the Yule Ball."

"Really?" Danny asked in a hopeful tone. Hermione nodded and Danny smiled. "Alright!"

Danny grinned at her, happy that she accepted. He was nervous on asking other girls, but he feels more comfortable with Hermione. Midnight peeked at them with one eye before hooting lazily.

 _Time Skip…_

"Wow, you look amazing," Danny said, a little breath taken. Her hair, which was usually bushy, was straight and tied to an elegant knot, dressed in a beautiful, strapless dress, looking very beautiful. Danny was dressed in a light blue dress robe that matched his eyes, though his hair was still as shaggy.

"You too, Danny," Hermione said with a smile. Danny offered his arm to her, which she took. The two made their way to the Great Hall, getting stares from the other students. Malfoy, who had Pansy as his date, was staring at Hermione in shock.

Ron, who was dressed in the worse dress robes that looked like a headless chicken made them, stared at Hermione in disbelief and Danny in jealousy.

The rest of the night went smoothly for the two. The food was good and the music was okay. Danny, along with Viktor Krum, Fleur Delcaour and Harry Potter, started the dance. Danny placed his hands on Hermione's hips as Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders.

Danny nervously followed Hermione, who was leading the dance since he couldn't dance at all. He was careful not to step on her toes.

"Relax, Danny," Hermione said. "Just look at me."

"R-right," Danny said as he looked at Hermione. He couldn't help but stare at her brown eyes. "You have pretty eyes; you know that?"

"I-idiot," Hermione said as she suddenly turned red. The two continued dancing, with the other students and teachers joining. "Say Danny? Have you ever been interested towards…another girl?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in a confused tone.

"Has there a girl that met your fancy?" Hermione asked in an embarrassed tone.

"Not really," Danny replied honestly. "The only girl I really like here is you."

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered, going red. "Me?"

"Yeah, you're friendly, smart, determined and caring," Danny said with a grin.

"But what about those Beauxbaton girls?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Danny said with a shrug. "They look normal to me. I don't know why Ron always acts like an idiot towards them…but then again, he's always like that."

"Yes, he is," Hermione said with a nod.

The two stopped dancing and decided to rest for a bit. Danny went to get two bottles butterbeer. When he walked back towards Hermione, he saw that she was being pestered by Ron.

"Come on, Granger, you know you want to," Ron said as he grabbed her arm, which she ripped out of his grip.

"Leave me alone, Weasley," Hermione said in an annoyed tone. "Unlike you, I won't leave my date."

"Why do you want to go with that filthy snake, anyway?" Ron demanded. "You should be with a Gryffindor, like me!"

"A disgusting, idiotic pig like you?" Hermione said in disdain.

"What was that!?" Ron exclaimed, getting most of the attention.

"Are you disturbing my date, Weasley?" Danny said, getting behind Ron. Ron turned to look at Danny. He tried to look intimidating, but Danny just glared at him coldly.

"What's it to you, you snake?" Ron snarled.

"Do you remembered what happened last year when you picked on Hermione," Danny said calmly, though Ron suddenly paled. "Do you really want to take another swirly?"

Some of the people who heard Danny didn't know what a 'swirly' was, but from Ron's expression, he knew what it was.

"If you don't, then get out of my sight," Danny continued. Ron immediately left, not before tripping from his ugly robes. There was a loud ripping sound that echoed through the hall. Everyone looked and saw the bottom part of Ron's robes, revealing graying underwear.

The hall was silent, until the sounds exploded. The girls were disgusted, but the boys were laughing in hysterics. Ron's face was redder than his hair. He started running away, leaving half of his dress robes on the ground.

"That was unpleasant," Danny said as he tried to forget the image. "Here's your drink."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she accepted the drink. "Um…what's a 'swirly'?"

"You don't wanna know," Danny replied, remembering how he dunk Ron's head in a toilet and flushed it after he insulted Hermione.

 _Time Skip…_

"It's finally over," Danny said as he was supported by Hermione as the two watched Harry looked at the rising sun over the trees. The castle was in ruins, but inside was a celebration. For finally, Harry Potter finally fulfilled his destiny. He finally killed Voldemort and brought peace to the Wizarding World. Though they lost a lot of friends and allies, they would rebuild and make a better world.

"It is," Harry said as he stared at the Elder Wand, which he used to fix his old wand.

"So what now?" Hermione asked as she stared at her best friend.

"Now, we rest and rebuild," Danny said before turning to Harry. "So, what are you going to do with that wand, Master of Death?"

Harry gave Danny an amused look before he looked at the wand. He decided to going back to Godric's Hollow and bury the wand there, where the Prewett was buried, so when he dies naturally, the power will finally fade away.

He pocketed the wand and walked towards his two friends. He gave them a look full of gratitude, since they helped him on his journey. Hermione, with all her knowledge and support, and Danny with his cunning and perseverance, despite being Slytherin. The two stuck with him through thick and thin to hunt those Horocruxes and planning to defeat Voldemort.

He wondered why he didn't befriend these two until the last days of their first year together, but he blamed that on Ron, who ran and hid from the world as soon as Voldemort appeared.

Harry then walked towards them and took Danny's other arm. Together, the trio made their way back to the castle, where everyone was finally together.

"So Harry," Danny said, turning to the black-haired boy. "Wanna be the best man for our wedding?"

"Wedding?" Harry said as he looked at Danny before at Hermione, who was smiling widely. "No way. When did you two decided that?"

"Last night," Hermione said, her smile still there. "He told me that if we survive this, he'll marry me."

"And we're still alive," Danny said with a grin. "So whaddaya say? Be my best man?"

"Definitely," Harry said with a grin.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny Fenton, now thirty-six, was leading his family through Platform 9 3/4, towards the crowded filled with Witches, Wizards, Magical Creatures and Muggles. A lot has changed since the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Thanks to Hermione fighting for the rights of Magical Creatures, Goblins and Elves and other creatures with reason were treated equally. And with Danny, who started FentonWorks Magical Tech, he introduced the wonders of Muggle Ingenuity, like videogames, airplanes, cellphones, computers and television and made those compatible with magic.

After the Magical Society saw what Muggles can do, Danny slowly destroyed the barrier that separated them from the Muggles. When their world was finally revealed, they slowly accepted the change and even created the Muggles and Magic Order. Of course, some people, like Pureblood extremists, try to undo all that, but failed and were sent to Azkaban, which were now Dementor free.

Soon, the entire world no longer held any secrets. Witches, Wizards and Magical Creatures could walk freely among the open, no longer hiding.

Danny then looked at his children. He had two children that were going to Hogwarts and a daughter that was starting to go to Hogwarts. She looked like her mother, except she had his eyes. His oldest son looked like him, but his hair and eyes were brown. His second-born daughter had straight, black hair and brown eyes.

He then looked at his wife carrying a one-year-old boy with black tufts of hair, looking around with wide blue eyes. Hermione had her hair straightened and cut just above her shoulders, dressed in a Sunday dress.

"You excited for your first day at Hogwarts, honey?" Hermione asked, looking at the excited girl.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed with big eyes. "I can't wait to learn to go there! I've been waiting for years!"

"Be careful, though," her brother said with a grin. "Hogwarts a crazy place! The walls will eat you!"

"No they won't," the sister said, slapping the brother's arm. "You'll be fine. Just watch your step. It is a crazy place."

Danny smiled as he watched his three kids talk animatedly about their school. He then looked up and saw their friends waving at them, their children talking to their friends or saying goodbye to their family.

"Remember to write once a week, do your homework, brush your teeth and don't eat too much sweets," Hermione said as she straightened her daughter's close and fixed her hair as Danny held their young son.

"And remember to make good friends," Danny said as Hermione stood up and held her husband's hands.

"I will!" the daughter said with a wide smile before she followed her siblings to the train, which has been upgraded with FentonWork tech.

Danny and Hermione watched as the train started moving. They watched Harry ran with the train until he reached the platform's end, waving at his son, a big smile on his face.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hermione asked as she turned to her husband.

"Of course she will," Danny said with a reassuring grin. "She's a Fenton."

Hermione smiled at her husband, who was her first and best friend, before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. Danny smiled at her before they went and talked to their friends, catching up with the them and reminisce about the good old days.

As they talked, Danny and Hermione held hands the entire time, smiling and laughing as Danny held the baby with one arm.

 **And here's the chapter. I was hoping to update on Valentine's Day, but it was too long and I was watching some movies and shows. Hope you like it. It's like how Snape and Lily's relationship, except Danny didn't turn into a greasy-haired jerk and Hermione didn't marry his enemy, which is Ron, who I've bashed. Never really liked him, I mean he betrayed Harry twice and was mean to Hermione. Also, Danny is not a Halfa, his mom is a Squib and Clockwork is his great grandfather.**

 **Now then, next chapter: an outcast to her peers, can this young lady find something in common with the halfa? Introducing, Jenny Wakeman! See you later!**


	12. Danny x Jenny Wakeman

**Here's another story for you romance lovers. If you're wondering how I'm going to pair the two, I had two choices; Robot Danny or Human Jenny. After much debate and weighing, I decided to make…Cyborg Jenny! Not like Teen Titans Cyborg, more like Dragonball Z Cyborgs. I know, they're called Androids, but let's face it, they're Cyborgs.**

 **So then, enjoy while I wait for a new videogame. There are so many new games to look forward to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Life as a Teenage Robot or Danny Phantom. If I did, I would be so happy.**

Danny Fenton was enjoying his Saturday. After a week of being the new kid, he needed this break. He and his family moved to Tremerton, after an explosion he caused made him and his family move away from Amity Park. His family didn't blame them, but he still felt guilty about it. Though that accident gave him something that made him feel like an outcast.

He was sitting on a lawn chair, reading 'Crash Nebula.' He was in the part when the aliens were about the suck the brain out of the human when he heard a loud crash. Startled, he looked towards the source of the crash and saw a broken window on their neighbor's house. The house belongs to Mrs. Nora Wakeman, an old lady who lives alone. He heard some rumors about her, like how she's a nut job wacko, but he doesn't believe them. She just seems…strict.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned and saw his little sister, Danielle aka Dani, whistling innocently, trying to walk pass him. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, stopping her tracks. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until a baseball bat and glove inside her shirt.

Dani gave Danny a sheepish grin, chuckling nervously. Danny gave her a look before pointing at the house. With a pout, Dani walked towards the house, glaring at Danny. She stood at the door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few minutes until she knocked on the door. It opened a bit, causing her to look at it.

Danny watched as she entered the house. He decided to wait in front of the house, in case she gets in trouble. A few minutes later, Dani ran out the door, screaming in terror. Danny caught her by the shirt, stopping her from running.

"Got caught?" Danny asked as Dani kept moving her feet.

"M-Monster!" she exclaimed in fear. "There's a monster in there!"

"Oh come on, Dani," Danny said as he pulled the girl back to the front door. "I know Mrs. Wakeman is strict, but she's not a monster."

He was about to knock, when the door opened, revealing a short woman with white hair and red-tinted glasses. She looked at them, not looking happy.

"Oh, hello there, Mrs. Wakeman," Danny said with a grin, something that Mrs. Wakeman didn't return. "Sorry for bothering you, but my sister here broke your windows with our baseball and we want it back…and she became scared because she saw a monster…not that you're a monster…I mean, you look a little scary…and we should be going now. Sorry for bothering you!"

He quickly pulled Dani away from the house, the door slamming loudly.

"Why didn't you ask her about the monster?" Dani asked with a frown.

"Give it a rest, Dani," Danny said as he let her go, looking at her. "There are no-monster?" he said as he saw a shadowy figure on Mrs. Wakeman's second floor window, looking at them.

"You were saying?" Dani said with a deadpanned expression, seeing the silhouette.

"…I'm gonna go and check it out," Danny said, his eyes glowing a bit. "You go home."

"No way!" Dani exclaimed as she grabbed Danny by the leg. "I'm no letting you go get eaten!"

"I'm not gonna get eaten," Dany said as Dani suddenly lost her grip. "I'm special, remember?"

Dani pouted at him angrily. Danny sighed, before letting her come with him. The two sneaked to Mrs. Wakeman's backyard and looked around. Danny told Dani to stay put and wait for him. Before she could complain, Danny started climbing towards the room where he saw the silhouette.

As he climbed up, he began to hear shouting on the second floor. It was like a kid arguing with their mom. As he neared the window, he heard Mrs. Wakeman leave the room.

"Go and take care of that asteroid, XJ-9," he heard her say before the door closed.

"My name's Jenny," a girl's voice said in a sulky tone.

Thinking that she was just a normal girl, he thought that he might make his first friend in this place. With that in thought, he climbed through the open window and jumped in and exclaimed, "nice to meet you, Jenny!"

The room was filled with computers, bolts, wires and other high-tech gadgets, as well as posters of boybands and rock star girls. What really got his attention was the girl in the room. She was cute, in his opinion. Orange hair tied in pigtails, blue, bright eyes and freckles splashed over her cute, button nose.

Then Danny saw that she was attached to what appears to be a generator. Jenny was staring at Danny with wide eyes, since this was the first time she's seen a teenage human. She had to admit, the guy was cute.

"Woah, a cyborg!" Danny exclaimed in awe as he saw that her leg had some robotics in it.

"Woah, a human teenager!" Jenny exclaimed in awe as she disconnected herself from her charger. The two looked at each other in awe, looking at each other's feet, clothes and hair.

"So you're like a half-human, half-robot superhero that saves the day from world-threatening danger?" Danny asked eagerly. When Jenny nodded, he grinned. "Cool!"

"And you're a normal teenager who goes to school and do normal, teenager stuff?" Jenny asked in excitement, to which Danny nodded. "Cool!"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," Danny said with a sheepish grin. "Name's Danny, Danny Fenton. I just moved here last week."

"I'm Jenny Wakeman," Jenny said with a happy smile. "It's so great to meet a teenager!"

"It's great to meet you, too," Danny said with a grin before looking around at her room. "Why is Mrs. Wakeman keeping you a secret?"

Jenny's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly remembered that she wasn't allowed to meet with other people.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Jenny exclaimed as she effortlessly lifted Danny by the back of his shirt. "Quick, you have to leave before my mom finds you!"

"Okay," Danny said with a grin. Without warning, he grabbed her arms. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Jenny shouted as she dug her heels, stopping Danny from pulling her out the window. "I can't leave!" She had to admit, Danny was stronger than he looks.

"Why not?" Danny said as he pulled Jenny towards the window. "C'mon! I'd be fun!"

"I don't know…" Jenny said in an unsettling tone as she looked at the warning system, alerting her about the Class D Meteor that was coming towards Earth. She then turned to Danny, who was giving her a smile. After thinking about it, she gave a smile. "Okay! Besides, those meteors burn down in the atmosphere."

With that, she grabbed Danny and they jumped out the window. Jenny landed on the ground, making a slight crater on the ground, and caught Danny before he hit the ground.

"You know I could have climbed down," Danny said to Jenny. Before she could reply, they heard the sound of banging metal. The two looked at each other before they looked down. They saw Dani kicking Jenny on the shins.

"Let my brother go!" she exclaimed as she kept kicking Jenny.

"Jenny, this is my sister, Dani," Danny said as Jenny put Danny down, Dani still kicking Jenny's legs. "Dani, this is Jenny."

Danny could tell that these two would be such good friends.

 _Time Skip…_

"You ready for this, Jen?" Danny said in a serious tone to his best friend. The two were in a dark room as Jenny was packing some stuff in a bag. "It's gonna be the hardest mission you'll ever do."

"He's right, XJ-9," Mrs. Wakeman said as she was driving the vehicle. "You must be prepared."

"Don't worry," Jenny said with a serious tone. "I was made ready."

"We're almost at our destination!" Mrs. Wakeman exclaimed. "Starting count down! Good luck, Jenny!"

Danny patted Jenny on the back as she hefted her pack. She gave him a grateful nod before taking a breath to calm down. She listened to her mom counting down and got ready to move.

"Three…two…one…go!" Mrs. Wakeman exclaimed as she stopped the vehicle. The windows opened and Jenny jumped through it, landing on her feet. Danny followed her through the door and sighed as he looked at the building in front of them, though Jenny looked excited.

In front of them was Tremerton High, and it was Jenny's first day of school. Jenny asked her mom to go to high school after Danny told her about it. Since everyone in town knew about her due to the Ferris Wheel incident, Mrs. Wakeman allowed her to go.

"My first day in high school," Jenny said with a smile as she looked at the teenagers. She's never seen so many teens before in one place. "Nothing is going to ruin this day."

"Have a good day, sweetie!" Mrs. Wakeman exclaimed from the car, honking the horn, getting all the teenagers' attention. Jenny stood still as the students looked at her and then at the car. A second later, they started laughing at her. Jenny looked down and covered her face as Danny patted her on the back.

"Look on the bright side," he said as he led the cyborg girl to the school building. "That was the second fastest new kid that got humiliated in school record."

"Who's the first?" Jenny asked as they entered the school. When Danny suddenly avoided to look at her, Jenny knew that it was him. "I see…"

She met his parents before, and safe to say that she was pretty normal compared to them, and she's a cyborg.

Danny then grinned as he gestured at Jenny to follow him, giving her a tour to the school.

 _Time Skip…_

Jenny groaned as she lied on the ground, pain coursing through her human nerves. Most of her human skin was gone, revealing blue and silver circuitry and her left eye lost its lens, showing a glowing red light.

She didn't know what happened. One moment, she was in the park, playing with Danny and Dani, learning about street hockey, and then some wacko attacked them.

"Hahahahaa!" speak of the devil. Jenny weakly looked up and saw a glowing robot with flaming green hair. This was the first time she was beaten so badly by this wacko. "I expected you to be a bigger challenge, but you're still a good trophy for my collection."

Jenny gulped as the wacko floated down towards her, pulling out a machete. She tried to move, but her left leg hurt. She may have sprained or broken it. Her eyes widened as he stood in front of her, raising the machete.

"No!" a voice exclaimed. A blur tackled the robot, saving Jenny from getting beheaded. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Danny who tackled the wacko.

"Danny!" Jenny exclaimed as she tried to get up, but can't. "Get out of here! Quickly!"

"And let your head get serve on a silver platter?" Danny said as he held on the guy's torso, trying to push him away.

"Unhand me, you unworthy brat!" the wacko exclaimed as he slapped Danny away. "You think a human could defeat me, Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!?"

"How did you get here?" Danny asked as he circled around Skulker. "The Ghost Portal didn't work."

"So you have a portal as well?" Skulker said in an intrigue tone.

"Not really," Danny said with a shrug. "My family's portal exploded a long time ago…But I did gain something from that."

A ring of light appeared on his waist and traveled over his body. His appearance then changed; his clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit, his black hair became white, his blue eyes became neon green and his skin became tanner. Jenny watched with wide eyes as her friend held his hand and a green ray hit Skulker on the chest, sending him a few feet away.

"How very interesting," Skulker said once he got over his shock. "You might actually be an interesting prey."

"I'm no prey," Danny said, his voice having a slight echo. "I'm the predator."

 _Time Skip…_

Jenny was lying on her bed, resting after getting repaired from her fight from Skulker. It's been three days, and she was bored out of her mind. All she did was sleep while her mom repaired her. All she did to keep herself entertain was watching T.V. and doing her homework. And she's been feeling lonely.

Sure Dani keeps visiting her, but Danny's been avoiding her after he revealed his big secret. She was hurt that he kept it a secret, but maybe he had a good reason. She just wanted to talk to him.

Jenny sighed before looking at her window. She was waiting for her guest, since her daily checkup was done.

"Jenny?" her eyes widened from the familiar voice. With a hopeful expression, she saw Danny climbed through her window, though he looked reluctant.

"Danny!" she exclaimed happily as she sat up, a wide smile on her face. The smile then turned to a frown. "Where were you?"

"Sorry," Danny said as he looked down. "I was…scared."

"Scared? Of what?" Jenny asked.

"Of you not wanting to be my friend anymore," he said sadly.

Jenny looked shock from that before she asked Danny to explain. With a deep sigh, Danny told her about his powers, and what he was. Jenny was shocked to learn that Ghosts exists, and was more shocked that her friend was ahalf-ghost hybrid. She owes Danny's parents an apology.

"You were afraid that I'd stop being your friend because you're half-ghost?" Jenny asked. "That's stupid. I mean, I'm half-robot."

"Yeah, but you're a scientific marvel," Danny said. "Me? I'm a freak of nature."

"So?" Jenny said with a glare. "You're my best friend, Danny. It'll take more than that for us to stop being friends."

"…You're right," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I was being silly."

Jenny smiled before she lifted her arms. Danny was surprised when Jenny's arms extended, pulled him towards her and hugged him. The surprised look was changed into a smile. After a few minutes, the two were interrupted by a cough. The two, realizing what they were doing, separated quickly, seeing Dani grinning at them.

"Not a word," Danny said to Dani, who was grinning widely.

Jenny gave a small smile, not feeling lonely anymore.

 _Time Skip…_

" _This can't be happening,"_ Danny panicked as he was tied up and dressed in a wedding tuxedo. His 'bride-to-be' was Tammy, a member of the Space Bikers, Jenny's frequent enemies. She was a humanoid fish alien that was surprisingly attractive.

He didn't know what happened. He was just minding his business, waiting for Jenny so they could hang out, when the Space Bikers suddenly attacked. Thinking that they were after Jenny, he went and confront them. It was a shock for him when they suddenly attacked him, saying he was the target.

He tried fighting back, but they somehow had Ghost proof chains and tied him up, taking him away. And if that wasn't weird, they revealed that he was going to marry Tammy, who had a crush on him. He tried to refuse, but the leader held Dani hostage, so he couldn't refuse.

He waited for Jenny to come save him, but she was missing for three days. Meanwhile, he was having a bachelor party with all his classmates congratulating, not noticing his dilemma. And now here he was, forced in holy matrimony.

Letta was performing the ritual with the rest of them making sure he won't escape. He already gave the ring and Taffy put on a dog's collar on him, for some reason. When it was time to give the kiss, Taffy grabbed him by the chains and pulled him towards her, her lips puckering.

Danny watched with wide eyes as he was an inch away of being a married man. As their lips were about to touch, one person came to mind. Orange hair, blue eyes and cute freckles…

" _Jenny…"_

"STOP!" a voice exclaimed, getting their attention. Danny looked at the door with wide eyes before he smiled as he saw Jenny burst through the doors. "I won't let this wedding happen!"

"Oh yeah?" Letta said with a smirk. "And why's that?"

"Because…" Jenny said before she paused. She turned red and started looking all over the place. "Er…because…Oh the heck with it!"

Her arm turned into a blaster and fired at Danny, hitting the chain. The chain fell on the ground, freeing Danny. With a cheer, he grabbed Letta and flipped her to the big alien, who was holding Dani hostage. He grabbed her sister and jumped back just as the rest of their guests ran out the church.

"What took you?" Danny said as he turned Ghost, standing next to Jenny.

"I was unconscious," Jenny replied as the biker gang surrounded them.

"For three days?" Danny said in a deadpanned expression.

"Stuff happens, okay!" Jenny exclaimed, looking embarrassed that she got unconscious because she was shocked when the emergency sprinklers turned on while she was learning Spanish in the computer lab. "Let's just beat this guys!"

"Best plan I've heard all day," Danny said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles. As the bikers charged, Jenny turned to look at Danny and can't help but think that he looks good in a tuxedo.

 _Time Skip…_

"Look out, Jenny!" Danny exclaimed as he fired, hitting the Ghost-powered robot that was about to ambush Jenny.

"Thanks!" Jenny exclaimed as she felt the robot got blasted by Danny's Ghost ray.

Watching them from above was the Queen of Cluster Prime and Jenny's archenemy, Vexus, a bug-like robot. She somehow heard of Jenny and wanted her to be part of Cluster Prime, with two conditions; hate all humanity and become a full robot.

Of course Jenny refused her offer and the two have been fighting since then.

Next to Vexus was a vampire-looking guy with blue skin and red eyes. Vlad Plasmius, Danny's archenemy. Vlad was like Danny, a half-Ghost hybrid, only bitter and evil. He got his powers from his college days, thanks to Danny's dad. Since then, he became bitter towards Jack for ruining his life and stealing Maddie away from him, which was gross to Danny's opinion.

When he discovered Danny, the guy's been trying to woo him to the dark side and show him how to use his powers for himself, while trying to kill his dad and take his mom, but kept failing.

It came as a shock to the two powered teens when they were attacked by Vlad and Vexus, who combined their forces to defeat them. Now the two of them were fighting against a Ghost-powered robot army.

"How many robots are there!" Danny exclaimed as he kicked a head off and blasted the body towards another one, causing it to explode.

Jenny's hands turned into buzz saws and sliced the robots. She managed to get an upgrade after her fight against Skulker, giving her Anti-Ghost weapons.

The two teens kept fighting until all the robots were scrapped. Danny and Jenny were panting, feeling exhausted from the fight.

"Ha!" Danny said with an exhausted grin. "See! Even with help, you guys still lose!"

"Who said this is over?" Vexus said with a smirk as she snapped her fingers. The two teens watched as the pieces of robots suddenly flew up and merged. Danny and Jenny watched with wide eyes as the scraps turned into a giant glowing robot.

"Face it, Little Badger!" Vlad exclaimed with a cackle. "You and your girlfriend lost!"

Danny and Jenny stared at the giant robot with a deadpanned expression. Jenny's right arm turned into a cannon and she fired at the robot, attaching a bomb to it. Danny then fired at the robot, sending it flying towards Vlad and Vexus.

"Oh fudge buckets!" Vlad exclaimed as the robot exploded, the shockwave hitting the two villains, sending them flying to the sky.

The two watched with deadpanned expressions until their two enemies disappeared from the sky. The two gave a sigh before they fell on the ground, exhausted.

"Hahahahaa!" an old, robotic voice exclaimed. It was a rusty, old robot with pincers and one wheel supporting its body. "Now that you two are tired, I can finally unleash my plan to destroy-!"

He was interrupted when a green and blue rays blast him towards the sky by an annoyed duo. Once he was gone, the two went back lying on the ground, groaning about how tired they were.

 _Time Skip…_

Jenny was staring out at her window, looking at the night sky with a confused expression. It's been a confusing week for her. It first started when a strange Ghost girl named Ember hypnotized Danny into falling in love with her. It made her feel weird since she was actually enjoying the attention.

Then there was this crazy puppet that wanted to marry her, causing Danny to save her. She's never seen him so angry before. When she asked why he was angry, he became embarrassed and said that he wouldn't let a puppet marry his best friend. She smiled and felt a weird feeling in her chest.

And then yesterday, after being trapped in a dimension called the Ghost Zone, she put the dead (excuse her pun) tired boy to his bed. After that, she was supposed to leave, but she was suddenly mesmerized by his sleeping face, staring at his lips.

She was so drawn to them, like metal to a magnet, and found herself kissing him. Her first kiss, given to her sleeping friend.

She didn't know why she did that. All she knew that moment was that was the best moment of her life.

Too bad Danny suddenly woke up that moment.

She hasn't seen him since then, feeling so embarrassed to see him.

"Jenny?" a voice said from the window, startling her. She looked and saw Danny climbing through the window. Surprised, she jumped back from the window.

"Danny!?" she exclaimed in shock before tripping on some wires, falling on her rump. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I…wanted to talk to you," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-if it's about earlier, I'm sorry," Jenny rambled, her face red. "I don't know why I did that! I couldn't stop my-!" she was interrupted when Danny leaned forward and kissed her.

Shocked at first, Jenny slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her lips a bit. Danny had her hands on her hips as Jenny's hand traveled to his hair. The two separated for air, both looking daze and red face.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked in a flustered tone.

"Just something I wanted to do," Danny replied honestly. "Can I do it again?"

His answer was a smirk from Jenny and her cupping his cheeks. She was about to kiss him again when the door suddenly opened, revealing her mother.

"XJ-9," she said, looking at her clipboard. "I need you do a few…things…" she looked up from her clipboard and saw the scene in front of her. "Oh…I didn't know you're busy…I'll leave you two alone."

The door closed, leaving the two alone in awkward silence.

"So…" Danny said with an embarrassed grin. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay," Jenny said with a blush. "Wanna go to the movies tomorrow? Like a date?"

"It's a date," Danny said with a smile. Jenny smiled as well before she leaned forward, giving him a peck on the lips. Danny transformed before flying out the window, Jenny smiled before she lied down on her bed.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny and Jenny were walking through the park, holding hands. It's been three years since they've started going out. It's been rough, with their super powers and responsibilities, but they managed.

Sure their good friend Sheldon became their enemy as soon as he found out they were dating. Though most of his attempts were…nerdy, he became dangerous and was soon listed as a supervillain. Though their other friends were supportive of them, so were their parents.

"This is nice," Danny suddenly said with a smile. When he first moved to Tremerton, he was afraid because of his powers. But now, his life was good. He didn't need to hide his powers, people like him, and he had the most beautiful girl as his girlfriend.

"Yes, it is," Jenny agreed, looking lovingly at her boyfriend. She leaned towards him, about to kiss him, when they suddenly heard some whirling noises.

Surprised, the two looked up and saw a bunch of robots with helicopter blades on their heads. They were built using random scraps of garbage. Leading them was Sheldon, dressed in a leotard with the S on the chest, wearing a helmet with a helicopter blade on the head.

"I am back for my revenge, Danny!" Sheldon exclaimed angrily. "And to get back my beloved Jenny!"

The two sighed before Danny transformed and Jenny's arms became blaster. "Wanna go to the movies after this?"

"I'd love to," Jenny said with a smile before the two attacked the scrap bots.

No matter what happens, those two will stand together, side by side.

 **And there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the delay, but college is busy, especially with the summer holidays being close. A new kid and an old kid who has somethings in common, that's the story here. Jenny, a half-robot girl (in this world), and Danny, a half-ghost boy. Don't they just say make a whole? Get it? Two halves make a whole. Well, enjoy yourselves! Next chapter…it's a surprise!**


	13. Danny x Ann

**You guys been wondering who the mystery girl will be? Well, it's Ann, from Harvest Moon, Friends of Mineral Town! I love that game so much! And Ann was the girl I ended up with. Of course, I have to replay it a lot to see how the other Heart Events was, like the other girls. Though Ann is definitely my favorite. So here you go, my update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harvest Moon. We all know I don't, I'm just a fan who likes to write about fiction.**

Danny Fenton sighed as he walked home from school. He was in his Junior Year of high school, has black hair, blue eyes and dressed in a white shirt, jeans, a red jacket and red sneakers, and he was in a rut. Next year was his Senior Year, and after that, it was college. But then, what will he do after that?

What course can he take in college to ensure his future? He can't be a psychiatrist like Jazz, he wasn't inventive like his parents, as outgoing as Sam or as techno as Tucker. The only thing he was good at was fighting Ghost, and that job was both stressful and low paying. Heck, he doesn't get paid at all.

He sighed as he walked to his house, which has a giant, UFO thingy on top of the house with a sign that said 'Fenton Works'. As he entered the house, he noticed a stack of mail on the floor. He gave a small smile as he picked up the letters.

He looked through the mail, mostly acceptance letters for Jazz and one massive bill, but he couldn't see his letter. He frowned as he placed the stack on a small desk. It's been a month and he still hasn't received a letter from the old farmer.

He looked nostalgic as he remembered the day he met the old farmer.

 _Flashback…_

An eight-year-old Danny was crying as he walked around the strange village he was on. He was on vacation with his family, to get away from their work and relax, when he was suddenly separated from them.

Being in a strange island all alone, all he could do was cry as he looked for his family. He ended up walking in a farm. He looked around, hoping to see his family, but all he saw were some crops and animals grazing.

He started bawling again, but this time, someone heard him.

"Hey there, boy," a kind voice said, getting Danny's attention. He looked and saw an old man with white hair and beard, wearing a flannel shirt and overalls. Next to him was a big, friendly-looking St. Bernard. "Are you lost?"

Danny nodded as he sniffled a bit. "I lost my mommy and daddy and big sister…" The old man gave a smile as he walked towards the boy and kneeled in front of him.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll find your parents," he said before he noticed something sticking out the boy's pocket. He asked for it and Danny handed him the piece of paper. The old man looked at it and saw that it was information on the parents. "I guess you get lost a lot, huh. Let's go to the police officer."

Danny nodded as the old man took his hand and led him to the village.

"What's your name, by the way?" the old man asked.

"D-Danny…"

 _Flashback End…_

After that, the officer helped Danny find his family. Thanking the farmer, the old man asked why they were in Mineral Town. They told him that they were on vacation. Once he heard about that, the old man suggested that they could stay on his farm, since he has a lot of rooms.

Danny's time on that farm was the best of his childhood. On the farm, the old farmer showed Danny how he does his job. He even let him play with the animals. He even helped him once. He brushed the cows, sheep and horse, he fed the chickens, and helped harvest the crops. He even played on the boat and the old man taught him how to fish.

And then he met her.

 _Flashback…_

Young Danny was lying on the field near a large tree, watching the clouds fly by. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. Soon, he was snoring lightly, using his arms as pillows.

"H…ey…Wa…ke…up!"

Startled, Danny opened his eyes and saw girl about his age, her hair done in pigtails.

"Oh, good!" she said with a smile. "I thought you'd never wake up! You're the boy staying at the farm, right?"

"Yeah," Danny said as he stood up. "I'm Danny!"

"You wanna play?" the girl asked, looking hopeful. "I don't have many friends…"

"Okay!" Danny said with a big smile. Truth be told, he was feeling kinda lonely as well.

The girl gave him a smile, causing him to blush.

The two played all week, going to the beach together and exploring the mountains. Soon, the time passed in a blink of an eye and Danny found himself saying goodbye to the old farmer. Danny was standing in front of the farmer, looking a little sad.

"Well, it's time for you to go," the farmer said with a sad smile. "It's going to be awfully lonely without you here. I don't have any grandchildren, and you being here made me feel happy."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Danny said.

"Hey, how about you sent me a letter once in a while?" the old farmer suggested. "That way, we could stay in touch."

"Okay!" Danny said with a smile. He and the old farmer exchanged addresses. Suddenly, Danny's friend appeared.

"Danny," she said, getting his attention. She noticed the pack on his pack and looked sad. "Are you going already?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a frown.

"Then I'm going to be all alone again!" the girl cried. She surprised Danny when she grabbed his hands. "You have to return, okay! Promise me!"

"I promise," Danny said with a nod. The girl smiled a bit as she held her pinkie. Danny smiled too as he held out his pinkie, doing a pinkie swear.

"I see you made friend," the old man said. "That's another reason to come back, I guess."

Danny looked back to the farmer, who just smiled.

"I'll be waiting for your letter."

 _Flashback End…_

"I wonder what's wrong," he said, feeling a little worried.

The old farmer was his anchor of normality in his crazy, teenage life, especially with being a Ghost Hunter. For nine years, he and the old farmer wrote to each other, sharing their stories. But now, he's been silent.

Danny looked at the letters again. School was having Spring Break, giving him one free week. He could take a day off and go to the farm, see if the old farmer was alright.

He went to look for his parents and tell them about his plans.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was pacing in front of the farm. It's been two days since he arrived at Mineral Town. He felt a small wave of nostalgia as he walked towards the farm. Some buildings stayed the same while others changed.

When he arrived at the farm, he was shocked to see the fields filled with weeds, stones and stumps and the house looked a little rundown. When he arrived, a small puppy in a doghouse suddenly walked towards him, looking very happy.

He knocked at the door and waited, but no answer. He thought the old farmer must have been out of town, so he decided to wait for him.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed. Surprised, Danny looked behind him and saw a brown haired short man with a moustache dressed in a red suit, red hat and a pair of glasses. He looked rather mad at Danny. "The owner of this farm died a month ago, so no trespassers!"

"What!?" Danny exclaimed in shock. "He…he's dead?"

"Wait, was he a friend of yours?" the man asked.

"Y-yeah," Danny said, still shocked. "I've been writing to him for nine years. When I haven't received a letter from him, I got worried and came here."

"I see," the man said with a sad look. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Mayor Thomas. The man who owned this farm was a close friend of mine. Sadly, he didn't have anyone to inherit his farm. There was one name on his will, 'If something ever happens to me, I leave my farm to Danny Fenton'. Sadly, no one by that name came to get the farm."

Danny's eyes widened in shock when he heard that. "Um…I'm Danny Fenton."

"What?" Mayor Thomas said in shock. "Well then, I guess the farm is yours. It's your choice to stay or not."

"Stay?" Danny said as he looked at the farm. The place where he was happy in his childhood. He saw that the place was neglected for not having someone looking after it for a month. The old farmer even trusted the farm to him. He couldn't let him down. "I'll…I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Mayor Thomas said with a happy smile. "Just follow me and we'll finalize the deed."

Danny nodded. He was about to follow Thomas when he realized that his family didn't know about him inheriting a farm. "Can you wait a moment, Mayor Thomas? I need to call my family first."

"Sure," the mayor said with a nod. "I'll be waiting outside the gate.

Danny pulled out his phone and contacted his folks. "This is gonna end well."

 _Time Skip…_

"Geez, I'm so hungry," Danny commented as he held his sore back. He just finished clearing the field so that it can be used for farming. It took him about a week to repair the entire farm; four days on the house, stable, henhouse and barn, and three days to clean the field, removing the rocks, weeds and stumps on it.

If he was a normal city boy, he would have given up since day one, but with all of his training fighting Ghosts, his body managed to handle all the hard labor. Fixing and cleaning the farm was actually more enjoyable than fighting Ghosts and destroying public property.

Speaking of that, his parents were very shocked that Danny decided to drop school and become a farmer. At first, they were really mad about it and told him to come back, but after a few hours of arguing and convincing, they finally let Danny stay, but only after he passes the Mayor's test to see if he can run the farm for a year.

He looked at the field, which was good as new. Now all he needed were some seeds to plant some crops. From what he remembered, the supermarket sells seeds and it was on the other side of town, just a few minute jog.

"I should clean up first," he said as he reeked of sweat and covered in dirt and grime.

After a quick shower and fresh clothes, Danny got his wallet and walked towards the city. As he walked, his caught the scent of something delicious. His stomach grumbled loudly as food appeared in his mind. Unconsciously, he followed his nose.

After walking, he found himself in front of the town's inn. He vaguely remembered this place. He remembered eating here with his family and the farmer. He also remembered how delicious the food was.

"A quick bite and then I go to the supermarket," Danny said as he entered the inn.

Inside, there were a lot of wooden tables and chairs. Standing on the center of the big room was a girl with orange hair done in a braided ponytail, blue eyes and a splash of freckles across her cheeks, dressed in a yellow shirt and blue overalls.

"Welcome!" the girl said with a big smile. She then looked and gained a confused, yet somewhat surprised, expression. "You're new…are you the new farmer?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a smile. "I'm Danny Fenton."

"Well, if you're here to eat, then you've come to the right place," she said. "I'm Ann by the way. Since this is your first time, how about your first meal is on the house."

"Are you sure?" Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to impose."

"It's no problem," Ann said before turning to the man managing the counter. "Right, dad?"

Her dad was about in his thirties, with orange hair and moustache, wearing a white shirt, gray vest and black pants.

"Sure, I don't see why not," the man said with a smile.

"Well then, it would be rude of me to ignore your hospitality," Danny said with a grin.

A few minutes later, Danny was sitting on one of the chairs and was given food by Ann. From the smell, it was mouthwatering. A plate of curry rice, a slice of blueberry pie and a glass of fruit juice.

"Thanks for the food!" Danny said as he dug in the curry. As he took a bite, his taste buds danced in joy. "Delicious!"

He started eating with gusto and was soon finished.

"Wow, you sure can eat a lot," Ann said with a grin.

"Well, I hope you have room for seconds," her father said, carrying more food. "Help yourself."

"Really, thanks!" Danny said with a grin. "This is the best food ever!"

"You're the best, dad!" Ann said with a happy smile.

"Of course. Did you doubt me for a second?" the man said with a teasing tone.

"…I like you, Danny," the man said with a hearty smile. "A man that can eat that much must be a hard worker. I hope you come back again."

"With food like this, I'll be here every day," Danny said with a grin.

"Great," Ann said. "I work here every day, so maybe we can hang out sometimes."

"Be sure to visit, Danny," the man said. "I'm sure my daughter will be very happy with you here."

"Dad!" Ann said, looking embarrassed. "Stop teasing me!"

Danny just chuckled, so did her father. He was going to like this family; he just knows it.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was kneeling on the ground, looking at the steaming water. He just had his first chicken and it gave him a lot of eggs. He put one in the incubator, but the rest he decided to cook on the hot springs near the mountains. He heard from old man Barley that eggs tasted great when boiled in the hot springs.

"Huh, Danny?" a voice said, surprising him. He looked and saw that it was Ann. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ann," Danny said with a grin. "I'm just cooking some eggs. I got a new chicken, see, and I heard that Spa Boiled Eggs are delicious."

"Spa Boiled Eggs?" Ann said, looking excited. "Those are my favorite!"

"If you want, you can have some," Danny said as he saw that the eggs are done. "I've brought a lot of eggs."

He grabbed the four eggs he boiled and gave two to Ann, who took it gratefully. The two ate the eggs, and it was delicious.

"So good," Ann said as she touched her cheeks. "The eggs were cooked perfectly at the right temperature."

"And it's not soft or soggy," Danny said as he chewed. "Man, I'm so happy to have chickens."

"Hey, can I buy some of your chicken eggs?" Ann asked as she ate the other egg. "Fresh eggs taste better when cooking."

"Sure," Danny said with a grin. "What are friends for."

Ann blushed a bit, but smiled as the two started a conversation.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was walking upstairs the inn. He just delivered the eggs and handed them to Doug, Ann's father. After getting paid, he asked where Ann was and he replied that she was upstairs, cleaning.

Since he was here, he decided to see Ann and how's she doing.

He found her in one of the rooms, singing as she wiped a table. With a grin, he tiptoed towards her, not making a sound. When he was closed enough, he attacked.

"Boo!"

"Kyaa!" she exclaimed as she jumped. She looked behind her and saw that it was a grinning Danny. "Danny! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry!" Danny said with a grin as he looked at the room. "Man, this the cleanest room I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Ann said with a smile. "I love cleaning, you know. It makes me happy to see everything neat and tidy."

"I know the feeling," Danny said with a nod. "My parents…aren't exactly the cleanest bunch, so most of the cleaning was done by me."

"I knew you'd like cleaning," Ann said with a smile. "My dad hates cleaning, so I had to do it. But I like cleaning, so it's okay."

"That's good to hear," Danny said with a smile.

 _Time Skip…_

The smell of the salty air at the cool night was enticing to Danny. It was the summer's greatest event, the Fireworks Festival. He invited some friends and even bought a lot of wine from the Winery. He intends to enjoy this festival to the fullest.

As he walked through the Square, he saw a commotion in front of the entrance to the beach. Three people seemed to be arguing, people he was familiar with. Two of them were his friends, Popuri, a pink haired girl with pink eyes, dressed in a red dress and black button shirt with white sleeves, and the other was Kai, the sailor and cook of the beach. He had dark skin, like mocha, brown eyes, a purple bandana tied to his head, a sea-worn vest, white shirt and khaki pants.

The other guy was someone he met in the chicken farm, Rick, Popuri's older brother. He had long, blond hair kept by a white headband, wears glasses and dressed in a green shirt, brown pants and an apron.

"Who said you could come here, Kai!?" Rick argued.

"I'm here because I want to, Rick," Kai said with a smirk. "I made a promise with a friend to watch the fireworks."

"You…did?" Popuri said, looking a little sad.

"Yup…and here he is," Kai said as he saw Danny.

"Is something wrong here?" Danny asked as he slung an arm on Kai's shoulder. "The fireworks are at the beach, you guys."

"Oh, so Danny is the guy you're going to watch it with," Popuri said, looking relieved.

"I've asked the others to come too," Danny said as he remembered inviting Cliff, Gray, Mary and Ann. "You're welcome to join us, Popuri."

"No!" Rick exclaimed, surprising them. "Kai isn't allowed to watch the fireworks in the beach!"

"Why?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow. "Kai works at the beach, so he has the most rights to watch the fireworks."

"Just because, okay!" Rick exclaimed, spit flying from his mouth.

Danny was about to say something before he thought of something. He gave a grin before he suppressed it.

"Look! It's Karen in a bikini!" he exclaimed, pointing at the side.

Both Kai and Rick looked, only to see the wooden board, bench and trash can. Danny quickly grabbed Kai and Popuri, leading them to the beach, leaving Rick alone. Once they were there, they saw the group Danny invited.

"Thanks, Danny," Kai said as they walked towards the group that was waiting for them. "I never get to watched the fireworks on the beach."

"Dude, we're friends," Danny said with a grin. "Besides, you're not that bad a guy. You just have a way with words."

The three joined the others and all sat down, sharing the wine Danny bought. The group of friends were laughing and exchanging stories, waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"So, tell me Kai," Danny said, feeling a little lightheaded from the alcohol. "How do you…flirt with women?"

"Whaddya mean, Danny?" Kai said, holding his alcohol better than Danny.

"See," Danny said as he whispered. "There's this girl I like…and I don't know how to convey my feelings to her."

"That's easy, buddy," Kai said with a grin. "Just be yourself and give the girl what she likes."

"You mean like Spa Boiled Eggs and Wild Grapes?" Danny asked.

"If she like those," Kai said before he looked at the giggling girls. He suddenly gained a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, I see. That Ann girl is cute."

"Shut up, dude," Danny said, looking redder in the face.

The two laughed good heartedly as the other guys joined, pouring another bottle of wine. They stopped talking as they heard the fireworks flying to the sky. They all looked at the sky and saw the lighting of flowers in the sky, which was beautiful.

"It's so beautiful," Ann said, sitting next to Danny. He slightly turned his head and saw the fireworks reflecting from her eyes.

"Yes, it is," he said as he returned his gaze to the sky. He could feel his fingers lightly touching hers.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was walking to the Inn to get lunch, feeling hungry. It was Fall, which was the busiest time of the year for a farmer, with all the crops needed to be harvest, as well as milking cows, shearing sheep, picking eggs and collecting mushrooms, herbs and grapes on the mountain. After all that hard work, he was ready to eat a horse, not his horse, but still.

He entered the Inn and saw Ann and Doug talking, with Ann looking a little pale and Doug worried.

"I'm telling you Dad, I'm fine," Ann said with a forced grin. "I don't need to…ow! Owowowow!"

"Ann!" Doug exclaimed as Ann fell on her knees, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong!?" Danny exclaimed as he rushed towards them.

"Danny! It's Ann!" Doug said in a worried tone. "It's Ann! She kept complaining about her stomach aching all day! I don't know what to do!"

"We should take her to the Clinic!" Danny said. He suddenly picked up Ann, surprising her. "I'll go on ahead!"

He carried Ann out the Inn and started running to the Clinic, with Doug behind them. As they ran there, Ann couldn't help but noticed how strong and muscular Danny's arms were. Must be due to all those farm work he did.

They finally made it to the Clinic and the Doctor and Ellie were checking up on her. Danny and Doug were both waiting, praying intently that Ann was okay. They jumped when the Doctor appeared, looking at them.

"The check-up is done," he said. "You can see her now."

The two hurriedly walked to the room where Ann was and saw that she and Ellie were talking.

"Ann, are you alright?" Doug said with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ann said, looking better. "The pain is gone."

"Doctor," Danny said, getting the guy's attention. "What was the cause of Ann's pain?"

"Well…she simply just overate," the Doctor said, causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"Overate…" Danny and Doug repeated with disbelief.

Doug then turned to Ann. "What did you ate, Ann!?"

"Oh…" Ann said, chuckling a bit and looking embarrassed. "Well, some Rice Omelette, Spa Boiled Eggs, Stir Fry, Tempura Noodles, Cheesecake, Apple Pie, Ice Cream, Chocolate Cake, Curry Rice…and Spaghetti."

Everyone looked at her with deadpanned expressions, causing her to chuckle some more.

"You idiot!" Doug exclaimed. "No wonder your stomach hurts, with all the food you ate!"

"I was hungry, alright!" Ann defended herself, blushing a bit.

Their argument was stopped when they heard someone chuckling. They turned and saw Danny covering his mouth, shaking his shoulders and his face looking down.

"Stop laughing, Danny!" Ann exclaimed with a red face. When Danny lifted his face, they were surprised to see tears in Danny's eyes as he kept laughing.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ann," he said as he wiped the tears off, still chuckling. "You had me worried there."

After the Doctor told Ann not to overeat again, they all went back to the Inn. Danny helped Ann to go to her room, in case she might feel any pain again.

"You don't need to worry about me, Danny," Ann said with a pout.

"It's not my fault," Danny said with a grin. "You should watch what you eat."

"…Thanks for worrying about me," Ann said, looking embarrassed. "I was…really happy when you were worried about me."

"Hey, you're my friend," Danny said with a light blush. "Of course I'd be worried about you."

Ann blushed as well. "Wait right here."

Danny watched as Ann walked towards her cabinet and took something. She turned back to Danny and was carrying what appears to be a music box.

"This music box is very precious to me," Ann said with a smile. "Though it doesn't work anymore…I want you to have it."

Danny took the music box, feeling a bit flattered that she would give something so valuable to him. "I'll treasure it always, Ann."

The two smiled at each other, feeling closer than before.

 _Time Skip…_

"I hate Winter…" Danny groaned as he rested his head on the table, talking with Cliff and Gray. They were currently in the Inn, having a drink. It's been three days since snow covered the town, and Danny was bored. From Spring to Fall, he always tended the field, which kept him busy. Now that snow covered his fields, all he could do was tend to the animals. He could go to the Cave behind the Springs, but that was tiresome.

"Me too," Cliff said with a sigh. "It's great that you got me that job at the Winery, but because of the snow, all the grapes died."

"It's going great for me and my gramps," Gray said. "With all the Ores we got, we've been making a lot of tools and accessories."

"Ores?" Danny said with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you can make accessories out of Bronze and Silver."

"No, there's a cave located on the Lake," Gray said. "In that cave, there are valuable gems like Amethyst and Emerald, and Ores to create accessories."

"Accessories…" Danny said before he looked at Ann, who was happily serving drinks. "Um…girls love accessories, right?"

"They do," Gray said with a nod.

"Then I know what I'm doing tomorrow," Danny said with a grin.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was combing his hair, looking at his reflection. It was time for the Starry Night Festival and Ann invited him to have dinner at the Inn. He was dressed in clean clothes and was going to bring his pet dog, not wanting him to be alone.

"Come on, boy," Danny said as he picked up his present and led the dog out their house. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining brightly and no clouds blocking them.

The farmer and his dog walked through the streets, the house lighted with colorful lights and music playing in their house. He arrived at the Inn and entered. He saw Ann and Doug with a lot of food on the table.

"Danny, you're here!" Ann said with a smile. "Oh, and you bought a guest."

"Bark!" the dog said, his tail wagging happily.

"Well, the more the merrier!" Doug said with a grin. "I hope you're hungry. I made a feast!"

Danny grinned as he and the dog walked towards the table. Danny then remembered his present for Ann.

"Ann, I got a gift," he said, holding out the wrapped present.

"For me?" Ann said with a light blush. "Thank you."

She accepted the present and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with an Amethyst on it. She marveled at the shiny gem, her reflection on it.

"Hope it's not ugly," Danny said as he showed his bandaged hands. "I asked Saibara to teach me how to make that. It wasn't easy."

"It's beautiful," Ann said as she put on the necklace. "Thank you, Danny."

After that, they all ate their fill until they couldn't eat anymore.

 _Time Skip…_

"Hey, Danny!" Doug said as Danny entered the Inn.

"Yeah, Doug?" Danny said as he walked towards the counter.

"I want to ask you something," he said with a smile.

"Ask away."

"What do you think of my daughter?" he asked so suddenly.

"A-Ann?" Danny said, feeling very flustered. "Well…she's a great friend…and she's cute…"

He won't deny that. From the time he spent with her, he began to see Ann in a different light. Unlike all the girls he met, she was more tomboyish, which was cute when she got flustered. There was also this bond he could feel with her, something he never felt before.

"That's good to hear," Doug said with a big smile. "Since her mother died, I had to take care of her you see. She's my precious daughter, but she acts like a boy. But when you're here, she acts like a girl. I leave my daughter to you, Danny."

"O-o-okay," Danny said, feeling redder than his tomatoes.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," a voice said, startling Danny. He looked and saw Ann, who was wearing the necklace Danny gave her.

"Perfect timing, Ann!" Doug said. "Come here for a bit."

Confused, Ann walked forward and stood next to Danny, much to his embarrassment.

"Ann, what do you think of Danny," Doug said. Suddenly, Ann looked at Danny and her face also became red.

"W-what?" she said before she became flustered. "That's none of your business, Dad!"

"What do you mean? As your father, it's my business!" Doug said.

Ann's face became redder before she ran to her room. The two men watched her leave before Doug chuckled.

"It's been a while since I've seen her so flustered," Doug said before he looked at Danny, who's face has an unhealthy shade of red. "You're being flustered too. That's good, I guess. Take care of Ann for me, okay Danny?"

"Okay, Doug," Danny said with a smile, his face still red.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was nervously standing in front of his house, waiting for his evaluation. He worked hard to restore the farm with the best of his ability. He even entered those contests to gain recognition and status for the farm and won all of them.

If the mayor failed him, then he would have to go back home and continue his stressful life as a Ghost Hunter, leaving the farm…and leaving Ann.

"Well, Danny," the Mayor said with a strict look, causing Danny to gulp. "After seeing how far you've come in a year, I decided to you…pass! Congratulations my boy!"

Danny gave a sigh of relief as he fell to his knees. He passed, meaning he could stay.

"I can stay," Danny said with a grin before he cheered.

"You did the previous farmer proud, my boy," Thomas said before he offered a hand. "Now come on, the village is waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For your official welcome party, of course!"

Danny was led by Thomas to the square and saw everyone there, including Kai, which was a shock, since he only come during the Summer.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all shouted, causing Danny to grin.

All of his friends gathered in front of him, grinning and patting him on the back.

"If you need advice on poultry, just let me know!"

"If you need help with your cows and sheep, we'll be there to help you."

"If you're ever sick, you can count on me and the Doctor to fix you up."

"If you ever want to read books, you can always come to the Library."

"It's really cold here, but it's nice to see you again. Congrats."

"I look forward to see what you ship."

"If you need seeds or food, the supermarket is always open!"

"It'd be boring without you here."

"I look forward to hanging out with you, Danny."

"I'll let you have the best wine, as long as you harvest some good grapes!"

Everyone complimented and welcomed him as the official farmer of the town. He felt warm and giddy from being welcomed, feeling like he truly belongs in this place of peace. As the party continued, he felt his hand grab by someone.

Surprised, he looked and saw Ann, smiling at him widely. She made a follow me gesture, and led him out the square. She then led him to the forest until they ended up in the plain with the big tree.

"I remember this place," Danny said with a nostalgic. "I used to play with someone here."

"Yeah," Ann said, looking away from Danny. "We did a lot of things here together."

"What?" Danny said in shocked as he stared at Ann. She turned around and he saw that she was crying.

"I'm so happy you kept your promise," she said as she held her pinky out.

"So it was you," Danny said as he held his pinky as well. The two crossed pinkies and felt their heart beat loudly.

"Welcome back, Danny," Ann said, and Danny saw an image of the little girl he played with behind her. Suddenly, he was a kid again.

"…It's good to be back, Ann," he said and the two hugged.

He was finally home.

 _Time Skip…_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you," Danny said as he stood in front of the person that was a great influence to him. "The farm is going well. I managed to get it back on its feet. If you've seen it, I wonder if you'd be proud of me…I promise you, I won't let the farm down."

With that said, he wiped the tears of his eyes and placed the flowers on the grave. On it was the name of the old farmer. As he exited the graveyard, he saw Ann waiting for him, looking worried. She saw his teary eyes and went to hug him, something he accepted.

Unknown to them, the spirit of the old farmer was watching them. He smiled as the couple walked away. His farm was in great hands. And those hands were being supported by a great friend.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was taking deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. In his hand was a Blue Feather, something he worked hard to find in the mountains. As a member of the town, he learned that to propose to someone, he needed a Blue Feather.

After searching in the library and asking the married men on how they got their feather, he searched through the mountains. It was dangerous and there were a lot of close calls, but thanks to his skills as a former Ghost Hunter, he finally found one.

So now here he was, in front of the Inn at night time, his clothes all torn and covered in dirt. Once he calmed his nerves, he opened the Inn and entered. Everyone who were drinking stopped and were shocked when they saw his attire.

"Danny!" Ann exclaimed in shock as she dropped the drinks she was carrying and rushed towards him. "Are you alright?"

She started looking at him for injuries. When she got to his face, she noticed that he was smiling. Before she could ask why he was smiling, he held out his hand. She gasped when she saw the Blue Feather. She stared at it before at Danny.

"You don't mean…" she said in shock.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES!" Ann shouted as she accepted the feather before she hugged him tightly. "I will marry you!"

Everyone in the Inn cheered, surprising the two. They forgot that they were in a public place.

"Free cheers for the bride and groom!" Doug said with tears in his eyes.

"CHEERS!"

Danny and Ann smiled widely as the Inn was celebrating a new family in their town.

 _Time Skip…_

"I hope you guys like the place," Danny said as he carried the stuff to his guests' rooms.

"I have to admit, you did a great job, Little Bro," Jazz said as she looked at the house.

"Who'd knew our boy would be the first farmer in the family?" Jack said as he teared up. "I'm so proud."

"So, where's this Ann you've been talking about?" Maddie asked.

The reason they were in Mineral Town was because they heard from Danny that he was getting married, which was a shock to the family. They quickly came to Mineral Town as fast as they can.

They were even more shock on how the farm was running so smoothly. They also noticed how happy Danny was running the farm and how healthy he looked.

"She's probably in the Inn," Danny said as he put the stuff down. "How about we go there and have some lunch. That place makes a good pie."

"Pie?" Jack said with an excited gleam in his eyes.

The next thing they knew; they were in front of the Inn. Danny entered first and saw his bride-to-be waiting tables. When she saw him, she smiled and walked towards him. Ann hugged him tightly just as his family entered the Inn.

"Ann, this is my family," Danny said as he introduced them. "Family, this is my fiancée, Ann."

After spending time together, the family knew they were going to like Ann.

 _Time Skip…_

Bells rung as music played through the air. In the Church, all of the townspeople and Danny's family were gathered. Father Carter was in front of Danny and Ann, and both were dressed in white.

"You may now kiss the bride," he said with a smile.

Danny moved the white veil, revealing Ann's happy face. To Danny, she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"I'll do my best," she said as the two held hands. They leaned forward and kissed, causing everyone to applaud and wipe tears.

"May you two have many happy days coming!" Thomas said happily.

With that, the newlyweds walked out the church with everyone throwing rice at them. Jack was busy crying as Maddie comforted him, also drying her tears.

Danny and Ann exited the church, smiling happily as they began their new life together.

 _Time Skip…_

Five years have passed since Danny and Ann got married and things just got better for him and her. A year after their marriage, Ann became pregnant. When Doug heard this, he started crying tears of joy.

After the baby was born, Danny named him after the old farmer, Jack. With a new member in his family, he began working harder to make sure they live in comfort. Ann still works in the Inn, so that her father wouldn't be lonely. But she still did her duty as a housewife, cleaning the house and cooking meals. Her food was delicious after a hard day's work.

"Daddy!" a voice exclaimed.

Danny, who've grown taller and a bit muscular, looked and saw his three-year-old son carrying a woven basket. Beside him was their pet dog, followed by a smaller dog.

"Look!" Jack said as he held the basket filled with herbs and mushrooms. "I got a lot in the forest!"

"Good job," Danny said as he put the Hoe down and picked up his son. "It's already lunch time. You wanna go see Mommy and Grandpa Doug?"

"Yeah!"

With a grin, Danny picked up the kid and hoisted him on his shoulders. When they entered the Inn, they saw Ann waiting tables. When she saw them, she smiled widely and gestured them to a table.

They then enjoyed a meal as a family, enjoying peace and the delicious food. Danny smiled at his family and took Ann's hand, wishing that this would never end. His wife smiled at him and the two kissed.

 **And there you go! Finished a new love story about two childhood friends that made a promise. And Danny was looking for himself and discovered his gift in farming. Hope you guys like Harvest Moon, that is the best game ever, in my book. If you played the game, you know I used the Heart Events.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, to the pirate world, and meeting the Demon Child! See you later!**


	14. Danny x Nico Robin

**Now it's time for the pairing you guys been waiting for, at least some of you are waiting for. Danny Phantom will meet Nico Robin! Let's face, she's hot, in a quiet and mysterious way. Let's see how the witty Phantom can make her crack. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom and One Piece, in an alternate reality. But not in this reality, I don't own them in this reality.**

A young man was having a drink on a bar, ignoring all the ruckus around him. Mock Town, a place where pirates can go crazy and cause trouble as long as they want.

He was dressed in a brown trench coat, a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, black boots and a black pair of fingerless gloves. Strapped on his hips were twin pistols, one black and the other white, and on his chest was a sheathed knife. As he took a nice, big gulp, he put his mug down the counter.

"Another round?" the bartender asked.

"No thanks," he said as he put a hefty amount of Bellis on the counter. "Keep the change. You need it."

Just as he was about to stand up, a hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him from moving. He turned his head and saw a seedy, skinny looking pirate who reeked of alcohol.

"Hey there buddy, you gotta lot of money," he said drunkenly. "How 'bout you share some of that wealth?"

"How about you get your hands off me," he said as he removed the hand.

Angered, the drunk pirate went to punch him on the back of the head. He suddenly found himself being lifted to the air and heading to the ground. The man slammed him to the ground and into the floorboards, knocking him unconscious.

"Here," he said, paying again for the floor. "Get harder floors."

He walked out the bar, ignoring the pirates that were causing a brawl. As he walked through the town of brawls and messes, he pulled out a worn Wanted Poster in his trench coat. On it showed a little girl and below it in capital letters were 'DEAD OR ALIVE NICO ROBIN 80,000,000 BELI'.

"Where are you?" he muttered to himself. He spent years looking for her when he first set to sea, when he was ten years old. He was a former Marine trainee, but he only joined the Marines to get the training he needed to survive at sea. Because he made a promise to find her, and he'll do whatever it takes.

The last he heard from his sources that she was with the former Shichibukai, Crocodile, who was 'defeated' by the Marines. But he knew the Marines didn't have the guts to attack a Shichibukai. When he heard of the Straw Hat Pirates being involved, they were the ones who beat Crocodile. And if they were involved, they might know where she is.

He stopped when he noticed a trio walking passed him. Two of them he recognized; Straw Hat Luffy, the infamous rookie who got a 100,000,000 Beli recently, and the Pirate Hunter Zoro, a swordsman who uses the Santoryu style and got a bounty of 60,000,000 beli. Behind them was an orange haired girl, who looked worried for them and angry about something.

"Wow, how convenient," he said as he saw the three walk towards the docks.

His clue on finding Robin was in front of him. He sneakily followed them, sticking to the corners and shadows. When they reached the docks, he saw them boarding a small, very worn ship with a lamb head as the figure head. On the sails and black flag as a skull wearing a straw hat with two bones crossing below it.

He managed to climb aboard without them knowing, thanks to his Devil Fruit's powers. He sat in front of the orange trees and watched as a strange reindeer creature started patching the two pirates, followed by a guy with a long nose.

"Well, time to introduce myself," he said as he coughed, getting their attention.

"Who are you!?" the orange haired girl exclaimed, shock to see someone near her trees. Zoro grabbed the hilts of his swords while Luffy looked surprised. The long nose guy aimed a slingshot at him while the reindeer creature…seems to be doing the opposite of hiding.

"Name's Danny, Fenton Danny," he said as he stood up. "And I'm looking for someone. Where is Nico Robin?"

They tensed as he said that name. Zoro narrowed his eyes as Luffy looked angry.

"Why do you want to know?" Zoro asked, looking for a moment to strike.

"I've been looking for her for years," Danny said with a shrug. "I have a promise to fulfill."

"You're not taking my nakama!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed as he threw a punch. His arm suddenly stretched, just like rubber, and was aiming at Danny's head.

He calmly watched the fist flying towards him before he tilted his head to the left, dodging the punch effortlessly. When his arm stretched back, Danny grabbed a metal bucket nearby and stuck it on his arm. When his arm returned to normal, the bucket hit him on the head, causing him to fall as he removed it from his head.

"Bastard!" Zoro exclaimed as he drew two swords and charged just as the long nose guy fired a black pellet.

Danny pulled out his knife and used the sides to deflect the black pellet back at Zoro, hitting him on the face. The pellet exploded, covering his face in black smoke. He started coughing and sneezing as the long nosed guy apologized profusely.

"So…can you tell me now?" he asked cheekily.

Before they could reply, flower petals floated towards Danny, something he noticed. Feminine arms appeared all over his body and grabbed him, restraining him. His eyes widened as he recognized this power. It was hers.

"Ara, seems like I got here just in time," a voice said, causing everyone to look. There she was, Nico Robin, the one woman he's been looking for years.

"Robin, run!" the orange haired called exclaimed. "This man is after you! Fenton Danny, I remember him! The infamous ex-Marine officer, the Phantom!"

Robin's eyes widened when she heard that name, so much that she accidentally undid her powers, freeing Danny. He took this chance to run towards Robin, turning like a blur. The pirates couldn't do a thing as Danny appeared in front of Robin, his arms raised.

What happened next surprised everyone.

"Ro-chan!" Danny shouted as he wrapped his arms around the shocked woman. "I finally found you!"

"EH!?" the pirates exclaimed in shock as Luffy finally got the bucket off his head.

After calming down and sitting on the wooden floors, Danny explained his connection to Robin.

"Eh, you and Robin knew each other?" Chopper, the reindeer, asked as he tilted his head.

"Yup," Danny said with a nod. "We met when we were kids. Good times."

"But if you and Robin were friends, why were you part of the Marines?" Nami asked, looking skeptical.

"I only joined the Marines to learn about the sea and gather info of Ro-chan's whereabouts," Danny said with a shrug. "That and my parents made me…"

"Wow," Usopp, the long nose, said. "To think the youngest Vice Admiral was forced to be a Marines."

"EH!?" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed in shock. "A Vice Admiral!?"

"Yeah, life's funny that way," Danny said. "You have no idea all the crap you have to do as a rookie. And some of those higher-ups are jerks. So I became a Vice Admiral to make fun of them."

"But then you defected," Nami, the orange haired one, said, remembering the story. "You earned a bounty of 90,000,000 Beli."

"EH!?" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper exclaimed. "HOW!?"

"I heard that he destroyed a Marine base somewhere in the Grand Line," Nami explained. "He beat fifty Marines all on his own and burned the entire island."

"Okay, first that was a lie," Danny said. "And second, there were fifty-five."

"You burned an entire island!?"

"I didn't have a choice," Danny said as he crossed his arms. "That island was causing problems. Also, I didn't burn it."

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked, tilting his head.

"That island was used to produce man-made and rare poisonous plants, use to create toxins and poisons as weapons," Danny explained to them. "It seems like a good idea, but the neighboring islands we're getting sick when the toxic started spreading. I asked them to stop, but the one in charge wouldn't let me, saying that a few people were worth to stop all the pirates in the seas. So, I kinda lost my temper and…froze the island."

"You froze the island?" Usopp said in disbelief. "You're lying!"

"I'm not," Danny said honestly. "I froze the island and beat up the guys who were in my way."

"So you're a Devil Fruit Eater," Zoro said with a raised eye brow.

"Yup," Danny said as he held out his hand. White steam came from his palms. "I ate the Eku-Eku no Mi, Ice Edition. I'm an Ecto Man with ice powers."

"Eku?" Nami said with a confused tone.

"Ghost blood," Danny reply. "I'm a man who has ghost blood inside him."

"EEEHHHH!?" Luffy exclaimed with star-like eyes. "You're a ghost!?"

"Well, more like a man with ghost abilities," Danny explained as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper was around him, jumping like children and asking questions.

"Can you go through walls!?"

"Can you fly!?"

"Can you talk to ghosts!?"

Danny looked at them, feeling a bit overwhelmed. They were like children on a sugar high. He was shocked that they were pirates.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted, causing everyone to look at him. The pirate captain looked at Danny with a somewhat serious expression. "I have one important question I need to say."

"What is it?" Danny asked. The way Luffy looked at him unnerved him a little. The captain suddenly grinned.

"Join my crew."

Danny blinked before his eyes widened, so did half of his crew.

"EH!?"

 _Time Skip…_

Robin just sat there, frozen with fear. So were her comrades. Sanji and Zoro were on the ground, holding either a frozen leg or a frozen arm. Luffy was fighting their enemy, but it was a losing battle.

The one they were fighting was Aokiji, one of the three Admirals in the Marines. He was tall and had a lazy vibe around him, but he was powerful. Half his body was covered in ice and the ground he was standing on froze.

Luffy, whose body was slowly covered in ice, glared at the Admiral before he was completely frozen.

"Luffy!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper shouted as their captain fell.

Aokiji then looked at Robin, who was shaking in fear. The one man she didn't want to see was here, and now he was about to kill her and her comrades. Aokiji stood in front of her, holding out his ice-covered hands.

"Like I said," he said with a relaxed expression, looking at the terrified Robin. "Wherever you go, you caused nothing but death to those around you. So it'll be best for everyone if you disappear."

As the hand was closing in on her, Robin suddenly remembered her childhood memory, one of the few she cherished the most.

 _Flashback…_

"I don't want you to go," a young Robin said with slight teary eyes. She was looking at the first friend she ever made, who was visiting the island.

"Don't be sad, Ro-chan," a young Danny said with a grin, though he was also sad. Truth be told, she was also his first friend. Most kids avoid him because of his weird Devil powers. So when he befriended Robin, he was happy. "How about this, when I become old enough, I'll come back, with my own boat, so we can go on adventures together!"

"Really?" Robin said as she wiped her eyes.

"Really!" Danny said. "I promise we'll see each other again and sail the world together."

"Okay then," Robin said with a small smile. "I'll wait for you, Da-kun."

 _Flashback End…_

 _"Da-kun,"_ she thought as she tried to move. When she saw Danny again, she was shocked and happy to see him again. And when he joined their crew, she was overjoyed, though she didn't show it. Now, those times might end now with Aokiji about to kill her. Danny was guarding the ship, which was filled with gold they got from Sky Island.

She closed her eyes, waiting for it to end.

"ROBIN!" Nami, Chopper and Usopp shouted as the long nosed sniper kept firing at Aokiji, which did nothing.

Just as he was about to touch her, a black blur appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand, stopping him from touching her.

"Hm?" Aokiji said as he looked at the one who stopped him. "So this is where you were, Phantom."

"I'm surprised to see you too, sempai," Danny said with a cold look to his former senior.

"Da-kun…" Robin said with as she cried tears of relief.

"Don't worry, Ro-chan," Danny said, not taking his eyes off Aokiji. "I won't let anything hurt you. Guys, take the others! Leave Aokiji to me."

Nami, Usopp and Chopper nodded before they grabbed their fallen friends and Robin, who was too afraid to move. Chopper, in his human form, carried Sanji and Luffy, Usopp supported Zoro and Nami was pulling Robin away from the fight.

"I didn't know you knew Nico Robin," Aokiji said as he looked at his former junior.

"I made a promise to her," Danny said as he pulled out his knife and got into a fighting position. "A promise I don't plan on breaking, not after what you did."

Aokiji's eyes became cold before the temperature literally dropped, covering the entire island in ice. Thanks to his Devil Fruit, the cold didn't affect Danny.

"Well, since it's my duty to take you in for abandoning the Marines, I'm taking you down," Aokiji said.

"I like to see you try, old man!" Danny said as he charged at the Admiral. Aokiji just raised an ice-covered fist and threw it at Danny's knife, which was glowing green.

"Alright!" Sanji exclaimed as his leg was finally defrost.

"Let's go back to that bastard!" Zoro said with his arm now free.

"Wait, you guys need to rest!" Nami exclaimed as she tried to calm Robin down.

"We don't have time to rest!" Zoro exclaimed as he and Sanji ran back to the fight. They could feel the cold around them and could hear the noises. Danny maybe strong, but that Admiral guy was a monster.

Just as they were almost there, the noises stopped. Feeling worried, the two picked up the pace. When they reached the place, they were shocked to see the area covered in ice with craters on the ground.

On the center of the battle field was Danny on the ground, panting and groaning. They all rushed towards him and picked him up.

"Hey, you okay there?" Zoro said as he slapped Danny awake.

"You don't slap an injured man, Moss Head!" Sanji exclaimed.

"What was that, Swirly Brows?" Zoro exclaimed, butting heads with Sanji.

"Don't mind me, the guy who got…beat up," Danny groaned as the two kept butting heads.

"Hey, where'd that Admiral guy go?" Sanji asked as he looked around the place.

"He left…I think…" Danny replied.

"Whaddya mean you think?" Zoro said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was unconscious," Danny said with a deadpanned tone. "What's your excuse?"

The three walked back to the Going Merry. When Robin saw them, she immediately ran towards them.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji exclaimed as he let go and spread his arms, to hug her. But she ran past him and hugged Danny. He fell on his knees and started punching the ground. "Damn, lucky bastard!"

"Ow, Ro-chan, you're squeezing my broken ribs," Danny grunted. But Robin didn't let go. "No, really. You're hurting my ribs."

She just hugged tighter, causing Danny to scream in pain.

"Ro-chan…are you mad?" Danny said, and he got another tight squeeze as an answer. "You're mad."

"Don't ever do that again," Robin said as she loosened her hug. "Okay?"

"I can't promise that," Danny said with a pained grin. "But I can promise that I will come back alive. Injured, but alive."

"…Okay," Robin said, but she still hugged him tightly.

"Please let go!" Danny cried as he started blacking out from the pain.

"Fufufu," Robin laughed.

 _Time Skip…_

The Tower of Justice, one of the three buildings that shows the government's power. Many have been taken to this place to be judged, but none has opposed it.

Until now.

Spandam, the man in charge of the Tower of Justice, stared in shock at the people who were causing him trouble. Next to him were Nico Robin, who surrendered herself to protect the Straw Hats, and Franky because he had the blueprints to the ultimate weapon.

And next to them, standing on the ledge were CP-9. From left to right were Fukuro, Kaku, Bullet, Lucci, Jabra, Kumadori and Kalifa.

Standing on the opposite tower were the Straw Hat Pirates, all looking serious and determined. From left to right were Nami, Zoro, Danny, Luffy, Sogeking(who was Usopp in disguise), Sanji and Chopper in his Heavy Point mode.

Spandam was livid. His chance to finally gain the power he deserved was ruined by a bunch of ragtag pirates. They were already facing the feared CP-9, why won't they give up?

Suddenly, Robin walked forward, surprising everyone.

"Why can't you people understand!?" she shouted, trying to look angry. "I left your pirate group! So why can't you leave me alone! Leave me alone so I could die!"

Everyone was quiet to her declaration, until Spandam grinned and opened his stupid mouth.

"You hear that!" he shouted with an ugly smug on his grin. "Nico Robin understands! Do you pirates truly wish to pick a fight with us!? Take a look at the flag!"

He pointed at the flag waving on top of the tower. It was white with four blue circles circling one blue circle and it was all connected by blue lines. Below that were the words 'WORLD GOVT'.

"This flag represents the unity of 170 countries, dotting the four seas and the Grand Line!" Spandam exclaimed. "This is the world! Do you even know how small your existence is compared to this!? Do you get how powerful this organization that's after this woman!?"

"Who gives a damn!"

Spandam was shocked out of his smugness when he looked at the one who shouted. It was Danny, and he was glaring at Spandam with glowing green eyes. Even his comrades were surprised by how angry he was, since they rarely saw him lose his temper.

"I don't give a damn about the World Government," he said angrily. "I don't give a damn about you or your reasons. I only care about one thing: Getting Ro-chan back from you bastards!"

The Straw Hats all nodded at his speech. He was right, they came here for Robin, despite knowing who was after her. With that in mind, Luffy turned his head to Danny.

"Danny," he said, getting the former Vice Admiral's attention. "Shoot down that flag."

Danny looked at the flag, waving proudly with the wind. With a grin, he pulled out his two pistols and aimed it at the flag.

"Whatever you say, Captain," he said as he powered the guns with his power. "My twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, will burn that eyesore to ashes. Phantom Burst!"

The two pistols shot out a giant ball of burning, green energy, flying towards the flag. When it hit, the flag burst into green flames, sending shockwaves all across the island. Everyone, except for the Straw Hats, stared at the burning flag with bewildered expressions.

"No…no way," Robin stammered as the flag was consumed by green fire.

"I don't believe it!" one of the reported shouted. "The former Vice Admiral shot down the flag!"

"The pirates just declared war on the World Government!"

Spandam was now losing it. He glared at the pirates, frothing at the mouth.

"You fools!" he shouted with spit flying out his mouth. "Do you really think you can survive declaring war to the world!? You'll all die!"

"Yeah? WELL BRING IT ON!" Luffy declared so loudly that Spandam actually fell to his butt, frightened out of his wits.

Luffy then looked at Robin, who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Robin!" he shouted. "I still want to hear it from you! Tell us you want to live!"

Robin stared at the Straw Hat pirates as tears appeared in her eyes. She remembered the pain and loneliness she suffered because of the World Government, they rejected her and wanted her dead. The only things that kept her going was waiting for Danny and the words of Saul, that she wasn't alone and that she could find comrades in the sea.

And now standing in front of her were the people she was looking for. She can finally say the wish she kept in her heart.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" she cried as the tears flowed out her eyes. "PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME TO THE SEA!"

The Straw Hat Pirates all grinned and prepared themselves. Now nothing was stopping them from getting Robin back.

"UWAH!" Franky cried as he wiped the manly tears off his face. "YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

 _Time Skip…_

Spandam was pulling Robin through the Bridge of Hesitation to the Gates of Justice, which will take her to a one-way trip to Impel Down. But she kept struggling.

"Just give it up, Nico Robin," he exclaimed as he struck the woman, sending her to the ground. "Your friends are probably dead by now! Just make it easy on yourself and give up!"

He then began to step on her head, laughing all the way. Suddenly, a heavy, cold feeling draped him like a blanket, stopping him from what he was doing. Sweating profusely, he looked up and saw Danny walking towards them, looking beat up, but still strong. He was glaring at Spandam with such a demonic look that it made the metal masked man walked back. Even the Marines behind him were afraid.

"Sora," Danny whispered. Before Spandam could react, Danny was in front of him, his fist covered in green energy. With a look of pure rage, Danny punched Spandam on the nose, breaking his mask and sending him flying across the bridge.

Robin watched with relief eyes as Danny stood in front of her protectively. Danny then turned to her, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" he said as he helped her up. He then pulled out the key and uncuffed her.

"I am now," she said as she wiped her tears. She then looked at the Marines, who were prepared to fight them. "Two of us against all of them? Seems unfair."

"Yeah, for them," Danny said as he pulled out his knife.

"Make that three!" a voice exclaimed behind them. Suddenly, a metal fist connected to the chain flew past their heads. "Strong Left!"

The metal fist hit some of the Marines, sending them flying. The two looked and saw Franky as the fist flew back in his arm. He then did his strange pose, shouting "SUPER!"

Danny and Robin looked at each other before they smiled and prepared to fight the incoming Marines. After a while, Spandam slowly stood up, holding the crater that used to be his nose. When he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw that the Marines were being beaten by Nico Robin, Fenton Danny and Franky. With a growl, he pulled out the sword from his back and swung it to Nico Robin.

The blade turned into a giant elephant, dashing towards Robin. Just as she was about to get trample, Franky got in front of her and stopped the elephant.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," Franky said with a grin. He suddenly lifted the elephant and slammed it to Spandam, crushing him to the ground. He lifted the elephant again, revealing an almost-flattened Spandam. He slammed the elephant to Spandam, crushing him more.

"Hey, I wanna try!" Danny exclaimed as he grabbed the elephant from Franky and lifted it up before slamming it back to Spandam. "That feels so good! Ro-chan, wanna try?"

"I'll pass," Robin said as she used her powers to immobilize the Marines around them.

"Then I'll take your share," Danny said before slamming Spandam again with the elephant sword.

Spandam was on the ground, twitching and feeling such pain that he couldn't even groan. He looked at the three people in front of him and saw monsters from hell.

He could feel himself soiling as he got crushed again by the elephant.

 _Time Skip…_

In Water 7, all the citizens, the people who came back alive from Enies Lobby and the Straw Hat Pirates were partying the night away, celebrating their victory over the World Government and the

Nico Robin was smiling at her surroundings, holding some Mizu Mizu Meat that Sanji made. Standing next to her was Danny chewing on some meat. The two stopped when they felt someone familiar behind the wall they were leaning on.

"So you survive, Nico Robin," Aokiji said, leaning on the opposite of the wall. "I know you could have escaped on your own."

"I told you," Robin said as she looked at her comrades celebrating. "I'm not that person anymore. I won't abandon my friends."

"So you finally fulfilled Saul's wishes," Aokiji said. "I wish you luck, Nico Robin."

"Hang on," Danny said as he looked at the wall. He phased a stick of Mizu Mizu Meat through the wall and handed to Aokiji. "Hears a treat, senpai. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Aokiji said as he took the meat and left.

Danny smirked before he looked at Robin, who was looking at him with a smile. "What?"

"You're sweet," she said as she stroked his chin with her finger, causing his face to turn red. "Thank you, Da-kun."

In the middle of the party, Luffy noticed the two on the sides. Just as he was about to call them, he saw Robin kiss Danny on the lips. He blinked at them before he saw Nami nearby.

"Hey Nami!" he called, getting her attention.

"Yeah?"

"What are they doing?" he pointed to the couple kissing.

Nami looked to where he was pointing and her eyes widened. She saw Robin end the kiss, wink at Danny before walking away, sashaying her hips. Danny watched her go, look around before he followed her, a bit eagerly.

"They're busy being adults," Nami said with a small smile. "Just let them be, Luffy."

"Okay," Luffy said before he went back to the party. Nami watched the couple go before she went with Luffy, enjoying the party.

"I'm happy for you, Robin-chan," she said with a smile.

 _Time Skip…_

"Set sail!" Luffy exclaimed to them. It's been two years, and he hadn't changed a bit. Everyone else changed, growing taller and stronger as well.

Danny changed as well; his hair became snowy white, dressed in a black trench coat, black pants, white boots, and his pistols and knife were strapped on his hips. His right arm was replaced by an arm made of ice, since he lost his arm against Kizaru two years ago.

He trained with the Frozen Ones to harness his Devil Fruit powers for two years, since he didn't want to feel helpless and watch Robin disappear in front of his eyes again. That was the worst feeling he ever felt.

He looked at Robin, who grew even more beautiful these past two years. She noticed him looking at her, so she winked at him in a flirty manner. He blushed and grinned at her. He still remembered the first night they did that, and it was the best night of their lives.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his left arm. He grinned as the Thousand Sunny slowly went down to the deep sea, on their way to Fishman Island. Now their new adventure begins, and this time, they were starting together.

And this time, he was strong enough to protect her.

 **And here we go! I know it's short, but the One Piece manga isn't finish yet, so I'm finishing this when they began their** **3D** **2Y adventure. In this story, Danny was a former Vice Admiral. As to why, well I just felt like it. He and Robin met when they were kids, she a criminal and he a former Vice Admiral. There was also one innuendo and we get to see Spandam getting crushed multiple times. I enjoyed writing that , Bullet is that Ghost that worked for Walker in Danny Phantom.**

 **Also, before I end this Author's Note, I just wanna say I have a poll up. In that Poll, I'm letting you have the power to decide what story I should post next. I have the prologues and some chapters for it.**

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. On the next chapter, it's gonna get hot with the Red Hot Habanero! Next chapter, Kushina Uzumaki! See you later!**


	15. Danny x Kushina Uzumaki

**I'm back with the chapter you've all been waiting for. In this chapter, Danny will be the great grandson of Madara Uchiha, so he has the Sharingan. Also, since I don't want to bash Minato, I'll just make a story where he doesn't exist. It was either that, or turn him into the bad guy, and I'm sure you don't want that. And there will be action.**

 **Well, just sit back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom.**

A young boy about thirteen was walking through the forest at night, humming tunelessly. He was dressed in a black shirt and a dark blue jacket, black pants, black sandals, a small pouch attached on his leg, a brown rucksack and a short-bladed tanto strapped on his lower back. He had blue eyes and shaggy, black hair.

It's been a year since his great grandfather, who raised him from childhood, died from old age. He was saddened, but he taught him not to dwell too much on grief.

Since then, he was wandering around aimlessly, traveling the world. He encountered many bandits and shinobi, but he killed them all. He could have spared their lives, but they were bad people who hurt the ones who couldn't defend themselves.

He didn't know why he does that, he just had this urge to help people in need when they couldn't defend themselves. His great grandfather said that he got it from his mother.

As he walked through the bushes, he spotted something unusual. On the leaves was a single strand of red. He picked it up and saw that it a hair. Blinking, he looked around and saw another strand of red hair. He walked towards it and spotted some foot prints.

Narrowing his eyes, he headed towards the trees and started jumping from branch to branch. After a minute or two, he heard some muttering.

He narrowed his eyes before they changed from blue to red with two tomoes spinning around the pupil. Everything around him suddenly became so clear that he could see through the dark. In the bushes, he saw a group of dark skinned men dragging a red haired girl, whose arms were tied up. From the headbands, he could tell that the girl was a Konoha Nin while the men were from Kumo.

He growled, knowing a kidnapping when he saw one. He stealthily made his way towards them, staying on the trees. Once he was above them, he opened his pouch and pulled out three smoke balls. He dropped the balls and it exploded, causing them to be surrounded by thick smoke.

"What the hell!?" one of them exclaimed as they started swatting the smoke. One of them pushed the girl to prevent her from escaping.

He jumped towards them, pulling out his tanto. He lightly landed behind them and struck them. There were some slashing sounds and the Kumo Nin fell with three 'thuds!'. When the smoke cleared, the red-headed girl looked shocked that her three kidnappers fell and her mysterious savior.

He looked at her before raising his tanto. She raised her arms and closed her eyes, thinking that he was going to kill her. There was a slashing sound and the girl's restraints fell. She looked at her freed wrists before at the one who saved her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a gentle tone, causing the girl to turn as red as her hair.

"I-I'm alright, dattebane!" she exclaimed in embarrassment. She tried to stand up, but she fell back when pain shot from her leg.

"You sprained your ankle," he said as he looked at her leg. He took off his pack and pulled out some bandages. "Hold still."

The girl watched at the boy who saved her life started wrapping the bandages around her sprained ankle. It was weird for her that a boy would treat her injuries, since the only one to do that was her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha.

"There," the boy said after tying it tightly. "Now let's get you home."

Before she could react, the boy carried her bridal style. She blushed red as she never thought she would ever be carried like this. Unlike most of the girls her age, she didn't waste her time thinking about those fairy tales about being saved by their prince charming. She was training to be a kunoichi, not a damsel in distress.

H-h-hey!" she exclaimed, her face as red as her hair. "Put me down, dattebane!"

The boy ignored her as he started jumping through the trees. The rushing wind made her hair flow wildly. The boy looked at her hair in fascination, never seeing such color before.

He suddenly stopped on top of the trees, directly at the moonlight. The girl looked at him in confusion before she blushed as his face was lighted by the moonlight. It gave him a mysterious look that she can't help but stare at him.

"Sorry for stopping so suddenly," he said as he looked at her with a hint of admiration in his eyes. "But I can't help but notice your hair. It's so beautiful."

The girl blushed again as she heard that. Only her grandmother has ever complimented her red hair while the rest makes fun of it, saying it made her look like a tomato. That made her angry about her hair. But this stranger said her hair was beautiful.

"By the way, what's your name?" the boy asked with a small smile.

"Oh," she said in embarrassment. They don't even know their names. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane."

"Nice to meet you," the boy said. "I'm Danny Uchiha."

"Uchiha!?"

 _Time Skip…_

Kushina was running towards the apartment building her new friend was staying at. She heard that he was being assigned into her team, so she was super excited to begin spending time with him. She stopped at his door, which was one the second floor, and knocked on it eagerly.

She waited and heard some footsteps before the door opened. In the room was sleepy Danny who had a piece of toast in his mouth, a glass of milk in his hand and his hair a rat's nest.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as his eyes focused on his guest. "Kushina? What're ya doin' here?"

"I'm here to pick you up for training," Kushina replied with a big grin. "Come one, dattebane!"

"But it's six in the morning," Danny mumbled as he swallowed the toast whole and drinking the milk to avoid choking.

"The early bird gets the worm! So get dressed and let's go!" Kushina exclaimed with a big grin.

"Hai, hai," Danny said as he walked back inside, inviting Kushina to take a seat. The red head sat on the sofa and waited patiently for her friend as he washed his face and change his clothes.

She looked around the room and saw that it was simple and homey. A black sofa, blue curtains, a coffee table with a vase and flowers in it and a book about chakra on it. She blushed a bit as she imagined living here when she heard Danny appeared.

She turned and saw him yawning and stretching his arms. He picked up his tanto that was leaning on a wall and strapped it on his back. Wrapped on his bicep was the Konoha Head Protector, showing that he was now a Shinobi of the Leaf.

"Well, let's go," he said as Kushina stood up. "Maybe I can get a nap before training."

"I'm starting to wonder if you're really a Nara," Kushina joked as they exited the apartment.

"I'm not a morning person," Danny groaned as Kushina giggled.

When they reached their training ground, Danny immediately went to the tree and instantly fell asleep. Kushina grinned, her plan working. In truth, the team meeting wasn't until four hours, giving her enough time to spend alone with him. She sat down beside him, gently lifted his head and placed him on her lap.

She blushed as she played with his raven locks, watching his peaceful expression. It felt so nice to be like this.

"So this is why you're always early," a voice said that almost made Kushina jump. She looked up and saw her best friend, a pretty girl with black hair and black eyes. Mikoto Uchiha was smirking at her, holding a camera. She started taking pictures of the two. Kushina panicked and wanted to get the camera, but she didn't want to disturb Danny's sleep. Her face turned redder than her hair, making her look like a tomato.

"My, how sneaky of you, Kushina-chan," Mikoto said in a teasing tone as she sat next to Kushina, whose face was still red. Danny was still sleeping peacefully, unperturbed by what was happening.

"Shut up, Mikoto-chan," Kushina said with a glare, which didn't bother Mikoto due to her blush.

"Hm…noisy…" Danny mumbled as his eyes slowly opened. Kushina panicked and punched him on the face, knocking him out.

The two girls stared at the unconscious Danny before Mikoto looked at the sheepish Kushina with a deadpanned expression.

"Oops?"

"You better hope he won't remember that," Mikoto said to her best friend, who groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

 _Time Skip…_

It's been five years since Danny joined the rankings of Konoha as her Shinobi, and soon became well known through the Elemental Nations. Most were skeptic that there was an Uchiha outside of Konoha, since the only Uchiha that left the village was the infamous Madara Uchiha, but the thought of him having descendants was ludicrous. After all, he died at the Valley of the End, killed by the Shodaime.

But still, whether he was the descendant of Madara or not, Danny Uchiha gained a name for himself. He saved many villages, captured the most wanted Missing nins that he came across, and quickly rose to the ranking of Jounin in such a young age.

Of course, his name was just as famous as his teammates, especially the Red Death of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki. Her skills were matched by her beauty, and temper, becoming the deadliest Kunoichi Konoha has.

Together, the two brought fear to their enemies and fame to their village. Eventually, Danny Uchiha became a Jonin sensei and got three students. There was Kakashi Hatake, the prodigy of his generation and son to the infamous White Fang, Rin Nohara, a genin with an outstanding ability to become a medic, and then Obito Uchiha, a normal Uchiha with a big heart.

They were Team Seven, the most accomplish team in their generation. Sure they had their ups and downs, but they worked together well and got each other's backs.

It was thanks to Team Seven that they won the Third Shinobi War, but not because of fighting. Despite being a powerful shinobi, Danny was more of a talk first, fight second kind of guy. When Team Seven met the Tsuchikage, Oonoki of Both Scales, they talked for a bit, and by talk it was actually Danny dodging Tsuchikage's attacks.

Seeing that Danny didn't want to attack, he actually stopped and listened. As it turns out, both villages were tricked by an outside force. Forming a temporary alliance, they found that it was a man named Vlad that tricked the two villages into starting a war.

It was also the man Danny wanted to kill the most.

Danny and Oonoki fought the greedy warmonger, but he somehow managed give them the slip. Now that they know their really enemy, the war between Konoha and Iwa was over and they made an alliance.

Since then, Danny and Team Seven were hailed as heroes for being the first ones to stop a war peacefully.

Impressed by this, Hiruzen assigned Danny as Konoha's ambassador, and through him, Konoha had made many allies, including the other three major ninja villages, after he gained their trust by helping them.

As it turns out, Vlad was conspiring against all the Five Ninja Villages to start a war, a war where only he can benefit by selling them weapons he crafted himself. What really shocked and angered him was that those weapons were made by his parents.

Since then, all shinobi villages were on high alert against Vlad, especially since they learned that he was gathering Missing Nin from all over the Elemental Nations, creating a group that plans to conquer the Elemental Nations.

Soon, another war was starting, the Fourth Shinobi War, the first war where the Five Ninja Village were under one to fight a common enemy. The villagers all hated Vlad for stealing village secrets, especially secret techniques.

On a deserted place, the two armies fought. The Allied Shinobi had the advantage for superior in numbers, but the traitors had too many weapons and techniques. The war lasted for three days, and on the third day, Danny, his team and Kushina were facing against Vlad, who was now alone since his army of traitorous ninja decided to abandon him and run, only to battle the remaining ninja waiting for them.

"It's over, Plasmius," Danny said, his trusty tanto in his hand. "Your army has abandoned you, and you are outnumbered. Surrender now, and no one else will get hurt."

"No, I will not lose, not when I am so close!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Close to what?" Kushina asked, red chakra covering her.

She somehow managed to befriend the Kyuubi living inside her, thanks to her best friend. She was surprised when she saw Danny's Mangyeko Sharingan, and the two talked to the Kyuubi. At first, the Kyuubi was angry at Danny, for being an Uchiha with a Mangyeko.

After it calmed down, Kushina and the Kyuubi talked, with Danny as the mediator of the two. After a few shouts and death threats, the two finally came to an understanding. The Kyuubi was angry for being treated like a weapon and trapped inside the seal, while Kushina was angry because of Kurama being angry.

Seeing that they didn't have something to gain in being angry at each other, they made a deal; Kushina wouldn't keep her locked up and Kyuubi would give her some chakra. With that done, they slowly became stronger without the one suffering.

Now back to the fight, Vlad was looking at Danny as he panted from chakra exhaustion.

"I'm doing this, not just for me, but for you as well, Daniel," he said, causing Danny to raise an eyebrow. "My goal was to resurrect Maddie!"

"What?" Danny said in shock.

"My goal was to resurrect the love of my life!" Vlad exclaimed, looking at Danny with a look closed to madness. "After years of research, I finally found a way to bring her back to-!"

"Shut your mouth you bastard!" Danny exclaimed in anger, his Sharingan spinning in anger. "You…How dare you talk about my mom like that, after you killed her!"

"It was all that useless oaf's fault, not mine!" Vlad defended himself. Before he could talk, a fist smashed into his cheek, causing teeth, blood and spit to fly out of his mouth. He was sent to the other side of the room, the only indication that he was alive was him groaning and twitching.

"You…!" Danny exclaimed, clenching his hands so tightly that it was bleeding. This man took his parents away from him when he was just a boy. Since then, he wanted to kill him, but he knew how dangerous anger is to an Uchiha, seeing how his great grandfather ended.

A hand to his shoulder made him looked at the side and saw Kushina, looking at him worriedly.

"Danny-kun…" she said worriedly. She never saw him so angry before, and it scared her, something he noticed.

"Kushina…" he said, feeling guilty that he made her afraid. He looked at his team and saw that they too were scared and shocked. Danny looked down in guilt, he didn't want them to feel like this.

His Sharingan stopped spinning as he calmed down. He won't let hatred overcome him, not again. He glared at Vlad, but not as angry as before. His Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo and started spinning.

Vlad suddenly screamed in pain as black flames started consuming him. His students looked in awe as Kushina just stared with a cold expression, her chakra cloaked vanishing.

"Because of your selfishness, everyone has suffered, but not anymore," Danny said in a cold tone as Vlad screamed in agony. "For the sins of your crime, this death is your punishment."

"NOOO!" Vlad screamed in anguish as the black flames devoured his very body. "I CAN'T DIE! MADDIE! MADDIE!"

Danny just stared at the man he hated as he slowly turned to ashes. Finally, it was over. The master behind all the conflict between the Five Shinobi Villages was finally dead. To think he did all of this, caused thousands of lives, all just for a person who never loved him.

He looked at the ashes, his goal now complete. He just hoped his parents were finally at peace. He looked at his team and at Kushina, giving them a smile as his eyes returned to normal.

"Let's go," he said. They smiled and they walked out together.

 _Time Skip…_

"What?" Danny asked with a surprised expression. He looked at the Third Hokage, who was smoking with his pipe. "I must not have heard you well."

"You didn't, Danny-kun," Hiruzen said with a smile on his wrinkly face. "I want you to be my successor."

"But…but why?" Danny asked. "I'm an outsider. You know who my great grandfather is."

"And yet you did more than anyone else I ever seen in the village," Hiruzen said. "Since you were here, you helped the village so much. And not just the village, but for the other villages you helped as well."

And that was true, after the Fourth Shinobi War that Vlad made, there has been peace between the villages. There were some Rogue Nin here and there, but peace still prevailed.

"I…I need to think about it," Danny said, looking on the ground.

"Of course," Hiruzen said with a smile, remembering the first time he knew he was going to become Hokage. "Take your time, and tell me your answer once you're sure."

Danny bowed at him before exiting the office, his mind heavy with thoughts. Truth be told, he never imagined himself being Hokage. The first time he was in the village, he didn't feel anything special to it. Sure, it was his great grandfather's home, but it never felt like home.

The only reason he stayed was because of Kushina. For some reason, she interests him. He didn't know why, she just did. He then got to know her better and became good friends. And before he knew it, he started crushing on her. And through her, he learned to look at the village as his home.

He made comrades and friends in the village, and then had the privilege of teaching a team and felt pride as he watched them grow.

He met other people outside the village, some he didn't like while others he bonded with. He smiled as he remembered that everything started when he saved Kushina all those years ago.

Was it fate that brought them together? Or was it chance? Either way, he was happy he met her.

Which is why he wanted her opinion on this. After all, it was her dream to become Hokage, so he didn't want to ruin their relationship by choosing the offer.

Danny ran through the village, getting greetings from the villagers. To think they used to not trust him, now he's one of the popular ones.

After searching through the village, he finally spotted the familiar red color. She was in their team's training ground, probably resting. Her hair was done in a ponytail and her sword was stabbed to the ground next to her.

"Kushina-chan!" he called as he landed in front of her.

"Danny-kun, how was the meeting?" she asked with a smile on her face, causing him to blush a bit.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about it," he said as he sat next to her.

He explained to Kushina that the Sandaime wanted him to be the Yondaime Hokage.

"Really? That's amazing!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Aren't you disappointed?" Danny asked, causing Kushina to look at him weirdly. "You told me your dream was to become the first female Hokage. I'm basically stealing your dream."

"I don't care about that anymore," she said with a smile. "I wanted to be Hokage so others would accept me. But then I met you, Mikoto-chan, Kakashi-chan, Obito-chan, Rin-chan, old man Hokage…after that, I don't care about what others thought of me, dattebane."

Danny looked at her smiling face before looking down. He understood what Kushina was saying, which is why he hid his parentage.

"Kushina-chan," he said seriously, getting her attention. "There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Kushina asked, tilting her head.

"You remembered the rumors that I'm a descendant of Madara Uchiha?" Danny asked, causing Kushina to nod. "They were real. My great grandfather is Madara Uchiha."

"Wow," Kushina said with wide eyes. She knew it was true, but to hear it from Danny made it real.

"Yeah, he's not really bad despite the rumors," Danny said, remembering the nasty rumors about his great grandfather. "When Vlad killed my parents, he took me in and raised me. He told me that I reminded him of mom when she was little. He thought me everything I know."

"Cool, what happened to him?" Kushina asked, causing Danny to look down sadly.

"I…I killed him," he said sadly, causing Kushina to look at him with big eyes. "I didn't want to, but he started attacking me so suddenly that I had to fight back. When I realized what I did, he told me he did it so I could live on…He said he was dying, so he gave up his life so I could be stronger…"

His wet eyes suddenly turned to his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Before he died, he gave me his Sharingan so that I wouldn't be blind. He told me to use his eyes to see the light. He…he really did love the village, that I'm sure."

Danny felt tears fall from his eyes, remembering the moment he awakened his Mangekyo. It was something he could never live it down, killing someone who taught him everything.

Suddenly, Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him, but he welcomed it. It felt so comforting.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she whispered. The two stayed like that until Danny calmed down.

"Thanks, Kushina-chan," Danny said with a smile. "So, what do you think of me being Hokage?"

"If you become Hokage, then I'll be there to support you," Kushina said with a smile.

Danny smiled before he dried his tears. He now knew his decision. He was about to ask Kushina to let him go, but he was face to face with her. The two stared at each other, mesmerized by their stares. Danny couldn't help but stare at her purple eyes, to her cute nose then to her lips.

They don't know why, but the two started leaning at each other, closing their eyes as the distance between them shorten.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard a branch snap and a yell. Surprised, they turned and saw Obito, who was now a teenager, groaning and rubbing his backside. He stopped when he felt killer instinct directed at him. He looked and saw Danny and Kushina looking at him with glowing eyes, with Kushina's hair flowing menacingly.

"Um…sensei! Kushina-san! I didn't see you here…" he said nervously as he scuffled away from them. "I didn't see you guys…HELP!" he exclaimed as he jumped to the trees, only to be grabbed by Danny.

The two heard some scuffling, causing Kushina to send her Chakra Chains to the trees, and they heard yelps. She pulled the chains and saw Rin and Kakashi, who were also teenagers, looking sheepish at them.

"Um…Hi, sensei!" Rin said, trying to look innocent. "We were just looking for Obito-kun…"

"They made me do it," Kakashi said in a deadpanned tone.

"Ah! Don't sold us out!" Obito exclaimed to Kakashi. "You traitor!"

"Guess my little students are getting mischievous, that needs to be corrected," Danny said with an evil chuckle. "Who do you want Kushina-chan?"

"I'll take Rin-chan," Kushina said, not feeling very happy that her first kiss moment was taken from her.

"NO!" the two Chunins and one young Jonin exclaimed as they were taken by the two Jonins deeper in the forest.

 _Time Skip…_

"I hate this job…" Danny groaned as he slammed his face on the desk. It's been a year since he became Hokage, and never stopped regretting accepting it. Sure, he was excited for a moment when the villagers cheered his name and when he got the hat and robes, but after that, all he did was paper work and listening to people complaining. "I'll get you for this, Sandaime…"

A knock on the door caught his attention. Finally, a distraction.

"Come in!" he shouted eagerly. The door opened, and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Danny-kun," Kushina said with a smile. She was carrying a picnic and was resting her hand on her big belly. "I thought you might want some lunch."

Danny smiled at his wife. After his inauguration into becoming Hokage, he asked Kushina out and the date for a few months before getting married in secret. A shinobi's life was unpredictable and could be short, so they got married.

Then they had some 'fun' in their honeymoon, and after some time, Kushina got pregnant. She was seven months pregnant, and was going through some moods swings, but he faced worst.

"How's our little fella in there?" he asked, rubbing her belly.

"He, or she, is still growing," Kushina said, holding the hand rubbing her belly.

"So, what's for lunch," Danny said as he opened the basket, and deadpanned. Because of her pregnancy, she's been having cravings. And for some odd reason, she made him eat what she wanted. Chocolate-covered chicken, olive juice and strawberry onigiri. "…Wanna go out for some ramen?"

Kushina smiled and nodded. Danny stood up, stretched his limbs, and then created a Shadow Clone to do the paperwork. He then took Kushina's hand and walked out the office.

"Lucky boss," Danny's clone said as he did the work.

 _Time Skip…_

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Kushina exclaimed in pain, sweat pouring over her. "AAAGH! IT HURTS!"

"Take deep breaths, Kushina," Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sage, said as she helped Kushina go through labor. Standing next to them were Shizune, Tsunade's student, and Danny, who was holding Kushina's hand, which was being crushed.

"You can, ow, do this Kushina-chan," Danny said, wincing as he felt his bones getting crushed. Why was she so strong?

"SHUT UP, DANNY!" Kushina exclaimed at Danny, crushing his hand. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR KNOCKING ME UP!"

"That's not what you were shouting when we made the baby," Danny muttered, only to wince when she crushed his hand harder. "OW!"

"You're doing good, Kushina-chan," Tsunade said as she ready herself. "Just one more push!"

Kushina nodded, and with a painful grunt, pushed. With one last large scream, there was silence. And then, a newborn's cry echoed through the room.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy boy," Tsunade said with a smile as she held on a black-haired boy with whisker marks on its small face. It was crying loudly. "From the way his crying, he as a nice pair of lungs." She then turned to Danny. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Danny smiled before he took the clips and snipped the umbilical cord. With that gone, Shizune cleaned the boy and wrapped him in a blanket.

"I…I want to see him," Kushina said tiredly, looking at the bundle. Shizune gave her the bundle, which she took and smiled at. "Hello my baby."

The baby looked at her before smiling and cooing. He opened his eyes, revealing blue eyes, the same as his father.

"He's got your eyes, Danny-kun," Kushina said as she smiled at him.

"And your face," Danny said as he lightly touched the baby's soft face.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Tsunade asked, looking at the couple.

"…Naruto," Danny and Kushina said together. "Naruto Uchiha."

"Fishcake?" Shizune said with a confused look.

"It's actually Maelstrom," Danny said. "Jiraiya-sensei name his character 'Naruto' from his book."

"You're gonna name your baby from a smut book!?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Not that book!" Danny exclaimed. "His first book!"

Naruto just looked at his father before laughing. Danny looked at his son and smiled.

"Naruto Uchiha."

 _Time Skip…_

"Naruto, wake up or you'll be late, dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed, wearing a pink apron and holding a pan. Danny was sitting in front of the table, eating his breakfast.

"Coming, dattebayo!" a voice exclaimed before they heard footsteps. "Good morning!"

A thirteen-year-old boy with black hair with red tips, blue eyes and whisker marks on his face appeared, wearing a black shirt, black pants, red vest and black sandals. He took a piece of toast and ran towards the window, jumping out of it.

"Hey! Don't jump out the window!" Kushina exclaimed, pointing the pan at Naruto.

"Have a good day, son," Danny said.

"Bye!" Naruto called as he jumped through the roof.

"That boy," Kushina sighed before smiling.

"He reminds you of yourself?" Danny said with a chuckle. He stopped when Kushina glared at him. Before she could hurt him, they heard soft footsteps. They looked and saw a seven-year-old girl yawning cutely. She had red hair tied to a ponytail and purple eyes.

"Good morning, Dani-chan," Danny said to his daughter.

"Good morning," Dani said as she rubbed her eyes. "Did Naru-nii left?"

"Yup," Danny said as he finished his breakfast. "And I should get going too. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Daddy," Dani said as she ate her breakfast.

"Have a good day," Kushina said with a smile.

Danny smiled as he put on his coat and hat before jumping through the window, ignoring Kushina's shout. He jumped through the village, going to the Hokage's Tower. The place changed a lot under his guidance.

He smiled at the people greeting him before he made it to the tower. He bid his secretary good day before entering his office. He saw down and looked at the paper in front of him.

It read 'Genin Teams.'

"Time to go to work," he said as he looked at the Jonin sensei and the students they want to teach.

 **And** ** _finito!_** **Sorry it took so long. See, we didn't want Minato to be the villain, and my original idea was of him being evil. So I changed it a bit. Danny Uchiha, descendant of Madara Uchiha. If you guys were planning a fanfic, you can use this idea. Hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter, is she in another castle? Let's hope not. Princess Peach! See you later.**


	16. Danny x Princess Peach

**Welcome back! Another chapter for you people. No need to thank me, you guys reading are thanks enough. Since the girl this time is Princess Peach, I'm gonna bash Mario a little. Now we all know that he's the third most beloved game character ever, but let's face it, Youtube made us turn against him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Franchise or Danny Phantom. We've been through this; I don't own them.**

It was another day in the Mushroom Kingdom, with a fat, short plumber in blue overalls, wearing a red shirt, red hat with an M on it. He was Mario the Plumber, and he was fulfilling his dreams of saving the beautiful princess Peach!

He heard that a giant turtle monster took her from the castle, so he left his little brother in the sewers and started beating up Goombas and Koopas. If he saves the princess of Mushroom Kingdom, he can finally escape the life of a plumber and go on adventures, eat cake, shower in gold coins and kiss the princess.

After running through the land, breaking bricks, killing animals, eating magic plants and collecting coins, he was finally in the evil turtle's castle, at the center of the Phantom Kingdom.

"Now it's-a-time to rescue the princess!" he shouted as he entered the castle.

When he entered the castle, Koopa warriors and Goomba soldiers rushed towards him. Mario just smirked before he pulled out a Fire Flower from his pocket and ate it. He lifted up his palms, and fire balls appeared.

"Let's a-go!" he shouted as he fired at the warriors, blasting them away from him as he rushed forward, going deeper into the castle. He left many burned Goombas and broken-shelled Koopas.

He then found himself in a big room, where the King of the Koopas was waiting for him. It was a giant turtle that looked like a dragon with a spiked shell. It looked at him with hatred before roared, releasing a torrent of fire.

Mario rushed towards it before jumping at a very impressive height. He landed on the creature's head, annoying it. It swiped at Mario, who jumped away before punching its front shell.

He kept punching, but it was doing nothing as it just looked at him, his fist bouncing harmlessly. It yawned before it turned around, hitting Mario with its tail. He skidded to the floor before hitting the wall.

He groaned as a few bricks fell around him. He looked up and saw the turtle creature lumbering towards him, a fire erupting from its mouth, ready to roast him.

Acting quickly, Mario picked up a brick and threw it at creature, hitting its head and causing it to fall to the ground. Mario looked at it before jumping into the air, cheering at his victory. He jumped on its shell and lifted the brick into the air.

"Yahoo!" he shouted as he kept jumping into the fallen turtle's back.

Now to raid the castle and save the princess-.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?" a voice exclaimed, causing Mario to stop jumping and looking at the side. He saw a black haired, blue eyed seventeen-year-old kid dressed in royal blue garments fit for a prince, and a yellow crown on his head. Next to him was who he was supposed to rescue. Blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, dressed in a pink dress and a crown on her forehead. The guy then looked at Mario. "Who the heck are you!?"

"It's a-me, Mario!" Mario said as he jumped off the creature and walked towards the two. "I have come to rescue the princess!"

"Rescue? Are you the one who assaulted my soldiers, and Bowser!?" the prince exclaimed in anger.

"You should a-stay out of this, little boy," Mario said with a little swagger. "The hero is talking here. Now, take my a-hand, princess!"

Princess Peach looked at Mario before hiding behind the princes, feeling frightened by the strange man.

"You broke into my castle and assaulted my men," the prince said with anger, his eyes glowing blue. "And now you're trying to harass my fiancée? Get lost before I use force!"

"Your men…fiancée…" Mario said, looking at the prince. "Mama mia! You brainwashed the princess!"

The two stared at the crazy man as he pulled out a Fire Flower, an illegal substance. "I will beat you to free the princess!"

"Danny…" Princess Peach said in a worried tone, looking at the black-haired prince.

"Stay behind me, Peach," he said as he walked towards the crazy intruder. Mario ate the Fire Flower and created a giant ball of fire as Danny calmly walked towards Mario.

"After I beat you, the princess will give me a kiss, and I will be the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario declared as he fired at Danny, who didn't look fazed by the attack.

He simply raised his hand, and a giant hand made of ice that blocked the fire. Mario was surprised by what happened that he didn't react when the hand flew and grabbed him, trapping him in a block of ice.

"Who is he?" Danny asked his fiancée.

"I think he's the plumber from my Kingdom," Peach replied, unsure about it.

"A plumber did all of this?" Danny said before he remembered the Fire Flower. "Hey, does the Mushroom Kingdom sell Power Ups?"

"Only to those who need it," Peach answered. Those Power Ups were dangerous, but can be used as medicine. So they were only sold to people with a rare disease and severe injuries, but if used by a healthy person, they will have unnatural power boost and become addictive.

"This guy must have been eating Magic Mushrooms for a while now," Danny said as he looked at the frozen Mario. "Who knows what else he's eaten. I'll have the doctors check him up."

"I'm really sorry," Peach said in an embarrassed tone. She was looking forward to spend time with him, but an addicted plumber ruined that.

"Hey, don't be," Danny said, putting a hand on her cheek, causing her to smile and lean to his touch. "The action of one man doesn't mean it's your fault."

Peach's smile widened as she held the hand that was on her cheek. She could still remember the first time they met.

 _Five Years Ago…_

Peach was tied up and being carried by a giant frog wearing a royal cape and crown. She was crying and struggling to free herself, but the rope was tight.

She didn't know what happened. One moment, she was happily playing in the fields of her castle, the next she was ambushed by a giant frog surrounded by little men wearing red robes and masks. Her guards tried to save her, but the frog farted and they fainted.

Now they were at the outskirts of her kingdom with no one to save her.

Suddenly, the frog carrying her stopped. Confused, Peach looked in front of them and was shocked to see a giant turtle with spikes on the shell, glaring angrily at the frog. Riding on its head was a younger Danny, his arms and legs crossed.

"So, this is where you were hiding, you traitor," he said, glaring at the frog. He then noticed Peach. "And what do you have there? Another hostage?"

The frog moved back, frightened at the boy as he jumped off Bowser. Peach felt the air gone cold as the boy walked towards them.

"You not only betrayed me, but started kidnapping other royalties, causing troubles everywhere," he said, anger in his tone. "This time, your punishment will be severe."

The frog, out of panic, let Peach go and started running away. Peach watched as the frog and robed men ran away, but didn't reach far as Danny touched the ground with his hand and it started freezing. The ice then rushed towards the retreating people. The instant it reached them, the ice erupted and froze the frog and its men froze.

"That will teach you, traitor," he said as Bowser walked towards the frozen criminals. Danny then walked towards Peach and froze the ropes off her. "I'm sorry about that. That frog was once a member from my kingdom, before it defected and started stealing from the treasury."

"No, it's fine," Peach said, blushing a little as she looked at Danny. He was quite the looker. "I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I'm Prince Danny of the Phantom Kingdom," Danny said with a bow before gesturing at Bowser, carrying the frog. "And this is Bowser, my trusty guardian. Say hi Bowser."

"Gr…" Bowser said with a light bow to Peach.

"Here, let me take you back to your kingdom," Danny said, offering a hand. With a small blush and smile. Peach took his hand and was pulled up before being carried on Bowser's back.

 _Flashback End…_

Since then, the two became good friends, always keeping contact through flying Koopas. Sometimes, Peach would come to his Kingdom to hangout and Danny would do the same. After years, their friendship soon blossomed into something deeper. Seeing how close their daughter seems to be with Danny, her parents gave their permission for Danny to be engage with Peach, much to their happiness.

"Now come on," Danny said, gently grabbing her hand, making her face turn red. "I have this new tea you might like. I got it from my friend in Dragon Kingdom."

Peach smiled and followed Danny through the halls, ignoring the frozen Mario as he was pushed out by an angry Bowser.

 _Time Skip…_

"Merry Christmas, Danny!" Peach exclaimed as Danny and Bowser walked through the Mushroom Castle's halls, which was decorated by baubles and wreathes. At the center was a giant, decorated tree with an invincible star at the top. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Danny said as he handed a wrapped present to Peach. "Here, a little something from Bowser's kids."

"Aw, thanks," she said as she took the gift. "Please, come in and enjoy the party."

Danny looked around and saw a lot of Toads, Koopas and Goombas dancing and eating. There were even other princes and princesses dancing, like Princess Dora of the Dragon Kingdom, Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy and her date, Luigi the Plumber. As it turns out, Mario's brother saved Princess Daisy from carnivorous plants.

"Go and enjoy yourself, Bowser," Danny said, looking at the turtle. "I'll be fine on my own."

Bowser nodded before walking towards the food. Mushroom Kingdom was known for its cake. Danny then pulled out a small package in his pocket, something he wanted to give Peach.

"Boo!" Peach said behind him, causing him to turn and smile, making her pout. "How come you never get scared."

"I am from the Phantom Kingdom," he teased. She pouted before smiling and taking his arm.

"Come on, let's dance!" she exclaimed.

Danny grinned as they enjoyed themselves in the party. They danced, ate food and exchanged gifts with the other visitors. After that, Danny was out on the garden, resting his feet and enjoying the cool air.

"There you are," a voice said behind him. He turned and saw Peach. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he said before gesturing her to come towards him. She walked towards him, confused. Danny then pulled out the present and gave it to her. "Here, I want you to have this."

Peach took the present. Since it was Christmas, she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a crystal on it. She touched the crystal and it was cold to the touch.

"That's the first crystal I ever made," Danny said with a nostalgic smile. "It took my weeks to perfect it, and it meant a lot to me…and I want you to have it."

"I…I don't know what to say," Peach said before holding it near her heart. 'Thank you, Danny."

Suddenly, a mistletoe appeared above them, being carried by a flying Koopa. The two looked at it before at each other and smiled. They leaned forward until their lips touched, spreading warmth through their bodies, keeping them warm in the Christmas air.

"Merry Christmas, my princess," Danny said as they ended the kiss and stared at each other's eyes.

 _Time Skip…_

"Attack!" Danny shouted to his Koopa Army. "Take down his skeletons and storm the castle!"

Phantom was riding on an armored Bowser, looking at the black castle surrounded by flames that held Peach captive. Outrage by this, he summoned all of his kingdom's might and allies and stormed the castle. Dragons' flew in the air near his air battleships, yetis lumbered through the walls, Toads threw radishes at the skeletons and Luigi was jumping on them.

It just happened a week ago, the Mushroom Kingdom was invaded by an unknown force and taken to this place. Anger and worried, Danny summoned everyone he knows, and they readily agreed to fight on his behalf.

Danny saw that the gates were broken down. He ordered Bowser to charge, which he did full force and knocking down the skeletons on his way. Once inside, the two were stopped by a black knight with purple flames on his helmet.

"Stop, none shall pass!" he exclaimed, waving his green sword.

"I have no time to deal with you," Danny said before jumping off Bowser and made an ice slide. "Bowser, take care of him!"

Bowser roared and charged at the knight, fire coming out of his mouth. As he fought the knight, Danny slide down the slide towards the throne room, where Peach might be. He saw the entrance to the throne room and blasted it open with ice.

And just as he hoped, there was Peach, inside a cage hanging on the ceiling, like a songbird. Sitting on the throne was a blue-skinned man wearing a gray suit and black cake, with red eyes and black hair that was shaped like horns.

"Peach!" Danny exclaimed, looking at the cage.

"Danny!" she exclaimed, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes.

"My, how heartwarming," the man said, slow clapping. "My eyes are filled with tears."

Danny turned to the man and growled, ice forming under his feet. "Who are you!? And why did you take Peach!?"

"Oh, did I not introduce myself? Forgive me," he said with a bow. "I am King Vlad, and the lovely Princess Peach has something I want."

"Whatever it is, I won't let you have it!" Danny exclaimed as ice spears appeared above him. "Eat this!"

The spears flew towards Vlad, who just smirked and raised his hand. Suddenly, a wall of fire appeared and stopped the spears.

"Your famed ice powers may be stronger than diamonds," Vlad said as fire erupted all over his body. "But my fire burns everything!"

"Burn everything?" Danny said before icicles erupted all over the ground with Danny on the center. "We'll see about that!"

The icicles flew towards Vlad, who just smirked as the fire erupted from the ground and moved like tentacles.

Fire and ice clashed, creating explosions all over the throne room. Soon, the room was divided, on one half was a frozen room while the other half was burning. Peach was at the center of it, so she was feeling alright.

"Give it up, child," Vlad said with a grin as Danny blocked another fireball. "I am stronger than you."

"Stronger at complimenting yourself," Danny said as he made an ice sword and charged, causing Vlad to make a fire shield. "What do you want Peach for!?"

"Her voice," Vlad said as the shield exploded, sending Danny a few feet away. "Her voice is the key to activate the Wishing Star."

"Wishing Star?" Danny said. "I remember that. A mystical item that grants any wish you desire. But it's just a myth."

"But I found it," Vlad said as he pointed at his throne. Danny looked and saw that there was a shining star on top of it. "And all it needs is the most soothing voice in all the lands, and who has the most soothing voice than Princess Toadstool."

"And how are you going to remove her voice?" Danny asked, preparing to attack.

"I have my ways," Vlad said. "Once I got her voice, she will be obsolete."

"Not if I can help it!" Danny exclaimed as he used every strength he had to make an ice dragon that charged towards Vlad. Out of shocked, Vlad created fire spears and threw it rapidly at the dragon. But it just roared and swallowed Vlad whole.

Danny smiled before looking at Peach, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Confused, Danny looked down and saw a fire spear sticking out of his chest. Eyes widening, he suddenly fell to his knees as the spear disappeared.

Danny then heard a roar and saw Bowser rushing towards him, his armor a little broken. He saw his master on the ground and immediately came to his side and helped him up.

"Bowser…" Danny coughed before pointing at the cage. "Save…Peach…"

Bowser looked at his master before putting him down and jumped towards the cage. With his superior strength, he ripped the cage open and gently carried Peach to the ground. Peach immediately rushed to Danny's side and looked at the wound.

"Danny, please be okay!" she cried as she looked at the wound.

"Peach…" Danny said, putting a hand on her cheek. "…I…I…love…you…"

After that, he fainted and stopped breathing. Peach started panicking as Bowser cried waterfalls. In the midst of despair, Peach suddenly remembered something.

The Wishing Star.

She quickly rushed towards the throne and took the star, which looked like he was sleeping.

Clearing her throat, Peach started singing. Her sweet, melodic voice echoed through the damaged room. Slowly, the Wishing Star opened its eyes and floated up. Peach stopped singing and looked at Peach.

"Please, save Danny," she said with teary eyes. "Save his life!"

The Wishing Star looked at Danny before it gave eye smiles before it gave a strong shine that blinded everyone in the room. When the light died, the star was gone, so was the wound on Danny's chest. He then opened his eyes and blinked around, confused.

"Hey…what happened?" he asked before he was tackled by Peach to a back-breaking hug. "What's wrong?"

The hug got tighter when Bowser picked them up and swung them around happily, waterfalls coming out of his eyes.

"Ouch, you're hugging too hard," Danny said, groaning in pain.

"I'm so glad," Peach said as she didn't let go and just hugged tighter.

 _Time Skip…_

Wedding bells were ringing in the Mushroom Kingdom as everyone cheered as the church doors opened with a bang. Danny dressed in a wedding tuxedo was carrying Peach, who was dressed in a white wedding gown, glowing with happiness and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Behind them were Peach's parents, Danny's advisors, their friends and Bowser, who were crying a lot.

All of their friends and subjects happily cheered as Danny carried her towards the carriage pulled by Yoshis, friendly and smart dinosaurs. Before entering, Peach threw her bouquet to the crowd. The girls tried to get it, only for Luigi to jump over them and caught it. With a twirl, he landed in front of Daisy, who blushed and took the flowers before giving him a kiss in the cheek.

Danny then helped Peach to the carriage before the Yoshis started moving away from the Kingdom. Peach looked out the window and started waving at her people and friends, who were cheering and crying happily.

Peach was a bit teary eyed herself. She sat down and wiped the tears away before she felt some took her hand. She looked and smiled happily at Danny. The two shared one more kiss before they enjoyed the ride to their honeymoon.

"I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Prince."

Unknown to them, Mario was running towards them, wearing tattered clothes. After word of his addictiveness and crime spread, no one would hire him, afraid that he would steal their belongings or hurt them.

He thought his brother would be there, but in turned out he was in a relationship with Princess Daisy. And instead of helping him, Luigi disowned him, much to his anger.

Mario tried everything he could think off to get back to his feet. He tried training Yoshis, but he got arrested for animal abused, tried go karts, got arrested for using weapons, tried cooking, got arrested for using magic mushrooms on the pasta.

Now, he just survived by finding loose change on the ground, with nothing but the clothes on his back. But he still didn't give up on Peach. He really believed that he could get the princess to like her.

But now, he heard that they got married and tried to stop it, but he was too late. Now all he could do was chase after them and beat up Danny so the princess will like him.

He didn't see the warp pipe on the ground, so he was suddenly warped, down to the sewers. Danny looked behind them, confused.

"Something wrong?" Peach asked, looking at her husband.

"I thought I heard something," Danny said before looking at Peach. "So, what do you want to do first in Far Frozen Kingdom?"

"Oh, I wanna try their ice cream," Peach said with a smile. "I heard it's the best in the world."

"I heard their mountains are beautiful," Danny said with an excited smile. "I can't wait to see it."

The two smiled as the carriage almost reach their airship that'll take them, happy that they'll spend the rest of their lives together, to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and Phantom Kingdom together as king and queen, husband and wife.

 **And I'm done. Hope you enjoy the chapter. This is my Christmas present to you guys. Danny is Bowser's boss and the prince of the Phantom Kingdom and engage to Princess Peach. Hope you guys like it. Since it's Christmas, I added a little of its holiday magic in the chapter.**

 **Now then, time to relax again. I ate too much, so I need to relax. Next chapter, April O'Neil, the 2012 version. See you later and Happy Holidays!**


	17. Danny x April O'Neil

**Here we go! A new love one shot! Featuring April O'Neil, 2012 version! I really like this version, but not as much as the earlier ones. In 2012, they're actually teens, not young adults, and their equipment is more understandable. Well, let's go. There will be slight bashing, so don't worry.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own these two shows.**

A fifteen-year-old girl was walking grumpily through the halls of her school, holding a book between her arms. She was cute, with big blue eyes, a splash of freckles on her cheeks and orange hair tied to a ponytail and kept by a yellow hairband. She was dressed in a yellow and white sport shirt with the number five on it, black armbands, jean shorts and black stockings, and a pair of sneakers.

She was April O'Neil, a normal girl who lives an abnormal life. Just half a year ago, her life was turned upside down. Her father got kidnapped, she met four teenage ninja turtles and their father/sensei rat, ran away from aliens, mutants and ninjas.

And now, a week ago, her father, which she just got back, got mutated into a giant bat, and it was all the turtles' fault. But then again, it was her fault as well. If she didn't trick her dad into helping, then that spilled mutagen wouldn't have hit her father.

Since then, she cut off all ties with the turtles and tried to regain her normality. She opened her locker and took a deep breath.

"Okay, April," she said to herself. "Today's a new day. A new, normal day."

"Um, excuse me?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a new face at school. He was about her age, with blue eyes and shaggy hair, looking at her nervously. He was dressed in a white shirt and red jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers. Strapped on his back was a wooden sword.

"Yes?" April asked nicely with a smile.

"Um, are you April O'Neil?" he asked, to which she nodded. "I'm Danny Fenton. I applied for a Math tutor."

"Oh, yeah," April said. She applied as a tutor for extra credit, seeing that she missed most of her classes. She then noted the wooden sword. "Sorry for asking, but what's with the sword?"

"Oh, force of habit," Danny said with a chuckle. "I lived in Tokyo before moving here a week ago. I used to practice Kendo."

"Kendo?" April asked, curious.

"It's a fighting style in Japan, using wooden swords," Danny explained. "Anyway, when can we start?"

"Oh, we can start after school," April said with a smile.

"Thanks," Danny said with a grin. "I owe you. Truth be told, Math is not my strongest subject."

"We'll see about that," April said with a slight smirk.

 _Later…_

"Wow, you weren't kidding," April said as she and Danny we're sitting in the park, resting on the swings. "You don't even know what pi is."

"I know what pie is," Danny said. "Just not the math one."

April laughed a little before she closed her book. She just met Danny a few hours ago, and suddenly they were like friends.

"Say, why did you move to New York?" April asked.

"Well…it's complicated," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "See, I live alone."

"What? Why?" April asked, a worried look on her face.

"Well, I lost my mom when I was a kid, and I never got along with…my old man," Danny explained, looking at the sky, noting that the stars weren't as bright back in Tokyo. "So, I came here, to start a new, normal life."

"Yeah," April said, looking down. "I know what you mean."

Danny looked at April before noticing a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"Stay still, April," Danny said, getting her attention. "You got something on your face."

As he was wiping out the dirt with his thumb, they heard a sudden clanging sound. Surprised, April looked around while Danny looked at the dumpster with narrowed eyes.

 _"Nah, it couldn't be them,"_ he thought before looking at April. _"For one thing, this one is clumsy."_

"Hey, wanna grab a soda?" Danny asked.

"Sure, I am a little thirsty," April asked with a smile. The two stood up and walked away from the park, not noticing a certain turtle peeking through the dumpster.

An hour later, the two were walking through April's street, doing small talk. She learned that her new friend does some part-time jobs to pay for both his school and rent while he learned that she used to hang out with a few friends before a big fight.

"So, as a New Yorker, can you tell me the hotspots in here?" Danny asked, pushing his scooter beside April.

"Well, the pizza here is good, and there's a good noodle shop here," April said. "But it's a crazy place."

"Trust me, I know crazy back in Tokyo," Danny said before he sensed something. "Stay behind me!"

Confused, April looked at the alleyway and saw a giant slime in a can, with big, slimy limbs, internal organs in the can, as well as a pair of lips and eyes attached to a brain.

"April…" it said, lumbering towards them.

 _"One of Donnie's experiments?"_ April thought, recognizing it from Donatello's lab. She was started when Danny got in front of her, pulling out his wooden sword and aimed it at the slime thing. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Protecting you," Danny said, his eyes different than they. April was shocked, it was like looking at a different person. "So, what the heck is this?"

"Punk kid!" it exclaimed, looking angry at Danny.

"It doesn't seem to like you," April commented, staring at the creature warily.

"Yeah, well I don't like it either," Danny said, still looking at the monster. "If this is one of the crazies you were talking about, then you're right. This is one crazy place."

With a roar, the slime monster grabbed the dumpster and threw it at Danny. April jumped to the side while Danny jumped over the dumpster, the wooden sword raised high in the air.

"Banzai!" Danny exclaimed as he struck the jar with an overhead strike that made the jar monster tumble a bit before Danny threw multiple jabs, pushing it back.

In anger, it swung its right arm, slamming Danny to the wall. He groaned as he slid to the ground, feeling like a car ran him over. The monster lumbered towards him, ready to finish him off, when something black hit him. The thing flew back to April, who grabbed it with ease. The thing was an iron fan.

"Back off, creep!" she exclaimed before charging, swinging her fan and throwing kicks. Danny stood up and looked at April with wide eyes.

 _"That's a tessen! And that symbol…that's the symbol of the Hamato Clan!"_ he thought with wide eyes. _"Is April a kunoichi?"_

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the slime grabbed April and lifted her in the air. He will worry about that later. He quickly used the wall to propel himself towards the slime and slashed at the arm, releasing April.

"Punk kid!" slime exclaimed in anger as the arm was rebuilt.

"I think it's mad," April said, holding her fan tightly.

"Good, that'll make it more predictable," Danny said, charging at the monster. April nodded and followed his charge.

The two attacked the slime like a well-oiled machine. April slashed with her fan, followed by Danny with a stab before the two kicked the monster away. It roared in anger, but it was mostly at Danny, like it doesn't want to be angry at April.

"That thing is too strong," Danny said as he backed away alongside April. "We need to get out of here."

April agreed as she took a step back. She felt something on her feet. She looked down and saw that it was a bottle of beer, only half empty. Acting quickly, she grabbed the bottle and threw it at the slime. It shattered on the glass, covering it with beer.

"Let's go!" April shouted, grabbing Danny by the hand and pulled him away from the alley.

The two got on Danny's scooter, which he extended so April could get on. She held on his waist as Danny kicked the ground, trying to go as fast as possible. A few seconds later, the slime monster barreled out the alley and started chasing them. Despite its bulky appearance, it was very fast.

"April! Come back!" it exclaimed, reaching for April.

"Man, that thing is fast," Danny commented as he kept kicking, but it was catching up to them. He looked back and saw the street lights going from green to red. "Hold on, April!"

He started kicking harder as the street lights changed. When the color change, Danny April managed to cross the side with the slime monster behind them, who didn't see the truck crossing the street. The truck slammed the slime monster, letting the two teens get away.

The teens cheered as they turn to another street, away from the monster.

 _Later…_

"That was intense," Danny said, pushing his scooter and walking beside April. "So, what's with that fan thingy?"

"Oh, it's just a hobby," April said in a hurried tone.

"That's a neat hobby," Danny said with a smile, though he could tell she was lying. Suddenly, he noticed that they were in his apartment. "Huh, I didn't notice that we're here."

"So, this is where you live?" April said, looking at the apartment. "I didn't know it's near mine."

"Cool," Danny said before he felt the creature nearby, followed by four others. One of them was familiar, the clumsy one that followed them earlier. Acting quickly, Danny gave April a smile. "Hey, wanna come in and rest for a little while?"

"No, I don't wanna be a bother," April said.

"No, I insist," Danny said. "I wanna thank you for helping me with math. I'll even cook you something. I'm a good cook."

"Well…" her stomach suddenly growled, causing her to blush. "Since you insist."

With that, Danny led April to the apartment, steering her away from the danger.

 _"Even if she is with the Hamato Clan, I have no quarrels with them,"_ he thought as he let April sit on his sofa and went to the small kitchen. _"I am done with the Foot Clan."_

 _Time Skip…_

"This is a weird way to hang out," April commented, watching Danny guarding the net, some hockey gear, using his wooden sword to block the pucks. In front of him was a friend he made in school, a black-haired hockey player named Casey Jones. The two were on the ice rink, with Casey shooting the pucks towards Danny, who was blocking with his sword.

"Well, we are you only friends," Casey said bluntly as he shot another puck, causing Danny to block it.

"You didn't need to say it that bluntly," Danny commented with a deadpanned expression.

"And we're the only friends you have too, Jones!" April exclaimed. She wasn't really friends with him. She only met him because of Danny. She wouldn't even be friends with someone like him, who was rude and over active.

"Come on you guys, don't fight," Danny said with a small smile. He suddenly heard some weird noises above them. He looked up, but he saw nothing.

"Hey, whatcha looking at, man?" Casey asked, resting the hockey stick over his shoulders.

"Nothing, thought I saw something move," Danny said. Suddenly, without warning, dozens of black robed figures landed around them, pointing weapons at them.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw the familiar looking ninjas, with the symbol of the Foot Clan displayed on their backs.

"Woah, ninjas!" Casey exclaimed in excitement as he held his hockey stick like a weapon.

 _"How did they find me?"_ Danny thought in a panic. _"And why didn't I feel them?"_

Suddenly, a fan hit one of them, slicing their heads off. Danny was shocked when he saw the body release purple electricity.

"Robot ninjas? Cool!" Casey exclaimed with a big grin, showing a big gap on his upper teeth.

Danny watched as the fan flew back on April's hand. He noticed that she wasn't as surprised as them with the robots, like she saw them before.

Suddenly, the robot ninjas swarmed around April, like she was the target. Acting quickly, Danny skated towards them before jumping out of the rink, his sword raised.

"Banzai!" he shouted as he slashed the robot in half, despite being a wooden sword.

"Gongala!" a voice from the ring exclaimed and pucks started flying towards the ninjas, hitting them on the head. The two looked and saw a grinning Casey, shooting pucks at the ninjas. "This is so awesome!"

Suddenly, one of the robots grabbed April and started jumping away, followed by two more.

"April!" Danny exclaimed before he removed his ice skates and started chasing them. "Casey, can you handle these robots?"

"Casey Jones is on it!" Casey exclaimed as he put on his hockey mask and skated towards the robots.

Danny then ran after the ninja robots. As he chased them, he wondered why they were after her. Did they know about his friendship with her? Or was it because she was part of the Hamato Clan? Either way, he won't let them hurt his friend. He saw them on the rooftops.

Using years of experience, Danny ran through the alleyway and jumped up, using the walls to get to the rooftops. Once he was up there, he started running after the robots. Despite being robots, they were surprisingly skilled. When did the Foot Clan became so high-tech?

He saw them stop right near a water tower, so with stealth like a cat, Danny hid behind the water tower, ready to ambush them. When he saw the robots drop April in front of someone, he was shocked to see who it was.

It was a girl slightly older than him by two years, with gold eyes and red markings on her eyes, brown hair with yellow highlights on the side, dressed in light armor and black ninja gear with a tanto on her hip.

"Karai," April growled, looking at her enemy.

"Long time, no see, O'Neil," Karai said with a smirk. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"What do you want?" April said in a growl as she glared at the more experience girl.

"I want your friends, and I need bait for that," she said with a smirk. "And I found the perfect bait."

 _"Friends?"_ Danny thought. _"It can't be me, can it?"_

He saw the robots picking her up. His eyes sharpening, Danny jumped off the water tower and struck at the three robots with lightning speed, smashing and slashing them to pieces. The girls were surprised by his sudden appearance as he stood straight and looked at the shocked Karai.

"Danny?" she said in shock and disbelief.

"It's been a long time, _Onee-sama,"_ Danny said as he pointed his sword at Karai.

"You…You were here all along?" Karai stammered in shock. "I thought…you were dead… _Otouto_ "

"So, you didn't know I was here," Danny said. "But I guess it's too late to hide, not when my friend is in danger."

"Danny, you know her?" April asked, looking at the two.

"This is my big sister," Danny said, getting a shocked gasp from April.

"Karai is your sister…" she said as she stared at Danny with wide eyes. "Then…that means…Shredder…h-he's your father!?"

"He is not my father!" Danny exclaimed in anger. "I will never acknowledge as my father!"

"I only wanted the girl, but now she's consolation," Karai said, her expression changing as she snapped her fingers. More robot ninjas appeared, their weapons ready to strike. "Foot Bots, capture Oroku Dante!"

The ninjas started charging towards Danny, who held his weapon at the ready and fought back. April noticed that his fighting style changed. He was more relax and moved more fluidly. He was taking down the robots with his wooden sword.

"I'm surprised you changed from tonfas to bokken," Karai commented as she watched the robots getting take down by her brother. "But your skills haven't dulled a bit."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you," Danny said as the last robot fell. He then pointed the sword at his sister. "Now, leave April alone."

"Sorry, but I can't do that!" Karai exclaimed as she charged, drawing her tanto. Danny charged as well and blocked her weapon. April watched as the two fought. They were swinging, stabbing, blocking and jabbing, but not one of them was getting hit.

Suddenly, Karai kicked Danny's hand, causing him to drop the sword, which she cut into pieces. She then palms struck Danny on the chest, sending him to the ground. He rolled on the ground and quickly stood up, grabbing the nearest weapon on the ground, which was a pair of kunai. He twirled the weapons around before holding them in a reverse grip.

"Face it, _Otouto,_ you can't beat me _,"_ Karai said as she and Danny circled each other. "You always lose when we sparred."

"I'm stronger now than I was before!" Danny exclaimed as he charged. He swung the kunai, but they kept getting block by the tanto, creating sparks.

Suddenly, the kunai flew into the air as Karai slammed Danny to the ground with her foot, pointing her tanto at his face.

"Danny!" April exclaimed as she rushed to help him, only to be tackled by a Foot Bot.

"You lose," Karai said before her eyes softened a little as a few more Foot Bots appeared around them.

"Then just finish me off," Danny said with a defeated expression. "We both know what happens to traitors in the Foot Clan."

"You know I can't," Karai said, and it was the first time April ever saw such an expression from her face. "I…I don't want to hurt you."

"Booyakasha!" a voice exclaimed before four figures appeared around them.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw four, large, humanoid turtles wielding ninja weapons and wearing ninja masks and gears attacking the Foot Bots.

Karai, surprised by the sudden attack, quickly jumped away and escaped, but not before looking sadly at Danny. She then escaped as the blue masked turtle charge at her, missing her by an inch.

The purple masked turtle then helped April up her feet before she rushed towards Danny, helping him up.

"Are you okay?" April asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah," Danny said as he looked to where his sister ran. He then looked at the four turtles, who didn't notice him until now. "So…these are your friends…you sure have interesting friends."

"Oh, sewer apples! A human saw us!" the red masked one exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm Mikey!" the orange masked greeted cheerfully.

The red mask then slapped Mikey on the head, a vein appearing on his head. Suddenly, Danny and April gasped.

"Casey!" they both exclaimed before Danny picked her up and started jumping through the roof tops, leaving the purple mask one to kneel on the ground in defeat.

"So…that's her new friend?" the blue mask one commented as a cloud of depression appeared on the purple mask one.

The two teens ran back in the ice rink, and was surprised by the pieces of robots lying around him.

"And that's how Casey Jones score," Casey said as he shot the last robot to the net. He then saw Danny and April. "Wow, you two looked beat up."

"You have no idea," Danny said, rubbing the spot where Karai kicked him. He then looked at April, sharing a look with her.

It was a look that said, "We need to talk."

 _Later…_

"So there really are mutants in the sewers," Danny commented as he followed April through the New York sewers. He had to admit, it didn't smell so bad. "I thought that was just a made-up story for tourists."

"Well, it's just them," April said as she walked through the familiar sewers. After walking, the two found themselves in a spacious sewer place that was clean and decorated with some stuff that was thrown away and fixed.

Then, sitting in front of the old television were the turtles he met earlier. The four looked at the two and were both happy to see April and shocked to see Danny with her.

"Hey guys," April said with a small smile and wave.

"April, you're back!" Mikey exclaimed as she ran forward and hugged her. "And you're alright!"

"And you brought a stranger in the lair!" the blue one exclaimed as he, red mask and purple mask all got defensive.

"You're friends sure know how to make a guy feel welcome," Danny commented, his hands on his sword.

"Guys, don't worry," April said, getting in front of Danny. "He's a good person."

"…We'll take your word for it," the blue one said. Reluctantly, the other two lowered their guards, but we're still weary.

"Well…I'm Danny Fenton," Danny greeted like he wasn't just threatened a second ago.

"I'm Michelangelo!" Mikey greeted excitedly. "Nice to meet you, brah!"

"I'm Leonardo," the blue one said.

"Raphael," the red one said in a grumpy tone.

"…Donatello," the purple one said in a tone that he didn't want to talk to Danny.

"And I am their sensei," a voice said behind Danny, causing him to jump. He didn't even sense the guy. He turned and saw a human sized rat wearing maroon robs and holding a green staff. "Call me Splinter."

"Y…you're Hamato Yoshi?" Danny said with a stammer, staring at the rat man with big eyes. "He...he said you were a rat…I didn't think he meant it literally…"

"He?" Splinter said, stroking his beard. He then looked at Danny closely, noticing very familiar features from his face. "You…I see…"

He then stood straight and regained his posture. "In any case, welcome Danny, to our humble home."

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was slammed to the wall by Raph as Donnie and Leo aimed their weapons at him. Mikey and April tried to diffuse the situation, but it was no good. Around them were broken Foot Bots.

"You…I knew I you were bad news!" Raph exclaimed as Danny held on his green hands, trying to get free. "Are you a spy for the Foot?"

"I am no longer part of that clan," Danny said calmly as he was lifted into the air.

"Like I'll believed Shredder's son!"

Suddenly, he was punched on the face, sending him flying away from Danny, who was angry. Mikey helped Raph up as Leo and Donnie tensed.

"Don't ever call me that!" Danny exclaimed in anger, his fists shaking uncontrollably. "I will never acknowledge him as my father…"

"…What happened between you and Shredder?" Leo asked, since Danny was angrier than Raph usually was.

Danny was silent before he took off his shirt and turned around. Everyone gasped at the shock of the scars on his back around the burned symbol of the Foot.

"As long as I live, I will never forgive him," Danny said with a cold look on his face. "I will never forgive the monster who did this to me."

"Danny…" April said sadly, not knowing what to say.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was looking out the window of his apartment. It's been a few months since he arrived at New York. He didn't realize that the Foot Clan was in the city, but he met some new friends that he could rely on.

But now, stronger enemies appeared, and it was endangering April, the first friend he made. He looked at the broken wooden sword at the side, which was destroyed by Bradford. He was still shocked at what happened to him, turning into a mutant dog.

With a determined expression, Danny walked towards his bed and pulled out a case. He opened it before pulling out what was inside.

It was time he stopped running away.

"Never thought I'll wear this again," he said before putting it on.

A few minutes later, Danny was running through the rooftop, feeling lighter than ever. He ran to the tallest building in the neighborhood before stopping at the top, looking at the place with his arms crossed.

He was dressed in a black suit with white armor that was light but durable, white gauntlets and shin guards, a black scar and black face mask. Strapped to his hips were a pair of metal tonfas.

He looked at his clenching fists before he started throwing punches and kicks while being balanced on the top of the building.

"Still fits perfectly," Danny commented before looking at the city, specifically where Shredder's hide out was. "I'm not gonna run away from you anymore, Shredder."

He then saw a group of Foot Bots jumping through the air, carrying some cases. With narrowed eyes, he pointed his right wrist and a small grappling hook shot out his bracers. He then swung towards the robots.

"Banzai!" he shouted as he released the grappling hook and grabbed his tonfas. He struck the nearest two robots before landing in front of the rest. He then pointed at the robots, who grabbed their weapons. "Let's dance, you bucket of bolts!"

With that, he charged and smashed the robots to pieces before they could react. Soon, only one robot was left, its arms torn away from its body.

"Tell this to Shredder," Danny commented, as he picked up the case. "Tell him that Dante is coming for him!"

The armless robot started running away from Danny, who hefted the case over his shoulder and grappled to another building.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. Surprised, he grabbed his phone from his waist and saw that it was from April.

"Hello?" Danny said, answering the call.

 _"Danny? Where are you?"_

"Just getting some air," Danny replied as he swung through the air. He then landed on a roof top, taking off his mask. "Why? You need something?"

There was a weird echo in the call.

 _"I was just worried about you,"_ April said. _"You were acting really weird."_

"I just had some things on my mind," Danny said as he started walking to the edge of the building and sitting on it. "I'm okay now."

 _"Good,"_ she said before she gave a muffled gasp. _"Um…Danny?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Are you wearing ninja gear?"_

"Um…maybe?" Danny said. "Why?"

 _"Look down."_

Confused, Danny looked down and saw that he was on April's apartment, where she was, resting on the balcony, holding her phone.

Danny and April looked at each other in silence before Danny awkwardly waved at her.

"How's it going?" Danny asked, not knowing what else to say.

April just sighed before smiling lightly and gesturing him to come over. With a shrug, he jumped towards her apartment, still holding the case.

"You know…you look good," April commented as she looked at Danny's outfit.

"Um…Thanks…" Danny commented, blushing a bit by her comment.

April smiled, making him blush again.

 _Time Skip…_

It's been two weeks since New York was taken over by the Kraang and Shredder. The only ones who managed to escape were the turtles, April, Casey and Danny, who was unconscious.

Before they left, Danny confronted Shredder, angry at the things he did. First was keeping Karai prisoner after learning about her true parentage, then mutating her into a snake and lastly the selling out of New York to the Kraang.

He fought bravely, defeating many robots, Ra'zar, Fishface and Tiger Claw, but he was both outnumbered, so Shredder took him down when he was tired. He hasn't woken up since then.

"…I shouldn't have left him," Leo said in a guilty tone. He was with Danny when they confronted Shredder. He didn't want to go, but Danny convinced him, since his brothers needed him.

"There was nothing you could have done, Leo," Raph said sadly. The group were still with Splinter's defeat.

April was tending at Danny, her attention only at him. They were at her family's farm, and he was resting on the guest bed. She hasn't left his side ever since they bandaged his injuries. She hasn't even eaten yet. The others were worried for her, but they couldn't get her to move.

"Red, take a breather, I'll watch over him," Casey said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said, but the bags under her eyes weren't convincing.

"Just take a nap, I promise I'll watch over him," Casey said.

Before they could react, Danny suddenly woke up, screaming. Everyone jumped and pulled out their weapons. They all looked at Danny, who was breathing heavily, looking around with wide eyes. He then looked at his friends.

"G-guys?" he croaked.

"Don't scare us like that!" Raph exclaimed, calming down his wildly beating heart.

"You're awake!" April exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, causing Danny to wince in great pain.

Donatello was suddenly sulking on the corner as Casey put a hand on his shoulder with a nod. The rest of the turtles were glad that Danny was fine, until they saw his face slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"April…I don't think he can breathe," Leo commented as Danny started blacking out.

 _Time Skip…_

"Darn it!" Danny exclaimed as he fell to the ground, holding his leg. "I'm still injured!"

It's been three weeks since he woke up, and after Donnie gave him a check-up, they discovered that his leg was badly injured. To Danny, who relies on his speed, this was the worst thing that could have happened to him.

He tried to use the healing techniques Splinter taught him, but he kept messing it up. He tried following Donnie's instructions, but it was slow and wasn't really doing any progress.

"Hey," a voice said. He turned and saw April, holding a picnic basket. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Hey, April," Danny said as he took a deep breath to ease the pain. "Whacha doing here?"

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a picnic," April said, hiding the blush on her face.

"Hm…a picnic in the forest, just the two of us? Sounds like a date," Danny said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up," April said with an embarrassed tone before she set the blanket down on the ground. "You'll recover your strength with food."

Danny grinned before sitting down next to her. She handed him a sandwich, which he took gratefully. Unknown to them, their friends were peeking through the trees. Donatello was fuming jealously, and would have 'accidentally' bumped into them, if it wasn't for Raph holding him with a neck lock.

"Man, we are really bored," Casey commented, watching his two friends dating.

 _Time Skip…_

"Congrats on being a kunoichi, April!" Danny said as April ran beside him. "Glad I don't have to carry you!"

"Shut up!" April said with a grin as she jumped to another roof top. Beside her were the turtles, and they were out celebrating April's ascension to becoming a kunoichi.

"But don't be too happy," Raph said. "You still need a lot of training to reach our ranking!"

"Don't spoil it, Raph!" Mikey said with a grin. "Let April enjoy her moment!"

April laughed as she jumped over a generator. She always wanted to move like this and was jealous of her friends, but now she can keep up with them.

Suddenly, Danny felt a tingle in his back. A bad one, he immediately jumped to the side, dodging a weapon. Everyone stopped and looked around, pulling out their weapons. April pulled out her new tanto, a sign that she has graduated.

"Still fast as ever, Danny- _kun,"_ a voice said. Danny looked up and paled.

"Shinigami!" he said as everyone looked and saw a girl about a year older than them, dressed in black and wearing a witch's hat. She had golden eyes, silky black hair and a beauty mark on her face.

"Woah, she's so cute!" Mikey exclaimed with hearts for eyes.

 _Time Skip…_

"Here," Shinigami said, handing April's tanto back to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"No harm done," April said with a smile as she took her tanto back.

They were in Shredder's old hide out, which was now run by Karai, who wanted to renew the Foot Clan. Around them were the new ninjas she personally trained, clad in maroon outfits.

Danny grinned and patted April on the shoulder. The rest of their friends were behind them, grinning as well.

"You know, you can stay here, _Otouto,"_ Karai said, looking at her brother.

"Thanks, _Onee-sama,"_ Danny said with a small smile before gesturing at the turtles and April. "But my place is with them."

"I understand," Karai said with a smile.

"It was nice seeing you again, Shini," Danny said to Shinigami.

"You too, Danny- _kun,"_ Shinigami said with a smile.

Danny then turned around and walked towards the turtles. Big mistake.

He yelped when Shinigami slapped his behind. He turned around, glaring at Shinigami with a red face.

"Stop doing that!" he exclaimed. This was why he was so weary of her. Every time they met, she would tease him like this.

"But it's so fun to spank you," she said with a smirk.

"Don't spank him!" April exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh? Do you want to spank it?" Shinigami asked, causing April to turn red.

"You can spank me!" Mikey exclaimed to Shinigami, only to get slap on the head by Raph.

"Let's get out of here already," Raph said.

The turtles calmly exited the floor, with Danny walking backwards, keeping an eye on Shinigami and protecting his backside.

"You seem pretty close to Shinigami," April said with an accusing look.

"We're just old friends," Danny said, sweat dropping from her expression.

"She's pretty good looking," she said with a huff. "And a talented kunoichi."

"…Are you alright?" Danny asked, not really understanding what she was saying.

April just looked away with a huff. She looked back at Shinigami, who was giving her a challenging smirk. She fumed and glared back at her as the doors closed.

The first time she wanted to fight him, it was to get back her tanto and restore her pride. But this time, it was to keep her away from Danny.

Without warning, she lightly patted his bottom, causing him to jump.

"Hey!"

"Just checking," she said nonchalantly, hiding a smirk.

She had to agree with Shinigami, that was fun.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was on the ground, groaning in pain. All around him, his friends and enemies were on the ground, with only Splinter and the monster that was once human. Shredder, with the help of mutagen and Baxter Fly, Shredder was mutated into a hulking monster, with his helmet melded to his head, and blades coming out of his body.

They were in the forest, near Super Shredder's hide out. When Shredder kidnapped Karai and April, everyone went their to rescue them, despite knowing that it was a trap, but they didn't care. They managed to rescue them, but that victory was short lived when Super Shredder appeared.

Everyone tried their best stopping him, but even with the turtles, Karai's Foot Clan and their mutant allies, Super Shredder was too powerful for them.

Super Shredder then picked up Shredder by the neck, blades appearing from his hands.

"At last, to finally end your pitiful existence, rat," Shredder said, posing to strike at Splinter. "Say goodbye, Splinter!"

"No!" the turtles shouted, helpless as they watched their father.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, a large tree uprooted by the ground was thrown at Shredder, knocking him off his feet and freeing Splinter. Surprised, Super Shredder looked and saw April, her eyes glowing and her nose bleeding a little.

"You…" Super Shredder growled before trees and rocks started flying towards him. "You trouble me for a weakling. I should have ended you first!"

With that, he slammed his palms together, making a shockwave that blasted the trees and rocks away from him. April was blown off her feet. Super Shredder lumbered towards her, the blades appearing again. April slowly sat up and was met with Super Shredder's diseased glare. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed by fear.

"Say goodbye to one of your students, Splinter!" he shouted as he raised his blades.

Suddenly, a black and white blur appeared and struck him. There were two clangs, but it didn't affect Shredder, but it did stop him from killing April. He turned his head and saw the glaring blue eyes of his runaway sun.

"Dante," he growled as Danny lifted his tonfas, ready to fight. "Still the disappointment."

"Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Danny said with a smirk as he put on his face mask.

"You think you can defeat me, boy?" Super Shredder said as blades appeared all over his body. "I am beyond your level of skills."

"And when has that stopped me?" Danny said before charging. "Banzai!"

He threw quick and heavy strikes at Super Shredder, hitting the beating heart that was exposed to the open. Super Shredder released a painful groan before he swiped at Danny with his massive hands. He quickly blocked it with his tonfas, but the blow was still strong, sending it straight through his core.

He shakily landed on his feet and raised his weapons, only to watch his trusty tonfas shatter. Shredder then swatted him away, causing some of his armor to fall. Danny rolled to the ground until he stopped. He could feel that one or two ribs were cracked.

He slowly stood up and saw that Donnie's staff was next to him. He then saw Shredder on top of him, ready to stab him. He quickly acted by grabbing the staff and jabbing Shredder at the heart, causing him to back away in a hurry. Danny then jumped up and twirled the staff around, quickly getting used to the weapon.

He then charged, sending jabs and swings at Shredder's heart. With a roar, Shredder slashed at the staff, breaking it in threes. Shredder then kicked Danny away, sending him flying. He spun to the air and roughly landed on his feet. He then looked around and saw Raph's sais. He grabbed them and spun them on his hands before charging at Shredder.

"You think picking up weapons will help you!" Shedder shouted as he swiped at Danny, who just ducked to the side and used the handles to strike his heart. He got about six hits before Shredder grabbed him by the waist and slammed him to the ground. Soon, the rest of his armor was shattered and Shredder threw him away.

Danny slammed into a tree, but he still kept on his feet. He looked and saw Mikey's nunchucks hanging on a branch. He saw Shredder running towards him. Danny quickly grabbed the nunchucks and ducked as Shredder slashed the tree, causing it to fall.

Danny then tangled Shredder's legs with the chain, ran to the side and pulled the chain, causing Shredder to fall flat on his back. He then jumped on Shredder's stomach and started striking at his heart. Shredder roared in anger before slamming his fists together, with Danny at the middle. Stunned from the pain, Shredder slapped him away, sending him tumbling near Leo.

Danny watched as Shredder rushed towards him, blades raised. He quickly backed away, thinking of a way to fight back. Just as Shredder was in front of him, Danny threw the first thing he had in hand. Soon, Shredder had an eyeful of dirt, causing him to back away, rubbing the dirt off.

"Danny!" Leo exclaimed, getting his attention. He watched the turtle throw his katana towards him. He caught it just as Shredder got his bearings together.

Danny, seeing that his shirt would only hinder his movements, ripped it off. With a roar, he charged at Shredder, slashing and stabbing, aiming at his heart, and dodging the blades. Danny was about to slash again, only for Shredder to catch his arm.

"ENOUGH!" he said as he squeezed his arm, hearing a cracking sound. Danny screamed as he felt his arm breaking. He was then thrown to a tree, which shook from the impact. Danny slide down to the ground, he couldn't move anymore. He was at his limit. His ribs were broken, his right arm was fractures and he could feel pain in his legs, they were broken again.

He watched Super Shredder lumber towards him, his blades scratching the ground. The only thing he could barely move was his left arm. He saw something glint from the corner of his eye. He slightly turned and saw what it was.

He grabbed it before Shredder took him by the neck and lifted him up. Danny glared at him in defiance, like he wasn't afraid of death. There was a strange look in Shredder's eyes, like it was pride.

"If you weren't so weak, then I would have been proud of you, Dante!" Shredder exclaimed as he lifted his right arm, blades spouting out from his wrist.

Danny, seeing Super Shredder's chest exposed, struck. There was a loud sound that echoed through the forest. Everyone was shocked to see Danny holding April's tanto, piercing Shredder's heart. Shredder himself was staring at the tanto in disbelief.

"Did I make you proud, _Otou-sama?"_ Danny asked as he ripped the blade off Shredder's chest, spilling mutated blood on the ground, which steamed before evaporating.

Shredder suddenly dropped Danny as he stumbled back, holding his pierced heart. He gave a groaning scream as mutated blood spouted out the heart, causing him to shrivel like a dried plant.

"Dante…" Shredder groaned before falling to the ground.

Danny watched with emotionless eyes as Shredder, the man who branded him the Foot Clan's symbol as a sign of being the shame of his clan, was slowly dying.

"Master Shredder!" his mutant followers exclaimed in shock, seeing their invincible master fall and shrivel.

Even Splinter was shocked. To see the man that took away his home, wife and child, dying on the ground. He never thought he'd see the day and live. His sons were shocked as well. Karai was speechless, not knowing what to say about witnessing the man who lied to her dying.

Soon, all was left of the Shredder was the Kuro Kabuto, lying on the evaporated blood of Shredder.

"…Retreat!" Tiger Claw exclaimed, anger and sadness in his eyes. The mutants all ran away, leaving the helmet of their departed leader.

"We…we won…" Mikey said in silence, letting the information process through their heads. Soon, they all smiled.

"We WON!" they all cheered happily, except for Splinter, who just had a small smile on his face. Danny just lifted his left arm, since it was the only thing he could do.

"Danny!" April exclaimed, rushing to her friend. She kneeled next to him, looking at his swollen and bruised face.

"This was one crazy night, huh?" Danny commented with a smile.

He was surprised when April hugged him tightly, making him grunt in pain.

"You idiot…" April whispered, tears of relief falling from her eyes. She was scared when she saw Danny fighting Shredder all alone, and felt completely useless.

Danny just smiled a little before wrapping his left arm around her, comforting her.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny was resting on a bed in Karai's hideout. It's been three days since the defeat of Shredder, and everyone was being tended for injuries. The turtles and Splinter were back in their lair with the other friendly mutants, getting healed.

Danny, who was the most severely injured, was brought to Karai, who had the better equipment for treatment.

His legs and right arm were in casts, his torso and head heavily bandaged and an IV attacked to his wrist. On his bed was a small desk with flowers, cards and fruit baskets. Despite being injured, his friends still care for his well-being.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Karai, who was wearing a blue gown, her arm in a cast and her head bandaged.

"Hey," Danny greeted, turning his head.

"How you feeling?" Karai asked.

"Just peachy," Danny replied sarcastically, causing Karai to smirk.

"Well, if you can talk like that, then I guess you'll be fine," she said. "By the way, you have a guest."

Surprised, Danny watched as Karai gestured someone to come in. It was April, dressed in her civilian clothes, a band aid on her cheek.

"Hey," April said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Danny greeted as Karai exited the room. "You alright?"

"I should be asking you that," April said as she sat down on the chair next to the bed. "You were pretty messed up."

"Yeah," Danny said with a laugh. The two were silent for a few moments before Danny spoke. "Thanks, April."

"For what?" April asked.

"It was your tanto that saved me," Danny said. "Without it, I wouldn't have beaten Shredder."

"You don't need to thank me for that," April said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, but still, thanks," Danny said with a small blush. The real reason he was thanking her was her being his friend. When he first came here, he had no one, but since meeting her, he made a lot of new friends, and a new family.

April looked at him before at his uninjured arm. She placed her hand on it, causing him to look at her. There was a small smile on her face with a light blush on her cheeks.

"So…now that Shredder's gone, what are you going to do?" she asked as she leaned forward.

"Finish high school," Danny replied as he leaned forward as well. "Maybe open my own restaurant. Finally have a normal life."

"…Am I part of that life?"

"I can't imagine it without you," Danny said as their faces were now close.

April smiled before closing her eyes, her lips parting a little. Danny gulped and closed his eyes as well, his heart pounding so loudly. Why wouldn't he be nervous. This was his first kiss.

Only a hair-length away and their lips would touch.

"WASSUP!" the door suddenly opened loudly. Mikey, Raph, Leo, Donnie and Casey entered, all covered in bandages, but looking healthier than ever. "We came to see you, Danny!"

When they looked at the bed, they saw April with her arms outstretched and Danny's legs sticking up on the side of the bed.

"…Were we interrupting something?" Leo asked.

"N-nothing!" April stammered, her face red.

"Why's Danny on the ground?" Casey asked.

"Help…I can't get up!" Danny called from the bed.

April sighed from the missed opportunity. If they only had one extra second, they would have kissed. She then looked at her friends, who were talking while helping Danny up. She smiled lightly before walking towards them.

She'll have a lot of opportunities later, but now, she just wants to enjoy being with her friends.

 _Later…_

"Okay, calm down," Danny said, waiting for April in her apartment, with her quiet dad. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue flower on his chest. "This is your first dance, so no need to be nervous."

He combed his hair, which did nothing since it just popped back to how it was. He took another breath mint and took a deep breath.

He heard footsteps coming towards them, so he turned his head. His jaw suddenly dropped as April walked towards them. Her pigtail was undone, letting her hair all over her shoulders, she was dressed in a strapless yellow dress with a light-yellow sash around her waist, yellow gloves and yellow heels, and on her hands was a yellow handbag.

"Wow…" Danny said, not knowing what else to say.

"Wow yourself," April said with a smile.

"Now don't be late, you two," Kirby said before giving a stern look to Danny. "Don't be late. I mean it."

"…Okay…" Danny said, not really intimidated. He faced plants scarier than him, and it was true. "See ya, Mr. O'Neil."

The two were riding on his scooter, on their way to the school dance. It was about seven at night, so it was relatively quiet.

"Thanks for asking me out to the dance, Danny," April said with a smile.

"Thanks for accepting," Danny said with a sheepish smile. "This is the first dance I ever been to."

The two stopped in front of the school's gym, where the dance was being held. The two walked towards the gym, with April holding a blushing Danny's arm. The two entered the gym and saw a very depressing scene. It was dark with the colorful lights not working, the teachers making sure the students weren't too close, the big boys eating all the food and the girls talking to their phones.

"…Wanna go to the park?" Danny asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Sure," April said as they walked back to the scooter. "Dances are overrated."

The two smiled as Danny offered her his arm, which she took. The two walk back to the scooter, ready to enjoy their alone time. No evil ninjas, no alien robots and no evil mutants, just the two of them.

 **And there, finished! Danny is the son of Shredder, who disowns him for being weak hearted. Hope you like it. This was actually one of my ideas for a crossover of Danny Phantom and TMNT 2012, that's why it was a little long than the usual one shots. Also, this will be my last update of the year. Man, the year just went by without us noticing.**

 **It's been a great year, with the movies and the mangas and the videogames and the shows. Let's be thankful for such an awesome year. Sure, it had its ups and downs, but that's life.**

 **Well, next chapter will be a surprise! See you later, say goodbye to 2016 and hello to 2017!**


	18. Danny x Rias Gremory (April Fool's)

**Welcome back! Here we are, with the mystery woman! Since you already know by the chapter name, it's Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD. Anyway, a shout out to bloodyredrose1994 for helping me with this one. Well, let's enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Highschool DxD. This is like my 40 something disclaimer, so you know it's true.**

It's was a nice day in Furinkan, the sky was rising, the birds were singing and everyone was starting their daily routines. In the Tendo Training Halls, a young girl was just cleaning up from her morning training. As the third daughter of the master of the training hall, she had to work hard as a martial artist. She had long, blue hair tied with a white ribbon, brown eyes and a good figure, thanks to her daily routine.

Her name is Akane Tendo, the third daughter of Soun Tendo, and a first year at Furinkan High.

"Akane, hurry up!" a female voice exclaimed as Akane finished putting on her green uniform. "I'm going to leave without you."

"Wait up, Nabiki!" she exclaimed as she ran out her room and down the stairs. In the living room, there were three people eating breakfast. Her father, a tanned man with long black hair, black eyes and a moustache, dressed in a gi, her oldest sister, Kasumi Tendo, the motherly sister, with brown hair tied to a ponytail, brown eyes, yellow shirt and red dress with an apron, and her second oldest sister, Nabiki Tendo, dressed in the same uniform, with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning, Akane," Kasumi said kindly as she put a bowl of rice in front of her father.

"Good morning," Akane said as she sat down and ate breakfast.

"You better eat quickly, Akane," Soun said as he finished reading the papers and thanked Kasumi for the meal. "Or you would be late to school."

Akane nodded before eating. Nabiki finishes eating and went to school.

"Wait up, Nabiki," Akane said as she finished her breakfast. "Goodbye, Kasumi, Daddy."

"Have a nice day, Akane," Kasumi said kindly.

The two sisters quietly walked to school, doing some small talk. Nabiki was talking about her business, since she likes to make money and play around. She's the relaxing type. When they reached the school gates, they heard a rumbling sound. Akane gave an annoyed sigh as Nabiki suddenly slowed down.

"Have fun, Akane," Nabiki said in a deadpanned tone calmly walked to the school.

Akane just grumbled as she looked in front of her. Rushing towards her was a large group of boys, dressed in their sports gear; hockey, soccer, basketball, baseball, judo, karate, lacrosse, sumo, tennis, kendo and bowling.

"Get ready miss Akane!"

"We're going to show our love for you!"

"I'm gonna beat you so you can date me!"

"AKANE!"

This happened since the beginning of school, Kuno Tatewaki, her senior, declared that only the one who could best her would date her, and since then, every boy in her school wanted to fight her so they can date her.

But being a martial artist, these jocks were no match for her. She beat them every day, but they didn't give up. It was annoying her.

As usual, she started kicking, punching and throwing every boy that got near her. For them wanting to date her, they sure didn't train enough. They probably thought she was easy to beat, so they didn't bother trying to get stronger, they were looking down on her.

With a growl, she swung her bag, hitting a lacrosse player on the face, causing him to fly towards the bowling team, making them fall like bowling pins. She then kicked a sumo wrestler and jumped over him before landing gracefully.

She suddenly felt a ball hit the back of her knee, causing her to buckle. Surprised, she looked and saw that it was a basketball. She then heard a shout. She quickly looked in front of her and saw a baseball bat rapidly approaching. Akane quickly blocked it with her arms. But then, two tennis players and one hockey player jumped forward, their equipment raised.

"Get ready, Akane!"

"We're gonna go out!"

"Date me!"

Akane, with her hands full, just closed her eyes and waited for the painful impact.

THUD!

THWACK!

BAM!

WHAM!

Akane felt the baseball bat off her arm, and didn't feel any pain. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw the four guys on the ground, their faces bruised and their weapons shattered. Standing in front of her was a boy about her age, his back facing her.

He had shaggy black hair, blue eyes and a white complexion, showing that he was foreigner. He was wearing the Furinkan High uniform for boys, but Akane never saw him. Despite saving her, Akane was wary of him, since he might be looking to date her, like the rest of these boys.

The other boys, however, have a different reaction.

"Hey, who is that guy?"

"Is he a foreigner?"

"A new student?"

"Is he trying to date Akane by beating everyone else!?"

"Oh no, he won't!"

Meanwhile, the students in the school were curious too, never seeing this new student before.

"Is that a new student?"

"Wow, he's eyes are so blue."

"Interesting," Nabiki said, resting her arms on the window, looking at the newcomer that saved her sister with a calculating look.

The foreigner was glaring at the boys around him and Akane, like he was disgusted by their actions.

"Trying to take advantage of a downed girl, that's low, you crappy morons," he said coldly, causing the boys to sweat a little. Akane looked surprised that he saved her because of that. "You can't beat her so you ganged up on her? And you dare call yourselves men."

He then dropped his bag and lifted his right leg.

"I'm going to kick some manners in your crappy heads," he said.

The boys seemed insulted by what he said, despite being true. With an angry roar, they charged at him, raising their gears, ready to beat up the foreigner. He suddenly disappeared in a blur, surprising the boys, before they got kicked away. Surprised, the students watching saw the foreigner spinning on his hands, kicking all the boys away.

Akane watched with wide eyes as the foreigner took down all the boys in just one attack. Once the last boy fell to the ground, he jumped up back to his feet and straightened his uniform.

"Amazing…" Akane said, studying his fighting style. All he did was kicks, not even using his hands. And those were strong kicks, sending boys flying, like they were struck by a canon.

She saw a blue blur jumped towards the foreigner, who immediately jumped away from a wooden sword. When the sword hit the ground, there was a crater on the spot he was just standing on.

"I'm impressed," the attacker said. He was a brown-haired guy dressed in blue robes, barefooted and holding a wooden sword. "Not many can dodge my strikes."

"…Who are you?" the foreigner asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't one must introduce himself before asking for one's name?" the guy said.

"…"

"I am Kuno Tatewaki, the Shooting Star of Furinkan High!" Kuno exclaimed, raising his sword in the air dramatically.

"I thought it was the Flashing Azure?"

"Who calls him that anyway?"

Kuno looked at the foreigner, expecting a shocked and awe look, but instead he saw him walking to Akane.

"Hey, are you alright?" the foreigner said, in a worried tone, different from earlier, offering a hand.

"Um…yeah," Akane said, not really knowing how to react. She took the hand, noticing the faint scars around it.

"That's good," he said with a grin as he helped her up.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Kuno exclaimed. "Who are you!?"

"Name's Danny Fenton," the foreigner said, picking up his bag. "I just moved here from America. Can you move aside? I don't wanna be late on my first day."

"You shall not get passed me, foreigner!" Kuno exclaimed, charging towards Danny, his sword raised. "You shall pay for touching my Akane!"

Danny disappeared in a blur, shocking Kuno and Akane. Kuno turned around and was kicked on the face, sending him flying out the gates.

"You're annoying, you crappy swordsman," Danny said before entering the school. "Now where's the admission office?"

"…He's fast…" Akane said, never seeing someone became a blur before. "Danny Fenton?"

Akane then realize that it was almost time for school to start. She quickly ran to the school, luckily, she was earlier than usual with all the boys beaten so quickly.

 _Later…_

Akane was sitting on her seat, looking out the window. She was still thinking about the foreigner that helped her. She had to admit, he was strong. But it stung her pride as a martial artist. Don't get her wrong, she was thankful for his help, giving her time to actually make it to class, but she was saved…by a boy!

But then again, the way he talked about how they shouldn't beat up on girls and the way he helped her showed that he was a gentleman, not to mention his skills were impressive, having taking Kuno down easily. Despite Kuno's narcissistic personality, he's pretty skilled using Kendo. To beat him so effortlessly speaks highly of his skills.

The door suddenly opened, causing the students to stand up to greet the teacher. Akane looked and her eyes widened when she saw the foreigner.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said before gesturing at Danny. "Today, we have a new student from America. Please introduce yourself."

"Um…hello," Danny said, a little nervous. "My name is Danny Fenton. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

 _Time Skip…_

"There's this new restaurant that's opening today, and I really want to try it," Kasumi said as she and her family walked through the streets.

"It seems like a good change of pace," Soun said with a small smile, happy to spend some quality time with his family.

"It just opened, so I'm not have any high expectations," Nabiki said before turning to Akane, who was very quiet. "What's up Akane? Thinking about that foreigner?"

"N-no!" Akane said, shaking from her thoughts.

"Foreigner?" Soun asked, curious.

"Akane was saved by the new kid at school," Nabiki said.

"Is this true, Akane?" Soun said, interested.

"Well…he did help me from the boys," Akane admitted.

"Sounds like a nice young man," Kasumi commented before they saw their destination. A western-style restaurant. A lot of people were entering the restaurant with eager expressions. From the aroma coming out the place, the food was going to be great.

The family entered the restaurant and saw that it was almost full, with people ordering, talking and eating merrily.

"Welcome," greeting them was an orange haired, teal eyed girl the same age as Kasumi, dressed in a black shirt, jeans and an apron. From her appearance and complexion, she was a foreigner. "Table for four?"

"Yes please," Kasumi said with a small smile.

"We still have one more table, follow me," she said, leading the family to a free table. The family was seated comfortably as she gave them the menu. "I recommend the chef's specialty."

"Sounds good," Soun said as he read the menu. "I must admit, I never had any of these before."

"I know, I'm rather excited," Kasumi said as she looked at the menu.

Akane was reading the menu with interest before she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Danny walked out the kitchen, balancing trays of food on his hands and head.

"Danny?" Akane said, getting Danny's attention.

"Akane?" Danny said, turning his head, the tray still balanced on his head.

"So, this is the foreigner?" Soun asked as he watched Danny put the trays on the table without dropping the food and walked towards them. "He's very skilled."

"You worked here?" Akane asked.

"I'm the head chef," Danny said with a grin before turning to the family. "You must be Akane's family. Nice to meet you. I'm Danny Fenton. This is my big sister, Jazz."

"Nice to meet you," the orange haired said with a smile. "It's nice to meet Danny's friends."

"So, what will you guys be having?" Danny asked with a smile. "I can cook anything, so don't be shy to ask."

"Then I'll have your oyakodon," Soun said.

"Rib steak," Nabiki ordered.

"I will have the carbonara," Kasumi said.

"And I'll have the donburi," Akane said.

"Coming right up," Danny said as he walked back to the kitchen as Jazz went back to the other customers.

The kitchen had an open window, so the Tendo family can watch Danny cook. They watched him spin his kitchen knife before he started cutting the ingredients. In an instant, all the ingredients were cut and cooking.

"Hm…he's very skilled," Soun said as he watched the boy cook. "I can see how he was able to beat those boys."

"But he only kicked them," Akane said.

"Really? Just kicked them?" Soun said, stroking his small beard.

A few minutes later, Danny walked out the kitchen, carrying their orders. He placed them on their tables, the mouth-watering aroma made their stomachs rumble.

"My, this looks delicious," Kasumi said, looking at her plate.

"Thank you for the food," they all said before digging in. The moment the food touched their tongues, they were in heaven.

"Wow!" Akane said, touching her cheek. "This is good!"

"I never have oyakodon this good before!" Soun said, eating with gusto.

Danny grinned at their praised before the doors suddenly opened. There was a group of delinquents entering the place.

"Hey, this place is kinda nice!" one of them exclaimed, kicking a chair, causing a guy to fall down. "Watch it, I'm walking here!"

Danny sighed before he walked towards them. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, give us a table and some beer, butthead," another one said.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave," Danny said in a cold tone. "We don't serve crappy people like you."

"What?" the biggest one said, grabbing Danny by the shirt. "I can't hear you."

"Then I guess you have crap in your ears," Danny said in a calm tone.

Akane glared and was about to stand up and fight when Jazz put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, who just shook her head, not looking worried.

"Listen, brat, you're new here, so I guess you don't know who owns this area," he said.

Before he could say more, Danny kicked him on the jaw, sending him out the door, causing some of the delinquent to duck and jump, while the others were knocked out.

"And you crap heads don't know who owns this restaurant," Danny said as he lifted his leg, ready to kick them. "So let me teach you sorry craps some manners."

The delinquents all roared and rushed towards him. The next thing they knew, they were lying outside the restaurant, shoe prints on their faces. Danny just walked back to the restaurant, with the customers clapping their hands, cheering at him.

"He is such a talented fighter," Soun said, impressed by how he handled those delinquents.

Nabiki saw the fascinated look on Akane's face. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day you'd be interested in a boy."

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Akane sputtered, glaring at Nabiki. "I'm just fascinated by his skills, that all!"

"Suuuuure you are," Nabiki said in a drawling tone.

Akane just huffed before watching Danny go back in the kitchen, eager to cook some more. She had to admit, he's different from all the boys she met.

She went back to her meal, but her thoughts were still with the foreigner.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny and Akane were having lunch together, eating under a tree near the school. Ever since they met, the two got along well and became good friends, much to the boys' jealousy. Akane was pouting as Danny laughed as she told him the reason why the boys would fight her.

"Stop laughing!" Akane exclaimed as Danny held his gut.

"I'm sorry," Danny said as he tried to calm down. "It's just…that is the stupidest thing I ever heard! No wonder you hate them!"

"Yeah," Akane said sulking as she ate her lunch. She looked at Danny's bento, which looked very professional. "I'm jealous that you can cook so well."

"Why is that?" Danny asked.

"Because when I cook, they try to avoid eating it," Akane muttered lowly.

"If you want, I can teach you," Danny commented, putting an egg roll in his mouth.

"Really?" Akane asked, looking at her first male friend.

"Why not, I was taught," Danny said with a grin.

"You were taught how to cook?" Akane said, surprised by that.

"And how to fight," Danny said. "My teacher was an awesome cook and a fierce fighter…though he was a pervert…"

"Really?" Akane said in a deadpanned tone.

"Yeah," Danny said with a chuckle. "He's a pervert who's only nice to girls…but he saved me and my sister's life."

"Eh?" Akane said, looking confused.

"Nothing," Danny said before looking at Akane. "Where do you want to go? Your place or mine?"

 _Time Skip…_

Akane was grumbling as she walked through the streets. The rain stopped last night, so the road was a little wet. She just met the worse guy ever, a pervert who can turn into a girl.

It was still very strange to her. Earlier, she met her dad's friend and his son, who was a giant panda and a red-haired girl. At first, she wanted to be friends with the red head, but after going in the bathroom, it turns out that she was a he.

After a small explanation, the guy named Ranma and his father were cursed to transform into a girl and panda if splash by cold water and can only return to normal after being dosed by hot water.

Then their fathers decided that the two were engaged, but they didn't want to. First, he was rude to her, telling her that he was a hotter girl than her, and second, he saw her naked again.

"Hey, wait up!" speak of the devil.

She turned and saw a boy with black hair tied to a braided pigtail, black eyes and had a frame suited for a martial artist, dressed in a red, sleeveless Chinese shirt, blue Chinese pants and black shoes. He was running on the fence, perfectly balanced.

Akane just ignored him and started running to school. The two kept running in silence until they reached the school. Ranma was surprised to see a lot of guys in sports gear on the ground while Akane just smiled.

"Phantom Leg: Collier Shot!"

A sumo wrestler was flying towards them, causing to the two to jump to avoid it. Ranma noticed the shoe print on his neck. He then looked and saw Danny with his leg raised.

"Who is he?" he asked, impressed that the guy managed to beat all the boys.

"Danny!" Akane greeted with a wave and big smile.

"Hm?" Danny looked at her and grinned. "Hey, Akane!"

Suddenly, Kuno appeared above Danny, his sword raised.

"Today I shall defeat you, Fenton!" he exclaimed as he swung his sword. Danny simply jump to the side and threw a kick at Kuno's face, giving him a shoe print on his forehead.

"Geez, this is annoying," Danny commented as he walked towards Akane. "No wonder you hate them."

Danny then noticed Ranma. "Hey, who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend," Akane said with a frown.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma said.

 _Time Skip…_

"Eh? He turns into a girl?" Danny said as he chopped some vegetables. "What is he, a crossdresser?"

"No, he's a pervert," Akane said as she learned how to use a knife. It's been a few months since Danny started teaching her. Her left hand was riddled with scars from the knife, but now she learned to use the cat paw to avoid hurting herself.

"Hm…make it a little thinner," Danny instructed as he checked Akane's progress. At first, she made something that was barely consumable. He didn't want to eat it, but he made a vow to never waste food. He spent all night on bed, crying from the stomach ache.

After that, he started teaching Akane the basics, so she won't make that nightmare again.

"So, he's living with you?" Danny asked as he started heating the pot.

"Seems that way," Akane said with a sigh.

The two just kept cooking until their soup was done. Miso soup with bacon and onion. Danny poured two bowls, one for him and one for Akane. He took a sip and nodded.

"You improved a lot, Akane," Danny complimented with a grin.

Akane blushed as she tasted her soup. It was better than the one she made before. She smiled, happy to make something delicious.

"Thanks, Danny," Akane said as she finished her soup. "It's my first time cooking something good."

"Don't thank me, you're a fast learner," Danny complimented as they ate the soup in silence. "So…Are you busy this weekend?"

"No…why?" Akane asked.

"I was wondering if you wanna hang out," Danny said, looking at her. "I haven't seen all of Furinkan yet."

"Sure, I'd be happy too," Akane said with a smile.

"Then it's a date," Danny said with a grin.

Akane lightly blushed at the word date. Truth be told, she never went on a date with a boy before, due to her experience of boys at her school. But Danny is the first boy she actually like to hang around with.

The two then just enjoyed the soup in comfortable silence, feeling warm, and it wasn't because of the soup.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny and Ranma were facing each other, standing at the park. The Tendo Family and a big panda were watching at the side. Akane was dressed in a cute dress for her date, but it got ruined by Ranma, who was fighting with a panda.

Angry, Akane was shouting at Ranma, who retaliated by calling her uncute. Since Danny was with her, he tried to kick Ranma, who dodged, much to his surprise.

And that's how they ended in the park, to fight.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ranma asked, in a fighting stance.

"Unless you apologize to Akane, then I'm gonna beat the crap out of you," Danny said, lifting his right leg.

"Why the heck should I apologize?" Ranma exclaimed.

"You're a man, aren't you? So apologize!" Danny exclaimed back.

"I'll apologize if you beat me," Ranma said in a cocky tone.

"Fine by me," Danny said.

"Should we stop them?" Nabiki asked in a bored tone.

"No, let them be," Soun said, watching the two with focused eyes. "I want to see these two fight."

" _Agreed,"_ Genma nodded, lifting a wooden sign.

Ranma jumped towards Danny with a kick. Danny blocked his kick with another kick. Ranma's eyes widened when he saw that Danny didn't budge from his kick.

"Phantom Leg: Cotelette!" Danny then jumped to a one handstand position and kicked Ranma on the ribs. Ranma gasp from the pain, his eyes widening. Danny then spun and aimed a kick at his lower back. "Selle!"

He sent Ranma flying towards the ground as he jumped back to his feet. Ranma managed to stay on his feet, but he was taking deep breathes.

"What destructive kicking power," Soun commented. "They say the legs are stronger than the arms, but his kicks are monstrous."

"What? Is that all you got?" Danny said.

"I haven't gotten started yet," Ranma said as he charged. He started throwing punches and kicks, but Danny just blocked with his shins, his hands in his pocket.

"Woah, he's pretty good," Akane commented as Danny calmly blocked all Ranma's punches. "I can barely see those attacks."

"Hey, why aren't you using your hands?" Ranma said, feeling insulted.

"Idiot, I'm a cook," Danny said as he kicked Ranma away. "If I injure my hands, then how am I supposed to do my job?"

" _He's got a point there,"_ Genma wrote on a wooden sign.

"Now then, let's finish this already," Danny said before he jumped towards Ranma. "Phantom Leg: Deuxieme Hachis!"

He aimed a two-feet kick at Ranma's stomach, causing spit to fly out of his mouth.

"Followed by Extra Hachis!" he started throwing kicks at multiple directions. Ranma tried to block it, but the kicks were too fast for him. He was sent towards a fountain, making a splash. Danny then ran towards him as fast as he can before jumping towards him. "Time to end this! Bad Manners Kick Course!"

He aimed a kick as Ranma sat up. But instead of a boy, he saw a red-haired girl. Eyes widening, he forgot about the curse. Just as he was inches away from Ranma's face, Danny redirected his course and hit the ground, creating a small dust explosion.

"What the heck just happened?" Ranma asked as she jumped off the fountain and watched the dust settle, revealing Danny, holding his leg, his face grimacing in pain. "Hey, why'd you change your kick like that?"

"Because you're a girl," Danny grunted as he stood up, wincing from his leg. "My master told me to never hit a girl."

"That's stupid," Ranma commented. "A fight's a fight, chivalry doesn't matter."

"Say whatever you want, but I will never hit a girl," Danny said.

" _What a gentleman!"_ Genma said, raising the sign.

"Such a nice man," Kasumi said with a smile.

"Well then, don't mind me!" Ranma exclaimed before she went and attacked Danny, sending punches and kicks. Danny fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Ranma! That's dirty!" Akane exclaimed.

"Shut up, this is a fight!" Ranma exclaimed, crossing her arms. "If he chooses not to fight because I'm a girl, then it's not my problem."

She then saw Danny slowly stand up, shaking a bit. He panted heavily before standing straight. Ranma then started attacking, but Danny kept standing. Soon, Danny was covered bruises, but he kept standing. Soon, Ranma started feeling bad for beating him up when he wasn't fighting back. He was Martial Artist, not a bully.

"Hey…come on, enough is enough," Ranma said as Danny wobbled a little. "You're about to fall over."

"I won't stop until you apologize," Danny panted, still standing tall. "Apologize for being rude to Akane!"

"Why are you doing this?" Ranma said in exasperation. "Is it because she's a girl?"

"It's more than that," Danny said. "Akane is the first friend I ever made. Can I call myself a man if I let my friend get insulted and do nothing!"

Ranma looked at Danny and saw the look in his eyes. With a sigh, she turned towards Akane, though avoided looking her in the eyes.

"I'm…sorry," she muttered. Akane looked surprise by that. Ranma then turned to Danny. "There, I apologize."

Danny looked at her before falling down the ground. Akane ran towards him, worried for her friend. Ranma watched the two of them before walking away.

"C'mon," Akane said, putting his hand over her shoulder. "I'll take you to Dr. Tofu."

"Well, guess the shows over," Nabiki said as he watched the two walk away towards the doctor's. "Hey Kasumi, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking of curry rice," Kasumi said as they started walking back home. Ranma watched Akane and Danny go before following the rest of the family.

" _You alright, boy?"_ Genma asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised," Ranma said, wincing from the kicks.

"You didn't need to do that," Akane said to Danny as she carried Danny to the clinic. "I would have beaten him by myself later."

"I had to do it," Danny said with a pained smile. "You're my friend. I can't call myself a man if I let that guy insult you like that."

Akane looked at him before giving him a smile. He really was different from all the other boys.

The two then made it to the clinic. They entered as a kind-looking man greeted them. Akane looked at her first crush, but she seemed for focus on Danny now.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny and a short haired Akane was facing against Mikado and Azusa, a pair of figure skaters that Akane challenged for the sake of her pet pig, P-chan. Danny met 'P-chan' before, and it was not pleasant.

 _Flashback…_

Danny was walking home from the market when he heard some splashing in the canals. Confused, he looked through the fence and saw a small, black piglet with a tiger-patterned bandana around its neck. Surprised, Danny jumped over the fence and grabbed the pig. He looked at the piglet, which was staring at him, before grinning.

"Free meat," he said, causing the pig to panic.

He was in his kitchen, boiling a big pot of water. The pig was hogtied, struggling and squealing. Danny hummed as he cut vegetables to go with the boiled pork.

"Sorry little guy, but it's the circle of life," Danny said as he carried the guy towards the boiling water. "Don't worry, I'll make you the most delicious pig ever known."

With that said, he dropped the pig in the pot. A few seconds later, a black haired, naked guy jumped off the pot, his skin red from the water. Danny's eyes widened when he recognized the guy. He remembered that his name was Ryoga, the one who cut Akane's hair.

"What's the big idea!?" Ryoga exclaimed, grabbing Danny by the front of the shirt.

"That's my line!" Danny exclaimed, kicking Ryoga on the face.

After a few minutes of calming down, Danny and Ryoga were having a talk, with Ryoga wearing his clothes. Thankfully Danny brought Ryoga's bag.

"So, you're like Ranma," Danny said as Ryoga told him his story. "Sorry for almost eating you there."

"I'm used to it," Ryoga said, since this was not the first time he was dropped in boiling water. "It's all that bastard's fault."

"Can't you just go back to China or something?" Danny commented. Seriously, why didn't they fix themselves before leaving the place?

"It's expensive, okay," Ryoga said. "Besides, I kinda like being a pig."

"…Weirdo," Danny said in a deadpanned expression, thinking Ryoga enjoyed being dumped in boiling water.

"I'm not doing anything inappropriate!" Ryoga exclaimed with a red face.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Danny said. Ryoga stopped a bit before he looked down. He told Danny about his situation with Akane. "…You enjoy being a pet? You are a weirdo."

"It's not like that!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Look, as long as you're not doing anything inappropriate to Akane, then it's fine," Danny said before releasing a menacing aura. "But if you do something to her, I will cook you. There's another way to cook a pig."

Ryoga sweated a bit from the threat. He quickly nodded, causing the menacing aura to disappear.

"Well, now that's done, how about I make you something to eat, as an apology for burning you," Danny said as he stood up. "I'm taking a guess that you don't want any pork."

Ryoga dumbly nodded as Danny entered the kitchen.

 _Flashback End…_

Despite their rocky first meeting, they ended up being good friends. Of course, Danny kept his secret from Akane, since he didn't want to scar her to life. So now here he was, helping Ryoga since he was kidnapped by the crazy Azusa. And now here he was, wearing a black and white sequin top, tights and ice skates. Akane was also dressed in a black and white unitard that matched his outfit.

But now, Danny wasn't thinking of Ryoga, he was glaring at the brown-haired boy. He had the nerve to almost kiss Akane just a moment ago. Sure, it was hilarious when he kissed female Ranma, but he won't stand for him to kiss Akane.

"Listen here you crappy skater," he said angrily. "If you dare to kiss Akane again, I will kick you so hard you won't be able to eat right."

"Hmph, such a savage man you are, trying to keep the young lady here from happiness," he said in a smug tone. "Perhaps we should end this now. Azusa!"

The two began their special formation, the Goodbye World, the move that almost beat Danny and Akane. But this time, he thought of a plan.

"Akane, throw me to the air," Danny said, causing Akane to look at him. A few seconds later, she nodded and grabbed Danny's arms. Using all her strength, she threw him into the air, where he started spinning like a ball.

"Hm? What's he doing?" Mikado said as Danny started falling to the ground. "Whatever it is, it won't work against our unbeatable combo!"

"That combo is only unbeatable on the ice," Danny said as he aimed he increased the speed of his spinning. "So I'll break the ice! Phantom Leg!"

He struck the ice with his heel, creating a large crater. "Concasse!"

The cracks spread through the ice, causing it to rupture. Mikado and Azusa stumbled, breaking their technique. Ryoga and Female Ranma, who tried to compete but couldn't because they can't skate, were watching with wide eyes. They can easily do that too, but not with their legs.

Danny jumped through the blocks of ice and spotted Akane, who was skating away from the cracks. He jumped and caught her in a princess hold before jumping up. He looked around and saw Mikado and Azusa trying to stay still and not fall down.

Danny and Akane looked at each other before nodding. Danny jumped to the air and spun Akane around before throwing her to Azusa. Akane tackled the girl and grabbed the key to P-chan's collar. Meanwhile, Danny headed straight to Mikado, grabbing his neck with the back of his leg.

"Reception!" he shouted as he threw Mikado to the ground, causing him to gasp in pain. He slowly looked and saw Danny standing over him in victory. "You lose, you crappy playboy."

"Indeed I have," Mikado said, seeing that he didn't fulfill the promise to kiss Akane. "To think that I cannot touch her lips."

"Like I would let her untouched lips be dirtied by you," Danny said as he skated towards Akane, who was cheering that she won as Azusa cried. She saw him and jumped towards him, hugging him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Danny!" she exclaimed as she held the key to free P-Chan.

"I'm just doing a favor for a friend," Danny said with a smile.

Mikado watched the two before giving a small smile. Maybe that's why he couldn't kiss her. Suddenly, Azusa appeared and started smacking him over the head, crying about losing Charlotte.

 _Time Skip…_

Akane was sunbathing as she watched Ranma standing on a pole, looking for Shampoo and her great grandmother. A few days ago, Shampoo, a Chinese Amazon that wanted female Ranma to die, until she knows that Ranma was a boy, who she wants to marry due to their traditions, returned from her trip home. Like Ranma, she became cursed, turning into a cat when dosed in cold water.

They then met Cologne, a very old, short Amazon that used a cane to hop around. She wanted Ranma to accept Shampoo's proposal, so she did something to Ranma to make him unable to handle hot stuff, especially water. And the only way to break it was too take the Phoenix Pill so he can change back into a guy.

He heard they were in the beach, so the rest of the family decided to go with him, to show their support and not to play around in the beach.

Akane sighed as she watched Ranma spotting Cologne and chasing after her. She then heard people screaming. She looked and something big emerging from the sea. She stood up as a giant oyster the size of a car emerging from the sea.

"Awesome!" a voice exclaimed from beneath the oyster. Blinking, Akane spotted a pair of legs beneath the oyster. When the oyster was lifted up a little, she saw a shirtless Danny wearing blue trunks and a net filled with fishes tied to his waist. "I got a big haul!"

"Danny?" Akane called, getting his attention.

"Hm? Hey there, Akane!" Danny called as he walked towards her, ignoring the people looking at him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" Akane asked as she followed Danny through the crowd.

"Jazz and I decided to take a small vacation," Danny said as they spotted Jazz sunbathing. She was dressed in a two-piece bikini that got the attention of all the guys on the beach. "We haven't had a vacation in a while, so we decided to go to the beach. What are you doing here?"

"Ranma was chasing Cologne," Akane said as Danny put the stuff down as Jazz greeted them.

"Oh," Danny said, knowing about his situation. "Well, since you're here, you wanna oyster crepe?"

Akane smiled and nodded as Danny started prepping. "Hey, where'd you get the oyster?"

"I swam to the deeper parts of the ocean," Danny said. "I can hold my breath long."

A few minutes later, Danny was handing out oyster crepes to Akane and her family, who went to greet them. They watched as Ranma participated in a competition to win the Phoenix Pills. They watched as Ranma fought Cologne, after destroying the other competitors' watermelons.

They were then watching Ranma fighting Cologne. They made a deal that if Ranma wins, she'll give the Phoenix Pill, but if Cologne wins, then he'll have to marry Shampoo. Ranma fell for it, and was now losing.

"Akane, shouldn't you help him?" Nabiki asked.

"It's his fault," Akane said in an uncaring voice as she watched Cologne toss Ranma like a ragdoll, despite his best efforts. "Besides, if he loses, then that engagement can be called off."

"Oh, you don't want to be his fiancé anymore?" Nabiki said.

"I don't even like him that much," Akane said with a huff. "If I'm going to marry someone, it'll be someone I like."

"Like Danny?"

Akane sputtered as Nabiki said that. She blushed and started stammering as Nabiki smirked at her as Kasumi giggled. Danny was busy making takoyaki with the octopuses he caught.

Meanwhile, Ranma was on the ground, beaten. She looked at a victorious Cologne standing on her chest, the staff pointing at her nose. She tried to think of a way to get out of this. She'd try to get Shampoo's help, but the Amazon was on her great grandmother's side.

With no other option, she lowered her head in surrender. Cologne nodded and handed the Phoenix Pills to her.

"Here you go, son-in-law," she said as Ranma took the container, feeling bittersweet about this. He lost, but he can be a man again. "I'll start planning the wedding."

"Shampoo so happy!" Shampoo exclaimed as she hugged Ranma.

Soun and Genda were crying that the engagement between their kids were broken. Ranma looked at Akane, to see her reaction to all of this, but she was happily talking to Danny, who was grinning at her.

" _She sure looks happy…"_ Ranma thought as Shampoo happily hugged her.

 _Time Skip…_

"No, do it more gently," Danny said to Akane.

"L-like this?" Akane asked, her face a little red.

"Hm…so soft…" Danny said. "But a little salty. Start again."

"Can we take a break…" Akane said, wiping the sweat off her head. "It's a little hot here."

The two were in the apartment above the restaurant, and he was teaching her how to make a fluffy omelet. She was improving, since what she's cooking is edible, if not a little salty.

"Hm…it does feel a little hot today," Danny said as he looked out the window, seeing the sky shining brightly. It was summer, so no school today. They decided to hang out together. "How about we go out for ice cream."

Just last week, things changed. Since she and Ranma were no longer engaged, he and his dad moved and went to live with Shampoo and her great grandmother. The two dads tried to get Akane and Ranma back together, but it was all in vain. Soon, Ranma got used to living with Shampoo and warmed up to her a little, and Genma was living in a restaurant, so he was doing okay.

The two were walking through the streets, towards the ice cream shop in the town. Akane was peeking at Danny through the corner of her eyes, blushing a bit. Danny was the first boy she didn't beat up. He was nice and strong, something that all the boys she met lack. She never thought she would feel for a boy like she used to feel towards Dr. Tofu.

As they walked, the two spotted something on the road, leaning on the fence. Looking closely, they saw that it was Female Ranma and Pig Ryoga, all bruised up and wrapped in pantyhose.

"Ranma!"

"P-chan!"

The two rushed towards the cursed people. Danny couldn't believe that someone could take down both Ranma and Ryoga, knowing fully well how strong these two are.

"Who did this?" Danny asked as he helped Ranma sit up while Akane picked up her 'pet' pig.

"A…monster," Ranma groaned as she rubbed her head.

Suddenly, lightning flashed above them as dark storm clouds suddenly appeared, blocking the summer sun. Danny and Akane looked and saw a stranger with a cloak covering his face. Danny narrowed his eyes at him, standing up and going in front of his friends.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded, raising his right leg, ready to attack if necessary.

"You don't need to know that," the stranger said. "You have nothing to do with this. Just hand over the girl."

"In your crappy dreams!" Danny exclaimed before he charged at the stranger, appearing beside him. "Collier Shoot!"

He kicked the stranger on the neck, sending through the fence and towards the river below.

"No!" Ranma exclaimed as there was a splash. "Don't let him get wet!"

Danny looked at her in confusion before he heard a loud splash, followed by a loud bellow. Eyes widening, he looked and saw a bulking figure fly out the river. It was muscular and bulky, with brown hair covering its body, a bull-like face, giant wings and an eel for a tail.

"What the heck is that!" Akane exclaimed with wide eyes.

It roared before charging at Danny, who dodged to avoid getting punched. The punch made a crater, causing rubble to fly everywhere.

"Flanchet!" Danny exclaimed, aiming a kick at the stomach, only to be bounced off. "What the!?"

With a loud bellow, the monster swung its fist and swatted Danny to the ground, causing him to release a quiet scream.

"Danny!" Akane exclaimed. The monster suddenly turned to her and charged, moving to grab her. Suddenly, a small blur appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"Leave Akane to me!" Happosai, the perverted old midget, exclaimed carried her away. The monster roared in anger before chasing them. But not before hearing something behind him.

"Concasse!" Danny shouted as he delivered a devastating kick to the monster. All it did was push it back a few feet. The monster slammed him to the ground before flying towards Happosai and Akane.

The monster swatted its beefy arms, causing Happosai to let go of Akane and jumping away from the monster.

"Catch me if you can, monster!" Happosai said in a taunt. He looked at the monster and saw that it was going for Akane. "Hey! Come back!"

The monster grabbed Akane, causing her to scream and struggle.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed as she pounded on its hands.

"Akane!" Danny exclaimed as he watched the monster fly away, dropping a small notebook. They disappeared in the sky, with Danny, Female Ranma and Pig Ryoga watching, mad at their helplessness.

"Hey, what's this?" Ranma said as she picked up the notebook. Her eyes widened when she read the cover. _"Cursed Hotsprings Registration."_

 _Time Skip…_

"I'm all set," Danny said as he packed lunch boxes, enough to feed two armies, in a big bag, next to his camping equipment.

"Good luck, little brother," Jazz said as she watched him put on the giant backpack. "Bring back Akane safely."

"You can count on it, sis," Danny said as he walked out his home. Outside were Ranma and Ryoga, all carrying camping bags.

"What took you so long?" Ryoga asked, crossing his arms.

"I was packing our lunches," Danny said. "We can't go on a rescue mission on an empty stomach."

"Great," Ranma said with a grin.

"Well then, let's go!" Danny shouted as he and the two boys started running.

As it turns out, it was Happosai's fault. He cursed that guy as a baby and now he took Akane as a hostage, demanding Happosai in exchange. The old pervert refused and ran away, leaving Danny, Ranma and Ryoga to volunteer to rescue Akane and defeat the stranger.

Suddenly, there was a splash of water, drowsing Ranma and Ryoga. Danny turned and sweatdropped as he saw his companions turn into a girl and pig.

"…This is foreboding," Danny said as he took a portable stove and a teapot out his pack.

"It seems you need help," a voice said behind them. Danny turned and saw two people he didn't expect to see; Shampoo and Moose, Shampoo's childhood friend that hate Ranma for being Shampoo's husband-to-be.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ranma asked as she waited for the hot water.

"Shampoo will not let Ranma fight monster alone," Shampoo said as she happily stood next to Ranma.

"I'm coming because Shampoo is, and because I have a score to settle!" Moose exclaimed, going to Danny's face. "So don't think this makes us friends, Saotome!"

"I'm Danny," Danny said in a deadpanned tone. Moose blinked before he put on his thick eyeglasses. "This is very foreboding…"

 _Time Skip…_

"To think that you would be the last man standing," the mysterious man said, looking at Danny. "The rest of them couldn't handle this fragile hill, getting wet. Guessed it was a good thing they brought you along."

"Look, I don't care that you're cursed or that you want that crappy, old gremlin, all I want is Akane back," Danny said with a glare. "So give her back, or else."

"Or else what?" the man said with an arrogant look as he cracked his knuckle. "Remember? I'm strong when wet!"

He punched the ground and water suddenly spouted, dousing the guy and turning him into a monster. Danny just glared at him as he flew to the air, like he was mocking him.

"Then how about I turn up the heat!" Danny exclaimed before he started spinning on one leg. Akane and cat Shampoo, who were tied with pantyhoses, were watching curiously.

"What's he doing?" Akane whispered before she saw something glowing beneath the spinning boy. When he stopped, his right leg was glowing brightly.

The monster was staring at him in confusion as Danny jumped towards him and kicked him with the glowing leg. The moment it touched him, an intense, burning feeling in his chest. He howled in pain as smoke rise from his body.

"Phantom Leg: Diable Jambe!" he shouted as the monster started rolling on the ground, patting its chest. "Like it? I used friction to light up my leg. It burns, but it's effective."

He then charged at the monster, which was slowly standing up. It quickly took to the sky to avoid another devastating kick, but Danny didn't let him. With one impressive jump, he was next to the burned monster, spinning wildly.

"Diamble Jambe: Concasse!" he shouted as he kicked the monster back to the ground. "Ryoga! Ranma!"

The two martial artists, who were recovering from a beating, saw the monster falling towards them.

"Chestnut Roasting on an Open Fire!" Ranma exclaimed, throwing punches so fast that they couldn't be seen.

"Breaking Point Rapid Fire!" Ryoga shouted, throwing rock-breaking points at rapid speed.

The two hit the monster, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Moose then appeared behind the monster, balls and chains flying out of his sleeves and smashing the monster to the ground. The four boys landed around the monster, with Danny's leg smoking.

"Don't forget, big guy," Danny said, looking at the unconscious monster. "God gave food, but the Devil gave spices."

"What the heck does that mean?" Ranma asked.

"…Don't ruin my cool moment," Danny said, avoiding eye contact. "C'mon, let's go get Akane and Shampoo."

Akane watched as Danny limped towards her. It was amazing on how he created an unbelievable technique, but it was hurting him. She couldn't believe he would do this for her. She blushed when she remembered what he looked like when he kicked Taro with his burning leg.

Akane shook off the blush as the guys came up to rescue her and Cat Shampoo.

 _Time Skip…_

Akane was confused. She felt so sleepy, like she was dreaming. And if she was, it was a great dream. It involved her and her boyfriend, Danny. She will never forget how they started going out. It was after their first year of high school, and to everyone's surprise, she was the one who asked him out, which he happily did.

It was weird at first, but they slowly get hang of the idea of being more than friends, and their relationship became stronger. Sure, there were some people who didn't like their relationship, like Kuno, but that didn't stop them.

And their friends didn't seem to mind. Ryoga started seeing a girl named Akari Unryu, who seems to be fascinated with pigs, and when she learned of Ryoga's problem, she started falling for him. Ranma, though, had some love problems. As it turns out, Akane wasn't Ranma's only fiancée. There was a girl named Ukyo Kuonji, a childhood friend of Ranma, who Genma made a deal with her father, that Ukyo will be Ranma's wife.

So far, Shampoo and Ukyo were not getting along well, and Ranma was in the middle of that conflict.

But now she felt like she was in a daze.

"Akane, wake up," a soft voice said, getting her attention.

She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to what was in front of her. It was Danny, seven years older, dressed in a tuxedo, with Ryoga and Ranma behind him. She looked around her and saw that they were in a church, with their friends and family sitting on wooden chairs, crying happily. Behind her was Jazz and Nabiki.

Akane looked down and saw that she was dressed in a beautiful, white dress, a white veil resting on her head.

"You okay there, Akane?" Danny asked, looking worried for her.

"I'm fine," Akane said, realizing where she was. "I was just dreaming about something."

"Well then, you better dream faster," Danny said as he lovingly held her cheek. "Because tonight won't be a dream."

Akane smiled happily as the two leaned forward to kiss, causing the others to cheer happily. This was just another part of her life, and she was happy that it was with someone she loved.

 **And that's the end! In case you didn't noticed, the intro was just an April Fool's joke. No hard feeling. The real girl is Akane Tendo. Hehehe.**

 **You know, now that I'm being honest, I gotta fess up. You all know my Danny Phenex story? Truth be told, I've never watched or read Highschool DxD. Yup. All of my sources are from wiki and fanfic.**

 **Well, next chapter, the Sky Maiden and Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvel! See you later!**

 **Oh, and April Fools! You know, on the being honest thing? Or am I? Hehehe…**


	19. Danny x Wendy Marvel

**Back with another chapter of your favorite romance series. In this story, our favorite halfa will be in the Fairy Tail verse, with our cute Sky Dragon Slayer! And before you ask, no, this is not related to my other DP x FT. It's gonna be different. In fact, if I ever make another story, this will be the base of it.**

 **Well, enough ranting, time to read. Have fun!**

 **Oh, and I don't own any of these franchises. This counts as a disclaimer.**

It was a beautiful day, and a young girl of ten was humming as she collected herbs in a straw basket. She was cute, with brown eyes and long blue hair that reached her shoulders, dressed in a green dress, and stamped on her right shoulder was a symbol that looked like a cat. Next to her was a white cat walking on hind legs, dressed in a pink dress with a ribbon tied on her tail.

"I think this is enough, Wendy," the cat said, looking at the herbs. "We have enough, now let's go."

"Okay, Carla," Wendy replied, carrying the basket happily. She was Wendy Marvel, a young mage in the guild Cait Shelter. Her companion was a flying cat that hatched from an egg she found.

She hummed happily as she and Carla walked back to where their guild was located. The master asked for them and she was happy to oblige. Suddenly, her sensitive ears picked something.

"Carla, I can hear something," she said to the cat.

"What is it?" Carla said, tensing.

"It sounded like…someone breathing," Wendy said. She followed her ears. She heard ragged breathing behind the bushes. She and Carla looked behind the bushes and were shocked to see an injured boy. "He's hurt!"

She put the basket down and rushed to the boy. He appears to be her age, with black hair and pale skin, dressed in rags and beaten. He seemed sick, with his cheeks flushed and him breathing heavily. She placed a hand on his forehead, and felt that he was burning.

"We need to take him back to the guild!" Wendy exclaimed, picking up the boy. She stumbled a bit before huffing. Carla sighed before white, bird-like wings appeared on her back. She grabbed Wendy's back and flew off, carrying the boy with them.

As they flew to their guild, the boy slightly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see someone with wings carrying him.

"…An angel…" he muttered before sleeping. Wendy heard him and turned red from what he said. Carla noticed her blushing and gave her a deadpanned look.

"Why are you turning red?"

"N-no reason!"

The two arrived back back in their guild, which was also a small village. Villagers were doing their usual thing, weaving clothes, farming or cooking. But once Wendy and Carla came with an injured boy, everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed towards them, asking the little girls questions.

"Stop," an elderly voice said, causing everyone to stop. They all looked and saw the guild master and chief of the village, Roubaul, a short, old man with a white beard that connected to his eyebrows and wears a feather headdress, blue pants and shoes, bandages wrapped around his arms and the guild's symbol at the center of his forehead.

He looked at their youngest guild members before at the boy they brought. He eyed him critically, sensing something strange inside him.

"Take him inside," he said, causing the older people to take the boy from the girl's grip and into the guild building. Roubaul then looked at Wendy. "Where did you find him?"

Wendy told them how she found the injured boy when she was gathering some herbs in the forest, injured and sick.

"Why didn't you try healing him?" Roubaul asked.

"I…I wasn't sure…I can heal him," Wendy mumbled, looking down.

"You have to be more confident, child," Roubaul said, patting her on the head. "You are, after all, a child of a dragon."

Wendy looked up a little from that. Even though she wasn't a prideful person, she was proud to be the daughter of the Sky Dragon, Grandeneey. She loved her dragon mother, but she suddenly disappeared five years ago. She was then found by a nice boy and they traveled the world for a bit, looking for Grandeneey, but he left, leaving her to Cait Shelter.

"Now, go on and heal the boy," Roubaul said in an encouraging tone.

Wendy nodded and entered the guild. She walked to the medical room, where the boy was resting peacefully, being tended by an old woman. She excused herself in and walked towards the boy. Taking a deep breath, she extended her arms and cast a spell.

Her palms emitted a soft glow that slowly covered the unconscious boy. Almost immediately, all the injuries the boy had disappeared. Slowly, he opened his eyes, showing bright blue. Wendy couldn't help but stare at his eyes, feeling like seeing the sky.

"…You…the angel?" he said, his voice tired. Wendy blushed, but quickly shook that off.

"Who are you, child?" Roubaul asked gently.

"Name…Danny…Phantom," the now named Danny replied, rubbing his head. He then looked at Wendy. "Are…you an angel?"

"N-n-no!" Wendy stammered, waving her hands.

"Hm…" Danny said, looking at her closely. "Well…you don't have wings and a halo…and your butt's not out…"

Wendy turned atomic red before covering her face while Roubaul just looked at them with a deadpanned expression.

 _Time Skip…_

"C'mon, Wendy," a thirteen-year-old Danny said, turning to a twelve-year-old Wendy. He was dressed in a black vest with white trimming, white pants kept by a black belt, black boots and black wristbands. His hair was spikey and on his right shoulder was the symbol of their guild. "You're so slow."

"You're walking to fast, Danny!" Wendy groaned, trying to catch up with him. She was dressed in a yellow and blue dress and white shoes with wing like patterns. Her hair grew longer and she grew a little taller. "Slow down!"

Danny smiled a little as he slowed a bit, letting her catch up. Things changed for him since he met Wendy. After regaining his strength, Roubaul realized something about Danny; he has no memory of his life before Wendy and Carla found him. He also seemed to lack common sense, since he would strip even when people were in the room, pat people in the groin to find out their gender, and would ask very uncomfortable questions.

But his magic was interesting and rare, Ghost Magic, a Forgotten Magic, founded during the Golden Age of Magic. With his magic and potential, he joined Cait Shelter, teaming up with Wendy and Carla, going on missions and earning a name for himself as the guild's ace, despite his young age.

And right now, he and Wendy were picked to join the alliance to destroy Oracion Seis, one of the three Dark Guilds that was part of the Balam Alliance.

Wendy was actually excited, despite being so nervous. One of their allies was a guild called Fairy Tail, a very infamous one, with them causing property damage in every mission they do. Two of their members were Dragon Slayers, so Wendy was hoping to meet at least one of them.

"Look, there's the place," Wendy said, looking at the building where the meeting would take place. "Mou…I'm so nervous."

"Calm down, Wendy," Danny said, looking at his friend. "No need to be nervous. There's a reason Old Man Roubaul picked us for this. Just be confident. Besides, you breath air! She use air to pound people away! And you heal people. That's pretty important."

Wendy blushed, showing Danny that she was happy with what he said. He found out a long time ago that when she's red, she's happy. That, or she's embarrassed. He then grabbed her hand, causing her to turn redder. He pulled her towards the building and came in.

"Cait Shelter has arrived!" Danny exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. Wendy grew nervous as Danny grinned at them. Inside the building were the guilds of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. All the older mages looked at the two with surprised looks as Danny dragged Wendy in.

"What? Children?" the pink haired woman said.

"Cait Shelter sent two kids?" the busty blond from Fairy Tail said.

"Cait Shelter seems to be looking down on us," the gray-haired one from Lamia Scale said.

"What's Cait Shelter thinking, sending two kids?" the black-haired guy in Fairy Tail said.

"No," the short one in Blue Pegasus said, eying the two. "I can smell wonderful _parfume_ on them."

"Indeed," the bald one from Lamia Scale said, looking at the two. "These two are strong."

"But still, why just two of them?" the red head asked. "This mission is too dangerous for two children."

"It's three of us, actually," a voice said. The two kids looked up and saw Carla flying above them.

"A female Happy!" the pink-haired guy exclaimed in shock. The blue cat just stared at Carla with big eyes, looking love struck.

"Another Happy," Lucy said.

"Carla, you followed us?" Wendy said as Carla landed beside them.

"Hmph, like I would leave you two alone," Carla said with narrowed eyes. "A boy and a girl, all alone, without supervision. I will not allow that!"

"Carla!" Wendy exclaimed, red face.

"Aw, so you were worried about us," Danny said, not knowing what Carla was implying.

Suddenly, Wendy and Carla were surrounded by three guys wearing suits. Danny blinked as the shortest one seemed to be making her uncomfortable. The guy grab her hand and kneeled down.

"I never thought I would see a beauty such as you," he said as he leaned and kiss the hand.

"Dude, that's gross," a voice said. Eve looked up and saw that he was holding Danny's hand. He looked at him before at the hand before he screamed and run back. Everyone was shocked as they turned to Wendy, who looked relieved.

"How did he do that?" Erza said, looking at the boy as he grabbed Hibiki's coat and rubbed his arm on it, much to the guy's dismay.

"Anyway, my name's Danny Phantom," Danny said as he walked towards Wendy, gesturing at her.

"And I'm…Wendy Marvel," Wendy muttered shyly before pointing at Carla. "And she's Carla. We are the representatives of Cait Shelter."

"Hm?" Natsu said, furrowing his brow as he looked at the girl. "Wendy?"

"Want some fish?" Happy asked nicely, offering a big fish to Carla, who just huffed and looked away.

 _Time Skip…_

After a brief explanation on what the mission was about and the enemies' identities, the Light Alliance immediately rushed out the building. Natsu ran off, followed by his guildmates, then by Danny, who dragged Wendy and Carla, then by Lamia Scale, minus Jura, and Blue Pegasus, minus Ichiya.

The group ran through the forest, towards Blue Pegasus' secret weapon, Christina. Suddenly, Danny stopped, feeling something strange.

"Stop!" he called, causing everyone to stop, looking at him.

"What's wrong? Tired?" Gray asked, looking at the kid.

"There's something wrong," Danny said as he looked around the place.

Suddenly, a large shadow covered them, causing everyone to look up and see a giant, flying battleship with a horse on it.

"Behold, Blue Pegasus' pride and glory, Christina!" Hibiki said.

"Guess your bad feeling was just nerves," Eve said, shooting a smug look at Danny, who just narrowed his eyes at the ship, before his eyes widened. "Look out!"

As soon as he shouted that, Christina blew up. Everyone stared in shock as their weapon against Oracion Seis was destroyed. Debris started falling towards them, and before they could react, a green dome surrounded them, protecting them from the debris.

"What the?" Lucy said, looking at the dome. "Where did this…"

She then saw Danny, his hands raised, which were glowing green. He then lowered his hands, causing the dome to dissipate.

"Just nerves, huh?" Danny said, looking Gray and Eve.

The group stood ready as a small group walked towards them. Five, strangely dressed men, and one of them was sleeping on a flying carpet, the purple-haired one had a purple snake around him, a square-headed, curly-haired man with a book, a guy that looked like a turkey with a red and white, skintight suit, and brown-skinned, white haired man with six markings on his face and a staff with a skull on it.

"Impressive, you have one competent mage," the man with the staff said. "But that doesn't mean anything. As we speak, one of our own has taken care of your strongest mages."

Their eyes widened when he said that. To think they're strongest mages were beaten before they even started.

"And now, it's your turn," he said before looking at the three mages who were awake. "Kill them."

 _Time Skip…_

After what felt like forever, the Oracion Seis has finally fallen, with Nirvana finally destroyed. After it was activated, it was revealed by that Brain, who turned into Zero, wanted to use Nirvana to destroy Cait Shelter, Danny, Wendy and Carla's guild.

With some help, they finally discovered a way to stop Nirvana, by destroying the power orbs. Though they were surprised that Danny chose the path that led him to Zero. Wendy was deathly worried as she waited for her best friend.

"Hey," Lucy said, crouching next to the worried girl. "It's going to be alright. I'm sure your friend is fine."

Wendy looked at Lucy and nodded. Suddenly, a familiar scent caught her attention, and she immediately looked at the direction, so did everyone else as they heard footsteps. Walking towards them was a slightly beaten Danny Phantom, dragging an unconscious Brain with him, a smirk on his face.

"I'm back," he said simply, letting go of Brain.

Suddenly, something tackled him to a hug. He looked and saw Wendy crying happily as she hugged him. Blinking, he awkwardly returned the hug.

 _Time Skip…_

All the members of the alliance were celebrating their victory in Cait Shelter, where they were offered new clothes and delicious food, as thanks for saving them.

Wendy and Danny were entertaining their guests, well, Wendy was, she was just dragging Danny around, smiling widely.

Now, with new clothes and stomachs full, the master of Cait Shelter gathered everyone to say something.

"First, I would like to thank you all for saving Cait Shelter," the master said in a grateful tone. "If it wasn't for you, we would be destroyed by our own folly."

"What do you mean, master?" Danny asked.

"Nirvana was created by us a long time ago," Roubaul explained, much to the alliances' shock. "We created it to try and rid the darkness in everyone's hearts, but we didn't realize that the opposite could be done. We hid Nirvana to prevent it from being used again, but we should have just destroyed it. We were too proud to think someone would find it. I spent many years to make sure it would never be used again, ever since it almost destroyed my people."

"Hang on," Danny said, confused. "You sound like you were there, master."

"I was," Roubaul said, surprising them. "I spent hundred years guarding Nirvana. I am the last of my people."

What do you mean?" Gray asked, crossing his arms. "What about everyone in your guild?"

"They are but manifestations of my magic," he said, shocking the two children and cat as their guildmates looked at them with sad expressions. "I created the guild, for the sake of Wendy here, as a favor from a young acquaintance…But now that Nirvana is gone, I can finally rest."

"W-what?" Wendy said before everyone she knew started disappearing. "No! Master!"

Roubaul looked sad as the two children started crying as the fake people said goodbye. He didn't want to do this, but his time came a long time ago. Besides, the Danny, Wendy and Charla have each other, and there are more guilds out there.

"Don't be sad, children," Roubaul said as his old body started fading. "It is time for you to see the world. And you are not alone. You have each other, and the new friends you'll make. Farewell."

With that, he and Cait Shelter disappeared, leaving the others alone. Wendy held on to Danny and Carla as they cried, since the family they had disappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" Wendy asked, as tears flowed from her eyes.

"…You can come with us," Erza said, stepping forward, causing the three to look at her as she gave them a gentle smile. "Come with us, to Fairy Tail."

 _Time Skip…_

"Wow," Wendy said as she looked around the guild with wide eyes full with awe. "We're in Fairy Tail."

"It's big," Danny said as he saw a swimming pool.

"It's noisy," Carla said with a huff.

"Everyone, we're back!" Natsu exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone gathered around them, asking how the mission was, before spotting the three newcomers. Erza noticed, so she gestured at the them with a small smile.

"These are Danny, Wendy and Carla," she said, introducing them. "They have nowhere else to go, so we decided to take them with us."

"I see," a man said. Everyone then saw a short, old man, so short that he was only taller than Carla and Happy. "Well then, I welcome you all to Fairy Tail!"

"…He's so short," Danny whispered to Wendy, but everyone heard him, causing the master to sweatdrop and the others to laugh.

"I'll handle this, master," a beautiful woman with white hair said, walking towards the kids and cat.

"Wow~ It's Mirajane!" Wendy said with starry eyes. "Look, Danny, it's really Mirajane!"

"She's wearing clothes," Danny commented, since the only time he ever saw Mirajane was in those magazines, wearing only swimsuits. "I thought she was always naked."

"Ara, ara," Mirajane said with a laugh, but there was a demonic presence behind her. "You're so funny. Now, where do you want your guild stamp."

Once the three got their stamps, they started to mingle with the rest of the guild. The rest of the guild were shocked to see another Happy, and were surprised to have another Dragon Slayer. Wendy was embarrassed by their compliments as Danny just stood there, not used to have so many people around, so he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a brawl started, and Natsu was thrown to Danny by Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother. Wendy exclaimed, rushing towards Danny to see if he was alright, when the boy suddenly stood up.

"You're gonna pay for that, Elfman!" Natsu exclaimed as he stood up. Before he could charge, Danny grabbed him and threw him to Elfman, much to their surprise. The two slammed to each other, hitting other people.

"That felt good," Danny said with a satisfied sigh.

Suddenly, the people who got hit by Natsu pounced on Danny, causing another guild fight. Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy took refuge on a fallen table as the rest started fighting.

"Welcome to Fairy, I guess," Lucy said with a small laugh. Wendy soon laughed as well, while Carla sighed as Happy offered her a fish.

 _Time Skip…_

As Danny and Wendy continue walking on the street they stop by an ice cream stand and order some ice creams with two scoops, Danny took chocolate and vanilla and Wendy took chocolate and raspberry. They were sitting on a bench eating their ice creams with smiles on their faces enjoying the flavors.

Meanwhile, their friends were still watching them as they all took a sit on the tables with each of them eating their own ice cream.

Wendy asked Danny out on a date, with encouragement from Lucy. Danny agreed, but then he asked what a date was, so Lucy said that it was a thing two friends do together.

"Even though they're on a date, with Danny being so clueless, they look more like just children than a couple," Carla said observing, eating a Darjeeling Tea-flavored ice cream.

"Oh come on, even couples eats ice creams. Besides they look so cute," Lucy reply eating a caramel ice cream.

"Indeed, it is. Nothing like eating ice cream with the person by your side," Erza said eating a strawberry sundae.

"It was about time we take a break and have a snack," Natsu said eating a coal-flavored ice cream.

"Aye sir," Happy replied eating a fishsicle.

"The cold doesn't bother me as an ice wizard," Gray said eating an ice shaved.

Both Lucy and Carla signed. "Boys."

"This is good!" Danny exclaimed, never having ice cream before.

"Yeah, it sure is," Wendy replied with a happy smile. She didn't noticed that some got on her nose, but Danny did.

"Hey, Wendy."

"Yes?"

"You got some on your nose," Danny pointed. Suddenly, before Wendy could react, Danny licked it, causing Wendy to freeze and turn red.

"Why the nerve of that boy-!" Carla was about to snap until Lucy stops her.

"Now, now, calm down Carla, it's not like he did an in-direct kiss," Lucy said trying to reassurred her.

"That's the last thing I ever wanted to see!" Carla said.

"Then what about a direct kiss?" Happy popped out the question.

"THAT is the last thing I ever wanted to see!" Carla snapped.

 _Time Skip…_

"Wow…" Danny commented as he looked at the Edolas version of Fairy Tail, especially at Edolas-Wendy, who was the same age as Lucy. He then turned to normal Wendy. "She's bigger than you!"

Wendy, staring at Edolas-Wendy's chest, deflated in depressions, looking at her chest, even though Danny meant that she was older than her, not about the chest size.

"Hey, that kid looks like the Specter," Edolas-Droy said, looking at Danny with a hint of fear.

"You're right," Edolas-Jet said, eying him suspiciously. "He looks the Danny Specter."

 _Time Skip…_

Danny panted as he lied on his back, next to his Edolas counterpart, Danny Specter, one of the King's trusted governor. He was older, with the same hair and eyes. His weapon, the Soul Shredder, and black armor was broken.

"Hey, you're pretty good, kid," Specter said, wincing from the bruises he had.

"Well, I am you, so that's no surprise," Danny said with a smirk before looking at the dark sky. "Wonder how Wendy is doing?"

"Wendy? Who's that, your girlfriend?" Specter said with a smirk.

"Yup," Danny said, not knowing what girlfriend meant. "Isn't the Wendy here your girlfriend?"

"She's cute, but she won't be interested in a guy like me," Specter said, remember Edolas-Wendy.

"If I like my Wendy, you'll like your Wendy," Danny said before he started glowing. "Huh, looks like I'm going home. See ya, other me."

"Heh," Specter said as he saw his younger self fly to the sky in a ray of bright light. "Good kid."

Suddenly, a figure stood before him. Blinking, he saw that it was Wendy, who looked worried.

"Danny…"

"Long time, no see, Wendy," Specter said as Edolas-Wendy kneeled next to him, tending his wounds.

"You big dummy."

 _Time Skip…_

Danny waited alongside Mirajane, Gajeel, Laxus and Juvia to be called. They were participating in the Grand Magic Games, to reclaim their old glory from seven years ago, after getting trapped in the First Master's sphere to protect them from Acnologia, but that was another story.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IS THIS A SIGN THAT THE FALLEN FARIES ARE RECLAIMING THEIR CROWN?"

"Let's go," Laxus said as they all huddled together, to make their epic entrance. In a flash of lighting and green energy, they appeared in the arena.

"THIRD PLACE, TEAM FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone was shocked to see that there was another Fairy Tail team, especially the team consisting of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy.

"Hi!" Danny said as waved at Fairy Tail, who were still dumbfounded.

 _Time Skip…_

The Grand Magic Games was finally over, with Fairy Tail as the victor, and they finally regained their former glory.

But not, they were fighting something important, something that they neglected to finish.

"Now, it's time to settle the bet between Team A and Team B," Makarov announced as the two teams looked at each other. "Pick your representatives."

"I'll handle this," Laxus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Good luck, Laxus," Mirajane cheered.

"You better not lose!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Have fun," Danny cheered.

"Sorry, Laxus, but I shall win," Erza declared.

"Beat him up, Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't lose," Gray said.

"Please don't lose," Lucy cried, not wanting to know what they would do with them.

The two glared at each other before they moved. Erza was using scissors while Laxus was holding rock. He smirked as Erza stared at her hands in shock.

"NO!"

After that, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray and Carla were forced to get something from a forest. Wendy would have gone them, but she was doing something.

"H-here," Wendy said as she held a piece of grape to Danny's mouth as he rested his head on her lap. She was blushing as Danny ate the grape.

"This does feel nice," Danny said as he gestured at Wendy for another grape.

"Aw, how cute," Mirajane said as she took a picture.

 _Time Skip…_

He didn't know what was wrong as he stared at the black-haired man, the world around them was halted. Fairy Tail was currently in a war with what appears to be monsters created by Zeref, and they were having a tough time.

"…You have grown from the last time I saw you," he said with a small smile. "Sadly, you are not strong enough to kill me."

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he stared at the man. There was something familiar about him, but he didn't know why. "How do you know my name."

"I am Zeref," the man said as he held a book that spelled E.D.D. "As for how I know your name, you are not ready to know it yet. Now, there is a situation I must handle, I only came to say hello. We will meet again, Danny."

Before Danny could ask, he disappeared, and the world started moving again.

"Danny?" Wendy asked as Danny looked around in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing," Danny said as they continued searching for the others.

 _Time Skip…_

Danny, Wendy and Carla were walking on the road with their luggage after leaving Magnolia behind. After the Tartaros battle, Makarov has decided to disband the guild metting with outrage by the guild, however Makarov angrily shouts that Fairy Tail is forever done, and that anyone who utters that name in his presence again will regret it. He wanted them to follow their dreams and move on. It was hard for the members, especially to Danny and Wendy. So right now, the three companions were travelling to their next destination.

Wendy looks down as she stopped making Danny and Carla to stop as well to look at her.

"Wendy?" Carla asked in a worried tone.

"I... I still can't believe that it's over... after everything we went through, it's over," Wendy said as she's about to cry.

Suddenly, Danny approached and he hugs her, surprising the Sky Maiden.

"It's okay, Wendy," Danny reassured her. "Fairy Tail may be no more, but we have so many memories with everyone, I'm sure they won't forget us and neither will we. For now, we should move on and find a new place for us."

Wendy was so touched by Danny's words, he was always there for her whenever she was in trouble or feeling down, and he still is even after they joined Fairy Tail. Now that she think about it, the two of them went through everything together. Wendy slowly wrapped her arms around Danny, returning the hug.

"...Thank you, Danny," Wendy muttered.

"I hate to break the moment, but if you two stayed like this, you would be stuck in the middle of the road," Carla said teased, but also glad for the boy to cheer Wendy.

The two separated with blushes on their faces, Danny was slightly while Wendy was beat red.

"Come on, let's go!" Danny said grabbed Wendy's hand as they run with Carla flying. "Let's go join a new Guild!" He cheered.

 _Time Skip…_

Thanksgiving Parade is an annual event held by Lamia Scale in their city, Margaret Town. Being part of the celebrations, many prominent members of Lamia Scale participated in the talent show portion of the festival. The festival was for promote and prioritize the harmony between the city and the guild.

Danny, now a member of the guild for a year, was behind the stage as the guild master, Ooba Babasaama, was performing a formal dance. It is the first time he'll be perform on a stage, he was wearing clothes that makes him look princely, the hag insisted that he wears them, or else she spins him. Needless to say, he looks like he stands for his title.

"Next, our guild's Prince of Ghosts..." Yuka announced, it was Danny's cue to appear. "Please welcome, Danny Phantom!"

The crowd, especially the females, cheer as he entered the stage. Danny wave at the crowd with his grin.

Danny then raise his hands in the air as he activated his magic, causing eight ghostly energy orbs to appear as they circled around him. With each second, the orbs spun faster and faster, soon enough they have become a ring of ghostly energy. Danny raise one hand high in the air with the ring before he clenched as the ring burst into sparks.

The audiences cheered at the act he performed, but he wasn't done yet. He created another orb on his hands, then threw it in the sky, causing it explode, creating an image of the Lamia Scale's emblem in the air, causing the crowd cheered loudly this time.

"And that was Danny Phantom, folks!" Yuka announced as Danny bows to the crowd before he left. "Next is our lovely Maidens of the Sky, Wendy Marvel and Chelia Blendy!"

The air shimmered as a whirlwind appeared in the stage, and out appear Wendy and Chelia, dressed like royal maidens as they started performing a dance with their magic.

Behind the stage, Danny watched Wendy dance, mesmerized. It took him a while, but he finally realized his feelings for Wendy, the girl who saved him and the first friend he ever made. It was only after talking to Chelia, did he find out that his feelings were love.

But he didn't know how to tell him her feelings, since he's never done it before.

Suddenly, a flash of pink and blond colors caught his attention. Eyes widening, he looked closely and saw two faces he hasn't seen in a year.

 _Time Skip…_

The War between Fiore and Alvarez was going on for almost a day. They managed to ward off an army that was attacking them, but they ward them off, somehow. Danny and Wendy were currently walking back to Fairy Tail, to regroup with the others.

"You feeling okay, Wendy?" Danny asked as they made their way to their guild.

"I'm just nervous," Wendy replied, sweating a little. "We're going to war with Alvarez and Zeref…But I'm not worried, since you're with me."

Danny looked at her before smiling. She was right, as long as he was with her, he has nothing to worry about. His thoughts then turned to his feelings to Wendy. Thanks to Chelia, he finally knew how to act.

"Wendy," he said, getting her attention. "If we survive this, I'm gonna make you my bride."

It took Wendy a minute to process what Danny said as he walked back to the guild, before her face turned red.

"EHHHH!?"

 _Time Skip…_

Danny panted as he stood in front of the First Master, protecting her from Zeref. He didn't know what happened to the others, all he knew was that all the Dragon Slayers were taken somewhere, along with Acnologia.

He then found himself alone in the guild with Mavis, and was fighting Zeref. He didn't know, but he was compelled to fight him, to kill.

"What a fitting scene that you would be here with us, Danny," Zeref said as he stared at Danny and Mavis. "Perhaps it is time I tell you who you are."

"Who I am?" he repeated with a confused expression.

"Do you ever wonder who you are or where you came from," he asked as he looked at the E.D.D. book in his arms. "Or who your parents are?"

"Not really, no," Danny said with a shrug.

"Just like your mother," Zeref said as he looked at Mavis. "Always focus on the present than the past."

"My mother…" Danny said, following Zeref's gaze. "The First…That can't be…"

"That's right," Zeref said as he walked towards them. "Mavis was your mother, and you are my son."

"Son…" Danny said as Mavis' eyes widened.

"Yes, I am your father," Zeref said as he held the book. "You are the last of my demons, created from your parents' blood. You are Etherious Danny Dragneel. And your purpose is to kill me if Natsu fails."

"…That's kinda messed up…" Danny said as his hands glowed. "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, and we don't kill."

Zeref looked at him before he sighed. Suddenly, his expression changed, his eyes glowing red. Danny's eyes turned green before he charged. Zeref fired a wave of black energy, but Danny swiped it aside with a wave of green energy. This was why he gave Danny Ghost Magic, since it would counter his Death Magic, in hopes of giving him an advantage of killing him.

Zeref ducked as Danny kicked at his head. Danny got on his hands before jumped towards Zeref, spinning as his fist glowed. He aimed the fist at Zeref, who dodged it, but his cheek got grazed. He suddenly punched Danny in the gut, sending him flying.

He landed on the table before he started firing at Zeref, who just dodged it with waves of black energy. He then fired at Danny, who jumped to the air and started kicking green waves towards Zeref. He simply raised his hand and a black dome blocked the waves. When the dome dispersed, he saw that Danny was gone. He turned around and saw Danny behind him and aimed threw a kick, hitting Zeref's chest. Danny followed with several punches, before Zeref caught his fist before slamming him to the ground. Zeref released a wave of black energy towards Danny, who quickly blocked it by creating a green shield. He then threw the shield, slamming Zeref away from him. He jumped towards Zeref, who raised his hand and fired another wave of black energy. Danny growled as he just punched the wave away with a glowing fist. Zeref just narrowed his eyes as he moved his head to dodge the punched before punching Danny on the face.

Danny slammed to the wooden floors, before he growled, eyes glowing green. With a roar, he started firing at Zeref, who moved his hands in a circular motion to create swirling, dark energy, blocking the green blasts.

Mavis watched as Father and Son fought. It tore her heart to see these two fighting so violently, when parent and child should love each other. But now, they were fighting in her home, and it brought tears to her eyes. She watched as the two prepared strong attacks, intent on hurting each other.

"Stop!" she exclaimed. Zeref, surprised, faltered, allowing Danny to punch him.

"Got you!" he exclaimed as his entire body was covered in a green aura. Zeref watched with wide eyes as Danny's aura spread to Zeref's body. "Now, let's finish this!"

Zeref screamed as the aura entered his body. Danny grunted in pain as he felt his magic leave his body. It was his first time using this spell, but he knew what it was for, to finally give Zeref what he wants.

Zeref screamed as he felt his magical core ruptured by the green energy. He screamed as black energy flew out of his eyes and mouth. Once it was, the two fell to the ground, along with the E.D.D. book.

Mavis rushed towards the two, worried. Danny grunted, feeling tired from using that move. He looked as Mavis kneeled next to them.

She gave him a worried look before turning to Zeref, who looked weak.

"What…did you do?" he asked as he felt old.

"My job," Danny replied as his eyelids felt heavy. "My Ghost Magic was used to destroy the curse…You're free…"

"So…I finally lost," Zeref said, a small smile appearing on his face as Danny fell asleep. "Thank you…son…"

"Zeref…" Mavis muttered, tears appearing in her eyes. "You idiot…"

"Mavis…" Zeref said as he patted her cheek. "I'm sorry…for everything."

"Don't talk," Mavis said as she held his hand holding her cheek. "Just be quiet."

The two stayed like that until Zeref stopped breathing. Mavis eyes were filled with tears as he finally died. She then saw the book E.D.D. turning to ashes. Eyes widening, she turned to Danny, who was slowly disappearing.

"No," she said as she thought of a way to stop this. She then got an idea, turning to Zeref. "I'll join you soon, Zeref."

She then closed her eyes as she placed her hands on Danny's chest. Using her remaining magic energy, she transferred it to Danny, trying to stable him. She hoped that since she was his mother, she could prevent him from disappearing.

Suddenly, Danny's body glowed brightly as E.D.D. disappeared. Mavis watched as the light died, revealing Danny, but his hair changed from black to white.

"I wish I knew who you were sooner," Mavis said in a sad tone. "I always wanted a family."

She gave him a peck on the forehead before she went back to Zeref, feeling tired. With a small smile, she lied down next to him, holding his hand. With a small smile, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw Zeref sitting in a bright place, a happy smile on his face.

Mavis smiled as she took Zeref's hands and the two walked away, finally at peace.

Danny groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He turned to the side where Mavis and Zeref were, but their bodies were gone. He looked at the place with an unreadable expression, before he stood up and shakily walked towards the doors.

"Only one more thing to do," he said as he went to look for the others. "Hold on, Wendy. I'm coming."

 _Time Skip…_

It's been a month after the Fiore-Alvarez War, and it took a lot of time to recover from that, but some can't, like Chelia, who lost her magic when helping Wendy fighting a strong opponent from Alvarez, but she was still a member of Lamia Scale, and was living happily.

Everyone from Fairy Tail were shocked when they saw Danny's new hair, and was even shocked when he told them he was the son of Mavis and Zeref, making him Natsu's nephew.

Everyone were in the kingdom of Crocus, celebrating the recovery and victory of Magnolia. It was a party that made all the other parties they ever know seem boring.

Danny and Wendy were happily eating glaze cakes that shimmered like diamonds.

"So, when do people usually get married?" Danny asked, causing Wendy to choke on her cake.

"Married?" Lucy, being so near to them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I told Wendy I'd make her my bride once we won the war," Danny replied without missing a beat.

"WHAT!?" everyone paused as Lucy covered her mouth, with Wendy blushing lightly. "B-but you're too young!"

"Oh, so we have to be older to get married," Danny said, nodding. "Okay."

Everyone watched as Danny kneeled down and grabbed a blushing Wendy's hand, having read this in a book.

"Wendy, when we get older, will you marry me?" he asked.

Wendy stared at him, and inside, she was really happy. This was something she always dream would happen when she's older.

"…Yes," she said with a smile. "When we're old enough, I'll marry you."

Everyone from Fairy Tale and Lamia Scale cheered at the young couple's engagement. Chelia was hugging Wendy as Lyon congratulated Danny in his courage as the others had another reason to celebrate.

 _Time Skip…_

"Wendy?" he said, getting her attention. She opened her eyes, blinking. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just reminiscing about the old days," she replied with a smile as she looked at her husband to be. Danny gave her a smile that melted her heart. The two were in the Kardia Cathedral, with all their friends inside, smiling and crying happily.

It's been seven years since the war, and everything was quiet, now that Zeref is gone, all the dark guilds were easily taken down by the light guilds, the king decided to remake the council with all the guild leaders, to make a more just order. Laxus, after Makarov's retirement, became the ninth master of Fairy Tail.

Danny grew taller and leaner, with all the training and mission they did. Wendy also grew, but was a foot shorter than Danny, but also grew beautiful, like all the girls in Fairy Tail, especially in the chest compartment, something she was insecure about when she was young.

Danny was dressed in a black tuxedo while Wendy was in a white wedding gown.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Danny and Wendy kissed. When the kiss was done, the two walked down the aisle, waving at their friends. As they left, Danny could have sworn he saw Zeref and Mavis, but they suddenly disappeared. He just smiled as he and Wendy held hands.

"I guess it's time for our next adventure," Danny said as he and Wendy got on the carriage.

"I can't wait for it," she said as they kissed one more time.

 **I'm done! First, I'm sorry for the delay. I just had a lot in my plate, making me temporarily lose my mojo on the chapter. But I did say that updates would be random. Still, sorry about the delay.**

 **Special thanks to bloodyredrose1994 for the ideas of the story, so thanks!**

 **Well, next chapter, Arabian tales, with a twist! Princess Jasmine! See you later!**


End file.
